The Idea
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: La idea era sencilla, los príncipes Kagome e Inuyasha debían convivir juntos todos los veranos durante doce años, de esa forma se enamorarían y casarían, juntado sus reinos... y en un mundo idealista, cual cuento de color rosa, eso hubiera funcionado, lo único que sus padres no tomaron en cuenta fue el tan peculiar (terco) carácter de sus hijos... Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Primero que nada, **ESTE es mi fic NÚMERO 90**

No puedo creer de dónde salió tanto, ni mucho menos el recibimiento tan bueno que han tenido en general mis historias. GRACIAS ENSERIO.

Y también **FELICES FIESTAS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

A modo de doble festejo, les traigo esta historia. He estado trabajando en ella un par de meses y creo que ya está lista jeje. Hasta ahora, sólo he publicado un fic de Inuyasha, llamado "el último verano" en formado de One-Shor y Song-Fic. Pero éste será diferente.

Para empezar, esta historia es un Long-fic, ya tengo más o menos calculados los capítulos y el desarrollo de la trama. Está basado, muy libremente, en la película La Princesa Encantada, pero no se apuren, no habrá princesas cisnes ni escenas de canciones cursis. Irá teniendo un desarrollo distinto, ya ustedes lo verán c: Además, rompiendo mi formato usual, he puesto el prefacio y el capítulo 1 en el mismo documento... ojalá les guste (Notarán que ando nerviosa con este fic jeje)

Espero, de todo corazón, que esta idea sea de su agrado, y que disfruten de la lectura. Sin mayor preámbulo, aquí les dejo este nuevo proyecto =D

* * *

 **THE IDEA**

 ** _By_**

 _ **N**_ efertari _**Q**_ ueen

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

 _Palacio de Shikon, Reino del Norte._

El rey Takahari Higurashi estaba sentado en la sala del trono con una expresión meditativa. La anciana sacerdotisa Kaede también estaba sentada, pero en un sillón colocado frente a una enorme ventana. Desde ahí, Kaede podía ver el esplendor de la hermosa capital del Reino del Norte, su patria desde que nació, y la cual había jurado proteger de todo y todos desde que tomó los votos sacerdotales.

Miró de reojo al rey, que seguía pensativo. No podía censurarle, después de todo Takahari estaba en una posición complicada. Ella misma no se esperaba la manera en que las cosas se desarrollaron, aunque tampoco terminaba de sorprenderla. Había escritos, muy viejos, que dejaban clara la posibilidad de los eventos presentes.

Takahari suspiró.

—¿Tienes alguna propuesta, Sacerdotisa Kaede?—preguntó.

—Es importante que la princesa tenga pleno conocimiento de esta situación—le dijo—Pero entiendo que deberá ser en un momento oportuno.

—En efecto, mi hija debe tener la madurez suficiente para comprender mejor las cosas.

—Definitivamente, pero usted deberá decidir cuándo sea el momento oportuno, majestad. Después de todo es su única hija.—el último comentario fue dicho con cierto dolor.

El rey se puso de pie y caminó por la mullida alfombra hasta la pared donde colgaba el retrato de él y su difunta esposa. La reina Saori, en toda su belleza, estaba retratada luciendo las gemas de la realeza que él mismo le regaló el día de su boda. A veces Takahari deseaba pensar que el destino era cruel, pero la realidad se imponía distinta, para su pesar.

Kaede miró al rey compungido, y ella misma se mostró entristecida. Recordaba a Saori desde que era una niña, la imagen de la pequeña cantando por los pasillos de su casa le hizo soltar un suspiro. Al menos la bella reina no se marchó del mundo sin haber dejado a su hija como heredera de su linaje. Esos pensamientos hicieron que la sacerdotisa recordara otros asuntos importantes.

—Hay otro detalle—dijo Kaede, con un tono de voz precavido—La princesa deberá ser esmeradamente protegida, como usted comprenderá.

—Sabes bien que nada podrá pasarle mientras esté en mi palacio.

—Tiene razón. Pero ella es una princesa, no puede estar encerrada toda la vida. Y usted no es eterno, majestad. Es importante pensar desde ahora qué círculo protegerá a la princesa el resto de su vida.

Quería creer que se trataba de una simple broma, pero Takahari sabía que no era el caso. Miró el retrato de su esposa otra vez, y de un gesto áspero dio la vuelta, yéndose hacia la mesita donde estaba el licor. Kaede contempló en silencio al soberano mientras bebía dos copas de vino como si fueran agua, y sintió lástima de toda la angustia que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Su pequeña hija llevaba sólo tres días usando su cuna ¿realmente era tan grave la situación que debía buscarle desde ese momento protección especial? Con el último trago de vino pasándole la garganta, el rey pensó en todos los nombres de los caballeros que estaban mejor preparados y garantizarían protección a la princesa. Pero la inteligencia del rey Takahari no era famosa por simple halago, después de todo, había comprendido cada sentido de la oración de la sacerdotisa Kaede.

—La reina Izayoi me ha mandado sus sinceras felicitaciones por el nacimiento de mi hija—dijo—No sabe aún que mi amada esposa falleció en el parto. Izayoi fue amiga mía durante mi infancia, y está enterada de muchos de los secretos mágicos que esconde mi familia.

—¿Confía en ella, su majestad?

—Sí—bebió otro sorbo de vino, haciendo una mueca de resignación—Confío completamente en ella.

Takahari sonrió amargamente al recordar a la reina del Reino del Oeste. Después, conteniendo una mueca, agregó:

—Tiene un hijo pequeño…

El rostro de Kaede, hasta ese momento sereno, demostró una curiosidad genuina. La anciana se puso de pie, dejando que la larga falda roja característica de sus votos sacerdotales cayera como cascada al suelo, y dio cortos pasos acercándose al monarca.

—¿Está pensando lo que yo creo, majestad?—había esperanza en su voz.

—No será definitivo—dijo él en tono severo—Será simplemente mi primera opción. Si las cosas se desarrollan bien, estoy seguro de que la familia Taisho la protegerá con su vida si es necesario.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no, al menos mi hija contará con su aprecio y amistad. De cualquier manera, ella sale bien librada.

—Esto puede ser un poco riesgoso, su majestad.

—Lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre—el rey se terminó una tercera copa de vino y exclamó—¡Ella vivirá ahí! Si, pasar temporadas lejos de aquí sería benéfico….

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Kaede, que no comprendía los pensamientos de su rey. Mientras tanto, Takahari estaba desarrollando toda una idea en su mente, un plan de vida que brindaría protección a su hija, _si todo salía bien._

—No siempre, desde luego, pero puede hacerles visitas… necesito hablar rápido con Izayoi. Ella debe estar enterada de todos mis planes.

—Majestad, tenemos a nuestro favor el hecho de que sólo nosotros dos conocemos la condición de la princesa. Revelársela a alguien más, aunque sea de su confianza, sigue siendo peligroso.

Takahari miró a Kaede directamente a los ojos, aquella anciana sacerdotisa no era la encargada del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas por simple vejez; era astuta, inteligente y comprendía que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor aliada. Pero a pesar de todo eso, estaban hablando de su hija, la princesa, y la situación era más compleja aún de lo que Kaede podía comprender.

—Lo sé Kaede, pero no me quedan muchas opciones. Mi hija deberá contar con todos los planes posibles que garanticen su seguridad. Y sé que Izayoi será de mucha ayuda.—con eso, dejó en clara su postura.

Kaede simplemente bajó los ojos, no podía contradecir al rey.

—Como ordene, su majestad.

—Bien, pensaré en los demás detalles durante la tarde… Sacerdotisa Kaede, gracias por venir. Su presencia ha calmado muchas de mis angustias.

—Espero ser convocada por usted pronto, su majestad.

Hizo una reverencia y salió a pasos lentos de la sala del trono. Ya cuando estaba solo, el rey Takahari suspiró.

—Yo esperaría nunca más tener que convocarla…

Se sirvió un cuarto vaso de vino, y lo bebió de golpe.

El viaje de la capital al Santuario de las Cuatro Almas tardaba diez días, y Kaede no podía permitirse perder tanto tiempo. Así que, apenas salió de la sala del trono, pidió permiso al mayordomo y usó una recámara para descansar antes de partir. Sin que nadie la viera, Kaede sacó una bolsita de tela que contenía diferentes tipos de mirra, tierra e inciensos especiales. Vertió esos polvos en un platón de cobre, que puso a calentar a fuego lento, cuando el denso humo tuvo la consistencia deseada sacó de su manga dos cabellos y los echó a la lumbre.

El humo adoptó formas: la silueta de una dama, de pose fuerte y altiva, parada al lado de un hombre alto y fornido. El hombre y la mujer se acercaban y se alejaban, indecisos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, una bola de humo oscuro absorbió las siluetas y no dejó nada de ellos. Se formó un caballo, y un árbol, y también la forma de una montaña. Todas esas formas desaparecieron permitiendo que una flecha, perfectamente clara, se manifestara ante Kaede.

La sacerdotisa suspiró, ya se lo esperaba. Cosas muy buenas podían salir de un acuerdo entre el rey Takahari y la reina Izayoi, pero la más mínima discrepancia arruinaría siglos de tradiciones y de formas de vida. La oscuridad se estaba formando no muy lejos, y estaba al acecho. Podían verse vientos de guerra en el horizonte, y la clave seguía siendo la misma: la pequeña princesa de tres días de nacida.

—Princesa Kagome Higurashi… que los espíritus ye bendigan y de guíen a mí a tiempo—dicho esto, la anciana limpió todo y se marchó.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Seis años después, Reino del Oeste_

—¡Ensillen mi caballo!—gritó el rey, Takahari Higurashi. El mozo inmediatamente saltó a las caballerizas para cumplir la orden.

Había un verdadero tumulto, apenas se divisaron las banderas con el sello de la familia Higurashi una gran comitiva llenó el puerto dándoles la bienvenida. El mensajero oficial había salido a trote rumbo al Palacio de los Vientos para notificar la llegada de los invitados ya mucho tiempo atrás, avisando en su carrera a toda persona que se encontró por la carretera. Pronto las carrozas de algunos nobles llegaron al muelle, escuchando los chismes de los plebeyos y comentándolos ellos mismos.

Las anclas se soltaron y las velas se guardaron, acomodándose el barco lo más cercano posible al pueblo. Todos vieron al rey cuando salió en cubierta y saludó con un gesto amable a la muchedumbre, antes de dirigir algunas órdenes a su tripulación. Las jóvenes casaderas y una que otra viuda comentó lo apuesto que se veía el rey, mientras que los hombres hablaban del enorme barco, último en tecnología marítima y de preciosas decoraciones en la cabina real.

Los marineros alistaban todas las cajas y pertenencias de su rey para bajarlas del barco, y meterlas adecuadamente en la carroza que les esperaba. Pero el rey no deseaba usar la carroza, él quería cabalgar y hacer una entrada más solemne al Palacio de los Vientos, después de todo se trataba de un evento especial. Un grupo de soldados del rey comenzó a disipar a la gente, permitiendo que el mozo bajara los caballos del barco.

El rey buscó con la mirada al mozo que estaba terminando de enlistar a su caballo, haciendo una media sonrisa miró a su hija, que estaba de pie a su lado contemplando todo con asombro. Era su primer viaje en barco, y soportó valientemente todos los mareos, demostrándose curiosa y extasiada ante la idea de las olas, el mar y los delfines que pudieron observar el segundo día de viaje. No podía estar más orgulloso de ella.

El mozo le avisó que el caballo estaba listo, vio su reloj y se fijó que estaban a tiempo perfecto.

—Usted se hará cargo del carruaje ¿entendido?—le dijo al mayordomo.

—Sí, majestad.

—Kagome—llamó a su pequeña hija—Dame la mano.

Ella estaba viendo fijamente hacia la multitud de personas que, aunque se había alejado, aún no se disipaba. Estiró su manita para sujetar la gran mano de su padre, y caminó a su lado en silencio, conteniendo su nerviosismo. Takahari la cargó para sentarla en la parte delantera de la silla de montar, luego él mismo se subió al caballo, asegurándose de que su hija estuviera bien acomodada frente a él.

Desde sus carrozas los nobles pudieron tener una mejor vista del rey y de su hija, los comentarios que hicieron sobre lo encantadora que se veía la princesa fueron oídos por los plebeyos, quienes agregaron a esos chismes los suyos propios. Para esa misma noche en todo el reino se hablaría del apuesto rey Takahari y de su hijita, tan bella como una muñeca y tan encantadora como una rosa.

Ajeno a los chismes, el rey Takahari agarró las riendas. Su Guardia personal ya estaba escoltándolo, tiró de las riendas empezando un ligero y elegante trote, saludando con una mano a la multitud que lo vitoreaba. Caminaron por el interior del pueblo, hasta que salieron por la carretera y las personas comenzaron a escasear. Ante el silencio, Kagome se sintió más nerviosa.

—Papá, tengo miedo—le confesó—¿Y si no hago algo bien?

—Eres una princesa, Kagome. Para esto has sido educada ¿no es cierto?—le recordó su padre, ligeramente divertido ante lo madura que se intentaba mostrar la pequeña.

—Pero es diferente, cuando lo practico con Miss Dokima sé que ella no es reina—comentó, intentando hacer que si tierna voz sonara menos dulce—¿Y si me equivoco con la reina Izayoi?

Takahari intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente.

—Ella es buena, y además sé que lo harás muy bien—aceleró un poco el trote del caballo—¿Y no te preocupa conocer a su hijo, el príncipe?

Kagome frunció el ceño. Su papá le había dicho que el motivo de ese viaje era que ella y el príncipe se hicieran buenos amigos. Ella era una princesa, y había sido educada para ser respetuosa y amable, pero no tenía muchos amigos, y menos hombres, así que no sabía qué esperar, por eso estaba emocionada ante la idea de hacerse amiga de un príncipe de renombre. En su inocencia infantil, imaginaba a un niño igual a ella con sus mismos gustos, educado y amable, que jugaría con ella alrededor de los jardines todos los días y comerían pasteles juntos en las tardes.

—No, papá—respondió segura, con esa imagen firme en su mente—Eso no me preocupaba.

Se sentía curiosa, el príncipe debería ser una buena compañía para jugar a tomar el té, a las escondidas y también a la rayuela. Con esa idea en mente ¿cómo iba a preocuparle conocer al hijo de la reina?

—Esa es mi hija—susurró Takahari, besándole la cabeza suavemente y asomándose para ver mejor el camino. Dieron una vuelta y, frente a ellos, se divisó la gran puerta que daba acceso al palacio.

El centinela hizo sonar la trompeta, haciendo que se abrieran las pesadas puertas de madera. Al interior estaban ya esperándolos una comitiva formada por la familia real, el mayordomo del palacio, las damas de compañía y un par de amigos. La reina Izayoi estaba al frente, lucía un precioso traje color morado con bordados en oro y una corona que adornaba su solemne peinado; era más bonita que los retratos que Kagome había visto, con una piel tersa y blanca, ojos grandes y un abundante cabello negro. Izayoi les sonreía, saludándoles con la mano izquierda, su mano derecha estaba colocada sobre el hombro de su hijo, el príncipe Inuyasha, un niño apuesto que heredó las facciones finas de su madre y vestía con la elegancia que requería la ocasión.

Takahari entró y detuvo el caballo frente a la comitiva, haciendo un saludo respetuoso.

—Majestad—dijo, dirigiéndose a la reina—Gracias por darnos su hospitalidad.

—Rey Takahari—la reina se inclinó respetuosamente—Espero que su viaje haya sido muy agradable.

—Lo fue ¡Y con perfecto clima!

Le dio al mozo las riendas, bajándose del caballo. Luego cargó a su hija para bajarla y ponerla en el suelo delicadamente. Kagome se irguió, poniéndose frente a la reina, e hizo una ceremoniosa reverencia.

—Bienvenida, princesa Kagome—saludó la reina, sonriendo ante la pequeña y educada niña.—Te conocí hace años, pero no creo que me recuerdes ¡eras apenas un bebé!

Ahora era una niña ¡Y qué mona se veía! Llevaba un bonito vestido rosado, con falda larga y abultada, escote circular y mangas largas; lo adornaban un bello listón en la cintura, un brocado en las mangas y un collar de oro, además de una linda tiara que recogía sus cabellos negros. Izayoi pensaba que no había visto niña más bonita en muchos años, y menos tan encantadora.

Ante la sonrisa amable de la reina, Kagome se relajó y se sintió más feliz. Puso al fin atención al niño que estaba al lado de la reina, y le miró fijamente. Tenía el cabello plateado, lo cual era curioso, y ojos de un color ámbar muy claro, casi dorado. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta bordada y bien abotonada de color rojo, así como unos pantalones negros de buena calidad y botas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la expresión analizadora y poco amable de aquél niño.

—Te presento a mi hijo—dijo Izayoi—el príncipe Inuyasha Taisho.

Kagome sintió que su padre la empujaba suavemente hacia adelante, e Izayoi hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha. Los dos príncipes quedaron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos. Él tenía una mueca de disgusto, y toda la curiosidad que sentía Kagome hacia él se desvaneció.

—Un gusto, princesa—le dijo, pero sus palabras sonaban forzadas—Bienvenida.

—El gusto es mío, príncipe Inu…

Kagome había hecho su mejor reverencia, levantando ligeramente la falda para poder agacharse y sonreír en todo momento, tal y como su Institutriz le había enseñado miles de veces. Pero no pudo terminar el saludo, porque Inuyasha le dio la espalda alejándose.

"¡Qué grosero!" pensó. Ese no era el amable y agradable niño que se había imaginado todo el viaje.

—Mmm—Izayoi miró desaprobatoriamente a su hijo, y con una señal le indicó que la saludara.

Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molesto, mientras daba pesados y largos pasos hasta ella. Bruscamente tomó su muñeca y acercó su mano hasta su rostro, Kagome lo miraba con recelo, Inuyasha se notaba molesto e incómodo y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Finalmente, el príncipe besó el dorso de su mano, haciendo una expresión de asco y limpiándose los labios con su manga.

"¡Qué descarado!"

Indignada, Kagome también hizo acto de limpiarse el dorso de su mano en la falda. Inuyasha la miró alzando una ceja, y ella enfadada elevó sus dos manos como puños, haciendo que él retrocediera sorprendido.

"¡Qué rara!" pensó él.

Los dos príncipes se dieron la espalda, regresando con sus padres. Izayoi y Takahari habían estado platicando animosamente sobre sus planes con los niños, sin ponerle mucha atención a ese tosco y desagradable primer encuentro. Vieron a sus hijos alejarse, y decidieron que ocupaban diversiones, después de todo eran sólo niños.

—Inuyasha ¿por qué no le enseñas los jardines a la princesa Kagome? El rey y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—¡Pero mamá!

La dura mirada de Izayoi detuvo cualquier protesta, pero Kagome no se rendía.

—Papi—lo llamó, tirando suavemente de su capa—¿tengo que acompañarlo?

—¡Desde luego!—su voz sonó más firme de lo que hubiera querido—Diviértete, hija.

Takahari le ofreció su brazo a Izayoi, escoltándola hacia el palacio e ignorando el rostro desesperado de su hija. La comitiva los siguió de cerca, murmurando todos los acuerdos que los reyes podían hacer por el matrimonio de los príncipes. Todos planeaban y sonreían, nadie pareció percatarse de la gran tensión que había entre los dos niños, que fueron prácticamente abandonados en la entrada del palacio.

Con los últimos murmullos perdiéndose a la distancia, Kagome perdió toda esperanza de desentenderse de la situación. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha, con fastidio.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y yo qué sé?—frunció el ceño.—Mamá dijo que te mostrara los jardines.

—¡Pero tengo hambre!—se quejó la niña, que no había comido mucho por los mareos en el barco.

—Keh, ese no es mi problema.

—Grosero.

—Chillona.

—¡Maleducado!

—¡Gritona!

Sus miradas se encontraron, y fue un largo duelo en donde intentaron fulminarse uno al otro, sin éxito.

Al final, Kagome le dio la espalda y levantó la falda de su vestido, comenzando a caminar hacia el palacio.

—¡Buscaré yo sola la cocina!—gritó, y caminó lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitieron.

Inuyasha pensaba en dejarla ir, hasta que recordó la advertencia que le hizo su madre esa mañana _: "La princesa Kagome es nuestra invitada y debe ser bien tratada, tú debes estar con ella en todo momento ¡Si la encuentro sola en el Palacio no tendrás postres en todo el verano!"_ y cuando madre hacía una amenaza, la cumplía.

" _¡Argh! ¿es que tendré que estar detrás de ella todo el verano?"_ contestó malhumorado. Pensó en que podría estar perfectamente tres meses sin pastel de chocolate después de cenar, pero luego recordó las deliciosas tartas de frutos rojos que Nana preparaba sólo para invitados, y que se servirían esa noche en honor al rey.

¿Esas tartas de frutos rojos, chocolate blanco y espumosa crema batida valían la pena?

—¡Oye, niña!—le gritó, corriendo para alcanzarla—¡Espera!

Kagome se detuvo cuando Inuyasha se paró frente a ella, deteniéndole abruptamente el paso.

—Te llevaré a la cocina—tiró bruscamente de su mano, jalándola.

—¡Suéltame!—se liberó de su agarre con fuerza—Yo sola puedo encontrar la cocina.

—¡Si mi mamá te ve sola no me dejará comer postres todo el verano!

—Ese es tu problema.

—No seas fastidiosa.

—¡Debiste ser más amable conmigo!

—Anda ya, deja de ser tan chillona y vamos por manzanas.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Que dejes de chillar!

Kagome corrió por el sendero e Inuyasha la siguió de cerca.

"¡Qué niño tan maleducado!"

"¡Que niña tan llorona!"

 **-o-**

Como una carrera desenfrenada, Inuyasha consiguió llevar a Kagome hasta la cocina del Palacio, donde la presentó sin ánimo a las cocineras. Ellas quedaron encantadas ante la linda princesita, y sin perder tiempo le prepararon una rápida merienda: tostadas con mermelada, un trozo de jamón ahumado en salsa y rodajas de manzana con miel.

—¡Pronto será la cena, alteza!—le dijeron las cocineras—Así que no debemos alimentarla mucho, o no podrá comer las deliciosas tartas de Nana ni los bizcochos rellenos.

Kagome les dio las gracias y comió con la tranquila elegancia que le había enseñado incluso antes de que aprendiera a caminar. Inuyasha se cruzó los brazos, aburrido, recordando que si la dejaba sola y mamá la veía no podría comer postres. Pensándolo bien, él sólo quería las tartas de Nana, podía soportar una tarde con esa princesa y después al día siguiente hacer que se perdiera en la biblioteca. Ya antes se había resignado a pasar el verano sin pastel de chocolate.

Mientras comía, Kagome escuchaba los comentarios de las cocineras. Ellas estaban acostumbradas al inquieto hijo de la reina, pero no a la linda y educada princesa del Reino del Norte. Habían escuchado que los planes de los reyes era casar a los príncipes, y estaban encantadas con la romántica idea de una pareja que crecen juntos conociéndose y amándose ante toda adversidad ¡Y la princesa era tan linda! No paraban de elogiarla, lo cual hacia sonrojar a la niña.

—¡Qué bonito su cabello, alteza!—decía una—¡Y qué lindo vestido!

"¿Qué tienen las mujeres con el cabello?" pensó Inuyasha, recordando que su madre también se cepillaba su cabello por las noches con esmero "¿Por qué no puede comer más deprisa? ¡Me aburro aquí!"

—Oe, estoy aburrido. Termina pronto—le dijo.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo con desdén.

—Si como más rápido eructaré, y Miss Dokima dice que es de muy mala educación.—la Institutriz de Kagome era muy severa, no era de sorprender que la niña de seis años pareciera de diez por sus modales.

—¿Y a quién le importa eso?—respingó—¡Ni tu padre ni mi madre están aquí!

—A mí sí me importa.

—Necia.

—Joven príncipe, deje tranquila a la princesa—le reprendió una cocinera mayor—Si la disgusta la comida puede enfermarla y su madre se molestará.

—Pero… ¡Argh!

¡Ni sus propios criados lo apoyaban! Ninguna tarta de frutas valía tanto la pena.

—¡Pues come aquí tu sola!—el niño resopló y salió pronto de la cocina.

Kagome le miró alejarse y suspiró, sin ese príncipe molesto se estaba mucho más a gusto.

 **-o-**

—¡Qué hermosa es Kagome!—dijo Izayoi, una vez que ella y Takahari quedaron solas en un salón—Se parece a su bien amada madre, que en paz descanse. Tiene su belleza y elegancia, pero hay algo más…

—Tiene su carácter—reconoció Takahari—Es tímida al principio, pero irás conociéndola.

—Desde que la vi en la cuna intuí que sería una gran princesa ¿recuerdas que te lo dije?—abrió la licorera y sirvió dos copas de vino.

—Sí, pero es aún una niña. Aún le falta crecer—respondió, aceptando la copa de vino que le ofrecía la reina.

—Confía en mí, lo será.

—Tu muchacho también se ve bien—agregó—Cada vez se parece más a su difunto padre, que en paz descanse.

—Es su vivo retrato—sonrió la reina complacida con el comentario—Aunque tiene un carácter difícil, debo reconocerlo…

—Nada que no deba ser aprovechado por un buen rey.

—Y hablando de reyes, deberíamos empezar a negociar—Izayoi tomó un sorbo de vino, viéndolo fijamente—¿Se unirán los dos reinos?

Takahari bebió de su copa, meditando por unos segundos, antes de responder.

—El ancestral linaje Higurashi y la poderosa casa Taisho unidas por un matrimonio exitoso. Suena a un gran acuerdo.

Izayoi sonrió, alzando su copa.

—Pero… recuerdas el principal motivo ¿verdad?—inquirió—Tu hijo no sabe nada ¿verdad?

—No, como tampoco Kagome. Él no debe saber nada por ahora, sino hasta que crezca.

—Izayoi, mis palabras no alcanzan para decirte lo agradecido que estoy con este favor que me haces. Si las cosas salen como espero, me habrás otorgado la más infinita paz.

Aunque la reina sonreía, sus ojos delataban un rastro de melancolía. Bebió de su vino, sin responder a nada, porque no había palabras que pudiera decir.

—Pero… ¿los niños se llevarán bien?—se preguntó Takahari, repentinamente preocupado ante la idea de que su hija se desposara a la fuerza.

¿Su linda y hermosa niñita entregada a la fuerza a otro hombre? Tembló sólo de pensarlo. Era un rey rico y poderoso, lo menos que podía garantizarle a su hijita era una boda mágica, de ensueño y donde ella estuviera radiante de felicidad. Izayoi también se detuvo a pensar eso, como buena madre deseaba que su hijo fuera feliz y que tuviera a una buena mujer a su lado.

Sin embargo, la situación que enfrentaba Takahari regresaba a su mente. Era tan complicado callar algo tan grande. Ambos, rey y reina, se miraron fijamente ¡si hubiera alguna forma más sencilla! Bebieron más de sus copas en busca de consuelo. Sus hijos eran unos niños y si crecían juntos lo más seguro era que se llevaran bien, como él y ella…

…aunque ellos nunca se enamoraron.

Izayoi dejó de pensar en eso, colocando su copa de vino, ya vacía, sobre una mesita. Era atormentarse por cosas no definidas.

—No los obligaremos—sentenció Izayoi—Continuemos con nuestros planes y nuestras reuniones, pero que ellos tengan la última palabra.—no se le ocurría nada mejor.

—Pero no podrán decidir hasta que el acuerdo termine—Takahari pensaba en su hijita, y que al menos esos años ella estaría protegida, se lograra o no el acuerdo.

—Trato hecho—dijeron al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron.

Había una amarga dulzura en la sonrisa de ambos reyes.

"La idea es que todo salga de acuerdo al plan" pensó Takahari "Espíritus, sean buenos conmigo por favor"

 _De acuerdo al plan…_

 **-o-**

Kagome salió al jardín, había escuchado que el Palacio de los Vientos tenía los jardines más grandes y hermosos del continente y quería comprobarlo. Al salir, vio miles de arbustos, flores y árboles, quedando impresionada. Caminó emocionada hacia los arbustos de lavanda, bien podados, cuyas flores emanaban aquel suave olor que ella tanto adoraba.

"Papá dice que mamá adoraba las flores" pensó la niña, que siempre intentaba saber todo lo posible acerca de su madre "Y que la lavanda le gustaba mucho, pero no era su favorita. Esa era otra…"

Kagome volteó, buscando entre los arbustos por la flor que su padre le había enseñado. Al caminar escuchó unos ruidos, y se percató de que no estaba sola. Inuyasha estaba cerca, y tenía en sus manos una espada de madera con la cual practicaba. Kagome le miró, los guardias en su palacio hacían eso mismo, no sabía que los príncipes también lo hacían.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó.

Inuyasha, que estaba practicando un ataque, se asustó. No la había visto ni escuchado.

—¡No me asustes así!—le recriminó, bajando la espada de madera.

Kagome se le acercó curiosa.

—¿Qué hacías?—insistió.

—Entrenaba—respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—¿Qué, tu no lo haces?

Ella se inclinó para ver la espada de madera, agarrándola. Inuyasha intentó apartarla, pero ella fue más rápida y de un jalón se la quitó.

—¡Oye!

—No, yo no entreno—respondió, viendo detenidamente la madera pulida—Pero los guardias en mi palacio si ¿A poco los príncipes también lo hacen?

—¡Pues claro, tonta!—exclamó, quitándole la espada de madera de un solo movimiento.—Si no ¿cómo van a proteger su reino?

Para Kagome esa explicación tenía sentido, pero su padre no le había dicho nunca nada sobre algún entrenamiento para princesas. Luego recordó que Inuyasha era dos años mayor que ella, quizá su entrenamiento empezaría después. Con una enorme sonrisa, Kagome se puso frente a Inuyasha.

—¡Enséñame!—le pidió, como si fuera un juego más.

—¿Qué?

—¡Enséñame a usar eso!

—Keh, no. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¡No seas malo!

—¡No seas necia!

—Ash, qué maleducado.

—Tonta.

—¡No me digas así!—Kagome, visiblemente enfadada, saltó encima de Inuyasha tumbándolo en el suelo.

Sí, era una princesa educada y recatada… pero a final de cuentas también era una niña.

Inuyasha la empujó y ella en respuesta le jaló el cabello. Él gruñó, asustándola, y aprovechó para ponerse encima de ella, Kagome lanzó manotazos al azar para alejarlo e Inuyasha, intentando ponerse de pie, terminó tropezando y cayendo sobre ella, pegándole en el abdomen. Kagome empezó a llorar.

¡Esta no era la linda amistad que había imaginado!

—Oe ¿qué te pasa?—Inuyasha, que nunca había convivido con niñas, se asustó mucho al verla llorar—¡No hagas eso!

Kagome, sentada sobre el pasto, lloraba desconsoladamente. Le habían enseñado que las princesas lloran en silencio, procurando que sus lágrimas fueran solemnes. Pero ella no podía hacerlo, estaba enfadada, decepcionada y asustada ¡Y tenía muchas ganas de llorar! Inuyasha, desesperado, comenzó a saltar frente a ella para llamar su atención. Los verdaderos hombres no hacen llorar a las mujeres, o eso le había dicho su madre.

—¡Mírame, mírame!—decía, haciendo raras muecas—¡Mira, tonta!

Ella le miró, pero cuando le dijo "tonta" nuevamente volvió a llorar.

—¡Inuyasha, tonto!—gritó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose rápidamente.

"Este verano será tan largo…"

 **-o-**

Lo dicho, fue un verano muy largo.

Esa noche se hizo un banquete en honor al rey Takahashi y la princesa Kagome. Muchos nobles les dieron la bienvenida y algunos regalos. Inuyasha sintió que sus esfuerzos por soportar a la niña valieron la pena cuando pudo comerse tres pequeñas tartas completas de frutos rojos. Kagome comió de esa misma tarta feliz, no había probado nunca nada tan delicioso.

El rey y la princesa recibieron cómodas y grandes habitaciones continuas, donde pudieron descansar. Kagome se dejó caer en la mullida y cómoda cama que le dieron, casi tan grande y bonita como la que tenía en su reino. Con su bata de dormir y bien arropada, la princesita descansó y soñó que regresaba a su casa, con su padre, lejos del tonto y malcriado de Inuyasha.

No obstante, al día siguiente, continuó el tormento. Los reyes habían planeado todo un día de juegos para ellos dos solos, pero su relación no había mejorado mucho desde el día anterior. Discutieron la mayor parte del tiempo, disfrutando poco o nada de las actividades que les habían planificado. En la noche cenaron silenciosos y los reyes interpretaron ese silencio pensando que sus hijos estaban cansados.

Así fueron pasando los días, Inuyasha solía entrenar en las mañanas y Kagome usaba esas horas para leer. Por las tardes prácticamente los arrojaban al jardín para que convivieran, y ellos aunque se resistían terminaban cediendo. Eran los únicos niños en el palacio e instintivamente se buscaban como cómplices de travesuras infantiles, las cuales solían desembocar en desastres por su tensa relación.

Inuyasha era un niño enérgico y de carácter difícil, aunque había mucha nobleza en su interior creció en un ambiente complicado. Le costaba confiar en las personas desconocidas, y a eso debía agregársele que nunca antes había convivido con niñas. No sabía cómo tratar a Kagome ni qué esperaba ella de él, y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía terminar de confiar en ella.

Kagome percibía el recelo de Inuyasha y se lo regresaba en un trato áspero. Era una niña inteligente y mimada, que en su corta vida había crecido en un ambiente ameno y femenino. La tosquedad en los modales de Inuyasha la desconcertaba y la desconfianza que él manifestaba la hería. Acostumbrada ser tratada con seda y mimos, Kagome se molestaba fácilmente con su obligado amigo y no tenía idea de cómo entenderse con él.

Ponían su mejor cara frente a sus padres, temiendo que los regañaran. Takahari e Izayoi se daban cuenta del trato en exceso cortés que mostraban, por lo que temían que los niños no se llevaran tan bien como decían hacerlo. Pero recordando que eran muy pequeños, ambos padres calmaban sus ansiedades diciéndose que aquella relación cambiaría con el tiempo… o eso esperaban.

Un par de semanas después, Takahari había decidido pasar un día con su hija, pues extrañaba pasar las tardes con ella. Estaban en los establos, enseñándole a la niña a montar por su cuenta. Kagome estaba encima del caballo más mansito que tenían en el Palacio de los Vientos, su padre sujetaba fuertemente las riendas y guiaba al animal con un ligero trote, para completa diversión de su hija.

—Ahora toma tú las riendas—le dijo, dándoselas.

Las enguantadas manitas de la princesa sujetaron fuertemente las riendas y tiraron de ellas tal y como su padre le explicaba. El caballo aceptó el cambio de rumbo y mantuvo su tranquilo trote. Kagome sonrió feliz y divertida, ante la orgullosa mirada de su padre.

—¡Muy bien hija!—la animó el rey, feliz de escuchar a su hija reír.

Kagome tiró de las riendas y el caballo comenzó a trotar más fuerte, alejándose un poco de las caballerizas.

—Kagome, más despacio—el rey le indicó cómo disminuir la velocidad.

Pero la princesa no quería, así que animó al animal a ir más rápido. El caballo comenzó un trote considerable, alejándose ante el enorme susto de su padre. El mozo que estaba con ellos corrió hasta el caballo, intentando frenarlo, pero con gran maestría la princesa cambió la dirección del animal y retomó el trote de regreso a las caballerizas. Takahari sintió que su corazón iba a detenerse cuando vio a su pequeña hacer frenar al caballo casi frente a él.

Kagome prestaba mucha atención cuando su padre montaba con ella y llevar el conocimiento a la práctica le resultó más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Buena parte de su suerte se debió al carácter dócil del animal, pero incluso para ser un caballo tranquilo, haber dominado tan bien al caballo y sola hizo que Takahari mirara a su hija impresionado y orgulloso.

—Kagome, no quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme—la amonestó con un tono fuerte—Pero lo has hecho tan bien que lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión.

La niña le sonrió a su padre extasiada de felicidad, no se había divertido tanto en el Palacio de los Vientos hasta ese momento.

—Mozo, prepara mi caballo—pidió el rey.

Takahari montó a un trote ligero al lado de su hija, haciendo que la princesa llevara el animal hacia los jardines alrededor de los establos. Padre e hija platicaban trivialidades, dándole él consejos a su hija sobre cómo sujetar mejor las riendas y cómo controlar mejor al animal.

—Tienes talento innato—dedujo Takahari con mucha felicidad.

—Gracias papi—dijo Kagome, haciendo detener a su caballo. El rey se detuvo también con ella—Padre, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—Papá ¿cuándo empezará mi entrenamiento de princesa?—inquirió la niña con gran curiosidad.

—¿Entrenamiento de princesa?

—Sí, ¿cuándo?

—No sé a qué te refieres Kagome.

—A lo que Inuyasha hace. Él entrena con la espada y escudos y sobre el combate, dice que es porque todos los príncipes deben proteger a su reino. Yo soy una princesa y también quiero proteger a mi reino ¿cuándo empezará mi entrenamiento, el próximo año? ¡Ya quiero empezar!

Takahari no supo qué responder. Su hija la miraba con gran seriedad. Era su única hija, y sabía que no tendría más. Había amado profundamente a su difunta esposa y no traicionaría su recuerdo con otro matrimonio, por eso solía consentir mucho a su hija, quien era la viva imagen de su difunta reina.

Pero… ¿entrenamiento de princesas?

—Kagome, las princesas no son entrenadas para pelear—le habló con seriedad—Son educadas en las artes y otras cosas…

—¿Entonces quién protegerá el reino cuando yo gobierne, papá?

—Pues, los generales y…

—¿Y yo qué haré?

Takahari suspiró.

—Por eso es importante conseguirte un buen esposo…

Kagome hizo un mohín, frunciendo el ceño, dicho gesto se veía gracioso en la niña pero detonaba su carácter fuerte.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso!—dijo, elevando la voz—Yo quiero proteger a mi reino y mi gente con o sin mi esposo. Papá ¿acaso no quieres que sea una buena princesa?

Hizo la última pregunta con sentimiento de tristeza, lo cual hizo que su padre se contuviera de darle un abrazo, cómo odiaba ver a su niña triste.

—Claro que sí, pero las princesas son diferentes y…

—¡Papá, quiero aprender a pelear!—y había una convicción tan firme en su voz, que Takahari guardó silencio—Sé que soy más pequeña y menos fuerte que la mayoría de los niños ¡y por eso quiero aprender! Quizá no pueda usar la espada, pero algo debo de poder hacer…

—Pero Kagome…

—¡Papá, quiero aprender!

Takahari miró a su hija. Había tanta determinación en su rostro, que le inspiró admiración. Kagome era una buena hija y una princesa educada, siempre le hacía sentirse orgulloso y rara vez le pedía cosas.

Respiró profundamente.

¿Se arrepentiría de esto después?

—Cuando regresemos al reino… iniciaremos un entrenamiento ¿está bien?

Kagome no cedió.

—¡Pero debe ser un entrenamiento de verdad!

—Lo será, hija.

—¿Me lo prometes, papá?

—Sí, pero tú debes prometerme que no te rendirás—elevó un poco su tono de voz—Un entrenamiento no es un juego, y deberás aplicarte día tras día durante años ¿aceptas eso, Kagome?

—Claro que sí—respondió sin vacilar.

—Perfecto, entonces tenemos un trato.

Kagome, radiante de felicidad, estiró su manita para estrecharla con la de su padre.

—¡Gracias papi!

"Será una excelente reina" pensó Takahari, mientras los dos cabalgaban hacia las caballerizas. Al pensar en el futuro le asaltó una duda.

—Kagome ¿te has divertido con el príncipe Inuyasha?

Ante la mención del príncipe se esfumó el buen humor de Kagome.

—Es un malcriado—dijo sin reparos—Y un tonto. Me molesta siempre.

—¿Y tú qué haces?

—También lo molesto.

Takahari casi quiso reír. Escuchar de unos niños de ocho y seis años que se molestaban mutuamente porque eran _tontos_ le hizo recordar sus propias travesuras de la infancia. A final de cuentas, los niños solían exagerar las cosas.

—Asumo que no has pasado un buen tiempo aquí en el Palacio de los Vientos…

Kagome pensó en las tartas de frutas, pastel de chocolate, la enorme biblioteca y los jardines florales…

—Sí papá, me gusta estar aquí, sólo me molesta Inuyasha.

Takahari rió, los niños sí que eran graciosos.

—¡No es divertido!—se quejó la niña.

—Perdona hija, sólo me acuerdo cuando era niño—dijo el rey, deteniendo el caballo frente al establo—Nos iremos en un mes hija ¿podrás aguantar ese tiempo?

Suspirando, la niña dejó que su papá la bajara del caballo, pues era muy pequeña como para saltar desde su silla de montar, y sintió las piernas ligeramente entumidas al estirarse para ponerse de pie.

—Intentaré, papá.

El rey volvió a reír con fuerza, dándole la mano a su hija para entrar al Palacio.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha peleaba contra un mozo con las espadas de entrenamiento, a pesar de ser pequeño sus movimientos eran fluidos y empuñaba con fuerza el arma de madera. Izayoi miraba la práctica a distancia, con una mano sobre el corazón. No se imaginaba la preocupación que sentiría cuando empezaran a usar espadas de verdad. Su difunto marido, Inu-no Taisho, era un espadachín extraordinario, como todos los Taisho, y sabía que su hijo debía y _quería_ continuar con la tradición. Pero su pobre corazón no lo asimilaba.

La práctica terminó, el príncipe estaba sudado y cansado, pero feliz porque casi desarmaba al mozo en dos ocasiones, estaba mejorando mucho en poco tiempo.

—¡Bien hecho!—le animó Izayoi.

Inuyasha aceptó un vaso de agua que le dio otro mozo y le sonrió a su madre.

—¿Verdad que mejoro rápido?

—Sí, encanto. Serás un gran guerrero como tu padre.

El príncipe asintió emocionado. No recordaba a su padre, pero quería hacer que se sintiera orgulloso. Sabía que había sido un rey poderoso y una persona intachable, y él quería llegar a ser igual a él.

—Kagome está en los establos con su padre—le dijo, al ver que el niño miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

—¡Mejor!

—Hijo ¿cómo te las has pasado aquí con la princesa?

—¡Mal! Es una mimada, apenas la tolero.

Izayoi sonrió ante tal franqueza, indudablemente heredada de su linaje Taisho…

—¿Tan mala compañía es?

—Mamá, es muy berrinchuda. No sabe jugar con las espadas ni a las carreras.

—Recuerda que es una niña.

—¡Pues no me gustan las niñas!

Era de esperarse, después de todo tenía ocho años. Izayoi miró con ternura a su hijito, su único y amado hijo, y se conmovió aún más.

—Será nuestra invitada un mes más, junto con su padre el rey Takahari Higurashi. Encanto, sé que eres muy pequeño, pero confío en que los trataras como corresponde ¿verdad?

Inuyasha suspiró con mal humor.

—Sí, mamá—dijo, pues no podía negarle nada a su madre.

Izayoi sonrió complacida con la obediencia de su hijo. Era un buen niño y sería un gran príncipe, pero todavía era pequeño. Tomó su mano y la apretó en un gesto cariñoso, llevando a su hijo hacia sus aposentos para que tomara un baño antes de la cena.

 **-o-**

Finalmente terminó el verano y la carroza del rey Takahari fue alistada para su viaje de regreso. Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron rápidamente, queriendo terminar con eso lo más pronto posible. Takahari e Izayoi platicaron, los niños no se llevaban completamente bien, pero era natural debido a que eran muy pequeños. Acordaron seguir con su plan y se despidieron, deseando que el año siguiente fuera mejor.

Kagome subió al caballo de su padre, algo molesta pues quería cabalgar, pero su padre le dijo que ya le daría su propio caballo de regreso a casa. Inuyasha se quedó hasta que el cortejo desapareció a la distancia, ya que su madre le obligó, pero apenas pudo se escapó a su habitación a disfrutar del silencio ¡No extrañaría nunca a esa princesa mocosa, nunca!

 **-o-**

 _Sacerdotisa Kaede_

 _Ha terminado el verano, y debo decirle que mi hija la princesa Kagome ha pasado un buen tiempo con el príncipe Inuyasha. Se molestan mutuamente, pero nada fuera de lo común en dos niños pequeños. La reina Izayoi ha correspondido mi confianza siendo totalmente discreta, y ambos tenemos todas nuestras esperanzas puestas en este acuerdo._

 _La idea es que de tanta convivencia Inuyasha y Kagome se enamoren, así mi hija gozará de su eterna protección. Izayoi me respalda y espera también que este enlace no sólo beneficie a mi hija, sino a su reino, con una alianza territorial. Naturalmente lo consentí, pues es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle considerando el enorme favor que me está haciendo._

 _Debo recordarle que Izayoi conoció bien a mi difunta Saori y le tenía estima. Ha elogiado las virtudes de Kagome recordándome cuáles ha heredado de su madre, para hacerme saber que no la olvida y que en parte consiente este acuerdo por honor a su memoria. De mis lejanos años de la infancia puedo corroborar que Izayoi siempre fue así: amable, sincera, pero ante todo agradecida._

 _Verá usted, la reina Izayoi aún no olvida que fue mi amada Saori quien le presentó a Inu-no Taisho, y ayudó a que se realizara ese matrimonio._

 _Pero temo que esos temas no corresponden al caso. El motivo de esta carta, además de informarle la continuidad de mis planes y notificarle que mi hija sigue bien, es preguntarle si existe algún problema conque Kagome entrene. Mi hija me ha hecho prometerle que llevará un "entrenamiento de princesa", el equivalente al entrenamiento militar que tienen todos los príncipes varones. Dejando de lado la obviedad del escándalo que esto sería en la corte –no hay princesa en todos los reinos que levante un escudo, menos un arma– me preocupa que pueda afectarla en las cuestiones que tan bien usted conoce. Dígame ¿es posible?_

 _Esperaré impaciente su respuesta. Me despido deseándole salud, paz y una larga vida. Mis más profundas bendiciones y sinceros buenos deseos._

 _Firma, Rey Takahari Higurashi._

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo 1...

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si lo fue, agradezco todos sus comentarios, háganme saber qué les gustó y en qué puedo trabajar para mejorar.

Ahora, la parte triste: actualizaré hasta el 8 de enero. La razón es que tengo viaje y se atraviesan las fiestas de fin de año. Creo que lo comprenderán. Pero el 8, sin falta, tendrán su capítulo nuevo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Que pasen hermosas fiestas y que este nuevo año se llene de bendiciones.

saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO SIN GANAR NADA POR ESTO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo se la pasaron en su año nuevo? ¿bien? espero que sí. El mío fue entretenido jeje, la pasé en la playa y aunque me enfermé en los primeros días del año, tal y como les dije aquí está el nuevo capítulo (unas horas antes del 7 de enero ¡yeah!) No me esperaba tener comentarios ¡muchísimas gracias por sus palabras de aliento! Ojalá este nuevo capítulo compense la espera.

Reviews:

The1975ale: listo ¡actualicé! c:

Estrada: me alegra mucho que pienses eso gracias a mi historia, disfruta mucho este segundo capítulo en la que sigue siendo la primera semana del año =D

minidraculaura3: Gracias por comentar. Tengo varias ideas a futuro, pero lo principal es desarrollar una relación amor-odio (a ver cómo me sale, no es del todo mi fuerte) y que este par crezca como personas y como pareja. Es un proyecto un poco extraño, no estoy tan familiarizada con estos personajes, así que espero conseguir una buena historia y que la sigas disfrutando c:

Kagome1Fan: Intentaré meter aún más romance, pero en su momento, como aún son niños pequeños creo que no es el contexto adecuado. Conforme crezcan también lo hará su relación c:

sweetani: si, es una versión muy libre de la "Princesa Encantada" yo tampoco sé cuántas veces la vi de niña jeje, quizá por eso es que la tengo muy presente y no sé cómo se me cruzó con Inuyasha... veamos qué tal sale este experimento. Y espero lo disfrutes mucho con este capítulo nuevo =D (el misterio de Kagome se irá desenvolviendo).

Asla: Claro que sí ¡gracias!

Moon Pain: Sip, seguiré =D

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieve hermosa, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios! alegran mi día y sólo por eso te dedico este capítulo =D ahora bien, con lo que mencionas, ojalá le haga justicia a tus expectativas, y por lo de Inu-no Taisho no te preocupes, meteré por ahí algunas escenas ;)

Silvia: ¡Muchas gracias!

Forever MK NH: Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos, disfruta al máximo este capítulo.

 **DEDICADO A NIEVE TAISHO (¡Disfruta!)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Su Majestad_

 _Comienzo esta carta deseándole la mejor de las saludes, y que todas las bendiciones de los Espíritus le acompañen._

 _Con respecto a lo que menciona de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, es muy cierto que su juventud afectará su interacción. Espero, al igual que usted, que al crecer los muchachos vayan desarrollando sentimientos más afines a su plan._

 _No encuentro inconveniente alguno con que la princesa Kagome entrene, al contrario, lo consideraría de lo más prudente. La princesa necesita protección, claro, pero el que ella misma sea capaz de protegerse la ayudaría el resto de su vida. Entrénela, eso sí, en puras armas físicas. Las cuestiones espirituales déjelas a mí._

 _Si la princesa comienza a desarrollar demasiado su lado espiritual, llámeme lo más pronto que pueda. Su Majestad, esta faceta de su hija es innegable y en algún momento se dará, más vale que sea pronto a que sea tarde._

 _Como último, me permito sugerirle que su hija sea entrenada en el arco y flecha, además de las otras técnicas que usted considere pertinente. Esto, porque es el arte de ataque milenario de las sacerdotisas, como bien sabe._

 _Me despido reiterando mis buenos deseos para con usted y a su familia._

 _Firma, Sacerdotisa Kaede, Líder Suprema del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas._

 **-o-**

 _1 año después, Palacio de Shikon, Reino del Norte._

Kagome tensó con fuerza la flecha en el arco, fijó su mirada en el tiro al blanco que tenía al frente, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de concentración. Su mano se mantuvo firme, acompasó su respiración para evitar que su brazo se moviera y, con seguridad, soltó la flecha, la cual salió disparada con velocidad dando a pocos centímetros del centro.

—Muy bien, princesa—le dijo su entrenador.

Pero ella no estaba convencida, aún no le daba bien al centro del tiro al blanco. Suspiró y bajó el arco.

—Aún me falta mejorar—admitió en voz baja.

—Es muy joven alteza—le dijo el entrenador, quitando la flecha incrustada al tiro al blanco—Verá que con el tiempo y la práctica mejorará irremediablemente. Tiene usted talento.

—Llevo meses entrenando, pero no siento que mejore.

—Eres demasiado dura contigo, Kagome.

La princesa volteó al escuchar la voz femenina que provenía de los arbustos. Una linda niña caminaba hacia ella, tenía el cabello recogido con un listón blanco y llevaba un holgado vestido con encaje en la falda. Era Sango Fukugawa, la única hija de los condes Fukugawa y mejor amiga de Kagome desde que la conoció en el otoño del año anterior.

—Papá cree que esto es un pasatiempo, tengo que demostrarle que seré buena guerrera—le dijo a su amiga, agarrando otra flecha y tensándola en el arco.

Sango admiró la postura de su amiga y princesa, Kagome había mejorado bastante a pesar de llevar poco tiempo entrenando con el arco. Le aconsejó elevar un poco el codo, Kagome lo hizo y al soltar la flecha esta dio un poco más cerca del centro. Algo desanimada, la princesa volvió a bajar el arco, sintiendo la textura de la madera pulida, pensando en que le había prometido a su padre no desistir.

—Tengo mucho que aprender.

—No te desanimes ¡Practiquemos juntas!—le sugirió Sango, agarrando otro arco y una flecha.

Las dos niñas tensaron las flechas, apuntaron, respiraron y dispararon en una perfecta sincronía. Ambas casi le dan al blanco, fallando por pocos centímetros.

—Estás a mi nivel, y llevas muy poco tiempo entrenando—le dijo Sango—Serás una excelente arquera.

Sango era un año mayor que Kagome, pero su padre la entrenaba desde que cumplió los cinco años. La familia Fukugawa tenía un ancestral linaje de intachables guerreros, considerados los mejores del reino por generaciones. Sango tenía tres hermanos mayores que ya eran muchachos y su padre había decidido que su hija sería igualmente entrenada. Al crecer en una casa tan masculina, Sango era aguerrida y decidida. Takahari la había conocido desde que empezó sus entrenamientos y decidió que la niña sería una excelente amistad para Kagome ahora que ella también entrenaría arquería.

El castillo de los condes se encontraba cerca del Palacio de Shikon, donde residía la familia real en la capital del Reino del Norte. Las niñas se frecuentaban seguido y desarrollaron una rápida y sólida amistad basada en sus similitudes: ambas eran unidas a su padre, ambas habían perdido a su madre y ambas estaban entrenando con la meta puesta en ser grandes guerreras.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar—le sugirió Sango, sabiendo que Kagome llevaba toda la mañana disparando flechas.

—Quizá tengas razón.

El entrenador recogió los arcos y flechas, las dos niñas caminaron entonces hacia una fuente del jardín para refrescarse. Se sentaron al borde de la fuente, emocionadas por platicar.

—¿Y cómo está Kohaku?—preguntó Kagome.

Un poco tensa, Sango suspiró y bajó el rostro.

—Está algo mejor, pero los doctores dicen que no sobrevivirá los diez años. Papá cree que sí, pero que será débil toda su vida…

La madre de Sango había muerto dos años atrás al dar a luz a su hermanito pequeño, Kohaku, el cual nació muy enfermo. El bebé apenas cumpliría dos años, pero sufría constantes enfermedades respiratorias y no aprendía aún a caminar. Su padre, el conde Fukugawa, siempre traía a los mejores doctores para que atendieran al bebé, pero nunca daban pronósticos buenos.

—Ya verás que tu hermano mejorará Sango.—la consoló Kagome, quien siempre intentaba que todos a su alrededor sonrieran—Todos tenemos fe en eso.

Había preguntado a su padre al respecto, solemnemente el rey Takahari le comentó que cuando se tiene mucha fe en algo, esto puede cumplirse y ella tenía mucha fe en que Kohaku mejoraría. Sango le sonrió a su amiga y princesa.

—Gracias Kagome. Y cuéntame ¿tú estás emocionada por tu viaje al Reino del Oeste?—preguntó curiosa, pues Sango nunca había salido de la capital.

—No—hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

Sango la miró confundida.

—¿Ni un poquito?

—¡Absolutamente no!

—Pero dicen que el Palacio de los Vientos es hermoso…

Kagome suspiró, recordando más detalles de su verano en aquél palacio.

—Sí, el palacio es hermoso y los jardines también.—concedió, acordándose de las mil flores coloridas—Pero el príncipe Inuyasha es un engreído.

Sango estaba acostumbrada a tratar con hombres, después de todo entrenaba con sus hermanos mayores y sus guardias, sabía que los muchachos podían ser molestos, pero también divertidos. Ahora bien, nunca había tratado con un príncipe.

—Nunca me has hablado de él.—agregó.

—No hay mucho que decir.—Kagome se inclinó hundiendo su mano en el agua fresca— Es un tonto engreído.

—Pensé que sería educado, ya que es un príncipe.—en su imaginario, aún infantil, Sango visualizaba a un príncipe elegantemente vestido, con porte, espada en mano y excesivamente caballeroso. Muy parecido al estereotipo que tenía Kagome antes.

—Es muy pesado, no me agrada para nada.

—¿Y por qué vas a ir entonces allá con tu padre?—preguntó Sango, no entendía por qué visitarían durante meses un lugar que no les gustaba.

Con un puchero, Kagome se puso de pie, recordando las razones que le había dado su padre.

—Mi papá hizo un acuerdo con la reina Izayoi de que nos viéramos todos los veranos durante doce años—explicó la princesa—Se supone que debemos hacernos amigos.

—¿Y eso para qué?

—Papá dijo que para beneficiar a los dos reinos.

Takahari no había querido aún explicarle a su hija que se trataba de un arreglo pre-nupcial, después de todo ¿cómo le explicas a una niña de siete años que está comprometida a matrimonio?

Sango miraba la frustración de su amiga sin comprender cómo el rey pretendía que los dos príncipes se llevaran bien.

—Pero si ustedes no se agradan ¿cómo se beneficiarán a los dos reinos?

—¡Yo que sé! Le dije a papá que no quería ir, pero me dijo firmemente "Kagome, prometimos pasar ahí los veranos durante años. Una princesa nunca rompe su promesa" aunque no recuerdo cuándo hice esa promesa…

—Pero tu papá debe tener razón, si prometieron eso no pueden quedar mal ante la reina Izayoi.

Kagome recordó a la elegante y amable soberana y sonrió.

—Me agrada la reina, pero no su hijo. Es un tonto.

Ambas niñas caminaron alrededor de las flores que estaban cerca, agarrando algunas para desprenderle pétalos en un típico juego infantil.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad—comentó Sango, continuando el tema del viaje—A lo mejor este año te diviertes más.

—Quisiera que vinieras conmigo.—pensó Kagome, se había divertido muchísimo con Sango en el palacio y la idea de tenerla lejos le entristecía.

—A mi también me gustaría ir, pero mi papá quiere que entrene este verano.—ahora era el turno de Sango de suspirar con resignación—Dijo que ya después tendré tiempos para viajar.

—Esa es otra cosa, papá no quiere que entrene mientras estemos allá. Dice que no se vería bien que una princesa entrene con un príncipe.

Las dos niñas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, con pétalos de flores en sus manos. Se miraron a los ojos, pensando en todo lo que habían platicado: las reuniones forzadas, los viajes injustos, la distancia entre amigas por una promesa que no recordaban haber hecho…

—A veces no entiendo a los adultos.—confesó la pequeña condesa.

—Yo tampoco Sango.

Arrancaron más pétalos de flores.

—¿Prometes escribirme?

—¡Claro que sí, todos los días sin falta!

Repentinamente la sensación de tristeza se esfumó, al mismo tiempo en que el viento sopló llevándose los pétalos, haciendo que las niñas corretearan para alcanzarlos entre risas.

 **-o-**

El Rey Takahari miraba desde su ventanal a Kagome conversando con Sango. Aún le causaba un poco de conflicto ver en las manos de su hija el arco y la flecha, pero estaba aceptándolo, en buena parte porque su hija de verdad estaba haciendo honor a su linaje Higurashi y demostraba ser una guerrera eficiente.

Desde el momento en que llegó la carta de la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede, Takahari pensó en cuál sería el arte menos riesgoso y más letal con el cual entrenaría a su hija, coincidiendo con los deseos de Kaede, el tiro con arco le pareció ideal. Aún así, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la anciana sacerdotisa. No quería que aquella faceta de su hija se desarrollara pronto. Si fuera por él, quisiera que _nunca_ ocurriera.

Pero sus rezos probablemente serían vanos.

Al menos la pequeña y fuerte de Sango era un consuelo a sus destrozados nervios. Kagome necesitaba compañía femenina, y aunque la hija bien entrenada de una familia militar quizá no fuera lo suficientemente femenina para sus estándares, se llevaba muy bien con Kagome, y eso era más importante. Toda princesa necesita una dama de compañía, y ya que su amada Saori estaba muerta, él debía suplir todas las necesidades de su hija.

Eso no lo hacía menos difícil. Por ahora, Kagome era pequeña, pero cuando creciera… ¿estaría él a la altura de las necesidades de la princesa? Ay, a veces no podía dormir pensando en eso. Miraba el retrato de su esposa en sus momentos de mayor ansiedad, rezando, pidiéndole por la sabiduría que necesitaba en esos casos.

 **-o-**

Antes de que anocheciera, Sango que subió a la carroza de su familia y regresó a su hogar, las imponentes Puertas Rosadas del Palacio de Shikon se cerraron detrás de ella, y en pocos minutos llegó a la mansión de su familia.

Los Fukugawa provenían de la Aldea Exterminador, ubicada al sur del Reino del Norte y que en tiempos antiguos estaba conformada exclusivamente por Exterminadores, agentes altamente especializados en el combate. Sus hazañas eran legendarias, y cuando la expansión del Rey Higurashi llegó a ellos en vez de luchar él les ofreció unirse a su causa, a cambio del respeto total a sus tradiciones. Hasta nuestros días, siglos después, ese acuerdo se mantiene.

Con la pacificación de la zona los Exterminadores fueron cada vez menos recurridos, hasta volverse en guerreros de élite más por renombre que por hazañas en el campo de batalla (pues no había guerras en las cuales demostrar logros) Sin embargo, los Fukugawa formaron una guardia especial para varios reyes Higurashi, hasta que años después fueron elevados al rango de condes y gobernaron una extensa pradera vecina a la Aldea Exterminador.

El Conde Fukugawa, padre de Sango, destacaba por ser un guerrero muy hábil y uno de los principales generales del rey Takahari. Ambos hombres se conocieron en su juventud, y confiaban bastante el uno en el otro. Takahari vio a los hijos mayores del Conde nacer y crecer, a su vez el Conde vio a Takahari enamorarse y casarse. Ambos perdieron a sus amadas esposas, y trasladaron parte de ese dolor en sus hijas.

A sus ocho años de edad, Sango no pensaba mucho en eso, porque no tenía capacidad aún de entenderlo. Lo que sí comprendía era que su padre fue amigo del rey, y ella era amiga de la princesa, y que los Fukugawa habían protegido la Corona desde mucho tiempo antes de que su propio abuelo naciera. Ella enorgullecería a sus ancestros protegiendo el linaje Higurashi, como su padre y sus hermanos.

La mansión era grande, pero sus decoraciones eran básicas. Como buena casa de guerreros se buscaba más su practicidad que su elegancia. Los salones eran amplios, las escaleras bajas, y los patios estaban perfectamente conectados, creando corredores fáciles de transitar (por ende, era una casa sencilla de evacuar) y varios salones estaban acondicionados como gimnasios de entrenamiento.

Sango fue a su cuarto, cambió su lindo vestido de encaje por un traje negro de pantalón, botas y blusa, elevó su cabello para que la coleta resistiera el movimiento, tomó un boomerang y salió al patio a concluir su entrenamiento del día.

Si mejoraba pronto con el boomerang, su padre le permitiría entrenar con el Hiraikotsu, un arma parecida, pero muchísimo más grande y letal (su padre decía que ella necesitaba ser más grande para poder cargarlo, pero ella le demostraría que estaba lista).

Mientras otros nobles veían con muy malos ojos que sus hijas consideraran las artes marciales, el Conde Fukugawa siempre presumía las habilidades del Sango.

—Es descendiente de un general, que a su vez desciende la poderosa raza de los Exterminadores. Pedirle que no sea una guerrera está en contra de su naturaleza—era su argumento frecuente.

Y Sango estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué mis hermanos podrían hacer algo que yo no? Tenemos los mismos padres, después de todo—decía la niña.

El escándalo disminuyó con el tiempo, después de todo, ningún chisme dura eternamente, menos cuando los afectados no demuestran interés.

Pero esa tarde, mientras Sango entrenaba arduamente antes de la cena, pensaba en la visita hecha a su amiga Kagome. La princesa había progresado bastante con el tiro con arco, más de lo esperado en una niña sin entrenamiento especial. No sentía envidia, porque tenía un alma demasiado noble para eso, pero sí una sana curiosidad de saber cómo lo había hecho. Quizá, si Kagome mejoró así de rápido, ella podría hacer lo mismo con el boomerang.

El arma desarmó perfectamente a los maniquí de prueba, regresando hacia ella, Sango lo sostuvo con un elegante movimiento de muñeca. Su padre, que la estaba observando, aplaudió ante la maniobra, sorprendiendo a su hija que no había notado su presencia.

—Perdona hija—se disculpó—A la próxima, debes estar más alerta de tu entorno.

—Sí, padre.

Sango se limpió el sudor de la frente, sonriéndole al Conde Fukugawa. Es imposible exponer en palabras el intenso lazo que unía a padre e hija en ese momento.

—¿Cómo te fue en Palacio de Shikon?—preguntó.

—Muy bien, estuve con la princesa casi toda la tarde, y ambas practicamos un poco el tiro con arco—le dijo—Pero me quedé sorprendida. Ella dispara tan bien como yo ¡pero lleva sólo seis meses entrenando! Y yo llevo dos años.

—¿Es eso envidia, Sango?—dijo su padre en tono severo.

—No papá, no envidiaría nunca a mi amiga—repuso, bajando el rostro—Pero estoy sorprendida… ¿por qué yo no mejoro tan rápido?

—Tú eras una niña mucho más pequeña cuando empezaste a entrenar, era normal que tu habilidad fuera menor. Además, la princesa por lado materno posee un gran linaje de tiradores, está en su sangre.

—¿La difunta reina –que en paz descanse– era tiradora con arco?

Al ver los enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad de su hija, el conde se percató de que había cometido un gran error, por lo que se apresuró a remediarlo.

—Parte de su familia—intentó corregir—Pero son temas que no nos conciernen. Además, tus hermanos difícilmente te superan con el boomerang y las navajas, y eso que son mucho mayores que tú. Es cuestión de talento, todos tienen el propio.

Sango aceptó esa explicación, tenía mucho sentido. Elevó el boomerang, y lo lanzó con elegancia hacia un receptor en forma circular, el arma lo golpeó justo en el centro y regresó a su mano con perfecta trayectoria.

—Suficiente por hoy—dijo el conde—Ven hija, es hora de cenar.

—Sí… papá ¿sabías que la princesa irá al Reino del Oeste?

—También lo hará el rey. Así que debemos quedarnos y proteger bien el reino, después de todo soy el general, y ustedes mis hijos ¿no es cierto?

—Claro, pero ¿cómo es el Reino del Oeste? ¿Has estado allí, papá?

—Un par de veces. Es un lugar muy bello, sé que algún día lo verás y te gustará, encanto.

—Aún así, extrañaré a Kagome. Sus charlas en las tardes eran muy divertidas…

El conde detectó la tristeza en la voz de su hija, así que la abrazó por los hombros, apretándola juguetonamente.

—Regresará antes de que te des cuenta…

Sango le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre, y le abrazó también.

—¿Cómo está Kohaku?

Ante la mención de su hijo menor, el conde se tensó ligeramente. Le dijo a su hija que estaba mejor, y que la alcanzaría en el comedor en pocos minutos. En vez de irse a cambiar de ropa, como debería, Sango se deslizó hacia el cuarto de su hermano, y lo encontró recostado en la cama, dormido, siendo atendido por una enfermera personal.

Con cuidado acarició su frente, que estaba a temperatura normal, su expresión no podía ser más maternal. Sango fue unida a su madre, y sufrió cuando ella murió, pero de esa extraña manera en que los sentimientos se entremezclan en la infancia, cuando vio a su hermanito siendo un bebé indefenso, el dolor se transformó en amor y ansiedad de protección. Su madre no moriría en vano, y ella se encargaría de que su hermanito viviera feliz y pleno.

Cuando Kohaku tuvo seis meses y enfermó por primera vez, Sango estuvo al lado del bebé tanto como su padre, y aprendió de todos los libros de medicina en la biblioteca de la mansión para entender a los doctores cuando hablaban. Al curarse, insistió en ser ella quien cuidara de él con las indicaciones del médico, y cuando enfermo por segunda ocasión se culpó y lloró dos días enteros, sin dejar nunca su lado.

A tal grado llevó su preocupación por su hermano, que el propio Conde Fukugawa le prohibió acercarse más que lo necesario y contrató a una enfermera particular. Entre las pláticas de su padre y hermanos (en buena parte la amistad que desarrolló con Kagome ayudó mucho a que la niña dejara sus ansiedades de lado) Sango fue relegando la responsabilidad de Kohaku, pero nunca olvidaba esa promesa de que lo cuidaría en el nombre de su madre.

Y ahora, que estaba delicado, acariciaba su frente con ternura, rezando y deseando que mejorara otra vez, ignorando a los doctores que predecían lo contrario.

La enfermera le recordó que era hora de la cena, la niña besó a su hermanito y después salió sigilosa del cuarto. Apenas dio dos pasos cuando alguien la detuvo.

—Sabes que a papá no le gusta que vengas a estas horas para ver a Kohaku—era Kiten, uno de sus hermanos mayores, tenía doce años y era severo.

—Lo siento—dijo, con cara de niña regañada—Sólo quería darle el beso de buenas noches—no era del todo una mentira, Kiten no necesitaba saber que había comprobado el estado de las medicinas y su temperatura corporal dos veces.

—Sango, entiendo que te preocupes—los ojos de Kiten eran amables—Pero debes entender que hay cosas que no podemos controlar, por más que queramos… no podemos.

Ella entendía vagamente a lo que se refería, bajó los ojos, un inexplicable sentimiento de congoja la había invadida. Kiten la abrazó por los hombros, como Sango era muy fuerte él y sus hermanos a veces olvidaban que también era sensible.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a papá. Vamos a cenar ¡muero de hambre!

La empujó con suavidad, preguntándole cómo iba su entrenamiento. El cambio de tema aligeró el ambiente y los dos hermanos no tardaron en llegar al comedor, donde estaba el resto de su familia esperándolos.

 **-o-**

Kagome estaba en su habitación, ayudando a su criada a preparar la maleta. Se marcharían en una hora, y la niña no estaba nada emocionada. Se despidió de Sango el día anterior, y aunque llevaba sólo una noche sin verla ya la extrañaba. Era su primera amiga cercana y sentía que esos meses distanciados le serían pesados, máximo porque estaría acompañada por el tonto de Inuyasha.

Terminaron de preparar las maletas y los criados bajaron las pesadas cajas hacia las carrozas. Kagome aprovechó el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre para asomarse a través de su balcón, viendo los jardines del Palacio de Shikon, la muralla que lo protegía y las bulliciosas calles de la capital que la rodeaban. Le encantaba su hogar, y siempre intentaba aprender lo más que podía, complaciendo a sus instructores.

El Reino del Norte hacía honor a su nombre y se encontraba al extremo norte del continente, era muy grande y poseía majestuosas montañas, tan altas que las cimas siempre estaban nevadas. Era una región de fríos inviernos y cálidos veranos, con grandes ríos que favorecían a la agricultura. Las aguas de sus mares eran ricas en diversos peces y corales, y al interior de las montañas abundaban las minas de diversos minerales. Era un reino próspero, rico y poseedor de una de las más prestigiosas casas reales, la Casa Higurashi.

La Casa Higurashi gobernada el Reino del Norte desde hace seiscientos años, cuando se fundó. Sohar Higurashi "El Sabio" había conquistado la mayoría de los territorios de la región a base de inteligentes estrategias y se coronó rey con el apoyo de varios señores regionales, lo cual le permitió consolidar un poder central muy eficiente. Desde entonces, los Higurashi gobernaban sin grandes resistencias, creciendo en riqueza, prestigio y abolengo.

Kagome estudiaba con esmero sobre su reino y su familia. También estudiaba sobre la familia de su madre. La difunta reina Saori Higurashi había sido una bella y educada baronesa, admirada en la corte por sus grandes cualidades de intachable señora. Takahari, hijo único del rey, se enamoró perdidamente de ella y la desposó, ascendiendo los dos al trono ante la muerte del soberano. Durante muchos años los monarcas no tuvieron hijos, gozaban de popularidad al ser benevolentes y rectos, pero el día en que se supo que la reina Saori estaba embarazada se hicieron fiestas en todos los rincones del reino.

Para desconcierto y tristeza de todos, la reina Saori falleció durante el parto. Su cuerpo no resistió el estrés del alumbramiento y no hubo medicina que pudiera curarla. Afortunadamente, la princesa Kagome nació perfectamente sana y muy parecida a su madre. Se convirtió en la adoración no sólo de Takahari, sino del reino, la graciosa niñita con sus vestidos de encaje encantaba a todos en la corte y cautivaba a los campesinos que la veían pasar en su carroza.

Saori provenía de una familia adinerada, la Casa Shikiomi, misma que residía muy lejos de la capital, en un bello castillo al noreste del reino. Kagome recibía constantemente la visita de sus abuelos maternos, aunque nunca había ido a visitarlos. Takahari le dijo que al crecer podría visitarlos sin problemas. Lo que Kagome más deseaba era aprender sobre su madre, ya que nunca pudo conocerla.

—¿Lista hija?

Ante el llamado de su padre, la princesa caminó a su lado hasta la carroza que los llevaría al puerto. Partirían al Reino del Oeste antes del mediodía.

—¿Es necesario, papi?—preguntó la niña al sentarse frente al rey.

—Desde luego—respondió él, dando la orden a su mozo para que partieran.

Y la carroza comenzó su peregrinar hasta el puerto…

 **-o-**

—¡Inuyasha!—grito Izayoi, llamando a su hijo a través de la puerta—¿Ya estás listo? ¡No deben tardar en llegar!

—¿Esto es necesario?—respondió el príncipe.

Inuyasha estaba en el gimnasio, practicando movimientos con una espada de entrenamiento, completamente solo. Aunque sus entrenadores estaban felices por sus grandes progresos, el príncipe solía desgastarlos por las tediosas y largas horas que entrenaba, con o sin instructor. Izayoi miró a su hijo y su expresión de cansancio, completamente sudado, no era manera de recibir a una princesa.

—¡Claro que sí!—le dijo—¡Vete a cambiar de ropa pronto! Esas no son las prendas que un príncipe usa para recibir visitas.

El príncipe suspiró pesadamente.

—Voy…

Izayoi esperó, viendo cómo su hijo colocaba la espada de entrenamiento en el estante que correspondía y recogía su largo cabello con ayuda de un listón. La reina acompañó a su hijo por los pasillos, más que dispuesta a asegurarse de que llegara a su habitación. Los primeros pasos se envolvieron en un incómodo silencio, que el príncipe al final rompió.

—No quiero pasar todo el verano con ella.

—Hijo, seremos los anfitriones del rey y la princesa del Reino del Norte ¿tienes idea de lo irrespetuosos que seríamos si no los recibiéramos debidamente? ¡Sería un escándalo!

—A mí no me importan lo que pienses los demás, madre.

—Inuyasha—el tono de Izayoi era muy severo—Eres el príncipe. No se trata sólo de ti, se trata de tu reino. Tu representas a todos los que habitan en tus tierras ¿quieres que los demás crean que la gente en el Reino del Oeste es irrespetuosa y poco confiable?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces recibiremos a la princesa y al rey con una enorme sonrisa. Es una de tus responsabilidades como príncipe.

Encontrándose completamente perdido ante los argumentos de su madre, Inuyasha asintió y se metió a su alcoba para asearse. Media hora después, sonaron las trompetas, anunciando el complejo que escoltaba al rey Takahari.

Inuyasha respiró profundamente… "este será un largo verano" pensó.

 **-o-**

Takahari e Izayoi estaban sentados en una banca, viendo cómo los niños se correteaban entre gritos para atrapar una pelota. No se veía precisamente divertidos.

—Kagome no quería venir—dijo el rey.

—Inuyasha no quería recibirlos—comentó la reina.

Vieron a Kagome atrapar la pelota y hacerla una mueca de burla al príncipe, luego se echó a correr para que no la atrapara. Inuyasha corría lo más rápido que podía gritándole que no huyera de él.

—¿Crees que podrán llevarse mejor?—inquirió el rey, viendo fijamente la interacción entre su hija y el príncipe.

—No estoy segura.—fue la respuesta de la reina, quien sostenía en sus manos una taza de té—No recuerdo que tú y yo nos lleváramos mal de niños.

Takahari miró la taza de humeante té completamente intacta en sus manos, no tenía antojo de tomar nada. Tenía un mal sabor de boca. Recordaba la expresión de cansancio que tenía Kagome cuando subieron a la carroza, él no quería ver a su hija así.

—No me gusta la idea de tener que forzarla a que venga aquí.—admitió en voz alta, más que nada quería que su hijita fuera feliz.

—Entiendo.—Izayoi bebió un sorbo de té—A mí tampoco me termina de gustar.

—¿Crees que debamos cancelar este acuerdo?

Se tornó un incómodo silencio mientras los dos monarcas se planteaban aquella posibilidad.

Ambos querían unir los reinos e influencias por medio de un matrimonio, además sus familias que llevaban años siendo unidas podrían consolidar unos lazos más sólidos que una simple amistad. Pero también amaban a sus hijos y no querían llevarlos a un matrimonio forzado. Sabían que en muchas partes del mundo los hijos eran casados con o sin consentimiento, pero ni Takahari ni Izayoi deseaban ser así. Sus hijos deberían consentir al casarse, era el mejor regalo que podían darles tratándose de poderosos soberanos.

Izayoi pensaba en eso, cuando contempló a Kagome caer. Su instinto de madre fue fuerte y se tensó, lista para ponerse de pie, pero justo en ese instante Inuyasha se inclinó a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La niña iba a llorar, pero el príncipe le dijo algunas palabras en voz baja que inmediatamente la calmaron, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie cuidadosamente, vigilando que no estuviera lastimada.

La reina colocó una mano sobre la del rey, incitándolo a que contemplara dicha escena con detalle.

—No, continuemos con esto.—susurró, pero Takahari la escuchó perfectamente—Mira, se cuidan uno al otro.

Y el rey vio cómo Inuyasha le daba a Kagome la pelota, para que ya no llorara por el susto de su caída.

—Pareciera que se aprecian de una forma extraña.

—Todavía son pequeños. Dejemos que las cosas se desenvuelvan. Pase lo que pase, no se casarán si no están de acuerdo ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Lo peor que podría pasar sería que se comunicaran por cartas el resto de sus vidas después de que termine nuestro acuerdo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Pero había preocupación en sus voces. En las cortes de ambos reinos se murmuraba todo lo que podría ganarse con dicho matrimonio, pero muy pocos –casi nadie– sabían que no era riqueza lo que buscaban los reyes, sino protección.

 **-o-**

En la Galería Real (una sala estrecha y muy larga que conectaba el Ala Este con el Ala Oeste del Palacio de los Vientos) desfilaban sobre los muros los retratos de los soberanos y sus familias. Inuyasha miraba fijamente un retrato al óleo muy grande, y que siempre despertaba en él una sensación de melancolía, rabia y resignación.

Era su madre, vestida con las insignias de reina y una enorme capa morada, sosteniendo a un bebé recién nacido –él mismo– y sentada al lado de su esposo, el rey Inu-no Taisho. El difunto rey era la viva imagen de Inuyasha: cabello plateado largo y liso, sujeto en una coleta, ojos color dorado, piel aperlada y mirada firme. La postura de los dos soberanos era solemne, pero podía verse el cariño que se profesaban. El bebé estaba perfectamente arropado en prendas de seda y terciopelo, cargado por la madre, pero el padre sostenía parte de su capa frente a su hijo en señal de protección.

No conoció a su padre, así que ese retrato era de las pocas cosas que le quedaban de él. Inuyasha podía ver el parecido con su padre y hacerse una idea de cómo era él. Su madre hablaba poco de él, diciéndole que le contaría la historia completa de ellos dos cuando fuera mayor. Pero eso no evitaba que Inuyasha tuviera muchas preguntas, potencializadas por los rumores que escuchaba a veces en la corte.

La vida del joven príncipe era mucho mejor de lo que varios príncipes tenían. Él lo sabía, y estaba consciente que se debía a su madre. A sus nueve años de edad, Inuyasha comprendía buena parte de los sacrificios que Izayoi había hecho por él. La imagen de su madre era siempre la misma: una mujer hermosa, fuerte, de mente abierta y gran franqueza. Ella era la única persona en el mundo con la cual podía contar ciegamente, y la amaba y respetaba mucho más de lo que los niños suelen hacer.

 _Pero…_

Sabía lo que murmuraban de él, y lo que decían de Izayoi. Nadie en su corte se atrevía a decirlo, obviamente, pero los escasos viajes que hizo con su madre a otros reinos le demostraron la verdad. Él era un Taisho desterrado de sus tierras, y su madre era considerada como una fulana por varios nobles.

La familia Taisho era soberana en el Reino del Valle, y era el lugar de origen de su padre, Inu-no Taisho. Se trataba de una familia muy poderosa, de una riqueza fuerte formada por su fama de excepcionales guerreros. En cambio, su madre descendía de la familia Tenno, soberanos en el Reino del Oeste, que antaño fueron muy poderosos y respetados, pero ahora estaban en franca extinción.

Los Tenno habían visto el final de su linaje con la propia Izayoi, única hija de los últimos reyes Tenno, y cuya descendencia llevaría de ahora en adelante el apellido de la familia Taisho.

Aunque Inuyasha no comprendía aún muchas cosas, lo que sí entendía era que se le consideraba un forastero en su propio reino. Nadie hacía la menor alusión a eso cuando estaba Izayoi presente, pero ante su ausencia, Inuyasha percibía la frialdad de la corte. Él era el hijo del rey forastero, quien heredaría el reino de los Tenno sin ser en realidad uno de ellos.

Ni siquiera en el aspecto físico se parecía. Su madre era de piel blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello negro, como todos los Tenno. Inuyasha era idéntico a su padre, es decir, idéntico a los Taisho. Su propio físico lo revelaba un extraño en su hogar. Virtualmente estaba desterrado del reino de su padre por situaciones que aún no comprendía, y aunque heredaría el reino de su madre no se sentía del todo bienvenido ahí.

Con nueve años de edad, Inuyasha se sentía muy solo… su madre era el único consuelo que encontraba entre las hipocresías palaciegas. Y aún así, conforme crecía, sentía que necesitaba algo más.

Estaba convencido de que, aunque heredaría por ley el Reino del Oeste, necesitaba ganárselo. Por eso entrenaba tan duro. Se ganaría a la corte, haría que acallaran esos injustos comentarios y demostraría ser el príncipe más fuerte, leal y digno que existiera en toda la historia del reino. Por el nombre de su padre y los ancestros de su madre, se juraría serlo.

 **-o-**

Kagome miraba desde un balcón la parte este de los jardines en el Palacio de los Vientos. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al relicario que colgaba de su cuello, abriéndolo en un arranque de tristeza. Ahí estaba el retrato de su madre, una mujer muy parecida a ella, esbozando una sonrisa amable. Kagome siempre se imaginaba que, de tenerla a su lado, la sola sonrisa de su madre podría calmar cada una de sus tristezas.

Takahari decía siempre que la difunta reina Saori amaba las flores, por eso Kagome procuraba ver y recorrer los jardines, era la única forma que ella encontraba de tener algo en común con su mamá. Cerró el relicario y suspiró, caminando hacia la Galería Real, pronto sería la hora de cenar y quería llegar al comedor temprano.

Se encontró ahí con Inuyasha, quien estaba absorto viendo el retrato de su familia. No era intención de la princesa molestarlo, pero él se distrajo por el sonido de sus zapatos. Kagome pensó que se enfadaría con ella, pero en vez de eso su expresión demostró total neutralidad, y regresó la mirada al retrato. Consternada por ese comportamiento, Kagome se paró a su lado y escudriñó los detalles del retrato.

Sabía que el rey Inu-no Taisho estaba muerto, y por eso nunca mencionaba nada de él, pero fue hasta entonces que se percató en lo parecido que era Inuyasha con su difunto padre.

—Tu papá era apuesto—dijo, para romper el silencio.

—Mamá dice que era el caballero más respetado de todos los reinos.

—No lo dudo.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, y quizá por eso Kagome se atrevió a continuar la conversación.

—¿Lo extrañas mucho?

Él guardó silencio, meditando sus siguientes palabras.

—No lo sé… en cierta forma. La verdad es que no lo conocí.

—¿enserio?

—Era muy pequeño cuando él murió. No recuerdo nada—mintió, pero Kagome no lo notó.

—Es muy duro—afirmó ella, llevando otra vez su mano al relicario—Me pasa lo mismo con mi mamá.

Inuyasha la miró perplejo.

—¿Tu madre está muerta?

—Sí—la princesa abrió el relicario, mostrándole el retrato—Murió cuando nací ¿no sabías?

Él admiró a la difunta reina, reconociendo a pesar de su joven edad que Kagome se parecía mucho a ella.

—Siempre asumí que ella se quedaba en tu reino.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste, como si pensara _"ojalá eso fuera cierto"._

—Daría lo que fuera con tal de haberla conocido.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más, porque no encontraba palabras que expresar. Además, el silencio era cómodo. Habían encontrado la primera cosa que tenían en común: el aprecio a la imagen de un padre perdido.

—Vámonos—dijo él de repente, jalándole la mano—Ya casi es hora de la cena.

Ella lo siguió. Esa noche, sus padres pudieron detectar que estaban de mucho mejor humor.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente Kagome fue a la biblioteca y buscó sobre la historia del Reino del Oeste. Se reprendió a sí misma, pues no se había percatado de que ignoraba mucho del lugar que llevaba dos años visitando. Se llevó la primera sorpresa cuando supo que originalmente era gobernada por la Casa Tenno, de la cual Izayoi era el último miembro. En cambio, Inuyasha era Taisho.

Taisho… recordaba ese nombre ¡eran los soberanos del Reino del Valle! Había leído sobre eso en una clase con Miss Dokima. El Reino del Valle estaba al sur del Reino del Norte, era muy grande, y muy poderoso, con una fuerte cultura militar. Su papá decía que las gentes del Valle eran fuertes, francas y honorables.

¿Por qué Inuyasha era un Taisho y no un Tenno?

Buscó en otro libro, pero lo único que encontró fue un boceto del árbol genealógico, donde marcaba que Izayoi Tenno se había desposado con Inu-no Taisho, la única descendencia de la pareja era Inuyasha Taisho. Ah, eso tenía sentido, después de todo el apellido se hereda del padre y no de la madre. Así como ella era Higurashi y ni Shikiomi. Pero, de ser así ¿no sería Inuyasha heredero del Reino del Valle, así como del Reino del Oeste?

Quizá por eso su padre quería que ella se llevara bien con Inuyasha. Sí ¡eso tenía sentido! el Reino del Valle y el Reino del Oeste rodeaban al Reino del Norte, formando casi el 70% de su frontera. Si Inuyasha heredaba ambos reinos, era necesario que ella tuviera buenas relaciones con él, para formar después alianzas. Era pequeña para entender la complejidad del asunto, pero sí comprendía que las alianzas eran de suma importancia para los reinos.

"¡Qué listo eres, papá!" pensó la niña, creyendo entender a su padre.

Pero por más que buscó en los libros, no encontró nada más sobre los Taisho. Eso le pareció extraño, la princesa sacó una hoja y anotó todas las preguntas que aún tenía, esperando que Miss Dokima pudiera respondérselas cuando regresara a casa. Contenta porque su curiosidad estaba satisfecha, Kagome guardó la hoja entre sus cuadernos y se fue al jardín a jugar, olvidándose por completo del asunto.

Más tarde llegaría Inuyasha al jardín (prácticamente empujado allí por su madre) y aunque intentó ignorarla, no pudo.

—¡Anda, búscame!—decía la princesa, jalando de su manga—¡No seas amargado! ¿qué tiene de malo jugar a las escondidas?

—¡Es un molesto juego de niñas!

—¡No lo es!—pisó fuerte y le fulminó con la mirada—¡Además, tú lo jugabas con tus guardias el año pasado!

Molesto por verse atrapado ante esa acusación, Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y arremató.

—¡No es cierto! Además, no es divertido jugar contigo ¡siempre me encuentras muy rápido!

—Eso es mentira.

—¡Es cierto!

—No, ¡tú te escondes muy mal!

—Niña rara, me encontraste entre unas ramas al fondo del jardín ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¡ni mi madre conocía ese refugio!—refunfuñó, porque después de ese día ya no pudo esconderse en ese lugar especial.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan ruidoso—le dijo, aunque si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía idea de cómo lo encontraba. Solamente volteaba y _sabía_ que estaba ahí.

—Me niego a jugar con una niña tan rara y fea—cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño—¡Prefiero las aburridas lecciones del Maestro Myoga!

Ante la mención del aburridísimo maestro enano y anciano del palacio, Kagome se echó a llorar. Los próximos veinte minutos transcurrieron de manera similar: Inuyasha le pidió disculpas para que no llorara, luego se enojó porque no se calmaba, ella le gritó por ser un insensible… y la discusión no se detuvo, hasta la hora de la cena.

Parecía que los niños podían pasar de un amistoso juego a una impresionante rabieta en menos tiempo de lo que un gallo cantaba en la madrugada.

 **-o-**

 _Querida Kagome_

 _No ha pasado mucho por aquí. Ha sido un verano muy tranquilo. Kohaku mejoró y está más sano. Papá está contento. Mi entrenamiento va tal y como debiera. Mis hermanos también están al corriente en sus estudios. Prefiero que me cuentes sobre ti ¿han sido más agradables tus días en el Palacio de los Vientos? Cuéntame todos los detalles que puedas. Atentamente, Sango Fukugawa._

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kagome bajó la carta y agarró otra hoja de papel, apenas se disponía a escribir cuando Inuyasha tocó a su puerta.

—Mamá dice que debemos verla en el invernadero.—gritó a través de la puerta.

—No tardo—respondió.

Pero Inuyasha abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio.

—¡Vamos, no debemos hacerla esperar!

—Dije que no tardo—susurró molesta.

Se acercó a ella, asomándose a ver qué tanto hacía.

—¿Escribes?

—¡No husmees mis cosas!

La princesa se colocó encima de su carta, pero no pudo impedir que Inuyasha agarrara el sobre con la carta de Sango. Leyó rápidamente el destinatario, esquivando a una molesta Kagome que saltaba para quitarle el papel, lamentablemente, él era más alto que ella y la tarea era difícil.

—¡Dame eso!

—¿Quién es Sango Fukugawa?

—¡No te incumbe, dámelo!

—Vaya, tienes amigas. Pensé que eras una solitaria.

—¿Y tú por qué piensas cosas que no te incumben?

Con su curiosidad saciada, Inuyasha le regresó el sobre, Kagome lo sujetó muy molesta y lo guardó en su cajita especial de su escritorio, donde también guardó la carta que empezaba a escribir.

—¡Vámonos!—gritó—¡No quiero que entres en mi habitación!

Se fueron al invernadero, donde la reina les dio una rápida explicación de plantas y les dijo que ahora aprenderían con ella sobre remedios medicinales. Inuyasha protestó, diciendo que era una actividad de niñas, pero su madre le recordó que eran cosas que todos los guerreros debían aprender en caso de gran necesidad.

Fue una clase corta, porque los dos aprendieron rápido. Izayoi les dijo que les daría esas lecciones tres veces a la semana. Kagome regresó a su alcoba deprisa, queriendo responderle la carta a su amiga. No tardó ni quince minutos en firmar su misiva y mandarla al correo.

 _Querida Sango._

 _Mis días suelen ser tranquilos, aunque Inuyasha es el mismo de siempre, está ocupado varias tardes con sus entrenamientos, así que lo veo poco. Recorro los jardines y la biblioteca. Hoy la reina Izayoi nos enseñó cómo hacer un té para curar malestar en la garganta, dice que nos enseñará más cosas. La verdad, no tengo mucho qué hacer aquí. Me aburro inmensamente. Ojalá estuvieras a mi lado, platicaríamos toda la noche. Atentamente, princesa Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome suspiró y miró en el cajón, había un total de veinte cartas guardadas que Sango le mandó en los días de verano. Eran cortas, demostrando el aburrimiento de la condesa, un sentimiento que la propia princesa experimentaba. El resto del verano pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, por lo que Takahari e Izayoi pensaron que muy probablemente sus hijos se estaban llevando mejor.

Pero, como descubrirían después, con esos dos era mejor no confiarse…

* * *

Ahhh siento que puse demasiadas cosas en este capítulo ¿se entendió al menos la mitad?

Pondré más escenas Inuyasha/Kagome en el siguiente. También se irá desarrollando Sango, aún no sé si pondré nuevos personajes en el próximo episodio, pero de que saldrán en el fic lo harán.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Aún no sé cuando subiré el nuevo capítulo, pero confío no tardarme tanto ya que sigo de vacaciones. Gracias por leer y por sus muy buenos deseos ¡un enorme saludo!

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! SÉ perfectamente que esto es mal acostumbrarlos mucho, pero el capítulo salió por sí solo... no puedo prometerles que sea así con todos los demás (aunque en verdad eso espero) y por mientras, ojalá este capítulo les guste. No tengo palabras para agradecer la calidez de los comentarios que me han mandado, supongo que por eso y por mi tiempo libre es que he actualizado tan rápido jeje. Bueno, no se acostumbren al milagro (por si acaso).

Reviews:

Asla: ¡Muchas gracias!

Kagome1Fan: Pues sí, claro que lo tendrá, espero poder desarrollarlo bien.

Laura: ¡Gracias Laura! Aquí está el nuevo capitulo, disfruta c:

The 1975ale: me too c:

Nieve Taisho: ¡Claro que te lo dedicaría! no sé cómo aguantas tantos fics míos jeje. Oww, que me consideres escritora de talento me causa una emoción que no podré nunca explicar (si ves mis primeras historias en FF verás que son un DESASTRE jaja) tu cariño y emoción verdaderamente me inspiran y me animan más de lo que nunca sabrás. Ahora, lo de no saltar a su adolescencia... Dios, quisiera jaja, pero quiero que su relación se coseche un poco más lento. Aún así en este capítulo si di un buen salto (3 años) pero siguen siendo pequeños. En fin, veamos qué tal me sale este experimento, porque cuesta ponerlos inocentes, las cosas más interesantes aún están por venir. Disfruta mucho este capítulo c;

Forever MK NH: ¡Feliz día de reyes atrasado! No te preocupes, todo tendrá su explicación paulatinamente c:

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _3 años después_

Al noroeste del Reino del Norte se encontraba el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, el templo más grande, más hermoso y más secreto de todo el reino. No era que su existencia se escondiera con recelo, simplemente las personas no hablaban de él más que en casos extremos.

A diferencia de otros templos en donde se atendían a las personas que acudían en necesidad, el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas recibía sólo tres tipos de personas: al rey y su familia, a mujeres que desearan consagrarse, y a personas que deseaban morir en paz.

Era atendido por las Sacerdotisas, todas ellas mujeres, algunas jóvenes y otras ancianas, que cuidaban esmeradamente del lugar y lo protegían del mundo. Debido a que pocos sabían de su existencia, menos se sabía aún de todos los secretos que guardaba. El Santuario de las Cuatro Almas resguardaba todos los misterios mágicos del Reino del Norte, y de la Familia Higurashi.

En la entrada del Templo se encontraba una gran puerta de madera desde la cual colgaba un letrero, éste decía: "Del Sufrimiento surge la Paz" era consolador para los enfermos que llegaban a morir, pero aterrador para las novicias que se consagrarían. Tardaban muchos años de entrenamiento físico y mental para comprender el significado total de esas palabras, y aún así, había quienes no lo conseguían. Kaede, que se consagró a la joven edad de diecisiete años, reconocía que no terminaba aún de comprenderlo.

La anciana sacerdotisa Kaede era la líder suprema del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, eso significaba que estaba a cargo de todo lo que ahí acontecía. Tenía cincuenta y cinco años bien cumplidos, la espalda un poco jorobada y el cabello empezaba a mostrarle canas. Aparentaba setenta años, todo debido al desgaste de su espíritu que conjuraba protecciones muy rigurosas y secretas. En cualquier caso, son situaciones que el lector no necesita conocer por ahora (quizá nunca).

No era la iniciación de las nuevas reclutas, ni el cuidado de los dos ancianos en el pabellón este, ni la restauración del techo en el edificio séptimo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Kaede estaba concentraba, frente a la estatua principal, rezando por la princesa Kagome y pidiendo la iluminación suficiente para guiarla.

El tiempo pasaba, la princesa había cumplido ya los diez años… y el rey se negaba a convocarla, retrasando lo inevitable. Takahari no era tonto, sabía que cada día que pasaba sin su entrenamiento especial Kagome se volvía más vulnerable a peligros especiales. Pero el rey estaba tan asustado que pensaba evitarle esos problemas a su hija alejándola de la parte maternal de su legado. Pobre rey, Kaede creía entender esa angustia paternal, pero su estaba desesperando. La princesa la _necesitaba_ más urgentemente de lo que creían.

En medio de sus meditaciones abrió los ojos, y contempló la estatua central. Estaba al centro de todo el Santuario, y los rezos eran siempre en su dirección, se trataba de la fundadora, la patrona de todas ellas: Midoriko Shikiomi.

Al leer el nombre de su protectora, Kaede volvió a cerrar los ojos y renovó energía en sus rezos. Se inclinó tocando el suelo con la frente, y sacó de su holgada manga la carta que el rey le había mandado.

 _Respetable anciana sacerdotisa Kaede_

 _Me complace decirle que mi hija, la princesa Kagome, ha completado su entrenamiento en el tiro con arco. Empezará nuevos y seguros entrenamientos pronto. No ha mostrado signo alguno de desarrollar las habilidades que usted teme ella posea, y como no veo motivo de preocuparnos, le pido de favor que continúe con sus rezos en el Santuario, y no acuda al Palacio de Shikon hasta que yo se lo pida. Ante todo, debemos mantener la discreción._

 _También quiero informarle que mi hija hará su primera visita a la casa de sus abuelos, que como usted bien sabe se encuentra cerca de su Santuario. Por favor, absténgase de querer acercarse a ella de manera indirecta en ese viaje. No es la manera de presentarla. Yo mismo, antes de que usted pueda quejarse, le diré que se presente ante nosotros y que enseñe a mi hija todo lo que le corresponde por su linaje. Hasta ese momento, le pido que sea paciente._

 _Gracias por su sabiduría, y sus buenos deseos. Yo le exhorto a que continúe capacitándose y pido a los espíritus que la llenen de bendiciones._

 _Atentamente, el Rey Takahari Higurashi._

—Este rey es demasiado terco—suspiró la sacerdotisa, guardando otra vez la carta—Temo que no dimensiona aún la gravedad del asunto.

Kaede se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia a la estatua, y caminó hacia el pabellón central. Ahí ya estaban predispuestos un pequeño fuego, con incienso, mirra, y otros polvos en cuencos dorados alrededor. Sin perder tiempo, agarró el cuenco que tenía una tierra blanca, y la tiró al fuego. Éste cambió su tono rojo a uno rosado, Kaede echó después una tierra rojiza y las llamas se alzaron, formando sombras con el humo.

La sombra de un ente poderoso y malvado, un árbol grande y una flecha larga.

El árbol y la flecha se repetían constantemente, ero el ente malvado… ese era el más le preocupaba. No tenía idea de porqué aparecía, y esa ignorancia le causaba ansiedad. La única vez que vio a la princesa Kagome ella era una bebé recién nacida ¿habría sido perturbado su corazón y alma en los años de su crecimiento? Por más que su padre dijera que era feliz, él no sabía de cuestiones espirituales. Le urgía ver a la niña, pero el rey estaba necio a negarle el acceso a ella.

—No puedo desobedecer las normas del rey, a final de cuentas, él tiene la última palabra. Este es su reino, y la princesa es su hija.—dijo, pensando como ciudadano, después pensó como sacerdotisa—Pero el fuego nunca miente, y el tiempo comienza a terminarse. Espero poder hacerle cambiar de parecer pronto.

Limpió el lugar, y salió rumbo a su habitación para escribirle otra carta al rey. Cuando la terminó, miró desde su ventana la estatua de la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Ella no llegó a la grandeza por obedecer todo el tiempo ¿cierto?

 **-o-**

La princesa Kagome Higurashi ahora tenía diez años, casi once. Era una excelente arquera, también montaba perfectamente a caballo, y empezaría ese otoño un entrenamiento de combate físico. El rey Takahari estaba asombrado, había mantenido hasta ese momento en secreto los entrenamientos de su hija, pero ya para ese momento el rumor se había extendido en la corte despertando murmuraciones no siempre gratas. Buscando que Kagome no escuchara nada de eso (a final de cuentas, alguien podía decir algo imprudente creyendo que la niña no entendería) decidió llevarla a casa de sus abuelos por primera vez, antes de ir al Reino del Oeste en su visita anual.

El Castillo de Shiomi se encontraba al noroeste del reino, muy cerca de la cadena montañosa más grande de la región. Kagome había estudiado con enjundia todo lo relacionado con ese lugar, ya que se trataba del Castillo donde creció su madre. Pero nada pudo compararse con poder verlo ella misma, desde que la ventana de la carroza divisó el pueblo y su castillo, los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de ilusión, y el rey Takahari comprendió que esa visita podía ser muy productiva.

En las puertas de la muralla que resguardaba el Castillo estaban sus suegros, los Barones Shikiomi, saludando llenos de emoción a su única nieta.

—¡Abuelo, abuela!—respondió la niña desde la ventana.

El carruaje se detuvo y bajaron, olvidando todo protocolo Kagome saltó hacia sus abuelos, abrazándolos con fuerza. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, llevaban casi dos años sin verse, pues sus responsabilidades los habían tenido ocupados.

—¡Bienvenida, pequeña!

—Ven hijita linda, vamos al castillo.

Hicieron una reverencia al rey, quien los saludó amistosamente. Luego susurró a su suegro.

—¿Ocultaron todo, verdad?

—Sí, majestad—respondió con solemnidad.

Las puertas de la muralla se cerraron, con la Familia Real adentro. Nadie vio a la silueta de una anciana vestida como sacerdotisa que los espiaba desde los arbustos cercanos.

El Castillo no era tan grande como el Palacio de Shikon, pero era más viejo, así que estaba construido de una manera distinta. Los corredores eran más estrechos, las ventanas más pequeñas, y el jardín mucho más cuidado con una cantidad de plantas semejante a las que Kagome había visto en el Palacio de los Vientos. Ella adoró el lugar, simplemente porque su madre venía de ahí, y mientras su abuela le daba el recorrido preguntaba sobre cada esquina, cada cuarto, cada retrato, ansiosa de aprender.

Su abuela le contó que la Casa Shikiomi existía hace mil años. Fueron una familia noble, encargada de proteger las aldeas aledañas usando sus poderes mágicos.

—¿Qué poderes, abuelita?

—Son solo cuentos hijita. Lo más seguro es que así llamaran a sus espadas y escudos, porque eran muy eficientes. La gente antes hablaba así.

—Oh—eso explicaría muchas de las leyendas que Kagome escuchaba desde niña.

La princesita, desde luego, no pudo ver la expresión de tristeza que tenía su abuela. Pero se obligó a sonreír y seguir contándole la historia.

Todos los miembros de la familia Shikiomi heredaban esa magia. Cuando el rey Sohar Higurashi "El Sabio" llegó a la zona con su ejército, cientos de años atrás, miró con tanto respeto el poder de aquella familia, y les pidió formar parte de su reino. Él los protegería de sus enemigos externos, a cambio de fidelidad. Ese tratado continúa vigente hasta nuestros días.

En el Reino del Norte, los Barones Shikiomi no solían inmiscuirse mucho en asuntos de política. Cuidaban a los suyos, y ayudaban a quien lo pedía. Esta discreción y amabilidad de la familia los hacía muy queridos en todo el reino. Los años de paz los habían hecho muy ricos también, y donaban varios de sus ingresos a los más necesitados. La reina Saori en vida demostraba toda la elegancia y generosidad de la que su familia tenía fama, y en la corte siempre se decía que la pequeña Kagome había heredado esas cualidades.

Sus abuelos sabían que no era simple generosidad. Kagome había heredado de su madre un corazón puro, una especie de poder que el Reino había olvidado, pero ellos no. Y siempre que veían a su nieta, su pecho se hinchaba se orgullo al reconocer la inmensa bondad de la niña.

La abuela la dejó en su alcoba para que se instalara y descansara, Kagome desempacó muy rápido, internándose a los pasillos del Castillo otra vez. Salió al jardín, que era lo que más deseaba explorar. Se imaginaba a su madre jugando con las flores, y ella quería ser igual.

Miró los rosales, los tulipanes, los girasoles, y se detuvo un momento en las gardenias. Casi podía jurar que había un resplandor rosado sobre los pétalos blancos de aquellas flores. Extendió sus manos para tocar el brillo, pero éste desapareció, apareciendo otra vez unos pocos centímetros a la derecha. Kagome repitió la acción, y antes de darse cuenta, el resplandor rosado la estaba llevando a un muro.

No era la muralla que delimitaba el castillo, lo supo porque el material era diferente. Tenía una puerta, pequeña y estrecha, de madera gruesa y con un símbolo en forma de estrella que no entendió. Estaba abierta, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero el resplandor continuaba cruzando ese umbral, y la curiosa princesa decidió asomarse. Conducía a un claro pequeño y circular, carente de toda planta, excepto un árbol grande, frondoso, imponente, y que le inspiraba una gran paz. Bajo la sombra del árbol, vio a una anciana sentada y con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Hola?—la llamó—¿Necesita ayuda?

La tierna voz de la pequeña estaba cargada de angustia. Kaede le sonrió a la pequeña, poniéndose de pie.

—No, pequeña. Dime ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Yo… no lo sé.—frunció el ceño confundida—Vi algo que brillaba ¿eso tiene sentido?

—Para mí lo tiene.

La mirada de la anciana era penetrante, Kagome no sabía cómo interpretarla. Kaede la analizaba de pies a cabeza, pero lo único que llamó su atención fue el aura rosada y grande que rodeaba a la niña.

—Ven, acércate—le dijo—Mira bien éste árbol.

—Siento una gran paz aquí.

—Este es un árbol sagrado, usualmente los llamamos Goshinboku. Brindan paz y protección a quienes lo rodean ¿quieres que te proteja a ti?

Kagome miró al árbol con detenimiento. Aunque le inspiraba confianza, sentía algo extraño… como un calor que empezaba a emanar de su pecho.

—¿Cómo… cómo sería eso?

—Sólo debes posar tu mano aquí—señaló Kaede, tocando ella misma el grueso tronco del Goshinboku.

Con curiosidad, la princesa caminó hacia el árbol, el calor que emanaba de su pecho aumentaba con cada paso, y recorrió su cuerpo entero cuando tocó suavemente la corteza del árbol. Sintió un palpitar que recorría su cuerpo entero, y vio al árbol brillar débilmente, el viento sopló y creyó escuchar que la llamaba…

 _Kagome Higurashi…._

Cerró los ojos, sentía paz y serenidad. La voz que la llamaba era aguda y dulce. Kaede sonrió cuando la pequeña brilló, su energía estaba combinándose con la del Goshinboku, tal y como esperaba que sucediera.

 _Kagome…_

—¡Kagome!

Reconoció la voz de su padre, la princesa se sorprendió y toda la paz desapareció en un instante. Volteó, dándose cuenta que su padre se asomaba desde la portezuela.

—Papá…

—¿Qué haces aquí?—sonaba molesto, ella no entendía por qué.

—Vi a la señora, y pensé que podría necesitar ayuda.—respondió, no mencionó nada del árbol, tenía el presentimiento de que no debía hacerlo.

Su padre miró a la anciana con el ceño fruncido, luego a su hija, y con un ademán le dijo que se acercara a él.

—No debes nunca cruzar los muros de un castillo sin supervisión, ¿entendiste, hija? nunca.—la empujó suavemente hacia el jardín—Ve con tu abuela, te está buscando.

—Pero…

—Ve.

El tono firme la hizo obedecer. Kagome regresó al jardín cabizbaja, antes de internarse al castillo regresó la mirada, el árbol meneó las ramas como si se despidiera de ella, y casi pudo jurar que vio un resplandor provenir de la corteza. Caminó al interior del castillo, el calor que sintió en su pecho ya no estaba, y se preguntaba vivamente qué había sido esa experiencia tan extraña.

A los pies del árbol, el rey miraba a la sacerdotisa casi como si quisiera condenarla a muerte en ese instante. Afortunadamente no había soldado ni guardia alguno cerca que pudiera hacer esa propuesta efectiva. Takahari respiró hondo para serenarse, se trataba de la Líder Suprema del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, ella merecía más respeto del que le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento… pero, siendo sinceros, ella lo había desobedecido. El dilema en su mente endurecía sus facciones, y lo obligaba a mantener una respiración agitada.

Kaede simplemente le miraba con las manos cruzadas, estaba lista para enfrentar la ira del rey. Ya había comprobado lo que necesitaba, la princesa vio las luces guía que ella dejó en el jardín y su poder espiritual fue reconocido por el árbol Goshinboku. En lo que ella concernía, la misión había sido un éxito.

—Fui muy claro—dijo al fin el rey con voz contenida—Usted no debía presentarse ante mi hija hasta que yo lo autorizara.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Por qué desafió mi orden?

—Porque los asuntos espirituales me conciernen a mí, majestad. Y aunque sea mi rey y ella sea su hija, temo que no está obrando de la manera correcta. No al menos como lo requiere esta situación.

—¡No hay ninguna situación! ¡Mi hija es una niña perfectamente normal! Deja de insinuar cosas que no son.

—Miente majestad. Sabe tan bien como yo que su hija es diferente. Pero su amor paternal es muy fuerte, y teme por su hija, ese miedo está nublando su juicio.

—Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer o qué no hacer con mi única hija.

—No, majestad, pero sí tengo mucho que opinar sobre la nueva protectora de…

—¡No lo digas!

Endureció su mandíbula, pero Kaede no se inmutó.

—Yo…

Su debate interno era profundo. Kaede tenía razón, Takahari lo sabía muy bien, y también sabía que ella deseaba lo mejor para su hija. El problema era él.

"Mi amada Saori ¿qué hubieras hecho tú?" se preguntó mentalmente, cansado y confundido.

El Goshinboku resplandeció suavemente, como consolando las almas que lo rodeaban, Kaede pudo verlo, pero todo lo que Takahari experimentó fue una efímera sensación de alivio.

—Usted… usted está en lo cierto—reconoció al fin—Pero mi hija… debes entender, ella es todo lo que me queda, y si la profecía es cierta…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero contuvo las lágrimas. No era momento de ese sentimentalismo. Kaede asintió, aunque ella no tenía hijos, estaba bien informada sobre cómo el amor de los padres se volvía tan intenso.

—No podemos pensar en lo peor, majestad. Mi propósito precisamente es prepararla para que todo salga bien. Lo sabe majestad, en el fondo de su ser usted lo sabe. Por favor, permítame que le enseñe a su hija todo lo que ella necesitara. No deseo ningún mal.

Hablaba con la verdad, una que consoló al rey. Takahari suspiró, encontrándose perdido ante la situación.

—No podrás este año, nos iremos en dos semanas al Reino del Oeste. Pero después de su onceavo cumpleaños… empezarán, desde lo más básico, por favor.

—Como ordene su majestad—se inclinó ante él y dio la media vuelta.

—¿No te hospedarás en el castillo?

—Debo regresar al Santuario pronto, usted sabe que está cerca. Hay muchas cosas por preparar.

Dicho esto se internó en el bosque. El rey pensó por un momento en mandarle una escolta, pero supuso que ella estaría bien, después de todo era la Sacerdotisa suprema. Regresó al castillo, donde encontró a su hija jugando a la rayuela ante la vista de sus abuelos. Ellos lo miraron compungidos, ya les explicaría todo en la noche.

Por lo pronto, se mantuvo en ese momento: su hija jugando con sus suegros sonrientes. Esa efímera e ilusoria imagen sería su consuelo ante todas las cosas que se avecinaban.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha estaba molesto, Izayoi podía verlo en esa expresión enfadada, empuñaba la espada con fuerza y fingía estar concentrado, pero en realidad se desquitaba contra su oponente. Los golpes que daba eran certeros y muy fuertes, su contrincante era otro aprendiz de dieciséis años, en teoría más fuerte y veloz que él, pero el príncipe lo estaba dejando muy atrás, empujaba al muchacho hasta los muros y apenas podía el otro rechazar sus ataques.

Finalmente lo desarmó, el muchacho se asustó cuando el príncipe de doce años –aunque alto para su edad– colocó su espada sobre su cuello, declarándose absoluto ganador. Tras eso lo dejó marchar, y llamó a otro aprendiz para seguir practicando. Los mismos movimientos fuertes y agresivos se repitieron. Estaba desahogándose, desquitándose con ellos, e Izayoi no podía reprenderlo.

Acababa de regresar del Reino del Valle, tuvo que ir a presentarse a la Corte de allá como el segundo hijo del difunto rey Inu-no Taisho. Ella hubiera querido ir, pero los asuntos reales se lo impidieron. Inuyasha acudió con su fiel maestro y ayudante Myoga, y estuvo allá dos semanas. Cuando el príncipe subió al carruaje en el cual llevaría la mayor parte del viaje, se veía inseguro y nervioso. Al regresar, estaba molesto y herido.

Izayoi podía hacerse la idea del tipo de comentarios que su hijo escuchó en la Corte. Estaba segura que nadie los dijo de frente, pero se aseguraron que Inuyasha los escuchara en algún momento. Y el Rey del Valle… seguro ni hizo nada tampoco por mejorar la situación. Suspiró llena de impotencia ¿cómo ayudar en esa situación a su hijo? Incluso si ella hubiera ido, las cosas no cambiarían.

Inuyasha venció a su tercer contrincante con aún mayor facilidad, haciendo que la reina comenzara a preocuparse. Por un lado estaba bien que se desahogara de una manera sana, pero por el otro, le molestaba que tomara tan a pecho comentarios de ignorantes altaneros. Era un asunto del cual debían hablar pronto, sólo que no sabía cómo. Era después de todo un tema delicado.

Finalmente, tras mucho meditarlo, respiró profundo, y después de que venciera a su cuarto contrincante se acercó.

—Hijo.

Él la miró. La voz de su madre, siempre amable, ahora sonaba un poco severa. Se esperaba un regaño, pero en vez de eso, su madre sonrió.

—Ven conmigo, por favor—le pidió.

Dio la media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hasta la Galería Real, al cruzarla dio vuelta a la izquierda, parándose frente a una pequeña puerta. Sacó de su cinturón una llave especial, abriendo un saloncito pequeño que Inuyasha nunca antes había visto.

—Aquí están la mayoría de las pertenencias que dejó tu padre—le explicó—En su momento recibirás algunas, pero por ahora, te daré esto.

Había muebles, armarios y algunos artículos personales, tan bien acomodados que no pudo identificar la mayoría. La reina, conocedora de todo el lugar, abrió el cajón de una mesita y sacó una libreta forrada en un fino cuero negro, y se la tendió casi ceremoniosamente.

—Pensaba dártela en tu cumpleaños dieciséis, pero creo que este es un buen momento. Léelo en tu alcoba, cariño.

Besó su cabeza y salieron de la habitación. Cerró con llave, dándole después espacio a su hijo para leer.

Ya en su alcoba, Inuyasha se debatía mentalmente si leer o no la libreta. Cuando llegó al Reino del Valle no estaba seguro de qué esperar; el lugar era hermoso, grande y refinado, y la Corte aparentó recibirlo con gusto. Pero después empezaron los chismorreos, y por más que intentó, se sintió como un verdadero intruso. El colmó llegó cuando escuchó a un barón con claridad decir que "… la sangre de esa dichosa reina ha arruinado el linaje Taisho, y la prueba es el pobre príncipe bastardo. Ya decía yo que no podía esperarse nada bueno de aquella unión."

Quiso golpearle la cara… corrección, lo golpeó en la cara.

La fría mirada del Rey del Valle cuando los amonestó seguía causándole verdadera rabia e impotencia. Reconoció que el barón había faltado en todos los protocolos y le castigó severamente, degradando su título. Pero luego lo miró a él, y dijo con ojos fríos:

—Esa no es la forma en que un príncipe se comporta. Si no muestras la dignidad que te corresponde, no podré volver a recibirte en mi Corte.

¿Y cómo debía responder, dejando que hablaran mal de él y de su madre? ¿Hacerle creer a ese barón y al resto de los nobles hipócritas que no había consecuencias por hablar así de ellos, por degradarlos e insultar su honor?

Quiso salir en ese momento, irse al Reino del Oeste y no volver… pero por orgullo mantuvo la cabeza en alto, recibió el regaño del Rey y terminó su estancia sin más incidentes. Nadie más habló, y parece que el Rey impidió que se comentara sobre aquél asunto, porque cuando regresó su madre no le amonestó tampoco. Pero estaba tan enfadado…¿quiénes eran ellos para hablar de lo que no sabían?

Lo peor de todo era que él tampoco sabía. No conoció a su padre, y su madre hablaba poco del contexto de su nacimiento. En el Reino del Oeste ese tema parecía prohibido, nadie quería explicarle, y eso que preguntaba con regularidad. Estaba cansado de estar al margen, de ser rechazado por algo que no comprendía y de sentirse solo (excepción de su madre).

Pero ahí estaba, frente a él, un cuaderno que perteneció a su padre. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y lo abrió.

 _Inuyasha._

Se talló los ojos un momento, luego volvió a leer. Sí, era su nombre, no era la letra de su madre ni de ningún maestro en el Palacio, así que debía ser la letra de su padre.

Su papá había escrito eso…

 _Inuyasha. Es el nombre que deseé darte. Como seguro sabes (o en algún momento sabrás más a fondo) la leyenda dice que los Taisho descendemos del Perro Guardián del Viento del Oeste. Con ese nombre, espero que nunca olvides quién eres, ni de dónde vienes. La ironía en esa leyenda fue que yo, un Taisho, me enamorara de tu madre, soberana del Reino del Oeste. Comprenderás al crecer que las ironías no existen para martirizarnos, sino para darle sentido a la vida. Hay muchas cosas que deseo enseñarte, pero temo que no podré más que lo esencial. Y lo primero que debo decirte es que tú eres Inuyasha Taisho, hijo de Inu-no Taisho e Izayoi Taisho-Tenno. Tu linaje es intachable, y no dejes que unos incrédulos envidiosos te hagan despreciarlo. Cuando sientas que no perteneces a lo que te rodea, que te encuentras solo e incomprendido, cierra los ojos y recita éste tu mantra: "Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, hijo del Rey del Valle y la Reina del Oeste, y nadie puede ser lo que yo soy"._

Las palabras de su padre calmaron su espíritu agitado, nunca pensó que algo escrito pudiera consolarlo de esa manera. Saber que su padre lo apreciaba, y se preocupaba por él, parecía ser el bálsamo que su alma necesitaba. Había otras cosas escritas en aquél diario, unas leyendas del Reino del Valle, otras del Reino del Oeste, sentimientos que tuvo su padre por él y por su madre. Pero todos esos escritos llenaron sólo treinta y cinco hojas, después de las cuales, aparecieron hojas en blanco.

Guardó el diario en el cajón de su escritorio principal, con mucho cuidado, y reflexionó el resto de la tarde en su cuarto sin salir hasta que fue la hora de la cena. Izayoi lo vio más calmado, pero no quiso preguntar nada, si él tenía dudas las resolvería. Su hijo estaba creciendo y necesitaba darle un poco de espacio.

Al anochecer, Inuyasha miró desde la ventana de su alcoba a la luna llena, sintiéndose de repente vigorizado. Toda la rabia que había acumulado desapareció por un instante, y pudo sentir una gran paz.

Si Kaede o Kagome hubieran estado en su alcoba en ese instante, habrían visto la silueta de un hombre parado al lado del joven príncipe. Pero nadie lo vio, ni siquiera Inuyasha, él solo sintió que no estaba solo, y con eso pudo conciliar un muy relajante sueño.

 **-o-**

Tras su encuentro con Kaede, Kagome tuvo sueños extraños y estaba más sensible de lo usual. Tras su visita al Reino del Valle, Inuyasha estaba de mal humor con relativa frecuencia, y entrenaba más agresivo que nunca. Quizá fue por eso que, al reunirse ese verano, los dos príncipes estuvieran más tensos de lo normal. De cualquier forma, nadie pareció notarlo, hasta que una semana después de la llegada de Kagome al Palacio de los Vientos, discutieron fuertemente.

Nadie supo por qué empezó la discusión, pero unos guardias y sirvientes escucharon de repente gritos, que provenían del porche.

—¡No me interesa!

—¡Eres un malagradecido!

—¡Y tú eres una mimada!

—No me digas así.

—Keh, ni que me importara.

—¡Quisiera nunca haberte conocido! ¡Te detesto!—gritó, no con el enfado infantil típico, sino con verdadero sentimiento.

La expresión de Inuyasha, hasta ese momento engreída, cambió por completo, se veía casi herido. Kagome lloraba, lo miró llena de enfado y se fue, bajando los escalones hacia el jardín y caminando hacia los árboles. Inuyasha la miró irse, tenía los labios apretados en una mueca que ningún sirviente le había visto antes, pero después de eso gritó "¡Malcriada!" y se fue.

Hubiera sido considerada como otra discusión más de no ser porque, dos horas después, la princesa no aparecía. Nadie la vio regresar de los jardines, y cuando salieron a buscarla –pues ya casi era hora de la cena– no la encontraron. Por media hora patrullaron la zona, llamándola sin respuesta, y aunque nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira de los reyes, debieron decirles que Kagome estaba desaparecida.

—¿Cómo que no encuentran a mi hija hace casi una hora?—gritó Takahari—¡¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho?!

—Pensábamos que estaba en el jardín, majestad y nosotros…

—¡No quiero más excusas!

—Esta ha sido una verdadera negligencia—Izayoi, que nunca gritaba, usó una voz fuerte y estricta—¿Cómo han podido dejar que esto pasara?

Los guardias bajaron el rostro avergonzados. En menos de diez minutos la cuadrilla entera de guardias, sirvientes, el rey en persona y la reina salieron a buscar a la princesa. Al oír el alboroto, Inuyasha salió del gimnasio de entrenamiento (llevaba toda la tarde peleando con su maestro, perfeccionando la técnica de su espada) preguntando qué sucedía.

—¡Es la princesa!

Hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora con esa engreída?—dijo, malhumorado.

—Está perdida—las facciones de Inuyasha se tensaron—No podemos encontrarla, empezaremos una búsqueda fuera del palacio y el rey dice que….

No escuchó más, tomó una lámpara de aceite y salió al jardín. Pudo ver los grupos de guardias y sirvientes que se dividieron los extensos jardines para buscarla, y cómo el rey se internaba en el bosque llamando a su hija a gritos. Algo no estaba bien. Inuyasha sabía que Kagome no estaba ahí. No podría explicar cómo o porqué, pero _sentía_ que ella estaba en otra parte.

Miró a los alrededores, conocía el Palacio de los Vientos perfectamente, y sabía que Kagome también. Él mismo le mostró algunas cosas, y ella lo seguía a veces para fastidiarlo descubriendo otros pasadizos poco concurridos. Cuando se molestaron más temprano ese mismo día la vio caminar hacia el Jardín Este, y no supo si regresó. Pero su madre estaba dirigiendo una búsqueda en ese mismo Jardín, y no parecía tener resultado alguno.

El Palacio de los Vientos tenía jardines enormes, pero Kagome no se perdería en ellos, los conocía bien ¿dónde podía estar? Se molestaron, no recordaba por qué, y ella dijo que lo detestaba. Keh ¡él debería seguir molesto e ignorarla por varios días, no estar ahí buscándola!

Esa tramposa, siempre se salía con la suya, conseguía que todo a su alrededor la favoreciera, aún cuando estaban en su casa, en su reino, en sus jardines ¡era el colmo!

Pero no podía tampoco actuar indiferente. Así que subió unos escalones del porche para tener mejor vista del panorama. Ya casi anochecía, y la lámpara en su mano se hacía más necesaria. Cuando estuviera completamente oscuro Kagome podría perderse enserio, y la frescura de la noche seguro la enfermaba.

.—¡Niña tonta!—gruñó—¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable?

"Piensa Inuyasha, piensa…" el Jardín Este conectaba con el Jardín Sur, y éste a su vez tenía un muro que lo delimitaba con el bosque. Éste tenía un muro, mucho más grande y alto, que apartaba el bosque natural que rodeaba el Palacio del bosque artificial que cuidaban los jardineros. Era demasiado alta para que una niña la escalera, incluida Kagome.

Del bosque seguían los prados de entrenamientos y después los Jardines Delanteros. Pero todas esas zonas estaban ya siendo inspeccionadas y nadie encontraba nada. Desesperado, Inuyasha estaba a punto de sugerir una búsqueda fuera del muro cuando lo recordó…

"El Jardín Sur tiene un acceso escondido hacia las caballerizas" fue construido para evacuar el Palacio de manera segura en tiempos de guerra. Pocos lo conocían, pero él lo usaba seguido, y Kagome también lo conocía por una ocasión que lo siguió.

Y las caballerizas estaban hasta el otro lado del Palacio, en una zona que nadie exploraba aún.

—¡Tonta!

Llegó a las caballerizas muy rápido, al abrirlas los animales se asustaron, pues golpeó la puerta con furia. Su caballo relinchó al reconocerlo, pero él apenas le miró, en vez de eso caminó al fondo, donde estaba el caballo de Kagome… siendo cepillado por ésta.

—¡Conque aquí estás!—gritó molesto, otros caballos relincharon—¡Tonta, todos están preocupados por ti!

—No me llames así—siseó molesta—¿Y quién está preocupado por quién?

—No te hagas la tonta, todos te están buscando hace horas. Creen que estás perdida en los jardines.

—¿Y por qué me perdería ahí?

—Yo que sé, pero más vale que salgas y les digas que estás bien. Tu papá está como loco.

Kagome no quiso creerle, pero cuando salió comprobó la situación, y se sintió bastante abochornada. Su padre la cargó y después la regañó, diciéndole que no podía sobrevivir otro susto así. Cuando le pidieron que explicara qué sucedió, ella empezó desde que discutieron hasta que terminó cepillando su caballo para calmarse.

—Inuyasha ¿por qué las has hecho enojar así?—dijo su madre.

—¡Yo no empecé la discusión! Además, ella debería disculparse conmigo, no yo.

—¡Yo no te debo una disculpa!

—Por si no lo recuerdas, dijiste que me detestabas—no gritaba, pero sonaba muy ofendido.

Kagome abrió los ojos.

—¿enserio dije eso?

—¡Si, tonta!

—Yo… lo siento.

—Kagome—su padre le miró severamente, la princesa bajó el rostro apenada.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo haberte dicho eso. No era mi intención.

—Ustedes deben cuidar más lo que dicen cuando están molestos—dijo Izayoi—Todas las personas discuten, y es normal, pero nunca puedes remediar el daño que hacen tus palabras. Espero que esto les sirva de lección.

—Y están castigados.

Ambos niños hicieron una mueca, pero no replicaron.

En cambio, los dos soberanos intercambiaron miradas ¡Ese par a veces era tan tierno!

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente ni Inuyasha ni Kagome se hablaron durante el desayuno, y cuando terminaron de comer cada uno se fue a diferentes lugares. Los soberanos no comentaron nada, porque también tenían trabajo que hacer. A media mañana, aburrida de estar en la biblioteca, Kagome salió a los establos, ensilló a su caballo y dio una vuelta por los alrededores del Palacio de los Vientos. Al regresar, encontró a Inuyasha en uno de los prados de entrenamiento, practicando el tiro con arco.

Inuyasha era un espadachín muy habilidoso, y también sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no usaba ninguna otra arma y eso le molestó en su viaje al Reino del Valle, donde muchos nobles pomposos presumían dominar hasta cuatro armas distintas. El instructor llevaba toda la mañana dándole lecciones de cómo lanzar bien la flecha, pero el príncipe se desesperaba tan deprisa que el pobre instructor tuvo que tomar una pausa e ir a la cocina por la primera copa de vino del día.

Jalando las correas de su caballo para que no se alejara, Kagome caminó hacia Inuyasha viéndole con suma curiosidad. Su padre siempre insistía en que no debía presumir, de preferencia ni mencionar, que ella practicaba arquería y entrenaba otras armas. Según Takahari ese no es el comportamiento de las princesas, y ella no debía contradecirlo en eso. Considerando que su padre no quería ni que ella entrenara, obedecía a esa indicación, temerosa de que suspendiera después sus lecciones.

Pero ahí estaba el engreído de Inuyasha, que siempre la molestaba por ser una "niña torpe e inútil" sin poder colocar bien la flecha en el arco y disparando peor que un niño de cinco años.

¿Quién se podía reír de quién ahora?

—¿Qué me ves?—dijo Inuyasha en tono hosco, percatándose de su presencia.

Kagome ni cuenta se había dado de que estaba tan cerca de él.

—Nada—sonrió para sus adentros.

—Bueno, no te quedes aquí parada ¡Vete de aquí!

—Pearl está cansado—dijo, acariciando a su caballo—Lo dejaré aquí un rato, y después me marchó.

—Sigo opinando que es un nombre ridículo para un corcel.

—Por eso nadie te preguntó—le sacó la lengua, molesta, y cepilló amablemente el cabello de Pearl.

Inuyasha intentó no prestarle más atención, sacó otra flecha del carcaj, tensó la cuerda y la soltó. La flecha osciló hacia arriba y cayó de picada al suelo, reposando sobre el césped. Kagome rio un poco, el tiro al blanco no tenía más que una solitaria flecha (seguro la que el instructor usó para enseñarle). Las demás estaban esparcidas en el césped, casi forrando el lugar.

—¿De qué te ríes?—gritó malhumorado.

—De ti, eres mejor con la espada ¿no?

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Sólo eres una niñita indefensa.

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta.

—No soy una niña indefensa.

—Eres una niña berrinchuda, así que sí, lo eres.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—¡Llorona!

—¡Ya cállate!

—Keh.

Volteó como si con eso terminara la discusión, y lanzó otra flecha. Llegó un poco más lejos, pero cayó sobre el césped. En su enfado apretó el arco y lo lanzó también al tiro al blanco. Después de su berrinche se calmó, recogió el arco y agarró otra flecha.

—Lo haces muy mal.—le dijo, observando el brazo que estaba torcido mientras intentaba tensar la flecha.

—¿Y tú qué sabes?—respondió, la mano le temblaba y por más que intentaba no podía mantenerse firme.

—Ash, si te digo que lo haces mal, es porque lo estás haciendo mal.

¡Todavía que pretendía ayudarlo, él se ponía sus moños!

—Mira niña, no te entrometas en los entrenamientos de un príncipe. Nadie puede hacerlo.—disparó la flecha, como las demás, cayó al césped con muy poca fuerza.

—¡Soy una princesa!

—No es lo mismo.

Ella quedó paralizada por esa afirmación. Nunca, en ningún lugar de todos los que ella había conocido, se sentía tan desvalorizada como ahora que estaba de pie al lado de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?—era la pregunta que ansiaba hacerle desde varios años atrás.

Inuyasha, aún molesto, intentó tensar otra flecha mientras le respondía.

—Las princesas sólo saben usar vestidos lindos y lloriquear. En cambio, los príncipes podemos defender a los nuestros porque sabemos pelear.

—¿Tú y cuántos más?

—¡Todos los príncipes del mundo!

Al gritar soltó sin querer la flecha, y esta se cayó de picada al suelo, sin siquiera un poco de fuerza. Kagome se echó a reír ¡era el colmo que dijera esas cosas en tal situación!

—Pues con esas flechas que disparas no podrás proteger a nadie.—siguió riendo, para enfado del príncipe.

—¡A ti nadie te metió en esto!

Se inclinó y agarró la flecha caída, tensándola un poco, Kagome miraba con detenimiento su postura.

—Eleva más tu codo.

—No me distraigas.

—¡Te estoy ayudando, tonto!

—No necesito la ayuda de una niña torpe como tú. Además, ni que pudieras hacerlo mejor.

 _¿Qué?_

¡Eso era el colmo! Kagome soltó las riendas de Pearl y caminó a paso firme hacia Inuyasha. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le golpeó en el hombro, quitándole al arco y sacando una flecha del carcaj. La tensó con precisión, apuntó en menos de dos segundos y disparó con tanta fuerza que la flecha dio en el blanco, rompiendo la flecha que previamente había lanzado el instructor.

Aún con el ceño fruncido, pero sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma, Kagome le regresó el arco a Inuyasha y le dio la espalda, llamando a su caballo.

—¿C-cómo? ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Inuyasha miró el arco en sus manos, luego la flecha que ella disparó con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba, Kagome tiró las riendas de Pearl y caminó con su caballo en dirección a la caballería.

—¡Oe, espera niña! ¡Tienes que decirme cómo hiciste eso!

—¿Qué, ahora aceptarás consejos de una niña berrinchuda?

—Ay, no seas dramática ahora.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

Lo fulminó con la mirada, y en esa ocasión, Inuyasha reconoció que se había propasado.

—¡Tonto!—gritó ella, luego se subió a Pearl y montó lejos.

Inuyasha la miró alejarse, con el arco aún en su mano. El instructor llegó pocos minutos después, y al ver cómo su flecha fue destrozada por otra, pensó ilusamente que el príncipe había progresado.

—No fui yo—le dijo.

—¿Algún guardia?

—No… fue Kagome.

Y al pronunciar su nombre, por primera vez en muchos años, Inuyasha sintió una oleada de respeto… hacia ella.

 **-o-**

Al principio el instructor pensó que Inuyasha le estaba jugando una broma, y no le creyó hasta que el día siguiente la princesa repitió su hazaña (tras una mañana entera de insistencias por parte del príncipe) al notar lo habilidosa que era Kagome, el instructor le pidió que ayudara a Inuyasha en su entrenamiento. Como era de esperarse, ella se rehusó.

Takahari se molestó bastante cuando supo que su hija estaba tirando con arco en el Palacio de los Vientos, ella intentó defenderse diciendo que lo hizo para hacer una sencilla demostración, pero eso no evitó que fuera castigada. Izayoi consideró que el rey estaba exagerando ¿qué tenía de malo que la niña fuera habilidosa con las armas? Ante la reacción tan amena de la reina, Takahari se calmó, pero no levantó el castigo hasta después de tres días.

Molesta por haber sido castigada debido a Inuyasha, Kagome lo evitó todo el tiempo que pudo, pero después de una tarde entera él volvió a encontrarla en su jardín favorito. Era molesto que supiera siempre dónde estaba, aún más que su padre.

—Así que sabes disparar flechas.—fue lo que le dijo, con tono sarcástico.

—Sí ¿y?

—Bueno, eso te hace más princesa.

—No me importa lo que tú pienses.

—¡Es un cumplido!

—¡Pues no suena como uno!

—Keh.

Ella iba a seguir discutiendo cuando notó que Inuyasha llevaba un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Frunció el ceño ¿qué estaba tramando? ¿pretendía que ella le enseñara?

—¿Y eso?—preguntó, señalando el arco.

Inuyasha miró al suelo al responder.

—Es para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Que son tuyos!

Le dio el arco con algo de brusquedad, y después el carcaj. Se dio cuenta que eran exactamente los mismos con los que él había estado practicando días antes.

¿qué pretendía con eso?

—¿Por qué me los das?

—Tú los usas mucho mejor que yo—le dio la espalda—Me quedaré con la espada.

Dicho eso se fue dejándola sola.

Kagome miró nuevamente el arco en sus manos, no estaba segura si debía sentirse molesta o agradecida. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era tomarlo como un obsequio.

Cuando regresó al Palacio de Shikon, de manera casi inconsciente, se olvidó de su propio arco, usando sólo el que Inuyasha le regaló.

* * *

Ahhhh terminó el capítulo.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va la historia? ¿Les sigue gustando?

Espero que el capítulo 4 salga tan rápido como este jeje.

Un enorme saludo, mil gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y mandarme sus hermosos comentarios. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 _ **FictionNews:**_

La autora Nefertari Queen, que se ha mantenido desaparecida del fandom de Inuyasha, declaró esta mañana al noticiero que no es su intención tener tantos retrasos, y que espera compensar la falta de capítulos nuevos con un capítulo lleno de información muy relevante para la trama de la historia y mandando mucho amor y gratitud a sus lectores más leales. Anexó también una respuesta personal para los usuarios que dejaron comentarios en el capítulo tres de su fic "The Idea" que dejamos aquí abajo:

Reviews:

Guest: Intentaré mal acostumbrarlos más seguido.

The1975ale: oww ¿te enamoras de mí, o de mi historia? (espero de ambas) =D

Guest1: Inuyasha y Kagome tienen que discutir, simplemente no son ellos si no chocan de vez en cuando jeje y sí, ya se está empezando a preocupar por ella ;)

Asla: ¡claro que lo continúo!

Kagome1Fan: Sango después tendrá más protagonismo, de hecho, en el siguiente capítulo c:

sweetani: lo del "segundo hijo" se responde ya en este capítulo, TODAS las referencias que haga en este fic tendrán explicación ;)

Yani Anderson: Si te dejo tanta emoción, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo escribiendo =D espero de verdad poderte traer los capítulos nuevos con un mejor ritmo, para que tu ansiedad no sea tanta; y la relación entre Inuyasha/Kagome se irá desarrollando.

Laura: Pueees, no fue tan rápido :c ¡pero no los olvido, enserio!

Nieve Taisho: Oh no pasa nada, si no dejas reviews lo entenderé, digo me tarde meses, no los merezco T_T pero gracias enserio por tus ánimos, me alegra bastante que estes disfrutando de este fic porque lo escribo principalmente para ti ¡saludos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _3 años después_

 _Estaba en un bosque grande, todos los árboles eran altos y daban tanta sombra que no podía saber si era de día o de noche. Estaba silencioso, sin ardillas, aves o insectos merodeando. Era ella, completamente sola, en medio de un bosque desconocido, silencioso y oscuro. Tenía miedo, porque no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado ahí. Lo peor era que aunque lo intentaba no podía hablar, y no podía pedir ayuda._

 _Se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, y al caer, se percató de que frente a ella estaba el Goshinboku, idéntico a como lo recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez en su infancia. Era el único árbol iluminado por rayos de sol, pero aún así, parecía tener una luz propia._

 _Se puso de pie, dispuesta a caminar hacia el árbol "Mis abuelos deben estar cerca" pensó, sonriente, pero al dar dos pasos todo se volvió negro, y el árbol se oscureció._

 _Apareció de la nada la silueta de un hombre a los pies del árbol, que extendía su mano hacia ella. Por más que intentaba, la oscuridad no le permitía reconocerlo._

" _¿Quién eres?" quiso preguntar._

 _Escuchó el sonido de una flecha rompiendo el aire y al voltear notó cómo la sobrepasaba, la flecha se dirigió hacia el Goshinboku, clavándose en su madera._

 _Y clavando al hombre._

 _Kagome lo vio todo en cámara lenta: la flecha estaba violentamente incrustada sobre su corazón, el hombre dejó caer la cabeza, inconsciente…_

… _muerto._

" _No"_

 _Quiso caminar hacia él, intentar ayudarlo, fue entonces cuando notó que en su mano derecha estaba un arco de madera roja._

 _Ella había lanzado la flecha._

 _Ella había clavado a ese hombre en el Goshinboku._

 _Ella lo había matado…_

" _¡No!"_

Kagome despertó, tenía perlas de sudor en la frente y una expresión de miedo que nada le borró en mucho tiempo. No era la primera pesadilla que tenía, pero no dejaban de asustarla por más que pasaban. Variaban en situaciones, pero siempre se repetía el árbol, y la flecha.

Los sueños raros y las pesadillas empezaron desde que vio por primera vez el árbol Goshinboku, años atrás del castillo de sus abuelos. Entonces comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, no sólo esos sueños: a veces sentía que la observaban, o que había personas en habitaciones vacías, o veía resplandores en cosas que no lo tenían. Nunca hablaba de eso, porque no quería que la llamaran loca.

Se calmó un poco cuando, poco después de su cumpleaños, la anciana sacerdotisa Kaede la visitó en el Palacio de Shikon. Su padre le explicó que la sacerdotisa era la encargada del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas (ella había escuchado un poco sobre ese lugar, pero no mucho) y que le daría lecciones particulares de religión y espiritismo.

Kaede le enseñó lo básico del ying y el yang, la manera en que la energía fluye en el mundo, las lecciones del karma y otras cosas que constituían la base de todas las creencias espirituales de su pueblo. Eran cosas que Miss Dokima nunca le enseñó, porque la institutriz no sabía de eso. Kaede le dijo que tenía talento, y aprendía rápido, luego se fue diciéndole que regresaría pronto para continuar con sus lecciones, y le recomendó que no dejara de practicar la arquería.

Las lecciones de Kaede habían abarcado cinco meses enteros en los últimos tres años, y la calmaban mucho. Le enseñó a meditar, y técnicas para controlar la energía en su interior. Le preocupó que su padre estuviera considerando mandarla al Santuario como sacerdotisa, pero él le dijo que se trataba de un entrenamiento más, como los que ella pidió tener de niña. No le pareció una explicación del todo lógica, pero la aceptó, después de todo esas técnicas la ayudaban a que sus pesadillas y las cosas raras que veía disminuyeran.

Esa noche, aunque estaba cansada, sabía que no podría seguir durmiendo, siempre pasaba así cuando tenía una pesadilla. A veces consideraba la opción de hablar sobre sus sueños con Kaede, o con su padre, pero descartaba esas ideas. Un fuerte presentimiento, que no comprendía del todo, le decía que esa información no les correspondía a ellos, al menos no por ahora.

Se reacomodó en la cama, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía dormir. Casi siempre pasaba así, cuando tenía pesadillas quedaba tan alterada que aunque fueran las tres de la mañana no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentó en su cama, mirando alrededor, al menos esa noche no sentía que la observaran.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su escritorio, donde prendió la lámpara de aceite y se puso a leer las tareas que Miss Dokima le encargó el día anterior. Ya que no podía dormir, al menos adelantaría sus deberes. Era un reporte sobre historia, su materia favorita, y lo que la calmaría después de tan espantoso sueño. Buscó entre sus cosas hasta encontrar el libro "Relatos y Mitos de los Reinos Cardinales", abrió el índice y buscó el capítulo que Miss Dokima le encargó leer, era su cuento favorito "La leyenda de la perla de Shikon".

Según decía la leyenda, hace más de mil años, vivió en el norte, cerca de las Grandes Montañas, un hombre fuerte y hábil guerrero, que vivía como mercenario. Aunque tenía buenos sentimientos, había sufrido mucho en su infancia, pues su madre murió dejándole huérfano desde pequeño. Usaba la armadura de guerrero para protegerse no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino también su susceptible corazón.

Se encontró un día con una sacerdotisa poderosa y hermosa, de la cual se enamoró, ella le enseñó la bondad, la amistad y sanó las heridas de su corazón. Pero ella tenía la misión de purificar a todos los demonios que habitaban en la zona, y no podría desposarse hasta que la cumpliera.

El guerrero hizo la promesa de ayudarla, acompañarla y esperarla hasta que cumpliera su misión, entonces podrían casarse y ser felices. Así fue durante muchos años, hasta que un demonio tramposo se alió con otros y los atacó por sorpresa, querían matarlos. El guerrero usó todas sus habilidades, pero no pudo evitar quedar herido de gravedad en el combate. La sacerdotisa, desesperada, encerró a todos los demonios en un poderoso conjuro, pero quedó tan débil que su cuerpo se consumió también en aquél hechizo.

El pobre guerrero vio a los demonios desaparecer, y a su amada también, dejando solamente una hermosa perla rosada, la Perla de Shikon, el único rastro de su amada en la tierra. En la perla estaban sellados los poderes de esos demonios, y también el alma de su amada. Con dolor, tomó la joya y se fue buscando quién pudiera liberar a la sacerdotisa de tan cruel destino, pero no contaba con que la perla otorgaba grandes poderes a quien la poseyera, despertando la ambición de demonios y reinos enteros.

El guerrero protegió a la Perla de Shikon, para que no cayera en manos peligrosas, y continuó con sus viajes buscando la manera de liberar a su amada. Con el tiempo, no se supo más del guerrero, por lo que dijeron que murió en los bosques en su afán de liberar a la sacerdotisa. Se hicieron muchas expediciones y guerras que buscaban la perla, ambicionado su poder, pero nunca pudieron encontrarla.

Se dice que el guerrero, antes de conocer a la sacerdotisa, tuvo un hijo bastardo, y que un descendiente de aquél hijo encontrará la perla, y podrá purificarla, liberando así a la sacerdotisa y dejando que los enamorados se encuentren el Más Allá.

Había escuchado esa leyenda desde que era niña, era de las favoritas en el reino. Su padre le dijo que el cuento era tan viejo, que su ancestro el rey Sohar Higurashi le puso el nombre "Shikon" al palacio porque deseaba que fuera tan fuerte y poderoso como decía la leyenda. Kagome leyó el cuento, deleitándose con los detalles que esa versión le ofrecía, y luego escribió el reporte con todas las indicaciones que le pidió Miss Dokima.

 **-o-**

 _Su madre estaba sentada en una de las mesas del jardín, tomando el té. Se veía más relajada y feliz de lo que recordaba haberla visto en su vida. Tras beber un sorbo de su taza, la dejó de lado, y volteó a verlo esbozando una enorme sonrisa._

 _—¡Inuyasha!—lo saludó con alegría—¡Hola, hijo! Ven amor._

 _Quiso moverse, pero apenas pudo hacerlo cuando unas manos firmes lo sujetaron de sus costados y lo alzaron con cuidado. Un hombre de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes lo sujetó en su pecho, se sentía completamente seguro al ser cargado por él, y caminó hacia su madre, llevándolo a ella._

 _—¡Inuyasha, mi amor!—dijo su madre, extendiendo los brazos para cargarlo._

 _Instintivamente la buscó y cuando ella lo cargó, acomodó su cuerpo contra su pecho, volteó para ver al hombre que lo hacía sentir seguro. Su padre le sonreía, los ojos amarillos se veían como el oro por la calidez y el amor que expresaban. Acarició la cabeza de su bebé, y después besó la mejilla de su esposa._

 _—Aquí está—le dijo—¿No tendrás una taza de té para mí, Izayoi?_

 _—Desde luego, mi cielo._

 _Su madre lo acomodó entre sus brazos para poder sentarse en la mesa, donde su padre tomó asiento. En lo que el sirviente servía el té, su padre se inclinó hacia él._

 _—¿Contento, hijo?—preguntó con tono amistoso—Mira esos ojos alegres, Izayoi. Me hubiera encantado que heredara los tuyos._

 _—A mí no, los tuyos son mucho más bonitos._

 _Acarició de nuevo su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír._

 _—Mi Inuyasha._

Despertó sobresaltado. El joven príncipe se reacomodó en la cama, intentando conciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero le costaba trabajo. Últimamente tenía ese sueño con mayor frecuencia. Se trataba del único recuerdo que tenía de su padre.

El gran Inu-no Taisho había muerto cuando él tenía dos años de edad, era normal que no tuviera recuerdos de él. Su madre decía que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero sólo tenía esa fugaz imagen en su mente, donde él lo cuidaba en los jardines. Muchas veces ese recuerdo le era más doloroso que placentero. Si no recordara absolutamente nada de su padre, probablemente todo sería más sencillo de sobrellevar.

Al menos las visitas anuales a la Corte del Reino del Valle lo serían.

Esas malditas visitas le llenaban de bilis el estómago. Los nobles hipócritas no tenían el valor de mirarlo de frente cuando hablaban mal de él, y actuaban como si él no se enterara de lo que murmuraban. Para empeorarlo, su medio hermano, el rey Sesshomaru, no hacía absolutamente nada por mejorar la situación. Podía sentir el desprecio que le profesaba, y era un sentimiento recíproco, no había manera en que respetara o apreciara de forma alguna a un supuesto hermano que lo trataba de esa forma.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un Taisho? Si no lo fuera, entonces viviría plácidamente con su madre en el Reino del Oeste y nada lo perturbaría, o al menos eso quería creer. Sin embargo, como Taisho, debía hacer visitas como mínimo una vez al año a la Corte del Reino del Valle, declarando así el respeto a su linaje.

¡Maldito linaje! Si no recordara nada de su padre, sería sencillo olvidarse de él y pretender que no ocupaba el reconocimiento de esa corte foránea. Pero cuando más quería convencerse de eso, aquél lejano recuerdo de su infancia regresaba a sus sueños, y lo invadía una gran culpa. Su padre lo había amado, a él y a su madre, no podía traicionarlo por sus inseguridades. Después de todo, no era culpa de él haber muerto. Quizá si siguiera vivo…

"Argh" gruñó, cerrando los ojos para conciliar el sueño, pensar en esas cosas a medianoche no era lo mejor.

Pudo dormir un poco, pero no descansó como quisiera, por eso despertó malhumorado en la mañana. Su madre lo notó, pero no comentó nada. Acudió a sus entrenamientos matutinos, y pensó que sería un día como cualquiera, pero al mediodía Izayoi lo mandó llamar.

—¿Ocupa algo, madre?—preguntó, estaban en un salón privado, sin ningún guardia ni sirviente cerca.

Izayoi hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Sacó de un armario una caja muy larga y estrecha de color negro con franjas rojas y una brillante insignia de oro. Con solemnidad, colocó la caja sobre una mesa.

—Ábrelo, es tuyo.

Por la forma sabía que se trataba de un estuche, pero no tenía idea de qué tipo de espada estaría dentro. Los movimientos de Inuyasha fueron lentos mientras ponía las manos sobre el broche, abriéndolo, la caja se abrió completamente revelando una espada larga, de acero desgastado, a simple vista se podía deducir que fue antaño una espada fina, deteriorada por el tiempo y el uso.

—¿Madre?—volteó hacia ella, buscando una explicación ¿por qué una espada tan vieja estaría resguardada en un estuche de lujo?

—Sujétala, hijo.

Así lo hizo, la empuñadura estaba forrada en un cuero, y era lo mejor conservado. Al cargarla le pareció ligera, en otro tiempo la espada debió ser letal, porque aún a pesar de su antigüedad el acero se sentía bien balanceado. El filo era muy poco, pero temía que si intentaba afilarla terminaría destrozándola.

—Se llama Colmillo de Acero. Es la reliquia de la familia Taisho. Fue la espada del patriarca de tu familia, y se ha heredado a través de los siglos de padres a hijos.

—Si es así, ¿no debería ser de Sesshomaru?—preguntó, viendo hacia la espada con renovado interés.

—Antes de morir, tu padre estipuló que ésta espada sería la tuya. A tu hermano le heredó su espada personal, que se llama Colmillo Sagrado. Pero Colmillo de Acero, el símbolo de los Taisho, te corresponde.

—Supongo que es mi premio de consolación por estar prácticamente desterrado de su reino ¿cierto?

—Inyasha.

La voz severa de su madre, combinada con su rostro tenso, hicieron que bajara el rostro y callara el resto de sus comentarios. Ciertamente, su madre no se merecía que fuera irrespetuoso con ella.

—Perdona.

Izayoi puso su mano sobre su hombro, de manera cariñosa.

—Hijo mío, sé que estás confundido. Pero no debes nunca negar ni olvidar quién eres. Esta espada es prueba de ello, llévala con orgullo.

Le miró alzando la ceja, señalando la carencia de filo del arma.

—Sé que no puedes usarla en el campo de batalla—continuó la reina—Pero es el símbolo de tu familia. Es aún más valiosa por eso.

Colocó la espada de nuevo en el estuche y se la llevó a su alcoba. Ya más tarde, observaba la espada con detenimiento, el acero astillado demostraba cuánto había sido usada esa arma en tiempos antiguos. Imaginó a sus ancestros empuñándola para vencer a sus enemigos, conquistando territorios ¿Era eso lo que su padre esperaba de él?

—Es sólo una chatarra—dijo, metiéndola en su funda de manera descuidada.

—¡Amo Inuyasha, no sea irrespetuoso!—le dijo Myoga, con tono molesto.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Myoga llevaba años siendo maestro de Inuyasha, había sido un sirviente personal y leal de Inu-no Taisho, y llegó con él al Reino del Oeste cuando desposó a Izayoi. Cuando falleció el rey, le pidió encarecidamente que cuidara de su hijo, y a pesar del carácter flojo que tenía, Myoga hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Era un hombre gordo y de baja estatura, bastante sabio por su edad, pero también era flojo, asustadizo y algo mañoso. Era leal a Inuyasha, pero sus defectos a veces le pesaban.

—Esa arma es la reliquia de los Taisho, y usted debe…

—Ya sé, ya sé, mi madre me lo explicó—le dijo con tono molesto—Pero no me importa, guárdala por favor en uno de mis armarios, iré a entrenar con espadas de verdad.

Myoga sabía que no le era indiferente la espada, pero las visitas al Reino del Valle estaban endureciendo cada vez más el corazón de Inuyasha. Temía por él, pero ni siquiera la reina parecía consolar completamente a su hijo. Sólo podía ayudarlo, mantenerse presente en su vida, y esperar que todo se desarrollara bien.

 **-o-**

Usualmente, los Exterminadores iniciaban sus entrenamientos rituales a la edad de cinco años, como Sango y sus hermanos mayores, pero a los seis años de edad Kohaku seguía sin haber tocado arma alguna. El niño se quejaba de eso constantemente, pero nadie en su familia se compadecía de él. Las constantes enfermedades del niño cuando era pequeño afectaron su desarrollo, y era más bajo y delgado que el resto de los niños. El conde Fukugawa temía que su hijo menor nunca sería un guerrero en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero no le importaba, era preferible eso a que un entrenamiento agresivo deteriorara aún más la salud del pequeño.

—¡Pero padre, quiero aprender a pelear!—decía Kohaku—Cómo tú, y todos mis hermanos.

—No, hijo. Quizá dentro de un par de años.

—¡Entonces seré muy mayor, no podré aprender nada!

—No.

Kagome escuchaba a veces esa discusión y tenía compasión por el niño, le recordaba a cuando ella le pidió a su propio padre que le permitiera entrenar. Pero era diferente ser una niña y que estuviera contra las tradiciones, a tener una salud tan débil que tu vida pendiera de un hilo.

Pudo ver cómo Sango se contenía por no ceder ante su hermanito, lo amaba bastante, pero pensaba igual que su padre, cualquier cosa que pusiera su vida en peligro estaba fuera de discusión.

—No seas terco, Kohaku—dijo Kiten, que ahora tenía 18 años—Hablaremos de esto después, tenemos una invitada—señaló a Kagome—Y estamos preparándonos para la boda de Kaori, no es momento de tener esta discusión.

El niño hizo un mohín, pero escuchó a su hermano mayor y bajó el rostro. Kaori Fukugawa era el hijo mayor del Conde, tenía 25 años, y se casaría con Lady Ari Aoyama, hija de una familia noble y de buena reputación.

En el Reino del Norte –como en casi todas partes– las bodas eran eventos grandes y muy celebrados. La peculiaridad era que duraban toda una semana, ofreciéndose banquetes, bailes, y varias ceremonias pequeñas antes de que los esponsales se llevaran a cabo. Tratándose de la boda de dos nobles, las familias tiraron la casa por la ventana y crearon siete días de magníficas fiestas.

Ese día empezaría la primera, se trataba de un baile con música en vivo bajo la luz de la luna, en los amplios jardines de los Fukugawa. Los novios se presentarían a sus futuros suegros, y los invitados podrían comer de la mesa principal todo lo que desearan. Kagome había llegado temprano para ayudar a Sango a prepararse, en medio de los últimos detalles surgió esa discusión entre Kohaku y su padre, la cual era habitual. Veinte minutos después llegó la banda, que tocó melodías suaves que recibieron a los invitados.

Kagome estaba emocionada porque era su primera boda, Lady Ari se vio hermosa vestida con un atuendo verde, y el novio le sonreía con mucho entusiasmo. Sango se veía feliz por su hermano mayor. El rey Takahari llegó poco después, dándoles su bendición. Pronto la banda tocó música más animada y todos bailaron hasta la noche.

Los próximos seis días fueron similares, hasta que se llegó el oficial de la boda. Kagome lloró cuando vio a la novia vestida de blanco siendo entregada en el altar por su padre, desposándose oficialmente con Kaori. La pareja aceptó las bendiciones de todos, antes de partir a un viaje de bodas que duraría tres semanas en las Altas Islas.

Con la partida de los novios la fiesta terminó, Kagome se despidió de Sango y subió a la carroza con su padre, viendo por la ventana los últimos fuegos artificiales, que se prendieron para desearle buena suerte a los novios.

—Que romántico—suspiró, contenta tras la semana entera de fiestas, no recordaba haberse divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Takahari miró a su hija, que estaba dejando de ser niña para convertirse en mujer. No comprendía a dónde se iba el tiempo, y no quería en realidad que transcurriera, después de todo, con cada año que su hija cumplía, más se acercaba el día en que debiera distanciarse de él.

—Parece que te has divertido, hija.—comentó, deteniendo sus pensamientos pesimistas y enfocándose en el presente.

—¿Y cómo no, papá? Todo se veía maravilloso.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó el rey.

—Hija, ¿has pensado sobre tu matrimonio?

Kagome miró a su padre extrañada, convivía con varias muchachas en la corte, y varias hablaban sobre pretendientes. Preguntó del asunto a Sango, y ella le respondió que como deseaba ser exterminadora antes que otra cosa no pensaba en muchachos. Luego le preguntó a Miss Dokima, quien le dijo que aún era joven para esas cosas. Nunca le dijo a su padre, porque consideraba ese asunto muy femenino ¿quizá estaba equivocada, y era una situación más genérica?

—¿Yo? Pero aún soy joven, tengo trece años.—le dijo, recordando que Miss Dokima comentó en una ocasión que las muchachas sólo son cortejadas después de los dieciséis años.

—Lo sé, encanto, pero sé que las niñas piensan en estas cosas desde pequeñas.

¿Estaba su padre refiriéndose a las veces en que fantaseaba en su alcoba con las princesas de los cuentos que leía? Eso era cosa aparte ¿no?

La pobre Kagome estudiaba tan afanosamente sus materias y practicaba con tanto empeño en sus entrenamientos, que no había desarrollado una visión práctica y realista de la vida. Takahari apenas se estaba dando cuenta de eso.

—La verdad es que he comenzado a pensar en cómo sería mi príncipe azul.—respondió la niña de manera inocente.

—¿Y?

En su mente, Kagome recreó su cuento favorito "La princesa del arpa de oro" en donde la princesa es rescatada de un hechicero por un príncipe fuerte, apuesto y de intachables modales. Pero ella no era una damisela en apuros, además, no conocía a ningún muchacho con la descripción de ese libro.

—Pues aún no lo conozco, papá.—le dijo—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Verás, hija, sabes ya a estar alturas que muchos príncipes son comprometidos desde niños.

"Espíritus, pongan las palabras adecuadas en mis labios" rezaba el rey, que vio cómo la carita de su hija se contraía.

A Kagome el corazón se le detuvo. Años atrás, conoció a la princesa Kumi, que venía de las lejanas Tierras Orientales y que lloraba día y noche porque sus padres la casarían a la fuerza con un príncipe que no conocía. Escuchaba en la corte rumores de nobles comprometidas para hacer alianzas o generar mayor riqueza, pero todo eso sonaba lejano a su mundo. Que su padre le hablara de esa situación fue como si la burbuja en la cual Kagome vivía se rompiera al fin, dejándole caer sobre un suelo duro y rasposo.

—Papá ¿me has comprometido?—su voz sonaba trémula, nada parecida a la seguridad que la niña solía proyectar—¿es enserio? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Tengo trece años! ¿¡con quién!? Papá, ¿cómo…?

Takahari colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija paternalmente, odió ver el rostro herido de su pequeña, y las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, así que intentó sonar lo más amable posible.

—Calma, hija. Oficialmente, estás comprometida con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… ¿Inuyasha? Repitió el nombre en su mente un sinfín de veces ¿era enserio? El príncipe engreído y presuntuoso… _¡no!_

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero como…?

—Hija, tranquila.—la niña ni siquiera lo escuchaba—Por favor cálmate tú…

—¡Él es un malcriado! ¿por qué me has hecho esto? ¡Si mamá viviera…!

—¡Kagome!

Ante el grito de su padre la princesa reaccionó, bajó los hombros y la cabeza, sintiendo lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Su padre suspiraba pesadamente.

¿No se suponía que su padre la quería? ¿no había sido ella una buena hija? ¿por qué le estaba pasando todo eso?

—La reina Izayoi y yo acordamos ese compromiso cuando eran bebés.—empezó a explicar el rey— Pero no te preocupes, ustedes mismos lo podrán romper si eso desean, después de que pasen todos los veranos juntos y cuando cumplas 18 años.

—¿Cómo?

Takahari explicó que el acuerdo era una manera de protegerla de intereses de otros nobles, y también a Inuyasha, y que podrían anular el compromiso si así lo deseaban _después_ de cumplir con todas las normas del acuerdo. Los ojos grandes y oscuros de Kagome miraban a su padre como si no lo reconociera, y cuando él terminó de explicar, ella se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando las palabras.

—Hasta entonces debes comportarte. No es el fin del mundo Kagome.—dijo el rey.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo" pensó ella.

—Papá, ¿por qué hiciste eso?—sonaba herida y confundida. Takahari buscó una respuesta rápida.

Pudo decirle que ella había heredado, por una profecía, una situación que la ponía en altísimo riesgo y que sólo los Taisho tenían el poder y la confianza de protegerla. Pudo explicarle en ese momento, en ese día, todas las circunstancias que rodearon su nacimiento y que aún condicionaban su vida, pudo decirle santo y seña de quién era ella, cuál era su futuro y las cosas que más temprano que tarde debería afrontar para llevar paz a su reino y a su familia… pero se calló, y en vez de eso, dijo lo primero que le pareció aceptable:

—Era la tradición, hija.

 **-o-**

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el verano, y Kagome estaba de nuevo en el Palacio de los Vientos. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con su padre unas semanas atrás. No habló de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Sango. La burbuja en la que vivía definitivamente se había roto, y estaba adolorida en el suelo intentando levantarse a pesar de las heridas; se trataba del primer momento de su vida en que debía dejar atrás su inocencia para enfrentar una situación con madurez.

Pero madurar no es fácil, es duro, difícil y doloroso; sobrellevando esas nuevas emociones y conocimientos, Kagome salía dar paseos largos por los hermosos jardines del palacio, dejando que el aire fresco y el olor de las rosas la calmaran.

Estaba comprometida con Inuyasha ¡precisamente con él, el mocoso más insolente que había conocido en su vida! Kagome no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo estimaba mucho, y menos ahora que se supone debería casarse con él en un futuro. Su padre había sido firme diciendo que ellos podrían romper el compromiso si lo deseaban, pero para eso, debía convivir con él todos los veranos hasta cumplir dieciocho años… de una forma y otra, sentía que estaba perdiendo en vez de ganar algo.

No podía casarse con él ¡claro que no! Su esposo debía ser educado, cortés, refinado, como todos los príncipes que leía en sus cuentos. Pasaría cada verano de su vida con Inuyasha si ese era el precio a pagar por elegir a su esposo. Sabía que, como princesa, debía desposarse en algún momento de su vida, pero pensaba que eso estaba tan distante en un futuro lejano… ahora se percataba que en realidad, estaba mucho más cerca de lo que deseaba admitir.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Kagome no se percató de que Inuyasha la miraba a distancia. El príncipe notó que la niña estaba más cabizbaja que de costumbre, paseando sola, leyendo poco y con poco brillo en sus ojos. No era que se interesara por ella, claro que no, pero si la mocosa era infeliz le echarían la culpa a él, y tenía muchos problemas como para agregarle otro a la lista.

Iba a dar un paso hacia ella para encararla cuando el rey Takahari, que estaba a poca distancia, le habló.

—Majestad—dijo, haciendo una reverencia pequeña—¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Acompáñame, por favor.

Los dos caminaron hacia uno de los patios, donde estaba ya dispuesto un servicio de té, Inuyasha sintió al mismo tiempo fastidio y curiosidad ¿qué pretendía hablar con él? La verdad, conocía poco al Rey Takahari, era un hombre fuerte, de modales serenos, buen sentido del humor y un padre muy cariñoso con su hija. Lo consideraba buena persona, pero sus momentos de convivencia se resumían a comer juntos en la cena y a ocasionales charlas matutinas antes de encerrarse en el despacho a continuar sus deberes reales.

El rey tomó asiento, y le indicó que se sentara frente a él, sirvieron té, galletas y pastelitos, pero Inuyasha no comió nada. Esperaba a que Takahari se dignara a hablar, el rey se tomó su tiempo antes de iniciar la conversación.

—Tu madre me dijo que heredaste la espada de tu padre—dijo.

—Ah, sí, me la dio hace unas semanas.

—¿No te ha gustado?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Tu madre me ha dicho que no la usas a menudo, ni en eventos oficiales.

Se cruzó de brazos, repentinamente molesto ¿quién se creía él para sermonearlo? Pero… seguía siendo un rey.

—Si mi madre quiere saber por qué no la uso, ella misma puede preguntármelo.

—Ella tiene sus razones, Inuyasha. El que te pregunta soy yo, porque me da curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué le interesa?

—Me interesa tu bienestar—confesó—Te he visto crecer desde que eras un niño pequeño, es normal que me interese por ti.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. No soy un niño indefenso.

—Jamás dije que lo fueras.

—Si usted asume que tengo un problema ¿por qué más vendría a intentar ayudarme, si no es porque me considera débil?

—Puede ser porque te tengo aprecio, y deseo ayudar. La familia y los amigos se ayudan entre sí, no se trata de fuerza ni de valor, es simple humanidad.

No supo cómo responder a eso, así que cerró los ojos y frunció los labios. A pesar de la rabieta, Takahari estaba complacido.

—Es como aquella ocasión que Kagome se perdió y que fuiste a buscarla, no es que ella sea débil, los amigos simplemente acuden a ti cuando lo necesitas—dijo.

—Supongo que tiene razón—su tono de voz era algo hostil.

—Y sé que mi hija te ayudaría si lo ocuparas.

—Gracias, pero no deseo vuestra ayuda.

—¿No crees que yo, o que mi hija, podríamos ser de ayuda en alguna ocasión?

—¡Simplemente no quiero la ayuda de nadie!—confesó al fin—Quiero ser fuerte por mi cuenta. Usted ya es fuerte, mi madre es fuerte… hasta Kagome lo es. Pero siento que me falta.

—¿Por qué dices que mi hija es fuerte, Inuyasha?

—Usted bien la conoce, cuando una idea le entra en esa cabeza nada ni nadie se la puede sacar ¡y lo consigue! Ella no sólo dice las cosas, las hace realidad… es algo que yo no me creo aún capaz de hacer.

—Mi hija ha heredado la perseverancia de su madre, pero es una cualidad que tú también tienes—"aunque no te hayas dado cuenta" pensó.

Inuyasha miró al rey de frente, él estaba siendo completamente honesto y sincero en sus intenciones. Fuera de su madre, no recordaba que nadie se interesara por él de esa forma, y era una sensación agradable.

—Al final, lo único que quiero decir con todo esto, es que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo ocupes, muchacho—le sonrió quedamente—A pesar de tu fuerza o de orgullo, no debes sentirte nunca solo.

 _Solo_

Esa palabra se sentía tan… afín, a su sentir ¿realmente era la soledad la causante de todas sus frustraciones?

—Gracias—dijo, con tono humilde y sincero.

Serían contadas las ocasiones en que Inuyasha sentiría que podía realmente confiar en alguien, y el Rey Takahari fue una de esas selectas personas a partir de ese día.

 **-o-**

Kagome llevaba un par de minutos paseando por el laberinto del jardín, perdiendo el tiempo a propósito, cuando una melodía llamó su atención.

 _Y el amor hizo que la doncella_

 _De las nubes descendiera_

 _Y al General cuidó con devoción_

 _Sus hazañas formando esta canción_

Era una voz hermosa y limpia, que entonaba un canto que jamás había escuchado. Kagome siguió la voz, dando vuelta entre los pasillos hasta llegar al centro del laberinto. Ahí estaba un pequeño quiosco con guirnaldas enflorecidas escalando sus barandales y celosías, y la reina Izayoi, acariciando los capullos, continuaba cantando.

 _Oh, valiente General, no debes partir_

 _¿no deseas ver a tu hijo vivir?_

La imagen de la reina, tan hermosa, cantando con tan bella voz, rodeada de flores… era tan surrealista, como si una de las imágenes de sus libros de cuentos se volviera realidad.

—Kagome—la reina dejó de cantar cuando la vio de pie a pocos metros de distancia—Ven, pequeña ¿te ha gustado la canción?

—Sí.

Caminó rápido, encantada con la idea de convivir con Izayoi un poco. Kagome siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a la reina, que era amable, dulce y maternal.

—¿De qué trataba esa canción, majestad? Nunca la había escuchado.

—Es una canción muy vieja, Kagome, sobre una leyenda del Reino del Oeste.

—¿Me la enseñaría?

—Claro—pero Izayoi, a final de cuentas madre, notó el rostro desganado—Pero antes dime, Kagome ¿qué te pasa?

La reina se inclinó y la miró a los ojos, Kagome se mostró sorprendida y aturdida cuando Izayoi le acarició la mejilla con cariño, suavizando sus facciones.

—¿Qué te tiene triste, pequeña?

Con un repentino nudo en la garganta, Kagome tomó aliento, animándose a hablar.

—Papá… él…

Izayoi esperó a que hablara, con tanta paciencia, que todo rastro de duda se despejó de la mente de Kagome. Con voz trémula, la princesa le contó sobre lo consternada que estaba por el compromiso que le dijo su padre y reduciendo las críticas hacia Inuyasha (pues era hijo de la reina a pesar de todo) contó sus dudas, sus miedos, y la impotencia e ira que tenía en su interior, aunque se resistía a sentirla.

Una vez que la princesa terminó de desahogarse, Izayoi acarició suavemente su mejilla y sus cabellos, abrazándola por los hombros.

—Los padres siempre queremos el bienestar de nuestros hijos—le dijo—Tu papá pensaba en tu bien, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—¿Se molestaría usted si yo… no quiero casarme con…?

—Kagome, eres aún muy pequeña ¡no pienses en esas cosas! Cuando crezcas, y aprendas aún más, podrás entonces tomar una decisión. Por lo pronto diviértete y disfruta, pero recuerda que tu padre te adora… y también yo.

Ante esa última oración, Kagome miró a la reina con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Izayoi besó su frente, y la princesa se echó a sus brazos sin poder contenerse.

¿Acaso así era como se sentía tener una madre?

—No llores Kagome, el amor se celebra, no se sufre.

—Es que estoy muy contenta—le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—Bien, ya que tienes esa enorme sonrisa en tus labios ¿aún quieres aprender esa canción?

—¡Claro!

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas, cantando y platicando, sellando un vínculo que llevaba años formándose y que sería desde ese día, eterno.

* * *

 _¡Finito!_

 _1.-¿Qué les pareció la leyenda de la Perla de Shikon? ¿les ha gustado?_

 _2.-Colmillo de Acero también será relevante en esta historia._

 _3.-¡Claro que saldría Sesshomaru! por lo pronto sólo se le menciona, pero tendrá algunas escenas más adelante c;_

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta, buena parte de este capítulo fue mostrar la relación Takahari/Inuyasha e Izayoi/Kagome, pues están adoptando roles paternales con ambos niños supliendo parte de sus necesidades afectivas. No sólo es una escena bonita, tendrá su importancia después._

 _¿Les ha gustado? espero que sí. Prometo no demorar tanto con el nuevo capítulo._

 _¡Mil saludos y gracias por leer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Al fin salió este capítulo, de plano me atoré pero cuando desarrollé mejor el desenlace lo demás salió solito. Espero les guste. Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que me llenan de felicidad.

Reviews:

Yani Anderson:¡me alegra mucho que te vaya gustando! habrá más interacciones entre todos los personajes, pero me estoy tomando el tiempo de desarrollarlos, espeoro no se vuelva tedioso jeje.

Kurogoot: gracias a ti por leer espero que te siga gustando c:

Tammy Hunter: ¡un enorme saludo y beso a Brasil! saludos desde México y muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso apoyo ¡sigue disfrutando!

Anya10: ya lo hice c;

Maria: llegó el capítulo lo más rápido que pude.

The1975ale: jajaja bueno, mientras decides si enamorarte de mi o el fic, disfruta este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _2 años después_

.

Kagome llevaba puesta una túnica sencilla y encima una capa larga de color rojo, su delgada y esbelta silueta la hacía verse muy regia mientras cabalgaba sobre Pearl en la estrecha carretera que se hacía paso a través de la montaña; atrás de ella, contra todo protocolo, la seguían a algunos metros de distancia su padre, sus abuelos y un solo soldado, habían insistido en que Kagome liderara el cortejo.

Finalmente, las enormes y altas puertas del Santuario de las Cuatro Almas se manifestaron frente a ella. Kagome vio una especie de brillo rosado, como una pared, alrededor del santuario, pero lo ignoró, así como llevaba ignorando durante años muchas cosas que veía y oía. Cruzó la puerta, sintiendo cómo una energía maravillosa y amena limpiaba su alma de toda preocupación.

En la explanada principal estaba la estatua de la Sacerdotisa Midoriko, y a su alrededor, todas las sacerdotisas del templo, en una formación de media luna. Kaede estaba al frente, esperándola con expresión severa. Tiró de las riendas, haciendo que Pearl se detuviera, luego bajó con graciosos movimientos, parándose frente a su anciana maestra y haciendo una reverencia llena de respeto.

—Bienvenida, su alteza—saludó Kaede—Bienvenido, su majestad.

El rey y los barones se habían apeado unos metros atrás, saludando a la distancia, una sacerdotisa se acercó para sujetar las riendas de Pearl, diciendo que la llevaría a tomar agua y descansar. Tanta solemnidad tenía a Kagome compungida, el fuerte presentimiento de que algo importante pasaría no la dejó dormir los días anteriores, y ahora su corazón palpitaba como un martilleo constante y recio.

—Sígame, alteza.

Kagome caminó detrás de Kaede, olvidándose por completo de todas las personas que había alrededor, mientras se internaban a un pequeño edificio, al fondo de la explanada, con las decoraciones más hermosas y sobrios detalles. Estaba custodiado por dos mujeres armadas y de mirada ecuánime, quienes hicieron una reverencia tocando el suelo con las rodillas y ocultando el rostro con humildad.

Se deslizaron las puertas y entraron a la única sala de la pequeña construcción, por dentro muy austero, con un solo podio al centro, en el cual reposaba un collar con una perla rosada que brillaba intensamente.

Al momento de ver la perla, Kagome sintió su corazón paralizarse, su mente se puso en blanco, y su cuerpo quedó completamente rígido.

Miles de imágenes desfilaron frente a sus ojos: una hermosa mujer con armadura apuntando con una flecha a un guerrero de sonrisa ladeada; a esa misma mujer pelear lado al lado con el guerrero enfrentándose a monstruos poderosos; a la mujer cantando un hechizo extraño en un idioma desconocido frente al cuerpo de un enorme perro blanco como la nieve; a la mujer enfrentándose a un ejército entero de monstruos; al guerrero, solo y entristecido, llorando bajo la sombra del Goshinboku, sosteniendo la rosada perla en sus manos.

Kaede no dijo nada, esperando a que Kagome saliera de su trance, la princesa tenía aún perdida la mirada cuando dijo en voz baja:

—La gema de las cuatro almas… perla de Shikon.

Sin que nadie dijera nada, Kagome caminó hacia la joya y se paró frente al podio, contemplándola y acercando ambas manos hacia ella. El resplandor de la perla palpitó, reconociéndola, Kaede sonrió mientras contemplaba todo eso. En el umbral, el rey Takahari miraba a su hija preocupado, todos los miedos que llevaba quince años acumulando empezaban a materializarse.

—Esta joya es tesoro de los Shikiomi, y los Higurashi prometieron protegerla hace siglos—dijo Kaede, haciendo que Kagome saliera de su ensoñación—Tú, como heredera de las dos familias, eres ahora la encargada de custodiarla.

Mirando a Kaede, la princesa sintió su mente llenarse de preguntas ¿por qué ella debía custodiarla? ¿por qué la perla estaba en ese santuario? ¿qué fueron esas visiones que tuvo? ¿por qué ese resplandor? Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una enorme calma inundó su mente y corazón, haciendo que sólo asintiera.

—Anciana Kaede, dígame… ¿su valor radica sólo en la leyenda, o hay algo más?—preguntó.

Kaede agarró el collar con movimientos precisos, alzándolo para que la perla se viera en todo su esplendor, mientras respondía:

—Esta joya encierra todo el poder y legado de los Shikiomi y Higurashi. Pórtalo con orgullo, protégelo de cualquier malvado. Tu corazón puro y tu gran poder te guiará en este sendero, pequeña.

Con cuidado, le colocó el collar a Kagome, y ella sintió la perla a la altura de su pecho, cerca del corazón. Aunque tenía varias preguntas aún en su mente, no pudo pronunciar ninguna.

Durante la siguiente hora Kaede guio a Kagome mostrándole todo el Santuario, contándole la historia de la perla y del lugar con lujo de detalles. Su padre los seguía a distancia prudente, pero ni siquiera el rey Takahari puede ser una escolta infalible, cuando el rey se desvió preguntándole a su soldado escolta dónde estaban los caballos, Kaede tiró de la capa de la princesa llevándola a un jardín lo más rápido posible, buscando estar a solas con la muchacha. Kagome advirtió las intenciones de la sacerdotisa, pero lejos de preocuparse, tuvo el presentimiento de que era lo mejor.

Era un jardín pequeño, con una acequia estrecha de aguas cristalinas rodeando dos rocas sagradas, Kaede se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba algo cansada, pero era necesario hablar.

—Tú tienes visiones—dijo en voz baja y clara—Ves objetos, resplandores, personas, que nadie más ve a tu alrededor. Y escuchas sus voces—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Kagome no respondió, la anciana siguió hablando.

—Tienes enormes dones, Kagome, debes siempre escuchar a tu instinto. Confía en las habilidades que has heredado de tus ancestros—Kaede metió una mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacó un pequeño y viejo panfleto—No dejes que nada ni nadie te haga cuestionar nunca la honorabilidad de tu linaje, promételo.

—Lo prometo.

Kagome miró el panfleto en su mano, pero Kaede hizo que cerrara un puño alrededor del viejo manuscrito y le bajó el brazo con rudeza, urgiéndole que lo guardara. Así lo hizo la princesa, usando el bolso de su capa.

—Esta perla posee enormes poderes, pero tiene una cualidad especial, puede contaminarse de manera muy rápida si quien la posee tiene un corazón y alma impuros. Debes tener cuidado de a quién dejas entrar en tu vida, porque desde ahora, tu principal misión es cuidar de esta perla ¿está claro, princesa?

—¿Qué pasa si tengo alguna duda?

—Siempre puedes acudir a mí.

Minutos después el rey interrumpió, recordándole a su hija que debían irse. Agradecieron la hospitalidad de las sacerdotisas y subieron a sus caballos, empezando el viaje de regreso al palacio de sus abuelos. Mientras se iban, Kagome escuchaba a su padre hablar y hablar de trivialidades, Takahari ansiaba que Kagome sintiera esa visita como algo normal y cotidiano.

Pero Kagome sabía que la perla que colgaba de su cuello encerraba muchos misterios. Antes de dar vuelta por el camino, Kagome miró atrás, al sendero estrecho de tierra que escalaba la montaña hasta la enorme puerta del santuario, de pie bajo la puerta estaba Kaede, observándoles partir, la princesa contempló tan bello templo a deleite con el certero sentimiento de que su vida nunca más sería la misma.

 **-o-**

El Rey Takahari estaba en su despacho, sentado descuidadamente frente al escritorio, la visita al Santuario había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aún así, no se confiaba en absoluto, era evidente que la Perla de Shikon reconocía a Kagome como su dueña, por más que lo intentó no hubo manera de alejar a su pequeña hija de su destino.

Cuando él se enamoró de su difunta esposa, la baronesa Saori Shikiomi, sus suegros le advirtieron de los secretos místicos que rondaban su familia. Ni Takahari ni Saori le daban mucha importancia a esas leyendas, así que se desposaron despreocupadamente y fueron muy felices, hasta que la reina quedó encinta. Desde los primeros meses, el embarazo fue distinto, cansando en exceso a la reina y enfermándola cada vez más.

Todos los curanderos, doctores, sacerdotes y adivinos dieron diferentes diagnósticos, pero el único acertado fue el de la sacerdotisa Kaede; ella le comunicó a los reyes que el bebé estaba drenando la energía de su madre, esto porque la criatura nacería con enormes dones espirituales. Los escépticos reyes pidieron una demostración, y observaron estupefactos cómo la anciana Kaede era capaz de crear campos de fuerza y rayos purificadores, haciendo uso de conjuros muy antiguos y especiales.

Era una magia que llevaba tanto tiempo oculta, que muchos la olvidaron, los reyes incluidos. Kaede les dijo que tanto los Shikiomi como los Higurashi poseían esos dones, y que la unión de sus dos familias había dotado al bebé de enormes cualidades espirituales. Pero Saori, que era débil en ese sentido, sufría la concepción de su bebé y no sobreviviría al parto.

Para que la reina pudiera llevar el embarazo con la menor cantidad de molestias, Kaede le llevó la perla de Shikon, la cual engrandecía los dones de la reina devolviéndole solo momentáneamente la salud. Pero la anciana fue muy clara: la reina no viviría, y el bebé, al crecer, debería proteger a la perla, o de lo contrario sus dones espirituales se saldrían de control.

Takahari estudió todo lo relacionado a la perla y sus leyendas, temiendo lo peor. Todos los mitos decían que la perla de Shikon daba enormes poderes, cobrando grandes favores, y que sólo la persona correcta sería capaz de purificarla para siempre, el rey siempre se preguntaba ¿a qué costo se haría esa purificación?

Saori falleció en el parto, tal como Kaede dijo, y cuando Takahari vio a su hijita por primera vez no hubo manera de negar todo lo que la anciana había dicho: la bebé lloraba, y sus lágrimas brillaban como pequeños diamantes, su piel entera resplandecía en color rosado y en el pecho de la criaturita podía verse una esfera rosada que palpitaba a la altura de su corazón. Cuando la bebé dejó de llorar, el brillo desapareció y adoptó la forma de un infante normal, pero eso sólo confirmó las sospechas de Kaede: la princesa era el enviado elegido para purificar al fin la perla de Shikon.

Por más que lo había tratado, Takahari no pudo alejar a su hija de la perla y de su destino con ella, y a pesar del enorme miedo que tenía, era momento de aceptarlo. Todos los días recordaba las últimas palabras de su difunta Saori:

—Protégela, amor mío—susurró con su último soplo de vida—Bien encamínala a su destino, nuestro tesoro.

Bien, Kagome era ahora la portadora de la perla, la primera persona en poseerla desde los lejanos tiempos de Midoriko. Aunque Kagome sabía defenderse muy bien –cuánto agradecía ahora haber permitido su entrenamiento– no podía confiarse en absoluto. Por eso, una semana antes de su viaje anual al Reino del Oeste, mandó llamar al Conde Fukugawa y a su hija.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su despacho, esperándolos, mientras los últimos rezagos de reticencia se diluían en su cuerpo.

El Conde entró con la pompa que lo caracterizaba, mientras su hija Sango se mantenía cerca de él, algo intimidada. Takahari le tenía bastante aprecio al Conde y su familia, por eso los sonrió amistosamente y abrazó a su amigo, saludando después con cariño a la niña.

—No quiero quitarles mucho tiempo—dijo—Es un asunto sencillo, como bien saben, mi hija y yo partiremos pronto al Reino del Oeste, quería saber si Sango podría acompañarnos.

—¿Hija?

Sango sintió las miradas de su padre y rey encima de ella, la jovencita se las arregló para mantenerse tranquila cuando respondió.

—Sería un placer—dijo, de verdad emocionada, siempre había deseado conocer más lugares además del Reino del Norte, y pasar un verano entero con su mejor amiga sonaba divertido.

—Parece que es un rotundo sí, su majestad.

—Muchas gracias Lord Fukugawa.

—No tiene nada que agradecer—el conde se inclinó ligeramente.

Después de eso platicaron detalles menores del viaje, el conde se marchó dejando a Sango a solas con el rey. Ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar su tiempo en el Palacio de Shikon, y veía al rey muchas veces, pero siempre sentía una especie de distancia entre ella y él, ocasionada por el respeto que le tenía y lo poco que convivían. Takahari le tenía mucha confianza a la joven hija de su amigo, pero esa tarde tomó una drástica decisión.

—Sango, ven un momento conmigo, por favor—le dijo.

Se pusieron frente a la ventana, donde podía verse el jardín, Kagome estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, jugueteando con su gato despreocupadamente.

—Mi hija es mi mayor tesoro—dijo el rey.—Además de la hereda al trono, y debo decirte que me alegra mucho la amistad que ustedes tienen. Seré sincero contigo, este viaje no sólo es para que la acompañes, también deseo que la protejas.

—¿Protegerla majestad? ¿no sería mejor un soldado para eso?

—Eres una exterminadora, y una excelente. Además eres su mejor amiga. No te pido que seas su escolta, pequeña, sólo te pido que la cuides dentro de todas tus posibilidades ¿podrías, por favor?

—Desde luego su majestad—estaba demás decirlo, pues Sango cuidaba siempre de los que amaba, y quería a Kagome muchísimo.

—¿Me lo juras?

—Lo juro.

 **-o-**

 _—Wow_ —Sango miraba embelesada la perla rosada—Pensé que era sólo un mito.

—Yo también.

Kagome se puso de nuevo el collar, ocultado la perla bajo las telas de su vestido.

—Así que ahora eres la protectora de la perla de Shikon…¿tiene algún poder mágico, o sólo es un mito?

—La verdad no estoy segura, hasta ahora ha sido un simple collar más.

—Aún así debes tener cuidado, es muy valiosa, no se la muestres a cualquiera.

—Tú no eres cualquiera, Sango—con una enorme sonrisa, la princesa empezó a tararear mientras mentía ropa suya en uno de sus baúles de viaje—Estoy tan emocionada de que hagas este viaje conmigo ¡será divertido tenerte en el Palacio de los Vientos!

—Estoy un poco nerviosa ¿sabes? Digo, veré a la reina y al príncipe ¿cómo se supone que debo actuar?

—Tal y como actúas conmigo. Aunque te advierto que Inuyasha es molesto.

—Al menos no tendrás que soportarlo sola esta vez.

—Mil gracias por esto.

—Bien, iré a hacer mi maleta—la condesa se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta—¿Algo en especial que debo llevar?

—Nada en realidad.

—¡Qué bien, porque detesto usar esos enormes vestidos esponjados de las cortesanas!

—Son vestidos reales, Sango.

—Como sea, mientras menos pueda usarlos, mejor.

 _Una semana después…_

—Este vestido es enorme y molesto—replicó Sango, viéndose en el espejo—¿Puedes recordarme otra vez qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Eres mi mejor amiga, y condesa en el Reino del Norte. Esta gala es muy importante para todos los reinos—le dijo Kagome.

—Corrección: no querías estar sola.

—Probablemente…

—Señorita, permítame por favor ajustarle estos listones—dijo la costurera, señalando unos lazos que iban en el escote—También ocupo ajustar el moño de la falda y el encaje de…

—¡Haga lo que necesite!—Sango, que odiaba francamente la moda, detestaba con la misma intensidad las pruebas de vestuario—Pero por favor, déjeme quitarme esta cosa e irme.

—Un minuto más, por favor…

Kagome contuvo su risa cuando vio a su amiga hacer un mohín, mientras las costureras se apuraban en tomar las medidas correctas y apuntar en sus registros los cambios que harían al vestido. Finalmente, Sango pudo quitarse el voluminoso vestido de noche que estrenaría en una semana, usando en su lugar un sencillo y práctico traje de amazona, que le iba mejor a su estilo.

—Eres imposible—le dijo Kagome, sacándole la lengua.

—Las cosas que hago sólo por ti.

La condensa y exterminadora caminó a la ventana más cercana y se asomó, viendo los enormes jardines que rodeaban el Palacio de los Vientos.

Resultó que ese verano se llevaría a cabo el Baile de los Grandes Reinos, donde los soberanos y príncipes de casi veinte reinos cercanos (algunos grandes, otros pequeños) se reunirían, la reina Izayoi se ofreció a hacer el baile en el Palacio de los Vientos, por lo que los sirvientes llevaban semanas preparando cada uno de los salones dejándolos radiantes y bien decorados.

Sango pensaba quedarse en su recámara durante la gala, o practicando en el gimnasio, pero para su sorpresa la reina Izayoi le dijo que estaba cordialmente invitada. La condesa odiaba esos eventos con todo su ser, pero Izayoi, Kagome y Takahari insistieron en que acudiera ¿para qué quería estar sola en la noche cuando tantas personas estarían bailando en el salón? Al final, Sango no pudo rechazar las insistencias de su amiga, y lo que pensaba sería un agradable verano en el extranjero se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, con una semana enteras de lecciones de baile y de etiqueta (en caso de que hubiera olvidado algo de las interminables clases de Miss Dokima).

Fuera de eso, el Reino del Oeste había sido una experiencia muy grata para la condesa. Sango había leído y estudiado mucho sobre el Reino del Oeste, además contaba con todas las cosas que Kagome le había dicho. Cuando arribaron estaba tan emocionada como una niña pequeña, viento al muelle a la distancia y saludando con ahínco a todos los guardias y ciudadanos que la veían pasar en el carruaje real en su trayecto al palacio, al palacio; la presentaron a la reina y al príncipe, Izayoi le sonrió encantadoramente, pero Inuyasha se mostró algo más apático. Finamente, las descripciones de Kagome tuvieron sentido, quizá el príncipe no le parecía tan malcriado (pues tenía ya diecisiete años) pero sí se veía distante y frío.

Pero el príncipe, con sus miradas despectivas y comentarios cortos, en definitiva no era tan molesto como su amigo el descarado de Miroku.

—No conocía a ese hombre—le dijo Kagome mientras desempacaban—Es la primera vez que lo veo, la verdad ni siquiera estaba enterada de que Inuyasha tuviera amigos.

—Todos tenemos amigos, Kagome.

—Ya lo conociste, es un necio y arrogante.

—¡Prefiero eso que los comentarios de ese pervertido!

—Pues si a esas vamos…

Kagome no opinaba mucho porque los comentarios no fueron nunca hacia ella, pero si se ponía en los zapatos de su amiga, la situación había sido incómoda.

Así como Kagome presentó a la condesa Sango Fukugawa, del Reino del Norte, Inuyasha presentó a su amigo el duque Miroku Miyamoto, de dieciocho años. Estaba bien vestido, y era apuesto, con cabello negro pulcramente peinado, ojos penetrantes y sonrisa amena, pero la buena impresión se fue al demonio cuando, al estrechar la mano de Sango para saludarla –acorde al protocolo– en vez de besar el dorso, la levantó hasta su mentón y se le acercó indecorosamente, mirándola a los ojos.

—Es la señorita más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, la calidez y ternura de su mirada no tiene equiparable con ninguna otra doncella del reino—dijo, si bien era una galantería algo atrevida, hasta ahí el comentario iba bien, hasta que agregó…—¿sería muy osado suplicarle, bella dama, que alguna vez sea usted la madre de mis hijos?

—¿Me está usted pidiendo matrimonio?

—Más bien, le estoy pidiendo que sea madre de mis hijos.

 _¿Qué?_

Una cachetada después, Miroku sonrió y dijo que estaba solo bromeando, pero eso fue suficiente para que Sango sintiera total rechazo hacia su persona y que Kagome frunciera el ceño en dirección de Inuyasha, desaprobando la carcajada que el príncipe había soltado.

—Si ¡fue grosero!—dijo Kagome finalmente, dándole la razón a su amiga.

El duque llevaba toda la semana en el palacio y amenazaba con quedarse el verano entero, pero Sango y Kagome ya habían adoptado ciertas rutinas para verlos lo menos posible, aprovechando que el Palacio de los Vientos era un recinto muy grande.

Finalmente se llegó el día del gran baile, las dos chicas estuvieron toda la tarde peinándose y probándose los vestidos hasta quedar satisfechas con el resultado. Las carrozas con los invitados fueron llegando y, antes de percatarse, fueron escoltadas con toda la pompa correspondiente al salón real.

 **-o-**

El Baile de los Grandes Reinos se realizaba una vez cada cinco años y eran invitados los veinte reinos que formaban el Tratado de la Gran Paz, una declaración donde llamaban a la diplomacia para evitar conflictos, el baile se hacía con la intención de que soberanos y príncipes pudieran dialogar amenamente, conociéndose más a fondo. Había funcionado los últimos treinta años y seguía haciéndose con la esperanza de que funcionara muchos años más.

Era el primero de los bailes al que Kagome acudía, porque ahora que tenía quince años, su padre consideraba que tenía la edad suficiente para desenvolverse de la forma más adecuada. Parada al lado de Sango, la princesa miraba desde uno de los ventanales a todos los invitados que llenaban el salón, conversando entre ellos con la suave música de los violines de fondo y muchos sirvientes llevando bandejas llenas de comida y bebida para ofrecer.

El rey Takahari estaba hablando con el soberano del Reino de las Montañas, muy lejano pero de costumbres muy amables; la reina Izayoi hablaba con mucha naturalidad con la reina de las Praderas Centrales y un grupo de príncipes, algo mayores, charlaban al fondo. Aún faltaban invitados, por lo que Kagome se sentía un poco más nerviosa, pero francamente lo peor de la noche lo estaba llevando Inuyasha.

El príncipe tenía diecisiete años, un año más y sería mayor de edad, por lo cual obtendría ciertas responsabilidades en su reino. Eso era bueno, en teoría, porque Inuyasha tenía fama de ser un príncipe apuesto, fuerte e inteligente; el problema radicaba en que ese era también su primera ocasión en el evento, y al ser una reunión de soberanos, estaba invitado el rey del Reino del Valle.

Kagome se había impresionado un poco cuando las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de un nuevo monarca: el rey Sesshomaru Taisho, del Reino del Valle, quien entró al salón con un porte muy sobrio. Mientras Sesshomaru se movía por el salón buscando con quién hablar, Inuyasha se movía al lado contrario, con la intención de no estar cerca de su medio hermano; Kagome noto la situación con gran sorpresa.

Era un tema del que nunca había hablado con Inuyasha, no podía presumir de tener la mejor de las relaciones con el príncipe, pero se conocían de años y la verdad habían llegado a tener una idea muy clara de cómo eran cada uno. A pesar de eso, Kagome no sabía por qué Inuyasha no era también príncipe del Reino del Valle, y a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo, tenía mala relación con su hermano mayor. Nunca tuvo valor de preguntarle por sus problemas familiares antes, y siendo un baile tan importante, preguntarle en medio del evento sería un colmo de descortesía, pero la princesa hizo nota mental de abordar la situación después.

Inuyasha, con Miroku al lado, se movía de un lado al otro manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de su medio hermano. Detestaba a Sesshomaru y todo lo relacionado con el Reino del Valle. Afortunadamente, después de su cumpleaños dieciocho, podía abiertamente dimitir sobre cualquiera de sus derechos sobre las herencias de su padre y dejar para siempre tan espantoso lugar, quedándose en el Reino del Oeste con su madre, como correspondía.

—No puedes negar que se parecen mucho—dijo Miroku, notando que los medios hermanos tenían cabello platino, piel clara y ojos dorados, todas cualidades heredadas de su padre.

—No me interesa—replicó—Vámonos por algo de comer.

Agarraron bocadillos de una charola, Inuyasha quiso agarrar otro bocado pero su mano se encontró con la de una mujer que también intentaba obtener algo de la charola.

—Lo siento—murmuró.

La mano pequeña y blanca sujetó el bocadillo, Inuyasha la siguió y vio cómo una mujer de piel más blanca que la nieve y con profundos ojos negros lo miraba, mientras mordía delicadamente el bocadito. Su expresión era de una serena dignidad, a pesar de que se veía muy joven sus expresiones detonaban gran madurez.

—No hay de qué—respondió, con una voz perfectamente moderada y amable—Además, usted es mi anfitrión, y temo que no he mostrado mis respetos.

Dicho eso, la bella muchacha hizo una leve reverencia, manteniendo la espalda erguida en una posición tal que no parecía inclinarse en absoluto. Era un espectáculo extraño, a pesar del respeto que mostraba, no había rastro alguno de sumisión, se trataba de un movimiento tan celosamente calculado que pasaba por natural, un perfecto engaño al ojo humano.

Inuyasha, profundamente cautivado por tanta educación y belleza combinadas, hizo una torpe reverencia y sus palabras murmuraban sonidos sin sentido, haciendo que la joven sonriera un poco, al final fue capaz de preguntar.

—¿Me permite el honor de saber su nombre?

—Me llamo Kikyou Nakashi—respondió ella.

Miroku, que estaba avergonzado por el comportamiento torpe de su amigo, miró a la mujer con renovado interés.

—Nakashi—repitió el nombre—Usted debe ser la única hija del Barón Nakashi ¿me equivoco, señorita?

—Usted ha oído hablar de mi padre, y tiene razón.

—De algo habrán servido mis lecciones—hizo una reverencia rápida y se presentó—soy el duque Miyamoto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué conoce a mi padre, vuestras tierras limitan con las nuestras hacia el norte ¿o me equivoco?

—Está usted en lo cierto.

—¿Entonces eres baronesa de este Reino del Oeste?—preguntó Inuyasha, sorprendido de que el nombre no se le hiciera familiar.

—Así es, mi príncipe—respondió—No se apure, las tierras de mi padre son pocas y están muy lejos de la capital, es normal que confunda mi nombre con el de otro noble.

—Inaudito, un príncipe debe conocer bien a su reino—de manera algo torpe, le ofreció la mano—Por favor, acepte mis disculpas ¿sería tan amable de aliviar mi ignorancia?

Kikyou miró la mano del príncipe y después sonrió coqueta, aceptándola.

—Será mi honor.

Miroku agarró una copa con algo de vino –aprovechando que ya era mayor de edad mientras veía a su amigo alejarse para platicar con la baronesa. Conocía poco de esa familia, y no había nada malo conque el príncipe conociera a las jóvenes hijas de los nobles, pero hasta donde Miroku tenía entendido, Inuyasha estaba comprometido con Kagome.

Buscó por el salón hasta encontrarse con la princesa Kagome, ella estaba hablando con otro grupo de princesas y la lady Sango no muy lejos de su posición, ajena a Inuyasha por completo. La verdad era que los dos príncipes tenían una relación escasa, Miroku sólo los veía discutir, ¿sería entonces que aquél compromiso era una mera farsa? No estaba enterado a profundidad del asunto y como su curiosidad era grande, algo debía hacer para satisfacerla.

Se desplazó entonces hacia las princesas (todas eran tan hermosas ¡una verdadera tentación!) y esperó pacientemente hasta que Sango se disculpó con ellas diciendo que buscaría una copa con agua, apenas se alejó un poco la interceptó.

—Buenas noches milady—le dijo—¿Me permitiría una pieza?

—No, con su permiso…

—Por favor, sólo una, a modo de disculpa por el malentendido en la tarde.

—¿Malentendido? ¿llamas a tu poca educación un…?

—Bien, bien, a modo de disculpa por mi nefasto comportamiento.

Puso su mejor cara, Sango estaba cruzada de brazos, pero ante su insistencia –y las curiosas miradas de otros nobles que los rodeaban de manera descarada– aceptó. Miroku tomó suavemente su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a moverse acorde a la música.

—Se ve usted magnífica esta noche, milady.

—¿Va a empezar?

—Yo sólo la halago y usted me ofende, señorita.

—No hablemos de ofensas, por favor.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.—giraron y continuaron bailando—¿Le ha gustado la velada?

—Ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Puedo ver que usted y la princesa Kagome pasan un rato verdaderamente ameno.

—Hay muchas personas interesantes con quien platicar.

—En esto estoy de acuerdo, hasta mi buen amigo Inuyasha ha encontrado con quién pasar el rato.

Sango miró hacia donde Miroku señalaba, viendo a Inuyasha hablando muy cómodo con Kikyou.

—¿Y ella quién es?

—La baronesa Nakashi, del Reino del Oeste.

—Bueno, es mejor a que tenga esa cara de mal humor de siempre.

Miroku rio con el comentario de Sango, pero no consiguió más información. Cuando la pieza terminó, escoltó a Sango con sus amigas y se alejó. Esa condesa era una mujer verdaderamente distinta, de carácter aguerrido y una belleza cautivante, como ninguna que antes conociera. Pero no perdió más tiempo con ese pensamiento, Sango no había hecho ningún comentario común entre las mujeres cuando saben que un hombre está jugándole sucio a una amiga, por lo cual deducía dos cosas: o Sango no sabía del compromiso entre Kagome e Inuyasha, o no lo consideraba cosa sería.

Cualquiera fuera la deducción correcta, Miroku no encontraba satisfecha su curiosidad, y como Sango definitivamente no iba a darle respuesta alguna, era necesario obtenerla de otro lado. Los reyes estaban descartados, así que sólo quedaban los príncipes, pero cualquiera de las cosas que Inuyasha o Kagome dijeran estaría seguro ensayado, era necesario provocar una reacción natural. Estando en el baile era poco probable encontrar una, pero empezó a idear un plan para después.

 **-o-**

El baile terminó muy tarde en la noche, por lo que varios nobles debieron hospedarse en el palacio, al final con los desayunos y meriendas extendiéndose, el Palacio de los Vientos alojó a soberanos de otros reinos una semana entera, hasta que el último se fuera. Sólo se quedaron Takahari y Kagome, pero ellos eran ya considerados como habitantes del recinto en el verano.

Fue una experiencia cansada, pero Kagome agradeció las visitas porque tener a más personas alrededor le permitía pasar menos tiempo con Inuyasha. Cosa curiosa, le resultaba muy raro no tener con quién discutir todo el tiempo, y sintió un poco de molestia cuando vio que Inuyasha escoltó en persona a la baronesa Kikyou hasta su carroza, ayudándola a subir.

"A mí nunca me ha escoltado de esa forma, al contrario, su madre prácticamente lo obliga a acompañarme hasta la puerta" pensó, luego se horrorizó de ese pensamiento ¿y qué si él no era así de atento con ella? No era como que le importara, Inuyasha sólo era un bruto príncipe que llevaba años de conocer y ya, nada más.

Pero había algo de hiriente en la manera tan anhelante en que Inuyasha miró la carroza de Kikyou alejarse por la carretera.

Fue hasta que estuvieron solos, sin ningún huésped de más, cuando Miroku puso en marcha su plan. Era ya de tarde, Kagome estaba con Sango sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, platicando como de costumbre; Inuyasha estaba realizando una rutina de práctica en el porche anexado, pues el gimnasio estaba en mantenimiento.

 _Era hora…_

Con un pequeño ramito de flores en su mano (preciosamente adornado de diversos colores y fragancias) Miroky caminó hasta las muchachas, al verlo acercarse Sango inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, pero Miroku sonrió con buen humor mientras le daba el ramo a Kagome.

La princesa, muy torpemente, sujetó las flores con un sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro. Su experiencia con los hombres era mínima ¡apenas tenía quince años!

—Disculpe la molestia, alteza—dijo—Pero un admirador anónimo le ha mandado este presente.

—¿A-anónimo?

—Sí.

Kagome miró el ramo, era encantador, y tenía una pequeña nota colgando del listón, con cuidado la sujetó y leyó:

—"Para la más encantadora de las princesas, que tu encanto ilumine siempre al reino que tiene la suerte de tenerte como heredera" vaya, suena bonito.

— _Keh_ , tonterías.

Miroku miró de reojo a Inuyasha, que estaba estirándose y había visto todo lo acontecido. Sango miró ceñuda al príncipe, haciendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Disculpa?

Como Kagome estaba más acostumbrada a los comentarios torpes de Inuyasha, no le dio importancia, pero su amiga mordió el anzuelo fácilmente.

—Por favor, no habrás creído esa note ¿o sí?

—Desde luego, Kagome es una princesa muy distinguida ¿acaso no lo notaste en el baile?

—No te engañes, Sango, sólo te harás daño a ti y a tu amiguita.

Expectante, Miroku tomaba nota mental de todo el desarrollo, estaba dándose mejor aún de lo que esperaba

—Ignóralo Sango.

—¡Es que es muy grosero!

—Te lo dije.

—¡No me llames grosero por ser honesto, tonta!

—¡A ti nadie te metió en esto!—Kagome se puso de pie, acunando el ramo—Vámonos, de repente el lugar se me hizo molesto.

—Pues a mí me pareció que está celoso—dijo Sango lo más alto que pudo.

—¿Celoso yo? ¿y de qué?

—¡De que Kagome tiene admiradores, desde luego!

—¿Y eso qué puede importarme?

—Si no te importara ¿por qué sigues discutiendo conmigo?

Inuyasha no respondió a ese comentario, y Sango, con una sonrisa triunfal, siguió a su amiga al interior del Palacio.

Miroku estaba complacido, miró a su amigo renovar las prácticas con muchísimo más ahínco, le dio algo de tiempo hasta que al final caminó hacia él y habló:

—No sabía que te gustaba la princesa Kagome—dijo.

—¿A quién le gusta esa?

—Sabía que estaban comprometidos, pero pensé que era un simple rumor—continuó, ignorándolo tajantemente—Ahora veo que es cierto.

—¡No digas tonterías, Miroku! Ese compromiso es una simple pantalla política ¡yo ni loco me casaría con esa torpe!

—Calla Inuyasha, a pesar de todo es una dama.

—¡Tu preguntaste!

No dijo nada más, pero el duque sonreía feliz. Había desentrañado la relación entre su amigo y su prometida, ¡sería tan divertido llevar la situación ahora!

* * *

 **Escena Extra**

El baile había llegado a su punto máximo, prácticamente todos estaban bailando y conversando muy amenamente, en medio de tanta hipocresía Sesshomaru salió por el balcón para respirar aire fresco, detestaba esos bailes, pero como soberano debía atenderlos. Despidió a los sirvientes y se concentró en sentir el aire fresco que conseguía calmarlo un poco, en la negra frescura de la noche.

—Es de mala educación interrumpir la calma se los invitados—dijo, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

—No cuando el anfitrión desea ofrecer hospitalidad al huésped—respondió Izayoi, con un tono muy mesurado.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sabía que era ella aún antes de que respondiera. Los sentimientos encontrados que le despertaba la segunda mujer de su padre eran aún imposibles de soportar para él, pero a pesar de todo el desprecio que pudiera sentir por ella, Izayoi seguía siendo una reina y la madre de su medio hermano, sólo por eso merecía algo de respeto.

—Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido—dijo Izayoi—Sé lo difícil que es estar aquí para ti. Pero además del agradecimiento, debo decir también que me ha parecido descortés pasar de lado de tu propio hermano en un evento tan público.

—He…

—No pienso discutirlo por ahora, es algo que ustedes dos deberán tratar en su momento, lo único que quiero mencionar por esta noche es mi descontento con ese tema, y recordarte los últimos deseos de tu padre para con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru no dijo absolutamente nada, pero Izayoi sabía que cualquier palabra estaba de más. La reina se dio la media vuelta, saliendo del balcón y ordenando que le dieran privacidad al soberano. Sesshomaru estaba convencido de que, si su madre no lo hubiera educado mejor, otra hubiera sido su respuesta.

Componiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, Izayoi veía la fiesta transcurrir, mientras pensaba en su difunto esposo. Adivinaba el dolor y tristeza que esa situación le causaría a Inu-no Taisho, ver a sus dos amados hijos distanciados de esa forma… ¡si Sesshomaru fuera su hijo, le dolería aún más de lo que ya le dolía! Nunca tuvo una buena relación con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, no porque ni quisiera, sino porque Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso y nunca deseó conocerla.

A veces se torturaba pensando que las cosas hubieran funcionando mejor de haber transcurrido de forma distinta. Después de todo, la razón por la que Sesshomaru la despreciaba en silencio era porque consideraba que Inu-no Taisho había faltado a la memoria de su madre casándose con Izayoi.

No era cierto en absoluto. Inu-no Taisho amó de corazón a su primera esposa, la difunta reina Irasue, pero la muerte se la llevó pronto y el soberano educó de la mejor forma a su hijo mayor. Nadie pudo imaginar que, en un viaje diplomático, Inu-no Taisho se enamoraría de Izayoi y decidieran después de muchas discusiones políticas formar una familia.

Su difunto esposo literalmente renunció a su reino por ella, lo cual acrecentó la ira de Sesshomaru. Pero los rencores del hijo de su esposo no eran algo que ella pudiera ayudar a aliviar, lo único que le correspondía era procurar una mejor relación entre su propio hijo y su linaje paternal. Era una tarea que día con día se estaba volviendo más difícil, conforme más crecían esos dos muchachos en edad y egocentrismo.

"Espíritus, por favor, sólo una cosa les imploro" rezó Izayoi en su mente, buscando a su hijo con la mirada "Que mi hijo sepa afrontar esta adversidad".

* * *

 _Y eso ha sido todo por ahora._

 _Kagome ya tiene la perla de shikon ¿qué opinan al respecto? ¿y sobre lo que le dijo Kaede? les recomiendo releer el capítulo anterior sobre la leyenda de Midoriko, e caso de que tengan alguna duda, y si aún así tienen preguntan con todo gusto se las responderé c:_

 _Ya salieron Miroku y Kikyo ¿qué les han parecido? sé que sus apariciones fueron algo pequeñas pero tendrán más protagonismo después, y también saldrán más personajes aún. Como habrán notado, se están posicionando las piezas del ajedrez c;_

 _¡Un enorme beso y abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? sé que me tarde con este capítulo, entre los deberes y la familia no había tenido tiempo últimamente de escribir como quisiera. Ahora bien, aquí es donde se empieza a poner un poco más complejo, no quiero adelantarles nada, sólo les diré que estoy terminando de acomodar las piezas del compecabezas, ya lo verán c;

 **Reviews:**

 **Mizuki09, Guest1, Kag, Guest2, Forever MK NH, The 1975 ale, Maria.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus bellas palabras, lamento no dejarles una respuesta personal, es que tengo poco tiempo. En general les agradezco por leer mi historia, darme ánimos y también espero que disfruten esta nueva entrega.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Palacio de Shikon_

 _._

" _La energía se encuentra alrededor nuestro en todo momento. Todo objeto la tiene. Hay energías buenas y malas, y las energías se pueden manipular. Lo puro se corrompe, lo corrompido se purifica; lo bueno se vuelve malo, y lo malo se vuelve bueno; todo lo que vive muere, y lo que muere renace. Éste es el principio del equilibrio en el universo. No hay luz sin oscuridad…"_

 _Toc, toc…_

Kagome se asustó cuando tocaron su puerta, estaba tan inmersa en la lectura que no escuchó los pesados pasos de su padre en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba. Alzó la voz diciendo "Pase" y colocó un separador de libros hecho con madera –muy bonito, tallado y con pinturas de flores, regalo de Sango– en el capítulo.

Takahari entró a la habitación de su hija con una mueca descompuesta en el rostro, Kagome llevaba puesto un vestido muy sencillo, de falda estrecha y sin escote, era una prenda sin decoración alguna, de esas que la princesa usaba en sus aposentos o al practicar en los jardines de entrenamiento, más cómoda que distintiva. Su largo y brillante cabello estaba trenzado de manera descuidada, con algunos mechones saliéndose, y tenía restos de condimentos cerca de los labios, pues había estado comiendo un aperitivo al estudiar.

Usualmente Kagame era muy pulcra, pero en sus ratos de ocio, como cualquier persona, se daba el tiempo de estar algo desalineada. Takahari jamás la reprendió, porque su hija sabía siempre cómo vestir en qué momento, pero ese día le molestó verla tan descuidada. Probablemente la molestia surgió porque, justo ese día, no tenía tiempo alguno que perder.

—Ponte el mejor vestido que tengas—le dijo en tono severo—Quiero que luzcas imponente. Hay una reunión de emergencia con el Consejo en veinte minutos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que has oído, arréglate inmediatamente.

—Pero papá ¿qué ha…?

No escuchó su pregunta, el rey cerró la puerta tras de sí y sus apurados pasos se alejaron por el corredor.

—…sucedido.

Kagome nunca había visto así a su padre, nervioso, estresado, molesto. Por un momento pensó que estaba enfadado con ella, pero haciendo memoria, no recordó nada por lo cual él pudiera enojarse. Además, mencionó el Consejo, y quizá eso era lo más grave.

La princesa abrió su gran armario y sin pensarlo dos veces agarró un vestido de color rojo vino, era de sus favoritos, tenía el corsé decorado con preciosas hojas de laurel doradas y lo suficientemente estrecho para realzar su cintura; el escote era puntiagudo, delimitado por un encaje negro, tan elegante y fino, que cortaba la blancura de su piel en una imagen deslumbrante; la falda era enorme, debía colocarse sobre metros y metros de crujiente crinolina, con un precioso doblez decorado con cuentas doradas al final de la caída.

Mientras se ponía el vestido con ayuda de su doncella, Kagome repasaba todas las lecciones de política de su reino. Coloquialmente se le llamaba consejo al "Real Consejo de los Nobles y Militares", que era la junta de los generales y nobles más poderosos del reino. Esas juntas, muy solemnes, se convocaban sólo por mandato del rey, y cuando las situaciones eran casi desesperadas. Según Miss Dokima, la última junta del Consejo se celebró al nacimiento de Kagome, cuando la difunta reina falleció y hubo de hacerse reajustes en la burocracia.

Con el vestido ya puesto, la doncella sentó a Kagome apresuradamente para deshacerse la trenza y peinarla de una manera más solemne; al ser el primer consejo en años, y el primero al que Kagome acudiría, era menester que la princesa se mostrara fuerte, poderosa, una digna representante y sucesora de su padre. Recordó que años atrás, Takahari le dijo que se haría una junta de consejo cuando ella se casara, con el motivo de dialogar las condiciones del matrimonio e introducirla formalmente a la burocracia más estricta del reino.

Pero ahí estaba, soportando los jalones de cabello porque estaba muy nerviosa como para quejarse, conocía a muchos de esos nobles, desde luego, visitaban la corte con frecuencia, pero en esa junta todos la analizarían como heredera al trono. No tenía tiempo de prepararse ¡y ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando! ¿por qué su padre convocó un consejo? ¿Por qué sonaba tan urgente y preocupado?

—Sólo falta la tiara—susurró la doncella.

Kagome vio en el espejo a la muchacha abriendo los cajones de joyas, donde estaba el estuche de su tiara real, esa que se usaba sólo en ocasiones especiales. Con cuidado de no deshacer el peinado, la doncella colocó la hermosa tiara de oro sobre su cabeza, y sólo en ese momento la princesa se vio al espejo.

Se veía tan elegante, pero no sólo eso, se veía _adulta_. Kagome tenía dieciséis años, su pubertad estaba terminando y podía ver los resultados en el espejo: talle esbelto, cintura pronunciada, busto de buen tamaño, largo cuello presentando un rostro estilizado, con grandes ojos de mirada más madura. Otras muchachas de dieciséis años seguro estaban cotilleando entre ellas cosas superfluas, como qué chico les gustaba más, qué vestido comprar o qué tipo de zapatos están de moda.

Pero no Kagome, ella había crecido leyendo libros de político, historia y artes, perfeccionando las artes de refinamiento y trato social con Miss Dokima, aprendiendo de su padre cómo comportarse en la corte y cuáles serían sus funciones como futura reina. Nunca se había quejado, le gustaba su vida y amaba a su reino, sólo que esa ocasión viendo su reflejo, entendió por primera vez que su vida siempre sería la misma.

Su corta infancia y muy reducida adolescencia comenzaban a cobrar factura, Kagome sintió de repente la necesidad de aventura, de irracional alegría jovial. Quizá lo tendría, quizá no, nada estaba aún definido; esa tarde acudiría por primera vez al consejo, había expectativas puestas en ella, y lo más importante: había un brillo de madurez en sus ojos.

Kagome no era consciente de algo que los demás detectaban sólo con verla: ella tenía un aura imponente, consecuencia de un alma vieja que la muchacha no sabía poseer. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Kagome se había sentido a gusto charlando con personas mayores, aprendiendo cosas, y teniendo un comportamiento que distaba de ser el usual en niñas pequeñas. Fue algo que no sorprendió a Takahari, porque la predicción de la anciana Kaede fue muy clara, el alma de Kagome era de las más viejas que hubiera conocido.

Esa misma alma vieja era la que le permitía ser más empática, tener un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, escuchar voces en habitaciones vacías y ver las sombras y resplandores de energías que la rodeaban. Por años no hizo caso de esas habilidades, como si con ignorarlas pudieran desaparecer, pero cada vez crecían más y estaba empezando a ser imposible contenerlas.

Por eso leía con ansiedad los libros que Kaede le mandaba, como el _Tratado del equilibrio universal_ , que reposaba en su escritorio y cuyo capítulo de energías estaba leyendo antes de que su padre interrumpiera. Al final, tantos pensamientos transitando por su mente la aturdieron, y Kagome decidió enfocarse sólo en su presente: acudir rápido al consejo.

—Se ve hermosa, alteza—dijo la doncella—¿quiere colocarse unos pendientes?

—No, se hará tarde.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta rumbo a su puerta, pero apenas la abrió se detuvo, volteando hacia la doncella.

—¿Dónde está mi perla?—preguntó.

Una enorme ansiedad la recorrió de pies a cabeza, seguida del presentimiento de que _**algo**_ podía salir mal esa tarde.

—Aquí—la doncella agarró la joya—Pero no combina con su atuendo, alteza, y…

—La pondré bajo el corsé—dijo apuradamente, urgiéndole darle el collar—Dámela ¡ya! Tengo que irme.

—S-sí.

Se la puso rápido, casi deshaciéndose el peinado, pero acomodó sus mechones mientras caminaba por el pasillo lo más rápido que el voluminoso vestido le permitía. Al final del corredor, donde empezaban las escaleras, estaba Miss Dokima, usando el mismo vestido negro de siempre –de falda estrecha, sin escote, con un collar de ónix como único adorno– su severa presencia sólo alteró más a la princesa.

—Mirada firme, barbilla en alto, hombros derechos, voz modulada, palabras fuertes pronunciadas con suavidad y…

Iba susurrándole todas las lecciones que llevaba años dándole, como recordatorio de que no podía permitirse un error. Kagome tenía la misma lista de deberes en su mente, y conforme Miss Dokima hablaba, palomeaba la lista. No quería detenerse mucho tiempo a analizarlo, porque si lo hacía, el nerviosismo se apoderaría de ella.

El Salón del Trono tenía las puertas cerradas y una hilera de soldados bien formados protegiéndolas, pensando que ella la única que faltaba, Kagome despidió a Miss Dokima con un elegante gesto, y caminó con digno porte ante el saludo de sus soldados, que abrieron la puerta anunciándola con una trompeta.

Ya todo estaba listo, las mesas habían sido puestas con elegantes mantenles, copas de vino, agua y comida ligera. Generales, duques y condes estaban ya sentados y se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron pasar, Kagome se obligó a mantenerse serena mientras caminaba hasta el trono, donde hizo una reverencia a su padre y procedió a tomar asiento a su lado derecho.

Takahari sintió un golpe de orgullo sin igual, su hija era la viva imagen de una princesa fuerte, hermosa y distinguida. Todos los nobles la vieron impresionados, sin reconocer a la chiquilla que lo mismo hacía travesuras como platicaba con amigas en la corte. Pero había asuntos más urgentes a tratar, y haciéndole una señal al maestro de ceremonias, las trompetas anunciaron que la junta del consejo daba inicio.

.

.

.

En su vida, Kagome nunca antes había usado un corsé tan apretado durante tanto tiempo, y cuando llegó a su alcoba sintió un verdadero alivio de poder quitárselo. Era tan tarde, podía verse la luna a mitad del firmamento desde su ventana, la doncella bostezaba mientras retiraba la falda y la crinolina para guardarla, dejando a Kagome con un simple vestido y el peinado medio desecho.

Ella misma se quitó la tiara, y la sujetó frente a sus ojos, era el símbolo de su realeza, de su linaje, de su futuro. Ese día sintió el peso de la tiara, y aunque estaba cansada, al mismo tiempo sentía satisfacción por su buen desenvolvimiento en la tarde.

Y eso que esa tarde los temas tratados no fueron en absoluto sencillos. Desde que era niña, había leído que gobernar no era sencillo, ahora lo estaba comprobando. El consejo se había reunido para conversar la situación con el Reino del Sur, el principal competidor del Reino del Norte desde hace años.

Como princesa, estaba enterada de esa tensión política, Kagome no sabía exactamente cómo había surgido o porqué, pero sí sabía que durante muchísimos años los reyes del norte y del sur no tenían relación amistosa. De hecho, el Rey Naraku, soberano en el Reino del Sur, no había hecho acto de presencia en la gala que presentó la Reino Izayoi, todo porque sabía que eran aliados de Takahari. La tensión solía mostrarse únicamente en una relación glacial, fingiendo que no existían, pero habían llegado rumores dos días antes de que el rey Naraku estaba reclutando soldados para agrandar su ejército.

Cuando un rey agranda su ejército es sólo por una razón: guerra. Todos lo sabían. Y como el Reino del Norte nunca había sido aliado del Reino del Sur, era lógico que sintiera una amenaza fantasma. Kagome la sentía mucho más real que fantasma, a decir verdad, y así lo manifestó en el consejo. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, pero ¿qué más daba? Era la princesa, no se quedaría callada, y le gustó enormemente la forma en que su padre le miró orgulloso de reojo al saber respaldar su punto de vista.

—¿Ya puedo pasar?—preguntó su padre tras la puerta.

Kagome se puso rápidamente una bata de dormir sobre el pijama, despidiendo a la doncella con un gesto amable.

—Claro.—dijo.

Takahari entró, estaba también cansado, había ojeras bajo sus ojos y los labios estaban algo caídos, pero no podía dejar esa conversación para después.

—Hoy has estado espectacular, hija—la felicitó—Te has convertido en toda una princesa.

Una cosa era ver su mirada orgullosa y otra era escuchar sus palabras, Kagome sintió una auténtica felicidad en su corazón, y sonrió por eso, bajando los ojos en gesto humilde.

—Gracias papá.

—Pero espero entiendas que la situación es complicada.—dijo con voz algo más severa, haciendo que Kagome suspirara.

—Lo discutimos por horas, papá—respondió—Creo que entiendo bien la situación.

Sí, estaban bajo una amenaza lejana, ella misma fue de las que más sostuvo la necesidad de estar preparados con un plan de contrataque ¿a dónde quería llegar su padre? Kagome conocía a Takahari lo suficiente como para entender que él no estaba ahí para repetir el discurso, si no para decirle algo que no comentó durante la jornada del consejo.

—Aún así, hija, hay cosas que no se dijeron por respeto a tu persona, y quiero que las sepas—continuó el rey, confirmando la sospecha de Kagome—Algunos nobles, en otra ocasión, mencionaron que las hostilidades podrían detenerse por medio de una boda.

Entonces su suspiro fue mucho más alto y frunció el ceño ¿cuál era el afán de los hombres de querer solucionar todo casando a las mujeres? ¿qué, les daban miedo las armas y por eso preferían despedirse de sus hijas, hermanas o madres antes que pelear por ellas y sus tierras?

—Boda—repitió la palabra con amargor—¿Y a qué pobre mujer pensaban condenar?

Takahari la miró serio, y en su silencio, supo perfectamente la respuesta. Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, con una mueca de horror dibujándose en todas sus facciones.

—¡Desde luego que no!—gritó.

—Kagome…

—¡No! ¿qué demonios tienen esos hombres en la cabeza? ¿casarme con el rey Naraku? ¡ni muerta!—concluyó.

—¿Crees que yo apoyo ese plan?—alzó la voz el rey, para que su hija le escuchara—Desde luego que no, por eso te llamé al consejo, no permitiría que nadie osara decirlo.

Había un brillo de enfado en los ojos de Takahari, y Kagome entendió que su padre preferiría morir antes que verla casada con un hombre que tenía fama de ruin y tramposo. De repente, sintiéndose como una niña protegida por la fuerte figura de su padre, quiso abrazarle y besarle la mejilla, y así lo hizo, Takahari acarició el cabello de su hija, ya no era una niña –bien lo dejó en claro esa tarde en el consejo– pero para él, siempre sería la pequeña de vestidos rosados que reía y jugaba a las escondidas en su alcoba.

A pesar del dulce momento, Kagome no podía dejar de sorprenderse, muchos nobles del consejo fueron siempre amables con ella, algunos incluso paternales, sin embargo, no habían dudado en ofrecerla para casarla.

—Pero ¿cómo pudieron pensar en eso? El reino del sur jamás ha sido aliado nuestro—dijo Kagome—Y el rey Naraku tiene fama de despreciable ¡y ni siquiera lo conozco!

Takahari respiró hondo antes de responder.

—Cuando tu madre se embarazó, me llegaron emisarios del rey Naraku diciéndome que deseaba organizar un acuerdo de paz con mi heredero. Yo no los rechacé del todo, como bien sabes, es deber de un rey buscar bienestar para su gente. Entonces tu naciste, y el rey Naraku en persona me buscó para pedirte en matrimonio.

El rey cerró los ojos, conteniendo su enfado, nunca le diría a su hija la manera tan altanera y soez en que el joven rey –Naraku debía tener en aquél tiempo dieciocho años– se dirigió hacia él.

—Lo despeché inmediatamente, pero Naraku insistió durante un par de meses. Decía que era la mejor manera de darle paz a nuestros reinos. Algunos nobles pensaron que ese matrimonio cesaría las hostilidades, y así lo han declarado durante años. Pero yo jamás he creído eso, yo sí conozco a Naraku, y sé que esa persona está detrás de algo más.

—¿A qué te refieres, papá?

—No busca la riqueza de nuestro reino, hija, sino su leyenda—y en ese momento señaló a la perla rosada que colgaba del cuello de Kagome—Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad?

—Pero… es un mito ¿no?

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie, hija, que los mitos pueden ser verdades. Si se apoderara del linaje Higurashi ¿crees que alguien podría hacerle frente?

Se trataba de uno de los linajes más ancestrales, respetables y fuertes en todo el mundo. Kagome lo sabía, Takahari lo sabía, muchísimos nobles y hasta soberanos de otros reinos lo sabían.

—No.—susurró.

—Hay que tener cuidado, y mucho, de ahora en adelante.—dijo el rey con tono solemne— Independiente al plan de contrataque que hoy organizamos, hay que reforzar la seguridad, incluida la tuya.

Pero Kagome pensaba en otra cosa, en algo que de repente le pareció tan claro como el agua.

—Papá… ¿es por esto que me comprometiste con Inuyasha, verdad? ¿para protegerme de Naraku?

—Sí, hija mía.

—Pero…

—Cariño, eres una mujer fuerte como tu madre, pero ya a estas alturas debes saber que a pesar de todo un rey no puede ir contra las tradiciones—acarició su mejilla—¿qué mejor manera de proteger a mí única hija, que con el compromiso de un príncipe fuerte, de linaje y amigo de mi familia?

—Además, si estaba comprometida, Naraku ya no podría insistir en…

—Exacto. Ningún noble podría ya insistir en ese horrible plan. Y el Reino del Valle es fuerte, no se atreverían a darle guerra. Simplemente era la mejor opción.

—Aún…¿aún sigue en pie tu promesa? ¿podré romper el compromiso después?

—Desde luego, pero ahora que entiendes mejor tu posición, espero que seas prudente al tomar una decisión.

—Sí papá.

Besó su frente y acarició sus mejillas, deseándole buenas noches. Kagome se sentó en su cama, antes de salir, el rey se detuvo un momento, y dijo:

—Sé que tú e Inuyasha tienen una relación muy intensa, pero es un buen hombre, y en el fondo lo sabes. No olvides nunca eso, amor, incluso si decides romper el compromiso, una reina siempre debe tener hombres buenos a su alrededor.

Cerró la puerta, Kagome pensó en las palabras de su padre varios minutos, hasta que el cansancio hizo que se quedara dormida. La perla rosada resplandeció casi toda la noche, igual que la pequeña vela que la princesa olvidó apagar y se terminó de consumir en las primeras horas de la mañana.

.

.

.

 _Palacio de los Vientos_

Inuyasha tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, su espalda estaba recargada en uno de los pilares que sostenían el techo del porche este, frente a uno de los jardines aledaños al Palacio de los Vientos. En el jardín, sentada en una banca, estaba Kagome, la sombra de un árbol le dificultaba verle el rostro, pero a pesar de la distancia, detectaba su expresión de atípica seriedad.

Llevaba así toda la semana, como todos los veranos Kagome llegó con su padre –ahora sin Sango– pero después de los amables saludos, Kagome se puso a pasear por los jardines, con la misma expresión seria. No podía decir que estaba triste, pero tampoco tenía la particular y a veces molesta alegría que solía irradiar. No visitaba la biblioteca, no montaba a su amado caballo Pearl, no escribía cartas a sus amigas y tampoco practicaba tiro con arco. Tampoco le ponía mucha atención que digamos, le saludaba con un "hola" o "buenos días" escueto, antes de alejarse de él ¿quién se creía que era ella para tratarlo así?

—¿La princesa sigue perturbada?—preguntó Miroku a su lado, que también había observado la actitud de Kagome (y la de su amigo Inuyasha).

—Parece que sí—el tono molesto que solía tener cuando hablaba de Kagome fue reemplazado por ese timbre serio y solemne que pocos sabían que tenía—Ella nunca había actuado así.

—Estará pasando por un mal momento, todos tenemos algunos.

"No ella" pensó. Sin ser del todo consciente de sus acciones, Inuyasha caminó hacia la princesa, Kagome no se percató de que él estaba acercándose hasta que se sentó a su lado en la banca.

Llevaban diez años de conocerse, una década de haber convivido todos los veranos, pero aún les faltaba madurar. A pesar de eso, se conocían muy bien, a un nivel del que ni siquiera eran conscientes.

Por ejemplo, Kagome sabía que Inuyasha era detrás de esa fachada de hombre fuerte y despreocupado, una persona amable y bondadosa; podía hablar con una voz suave y aterciopelada, y ser detallista cuando menos se lo esperaba. Era un espadachín excepcional, más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y también más astuto, sin don alguno para tratar a los animales y niños.

Inuyasha sabía que Kagome tenía rostro ingenuo, pero nada de ingenuidad, que podía perfectamente defenderse peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y en una discusión verbal, que detestaba sentirse débil, pero apreciaba la preocupación de quienes la querían, que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus seres amados, era dulce con los niños y amable con casi todos, pero tenía un espantoso mal genio en sus peores momentos.

También sabía que era una persona naturalmente curiosa y alegre, por eso esa expresión serena de indiferencia le… preocupaba, sí, le preocupaba. A pesar de sus niñerías, Inuyasha y Kagome se tenían aprecio y se consideraban amigos de alguna forma.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó, ya sentado al lado de la princesa.

Kagome lo sintió sentarse a su lado, y no tenía libro o cosa alguna en sus manos con la cual distraerse. Pero, considerando lo orgulloso que era el príncipe, debió costarle mucho acercarse para preguntarle eso abiertamente.

"Además… él es un príncipe… quizá entienda mi posición" pensó.

—Tú… sabes que un príncipe debe siempre proteger a su reino ¿verdad?

—Desde luego.

—A costa de todo.

—Sí.

—Incluso… ¿incluso de su propia felicidad?—su voz se cortó por un momento—O… ¿o su seguridad?

—¿De qué hablas, Kagome?

Apretó los labios y respiró profundo antes de continuar.

—Sabes que el Reino del Norte nunca ha tenido muy buenas relaciones con el Reino del Sur.

—Sí—el fastidioso anciano Myoga siempre se lo repetía.

—¿Supieron aquí que el Rey del Sur está reclutando voluntarios para su ejército?

—Algo escuché—admitió—Pero no quise pensar mucho en eso.

—Ha causado revuelo en mi reino, después de todo, si declara una guerra seguro seremos uno de sus principales adversarios.

—Aún no está dicho nada.

—No, pero… algunos en mi corte pensaron que sería buena idea casarme con el rey Naraku, y así cesar toda hostilidad.

Inuyasha contuvo de repente la respiración. Las palabras "casar" y "Kagome" por alguna razón no sonaron bien en su mente, pero además de eso, estaba el nombre "Naraku" eso NO estaba en absoluto bien.

 **Todos** sabían perfectamente qué tipo de persona era Naraku; frío, calculador, mañoso, manipulador, chantajista y embustero. Era de la peor calaña. El Reino del Sur había tenido una larga lista de malos reyes, pero de todos, Naraku era el peor: se sabía que asesinó a su propio gemelo, Onigumo, para hacerse del poder total ¡cuando tenía sólo dieciséis años!

—¿¡Casarte tú con ese rufián!?—gritó.

 _—Shhh_ —colocó un dedo sobre sus labios enfatizándole que guardara silencio—¡No deben oírte!

—¡No me importa! ¿qué querían, venderte como mercancía a ese criminal con corona para que no les declarasen guerra?

—Supongo que sí, pero papá no lo permitió—dijo en tono firme.—Pero, Inuyasha… si un príncipe debe darle paz y bienestar a su pueblo ¿cómo puedo llamarme princesa si me niego a hacer algo que puede detener una guerra?

Inuyasha la miró como si estuviera loca, de hecho, colocó una mano sobre su frente.

—No, no tienes fiebre—murmuró.

—¡Esto no es una broma!

—¡Pues parece que lo es!—gruñó—¿Enserio piensas que sacrificándote como un cordero ante el altar es lo que tu gente espera de ti?

—Yo no…

—Un príncipe debe resguardar el bienestar de los suyos, estoy de acuerdo contigo—continuó—Pero nunca a coste de su dignidad. Tú representas el honor de tu reino, y si comprometes tu integridad, mancharás el honor de tu linaje y de tu pueblo.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, pero mantenía su mirada fija en Inuyasha, en esos ojos ámbar que podían ser tan tiernos cuando él se lo proponía.

—Además ¿qué clase de princesa y reina serás si estás amargada?—dijo en tono medio jocoso.

El chiste fue suficiente para que ella riera, y la tensión se rompió. Inuyasha sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando la escuchó reír y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, los restos de lágrimas dándole un nuevo y lindo brillo a sus ojos castaños.

—Cierto—dijo ya repuesta—A veces es difícil recordar la línea entre la entrega y el sacrificio ¿me entiendes?

—No ayuda que muchos nobles tampoco piensen en eso ¿sabes? La mayoría sólo te usará para su beneficio.

—Es lo malo de la realeza ¿a qué no?

—Vivimos en un palacio, rodeados de riquezas y poder, algo malo debía tener esto ¿no? Al menos yo no me quejo.

Pero el tono de voz anhelante le decía a Kagome que no estaba del todo contento con su suerte.

—No deberías—murmuró en esa voz suave y maternal que sólo Kagome tenía—Tienes a tu madre, y amigos que te quieren de verdad. Es más de lo que muchos príncipes tienen.

—Y aún así, la soledad es inevitable.

—Supongo que para todos, no sólo los nobles.

Inuyasha no respondió eso último, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto lejano, a su lado Kagome contemplaba su perfil con fascinación, nunca había prestado atención a las facciones varoniles del príncipe, ni a su cabello platinado que resplandecía como hilos de plata bajo esa luz del sol.

La intimidad del ambiente se rompió cuando Miroku apareció caminando hacia ellos, tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y un sobre en la mano.

—Alteza—dijo, inclinándose hacia su amigo—Llegó esta carta para usted.

—¿de quién es?—gruñó, molesto de que Miroku le hablara de usted.

—De la baronesa Kikyou Nakashi.

Ante su mención, Inuyasha inmediatamente alzó los hombros y se puso de pie, agarrando el sobre.

—No sabía que seguías en contacto con ella—murmuró Kagome con tono hosco, pero sólo Miroku pareció percatarse de ello.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí—dijo Inuyasha con aire distraído—La leeré en mi alcoba. Te veo en la cena.

Y sin más se fue, como si la linda conversación –de las mejores que habían tenido en años– nunca hubiera ocurrido. Kagome sintió la plenitud convertirse en desdicha, y sin saber del todo porqué, dejó que el malhumor la invadiera.

—¿Está usted bien, princesa?—le preguntó Miroku—Tiene el rostro muy colorado.

—Estoy perfectamente.—se puso de pie y se fue rápido, con pasos fuertes.

¡Ja! Nadie lo creería. Miroku había visto minutos antes la manera tan amena en que los dos príncipes platicaron, el aire de intimidad y de confianza que los rodeó por un momento no es algo que surge de una linda y larga amistad, desde luego que no, era algo mucho más profundo. Pero bueno, si él se daba cuenta y ellos no, sólo le quedaría observar el desenlace.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Inuyasha y sabía que, en ausencia de Kagome, el príncipe solía estar de peor humor. Frecuentaba más la biblioteca y los jardines, actitudes que no tenía nunca en el verano. Era evidente que la extrañaba, aunque se negara a reconocerlo, pero también era cierto que llevaba el último año manteniendo una intensa correspondencia con la baronesa, y que hablaba de visitarla pronto. Quizá el corazón de su amigo príncipe estaba más comprometido de lo que él mismo quería admitir.

.

.

.

 _Mi estimado príncipe Inuyasha._

 _Siempre me llena de emoción saber que recibo una carta tuya, describir los sentimientos que provoca en mí sería muy indecoroso, pero no puedo engañarle, su alteza, después de todo antes que su amiga sigo siendo su súbdita. Espero, mi señor, que pueda verle de frente muy pronto, y así hablar sinceramente de estas emociones (pero sólo si usted está de acuerdo con esto). Le deseo todo el bienestar, salud y bendición que los espíritus puedan otorgar._

 _Firma, baronesa Kikyou._

Era una misiva corta, pero sólo con esas pocas palabras conseguía desestabilizar por completo a Inuyasha. El pobre estaba recostado en la cama, con varios pensamientos cruzándose por la mente, por un lado, las emociones que le causaba esa correspondencia tan íntima que llevaba un año manteniendo con Kikyou, y por otro, la extraña emoción que sintió con Kagome momentos antes en el jardín.

Había empezado esa correspondencia de manera tan inocente, nunca esperó que se convirtiera en una especie de romance. Lo cierto era que nunca había hablado de manera indecente con Kikyou, y nunca le dijo tampoco que estaba enamorado de ella –ni siquiera estaba seguro de estarlo– pero ella simplemente se adelantó en esa materia y ahora hablaba de reencuentros y de confesiones que no tenía idea de cómo abordar.

Es que le gustaba Kikyou, de verdad que sí, pero ¿amarla? Esa palabra era tan grande. Y ella era noble, si decía amarla, debería comprometerse con ella, de lo contrario podría tomarse como una burla, un insulto hacia una doncella de alcurnia. No quería ese tipo de drama, por eso, lo mejor era darle largas al asunto, sin decir "si" o "no" porque realmente no podía darle una respuesta.

Menos después de esa tarde, esa charla que tuvo con Kagome fue tan extraña. No era la primera vez que hablaban bien, claro que no, entre bromas, insultos y alguna que otra mala jugada los dos habían compartido muchas situaciones de intimidad antes. Pero esa vez se sintió distinto, primero porque él mismo la buscó (¿cuál fue su necesidad de confortarla? No tenía idea) y segundo porque odió con todo su ser que Kagome estuviera confundida por un matrimonio.

¿Kagome casándose con Naraku? ¡claro que no! Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero Kagome era hermosa y buena, desde luego que una princesa como ella no podía casarse con un canalla como Naraku.

Su medio hermano Sesshomaru había firmado un acuerdo de paz con el rey Naraku (no debía sorprenderle que su odioso medio hermano pudiera llevarse algo mejor con el espantoso Rey del Sur) y por eso lo conoció en una visita a la corte del Reino del Valle. No habló mucho con él, pero le dio malísima impresión. Naraku tenía esa mirada fría y desalmada que sólo los más malvados poseen, la sola idea de imaginar a ese degenerado al lado de Kagome… le causaba náuseas, repulsión y… dolor.

Kagome se merecía algo mucho mejor. Saber que ella había estado seria y atormentándose por el simple hecho de _considerar_ un matrimonio por la paz… ¡no! ¡nunca! Además, ella estaba comprometida con él.

Inuyasha y Kagome **nunca** hablaban del compromiso que los unía, era una especie de acuerdo mutuo al que llegaron de manera silenciosa, pues literalmente _nunca_ habían tocado el tema, como si no existiera, como si esas visitas veraniegas fueran sólo las de viejos amigos y conocidos. Pero, si el malnacido de Naraku y su desgraciado reino hacían algo, Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a reclamar su compromiso… no para casarse con Kagome, eso no, pero sí para evitar que se casara con el ruin soberano del sur.

—¡Alteza!—gritó una moza por la puerta, rompiendo el silencio de su recámara—¡Hay visitas! Deben recibirlos en quince minutos en el salón.

—¿Quién es?

—No sé.

La moza se fue, Inuyasha se puso de pie con movimientos lentos, no quería ir, pero el deber era el deber. Dejó la carta de Kikyou encima del escritorio, le respondería esa misma noche, otra nota medio escueta –era lo más prudente– y salió rumbo al salón. Allí estaban esperándole su madre, el rey Takahari, Miroku y Kagome.

—¡Deprisa, hijo!—dijo Izayoi—No debemos hacerles esperar.

—¿A quién recibimos?

—¡Es una visita especial!—sonrió la reina—Es el príncipe Koga Takashima, de las Altas Islas. Viene a firmar un tratado.

—Ese presumido—rodó los ojos, pero contuvo la expresión cuando su madre le amonestó.

—¿Quién es?—le pregunto Kagome en voz baja—Sólo sé de las Altas Islas por lo que he leído.

—Es un príncipe heredero de su trono muy presumido y engreído, lo conocí en el Reino del Valle, pero no es una compañía nada grata.

—Pensaba que el príncipe Koga era buen amigo del Rey Sesshomaru.—agregó Miroku.

—¡Por eso digo que no es compañía grata!

Izayoi le hizo callar otra vez; las puertas se abrieron, y el príncipe Koga las cruzó con su pequeña comitiva detrás. Era un hombre apuesto, de tez aperlada y cabello negro muy bien peinado, sus ojos chispeaban llenos de curiosidad y aunque podía verse una expresión de orgullo en sus labios, también se notaba su buen humor. A primera vista, Kagome no podía decir que fuera mala persona.

Respetuosamente se inclinó ante los reyes y mostró sus respetos a los príncipes, con una educación tan exquisita, que Kagome se sonrojó un poco. Era raro ver hombres tan galantes de manera natural.

—Bienvenido—saludó Izayoi—Espero que su viaje haya sido satisfactorio y agradable.

—Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, gracias su majestad.

—Déjeme presentarle formalmente a mis invitados: el rey Takahari y la princesa Kagome del Reino del Norte.

—Su Majestad, es un honor conocer a un hombre famoso por su honradez—le dijo a Takahari.

—En un gusto y honor, joven príncipe.

Después miró a Kagome a los ojos, la princesa sintió que esa mirada penetraba en su ser, de una manera que no sintió amenazante. Le sujetó la mano y besó su dorso, con movimiento exquisito, y dijo:

—Es un honor y privilegio, princesa, hay muy pocas en estos reinos que merezcan el apodo de "hermosa", pero usted definitivamente lo merece.

—Gracias, es muy gentil.

—No hay nada de gentil en decir la verdad.

En un gesto rápido, le guiñó el ojo, Kagome se sonrojó, y a su lado Inuyasha estaba gruñendo.

—Príncipe Koga—saludó hosco.

—Príncipe Inuyasha.—respondió sin mejor tono.

—Bien, no quisiera hacerle perder el tiempo—dijo Izayoi—Mis sirvientes le llevaran a sus aposentos para que se refresque y nos acompañe más tarde a la cena. Mañana podremos firmar todos los acuerdos que tenemos pendientes.

—Gracias por su infinita amabilidad, su majestad.

—Es un honor.

Koga se despidió y se marchó con los sirvientes, dejando ánimos algo contrariados en el salón.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, Koga no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad para hacerse notar, contando anécdotas que causaron verdaderas carcajadas en Izayoi, Takahari y Kagome. Además era muy descarado en los comentarios coquetos que le dirigía a la princesa ¡y la torpe de Kagome solo se sonrojaba, respondiendo un quedo "gracias"! Inuyasha se molestaba más con cada segundo, y en la noche tuvo muchas complicaciones para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la cosa no fue mucho mejor, se despertó tarde por su insomnio y al salir descubrió que Kagome llevaba ya un buen rato paseando y platicando con Koga, quien presto aprovechó lo madrugadora que era la princesa para acapararla un buen rato. Si pensaba con lógica, su celo no tenía sentido, pero Inuyasha no pensó en eso y sólo dejó que el enfado se consumiera mientras veía a Kagome reír al lado de Koga por los arbustos de flores ¡qué fácil esa chiquilla olvidaba que ese era _su_ palacio!

En su enfado, decidió irse al gimnasio para entrenar, una buena sesión con las espadas siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor ¡y eso que él estaba preocupado por Kagome apenas un día atrás!

En la tarde, terminado su entrenamiento y otras actividades, Inuyasha se encontró a Kagome sola en los establos, cepillando a Pearl. Le saludó con una sonrisa, pero él no le devolvió el gesto y se limitó a abrir el corral donde estaba su caballo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto ella—¿Y ahora por qué estás molesto?

—¿Quién te dijo que estoy molesto?

Justo en eso su caballo relinchó y se movió alejándose de él. Inuyasha había tenido siempre problemas con los caballos, no parecía llevarse bien con ninguno, y el suyo (llamado Fang) parecía más tolerarlo que apreciarlo.

—Lo veo en tu rostro.—agregó Kagome con algo de sarcasmo, y es que Fang sólo rehuía de Inuyasha cuando sentía su enojo.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sujetó con fuerza el arnés de Fang para que no se alejara mucho, y empezó a acomodarle la silla de montar. El caballo relinchó y empezó a ponerse nervioso, moviéndose cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Basta ya!—dijo Kagome, acercándose a Fang para calmarlo—Tanto es tu enfado que estás poniendo nervioso a este pobre animal.

—Fang no tiene nada de pobre.

—No seas infantil.—siseó.

Acarició con ternura el pelaje de Fang, el negro purasangre empezó a calmarse. Kagome terminó de acomodarle los arneses y la silla de montar, para ese punto, el caballo estaba más tranquilo.

—No creo que te deje montarlo—agregó—Mejor vete en Pearl, yo me quedaré con Fang un rato. Sabes que Pearl nunca se intimida por ti.

Inuyasha miró de reojo al caballo de la princesa, aunque sabía que tenía razón, se encogió de hombros, el que Kagome hubiera podido calmar mejor a su caballo que él sólo aumentó su enfado.

—No quiero usar el caballo de una niña.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?—dijo molesta, Fang relinchó otra vez, así que Kagome se alejó un poco del purasangre—No sé de dónde viene esa actitud tuya ni ese enfado, pero no tienes que desquitarte ni conmigo ni con tu pobre caballo.

—¡Nadie se está desquitando contigo!

—¡Entonces deja de gritar! ¡Argh, a veces olvido que puedes ser bastante molesto!

—Si soy tan molesto ¿por qué no mejor te vas a pasear a caballo con Koga?—gruñó, el comentario salió sin que lo hubiera pensando—Seguro es mucho mejor compañía ¿no? Llevas riéndote de sus tonterías todo el día, no sabes la vergüenza ajena que sentí.

—¿Vergüenza?

—En verdad, deberías ser mucho más sutil con esos coqueteos tuyos ¡son tan molestos!

Kagome estaba tan molesta como sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha comportarse de esa manera.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirme algo así?—le reclamó ofendida—Que pase tiempo con el príncipe Koga no es de tu incumbencia, además él mucho más amable y caballeroso que tú.

—¡Pues vete con él!

—¡Me iré a donde yo quiera!—gritó—¿Qué? ¿acaso estás celoso de él?

—¿Celoso de ese presumido? ¿quién podría estarlo? Antes siento pena por él ¡no sabe qué mal carácter tienes tú!

El propio Inuyasha guardó silencio, sabiendo que se había excedido. No entendía qué había pasado, su boca de repente se abrió y las palabras salieron prácticamente solas, él las iba escuchando al mismo tiempo que ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, debía disculparse, apenas iba a pedirle perdón cuando vio los ojos de Kagome vidriosos y llenos de furia "Oh no…"

—¡Tonto!—gritó tan fuerte, que Pearl y Fang relincharon fuertemente, alzando las patas delanteras como si se defendieran de la mala energía.

Por un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse, Kagome estaba enfurecida y dolida, pero además de su mirada, Inuyasha pudo ver una especie de aura ennegrecida a su alrededor. Jamás había visto algo semejante y eso le asustó, un brillo parpadeó en el pecho de la princesa, haciendo que el aura creciera, los animales parecieron asustarse más y sólo cuando Pearl gimoteó Kagome pareció calmarse; el aura negra se esfumó, pero Kagome aún estaba muy ofendida.

—Lo siento—susurró.

Ella no respondió, sabiendo que la había lastimado mucho en esa ocasión –y sintiéndose más culpable de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida– el príncipe se tragó su orgullo, y dijo:

—Es sumamente molesto verte triste durante días, y darme cuenta que todo lo que necesitabas para alegrarte era la compañía de ese presuntuoso. Sé que es galante, pero también es una persona muy altanera y caprichosa, pero ¿qué más da? Si te hace feliz, allá tú.

Kagome lo escuchó, pero meditó muy bien su respuesta, los pesados y largos segundos de silencio hicieron que la caballeriza se sintiera gélida, al final ella dijo:

—No fue él quien me puso de buen humor—admitió—Fuiste tú, después de nuestra plática de ayer.

Inuyasha sintió una especie de bochorno extraño, esa confesión le pareció muy profunda. Murmuró un rápido "no hay de qué" y se fue, tan rápido que pareció dejar una brisa suave detrás de él.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora, pensaba agregar una escena de Sango y otra más de Koga, pero me pareció que sería alargar mucho el capítulo, y como el enfoque fue la relación Kagome/Inuyasha, que está cambiando ahora que son adolescentes, supuse que también se vería fuera de contexto._

 _Waa! hay muchos simbolismos en este capítulo. Por ejemplo, la tiara de Kagome, ahora que ella está empezando a ser más activa como princesa de su reino. El caballo de Inuyasha se llama Fang que significa "colmillo" en inglés, el hecho de que aún no se lleve bien con él es señal de su inmadurez. También está la perla de shikon, cada vez más importante, pero a la vez una especie de "fantasma" que nadie toma en cuenta (la amenaza fantasma). Espero hayan sido de su agrado._

 _Y salió Koga ¿creyeron que sólo Kagome la pasaría mal con los celos? nope, Inuyasha merecía su dosis. Además, aunque no lo crean, tendrá otro papel más adelante, cuando la trama esté llegando a su clímax. Y lo de Naraku... ya se imaginarán ustedes por dónde va ese personaje ¿no?_

 _Mil gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado ¡abrazos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHO, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? ¡muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y hermosos comentarios que me han mandado! me llenaron de inspiración y pude terminar este capítulo muy rápido, espero contar con sus ánimos para poder terminar el próximo con relativa rapidez. Este capítulo rompe con la cronología de los anteriores, porque empieza exactamente donde terminó el anterior, y no un par de años después.

 **Reviews:**

Monroe21: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras! sobre lo que mencionaste de los tiempos, lo siento, pero es que pensé que si me iba año con año sería repetitivo y cansado, aunque quizá hice saltos muy agigantados en algunas ocasiones, perdón si resultó confuso. Este arco de la historia que está empezando no tendrá saltos tan drásticos, lo prometo.

Mizuki09: Me alegra que te gustara la actitud de Kagome, quise ponerla lo más parecido a la serie posible. Y claro que Koga tenía que salir, además tendrá otros roles más adelante jeje. Espero te guste este capítulo.

Danesa: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ojalá este capítulo también te guste c:

Yani Anderson: ¡Hola! me alegra mucho volver a verte por aquí y saber que te sigue gustando este fic. Atendiendo a tus comentarios, la verdad pensé antes de meter a Kikyou en el fic, pero había un rol a desempeñar en la historia y pensé que sería buena idea dárselo, espero te guste conforme se vaya desarrollando. Y sobre los términos, Kikyou es hija del Barón Nakashi, que es súbdito del Reino del Oeste. En cambio, el Rey Naraku es soberano en el Reino del Sur. Así que no hay relación alguna entre estos personajes (aunque tu teoría de conspiración era muy buena ¿porqué no se me ocurrió antes? XD)

Laura: Me halagan mucho tus hermosas palabras =D espero disfrutes mucho este capítulo.

marilole: me halaga bastante que te refieras a mi historia como "refrescante" es muy lindo y me alegra estar consiguiendo este efecto, y no te preocupes, el cliché que mencionas no ocurrirá aquí (de hecho, en este capítulo se vislumbrará un poco de la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyou, ojalá te guste).

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

—No hay lugar como las Altas Islas—decía Koga—Si vas estoy seguro que te encantaría.

—¿Y cómo es?

Kagome estaba sinceramente entretenida con la charla, las Altas Islas no tenían una relación directa con el Reino del Norte, y ella sabía muy poco del lugar. Ya había anotado en su libreta personal las cosas que preguntaría a Miss Dokima cuando regresara, pero mientras, las descripciones de Koga eran muy ilustrativas.

—Están algo lejos, a tres días de viaje en mar, pero sus costas son hermosas, con aguas muy claras y arenas blancas.—Koga estaba más que feliz de poder presumir su lugar de origen—Hay muchas montañas escarpadas, ríos profundos y estepas. No es un lugar para débiles.

—Yo sólo sé que el símbolo de la isla es un lobo.

—Sí, la leyenda dice que nuestros ancestros descienden de los lobos que solían habitar a las faldas de las montañas. No quedan ya muchos, pero sigue siendo nuestra tradición.

—¿Y qué más hay?

—El puerto y la ciudad son lindos, pero te encantaría el castillo. Se encuentra al lado de una pendiente de la montaña, y provoca la ilusión de haber sido esculpido en ella. Las torres son tan altas que te dejan ver la costa, y los salones están llenos de ventanales coloridos.—mientras hablaba, Koga sonaba emocionado y algo presuntuoso—Muy distinto a los interminables corredores y jardines de aquí.—agregó despectivo.

—¿No te gustan los jardines?

—No dije eso, son lindos—corrigió rápidamente—Pero no son comunes allá. Hay demasiada roca y montaña, así que usamos las pocas praderas para cosechar.

—Entiendo, el Reino del Norte es muy frío ¿sabías? Hay bastante espacio para jardines y bosques, pero la mayoría de las flores que me gustan mueren con el otoño, no podrían nunca soportar el invierno.—también había flores que aguantaban mejor los climas fríos, y a Kagome le gustaban mucho, pero era imposible crear en el norte los enormes y hermosos prados multicolores que tan fácilmente se daban en el Palacio de los Vientos.

Sin notar que Kagome estaba ensimismándose, Koga continuó hablando, aprovechando que ella había mencionado a su reino de origen.

—He oído que el Reino del Norte es maravillosamente bello en el invierno.

—¡Tiene su encanto, desde luego!—expresó la animada princesa, recordando su hogar—La nieve cubre todos los rincones que te puedas imaginar. Y la escarcha que se acumula en las copas de los árboles brilla bajo el sol, creando pequeños arco iris.

—También nieva en las Altas Islas, pero no es algo tan bonito allá. Si los ríos se congelan, nos las vemos en aprietos varias semanas.

—No es lo mismo, nosotros contamos con las heladas para limpiar los campos y represas.

—Espero tener el honor de visitar algún día el Reino del Norte—al decir eso, sujetó la mano de la princesa y le dio un suave apretón.

Kagome respondió con una sonrisa, pero alejó su mano de la de él. No fue un gesto grosero, sus movimientos fueron tan naturales que para cualquier observador casual hubiera sido desapercibido, pero no para Koga, que siempre estudiaba las reacciones de la princesa.

—Es mi hogar y me encanta—dijo ella—Pero también disfruto muchísimo el Reino del Oeste. Su clima fresco permite que crezcan estos enormes jardines, y que se mantengan durante años—miró embelesada unos rosales cercanos—La reina Izayoi me dijo que aquellos rosales fueron plantados por su propia madre ¿te imaginas lo bonito que debe ser cuidar de las plantas de tus ancestros?

—No le veo lo interesante—respondió apático—Son sólo hierbas de colores lindos ¿no?

Kagome frunció los labios, aunque no podía decirse que estuviera molesta. Koga no tenía obligación de entenderla.

—Yo no lo veo así.

Caminó a los rosales y con extremo cuidado acarició los pétalos de la flor que estaba más cercana. Era verano, pero a pesar del calor, las flores y las plantas se mantenían fuertes y perfumadas. Kagome siempre llegaba al Palacio de los Vientos en junio, esa fue la primera vez que deseó llegar en marzo, cuando es primavera, y los retoños de las plantas debían verse aún más hermosos.

Koga notó el aire nostálgico que rodeó a la princesa, repasó su conversación en la mente, pero no tenía idea de qué había hecho mal. Habían estado hablando de sus reinos con tanta emoción, que le asustó el cambio de ánimo en Kagome. Era una doncella tan hermosa, delicada y de ágil mente, por mucho la mujer más interesante y digna que había conocido en su vida. Decir que estaba enamorado de ella era algo precipitado, porque sólo se conocían de dos semanas, pero su compañía era tan conciliadora y amena que lo volvía loco y le animaba a buscar siempre formas de hacerla sonreír.

—Iré al jardín sur.—dijo en tono suave pero firme, haciéndole saber a Koga que deseaba estar sola.

Él la miró caminar a paso lento, Koga se recargó en la pared, bajo la sombra del techo que cubría el corredor exterior, divisando la figura cada vez más pequeña y borrosa de la princesa, internándose entre los arbustos de flores silvestres. Ni bien Kagome se internó en los jardines, Inuyasha apareció por el corredor, divisó a la princesa y después a Koga, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué le hiciste, pulgoso?—preguntó Inuyasha de muy mal humor.

—¿Y cómo sabes que le hice algo?

—Porque está viendo los Pensamientos.

—¿Los qué?

—¡Pensamientos!—gruñó—Son un tipo de flor ¿no lo sabes?

—¿Qué, me viste cara de florista? ¿Además qué tiene que ver esas flores con ella?

—Kagome ve los Pensamientos cuando está triste o melancólica—le explicó molesto.—¿Qué hiciste para ponerla así? ella estaba muy alegre en la mañana.

—¡Yo no dije nada! Pero…

Guardó silencio, intentando recordar su conversación. Nada parecía sonar insultante o hiriente, pero recordó que algo pareció hacerle cambiar el ánimo a Kagome.

—Creo… creo que ella se molestó cuando dije que no me gustan las flores.

—¿cómo?

—¡Pues son sólo hierbas coloridas!

—¡Argh, cómo puedes ser tan tonto!—gritó—Kagome adora las flores… con razón está allá.

—¿Y qué si no me gustan? No entiendo por qué Kagome reaccionaría así.

—No me sorprende ¡tú no sabes nada de ella!

El reclamo sonó más insultante aún de lo que Inuyasha pensaba, pero Koga no sólo se molestó, también se sintió contrariado. Llevaba dos semanas pasando momentos muy agradables con Kagome, pero Inuyasha tenía toda la razón, no la conocía en realidad.

—La madre de Kagome adoraba las flores, ella solía crear jardines extensos cada año, porque la mayoría de las plantas perece durante el invierno en el Reino del Norte.—continuó Inuyasha, satisfecho de saber esas cosas—Las flores Pensamiento son las de las pocas que soportan el frío, y eran las favoritas de la difunta reina Saori.

—Ella dijo… ¿Cómo fue? Que le parecía admirable poder cuidar las plantas de los ancestros, o algo así. Como aquél rosal que plantó tu abuela ¿no?

—Sí—suspiró, ¿enserio ese pulgoso era tan tonto?—¿No te acabo de decir que la madre de Kagome debía plantar el jardín cada año? No quedó nada de su obra en vida, por eso ella se entristece con ese tema.

Bueno, ya al fin había entendido todo. Koga se dio un golpe mental, sus comentarios fueron realmente desconsiderados, pero ¿cómo iba él a saber que ese tema era sensible para la princesa? Suspiró llevándose una mano al mentón, en un gesto que mostraba su frustración.

—¿Y tú como sabes tanto de ella?—preguntó medio curioso medio molesto.

—Kagome y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños—respondió Inuyasha con suficiencia—Es natural que sepa más cosas de ella y de su vida.

Koga volteó buscando a Kagome, pero no la vio a distancia en los jardines, volteó en los alrededores, pero no había rastro alguno de ella.

—¿Y ahora a dónde se fue?

—A las caballerizas—dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—Después de ver las flores va a pasar un rato con su tonto caballo Pearl.

—No es posible que sepas todas esas cosas sólo por conocerla hace tiempo—le recriminó con voz apremiante—¡No son cosas que saben los amigos! Dime ¿acaso es cierto eso de que ustedes están comprometidos?

—Tonto, ese compromiso lo hicieron nuestros padres casi desde que nacimos ¡además, no tengo que darte explicaciones!

—Yo más bien creo que realmente te gusta—medio sonrió triunfante—Además, eso explicaría tus celos.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy celoso?

—¡Por favor, cualquier ciego pudo haber visto esa cara de celos que tienes desde hace dos semanas!

—¡Yo no estaría celoso de un pulgoso torpe como tú!—se cruzó de brazos más molesto—La próxima vez ten más cuidado con las cosas que dices ¡si no conoces a Kagome, no quieras pretender que lo haces!—se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda—¡No quiero verla llorar, es insoportable!

"¿A quién engañas, chucho bobo?" pensó Koga, viendo a Inuyasha alejarse por el corredor hacia el interior del Palacio. Era tan obvio que estaba celoso y molesto, pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, más bien, el príncipe de las Altas Islas estaba asombrado por la forma tan natural en que Inuyasha leía el comportamiento de Kagome, y adivinaba sus reacciones.

Inuyasha podía engañarse y decir que eso era sólo porque llevaban años de conocerse, pero dos personas pueden ser vecinas toda la vida y jamás recordar el apellido del otro, por falta de interés o amabilidad. Si Inuyasha la conocía así de bien, era porque le prestaba mucha atención a Kagome, y realmente se interesaba en ella.

"Debe estar muy enamorado" pensó Koga "Pero es tan orgulloso que no se permite reconocerlo ¡definitivamente es un Taisho!"

.

.

.

Si la situación con Koga no era lo suficientemente tensa, un par de días después llegó el Barón Nakashi con su hija Kikyou a la corte.

Así como Koga y Kagome pasaron mucho tiempo juntos las dos semanas anteriores, ver a Inuyasha con Kikyou fue bastante común en esos días. Lo más perturbador es que no había discusiones, gritos, ni siquiera indirectas entre todos los jóvenes; sólo ese espantoso silencio y calma similar a la "tregua" antes de la tormenta.

Los sirvientes, que atendían el Palacio desde hace años, entendían mejor la situación que nadie. Tanto joven reunido significaba muchas hormonas, y éstas siempre encontraban la manera de pelear entre ellas. Si no fueran príncipes o nobles de cierta educación, seguro ya habrían estallado muchos días atrás, pero por más capas de refinamiento que posea una persona, al final colapsa, y en las habitaciones de servicio se hacían apuestas para ver quién colapsaba primero y por qué.

Kagome no podía quejarse, al menos no tenía verdaderos motivos para hacerlo, porque Kikyou había sido toda propiedad y educación desde que llegó. Jamás dejaba de lado el protocolo, tratando a Inuyasha y a Kagome como los príncipes que eran y, peor aún, a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaba con Inuyasha, nunca se veía en ella algún comportamiento inapropiado. Vaya, no podía decir que estaba coqueteando con él, o intentando seducirlo.

Pero ¿qué le importaba a ella que Kikyou quisiera coquetearle a Inuyasha? No era asunto suyo. Inuyasha era libre de estar con quien quisiera, y Kikyou era una muchacha hermosa y refinada.

—No es asunto mío—dijo en voz baja.

—¿De qué habla, su alteza?

Volteó rápido, viendo a Miroku expectante.

—Lo siento, me perdí un momento entre mis pensamientos ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

—Íbamos a jugar a las cartas ¿no recuerda?

Le mostró el mazo de cartas, la princesa asintió. Estaban en uno de los estudios del Palacio, el duque de manera galante señaló una mesa y le ajustó la silla, después revolvió la baraja con movimientos fluidos. Kagome contempló todo con mirada ausente, y no reaccionó hasta que sus cinco cartas estuvieron frente a ella, esperando a que las agarrara.

Sujetó de una en una las barajas: un par de dos, un as de corazones, una reina de corazones y un rey de trébol. La visión de la reina y del rey, juntos, le removió sentimientos; a pesar de que los naipes estaban colocados de manera continua, sus símbolos y colores eran distintos: tenían el mismo status, el mismo espacio, pero no podían estar juntos porque eran diferentes.

—¿Alteza?—la llamó Miroku—Es su turno de elegir.

Señaló el mazo de cartas, miró de nuevo su baraja, tenía ya un par de dos, y tres cartas altas ¿valía la pena correr el riesgo?

Bajó el par de dos, y agarró dos cartas más: un diez de corazones, y un cinco de picas.

"Maldición" murmuró.

Miroku bajó una sola carta, analizando de soslayo todas las reacciones de la princesa. Había notado su mal humor desde la llegada de la baronesa Kikyou, y estaba realmente intrigado por la manera en que se desarrollaban los sentimientos de su amigo y de Kagome.

—Nuevamente su turno, alteza.

Kagome asintió, miraba su baraja con firmeza. Ahí estaban ese rey y reina, que juntos no valían nada, tan distintos e incapaces de conseguir algo a pesar de su cercanía. No tenía ya pares, y era momento de arriesgarse, pero ¿de qué naipe era mejor deshacerse? Más que una decisión en un simple juego, parecía que estaba tomando una decisión de vida.

Al final, agarró al rey de trébol y al cinco de picas, y los bajó. En sus manos tenía al as de corazones –que no valía nada estando solo– el 10 de corazones y una solitaria reina de corazones, mofándose de su propio símbolo, reclamándole por haberla dejado sola "Lo siento" pensó Kagome ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando ir al rey de trébol?

Agarró dos cartas más, cerró los ojos al acomodarla en su baraja, temiendo cometer el peor error de todos.

—Bien—dijo Mirouku con una sonrisa—Tengo un full de reyes.

Bajó sus cartas para confirmarlo: ahí estaban, dos reyes y tres reinas. Kagome miró sorprendida esa jugada "Miroku es muy bueno" pensó.

—¿Usted qué tiene, alteza?

Armándose de valor, miró al fin su jugada, y quedó en completo shock. No podía reconocer las cartas que tenía en sus manos, el propio Miroku se asustó un momento al verla asombrada, y esperó con paciencia a que la princesa revelara su juego. De una en una, bajó las cartas:

Un 10 de corazones, un as de corazones, una reina de corazones, un rey J de corazones y un rey K de corazones.

Flor imperial.

Miroku se frotó los ojos, viendo la jugada otra vez. Kagome sólo contemplaba a su reina, de repente rodeada por otros dos reyes, de su mismo símbolo y color, formando una unidad y poder impresionante.

Había dejado ir al rey que no le servía de nada, y en recompensa, obtuvo dos reyes que la volvieron invencible.

Una especie de calidez surgió de su corazón alcanzando la mente, una vocecilla pareció susurrarle "¿ya lo entiendes?" no estaba segura de qué debía entender, pero el alma de Kagome parecía haberse librado de un gran peso y estar en paz.

—Me alegra no haber apostado nada—dijo Miroku sonriente—Que buena mano tiene usted, alteza ¿quiere jugar otra ronda?

—Sí, sería divertido.

Kagome ganó la segunda ronda, mientras Miroku volvía a revolver la baraja, notó que el semblante de la princesa era más tranquilo y hasta sonriente "Es el momento" pensó.

—Me alegra tener nuevamente su compañía, alteza—dijo—Últimamente no había tenido el placer de su charla.

—Lo dice como si le ignorara.

—No creo que fuera el caso, pero ciertamente ha tenido mejores compañías ¿no?—repartió los naipes y miró sus cinco cartas con calma—Como el príncipe Koga.

—Es un joven agradable, y me alegra poder conocer gente nueva—no sonaba molesta, al contrario, Kagome charlaba como si le tuviera toda la confianza del mundo.

La verdad era que Miroku y Kagome se llevaban muy bien, el duque solía mostrarse muy caballeroso y amable con ella, y cuando no estaba de casanova rodeando a las muchachitas solteras de la corte, era inteligente y tenía conversaciones muy agradables.

—Debe ser como un soplo de aire fresco en la dinámica habitual de este palacio—afirmó—Igual que la señorita Kikyou.

Kagome apretó los labios ante la mención de Kikyou, acto seguido bajó dos cartas y reacomodó los naipes en sus manos. Miroku vio su propia jugada, tres reyes ¡con eso debía ganarle! Pero lo más importante: había notado la incomodidad de Kagome ante la mención de la baronesa, y esa era precisamente la situación que deseaba esclarecer.

—Supongo que debe ser agradable tener a una mujer más con la cual coquetear ¿no?—intentó sonar sugerente "Vaya, evadió a Inuyasha. Esto es interesante" pensó.

—La baronesa Kikyou escapa de mis ligas alteza—repuso, mostrando su trío de reyes bastante confiado de haber ganado—Más bien, creo que es una compañía agradable para Inuyasha.

Kagome miró la jugada del duque y alzó una ceja, Miroku tenía una sonrisa petulante, creyendo que había ganado en el juego –tanto de las cartas como de la conversación– sin embargo, cuando Kagome mostró sus naipes, el horror apareció en sus facciones: _full_ (tres reinas, dos ases).

"¿Desde cuándo la princesa Kagome es tan buena jugadora?" se preguntó, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes había jugado al póker con ella.

—Desde luego, las nuevas amistades siempre son muy agradables—dijo ella, sonriendo inocentemente.

Miroku la felicitó y revolvió las cartas otra vez "¿Me estará haciendo trampa?" pero eso no era posible, era él quien revolvía y repartía las cartas. No entendía cómo podía escapársele la situación de control.

—Sí, la señorita Kikyou es muy buena compañía—continuó, repartiendo los naipes—Supongo que usted y ella se harán buenas amigas.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—No hemos hablado prácticamente nada—su voz sonó al fin algo molesta—Ella sólo pasa el tiempo con Inuyasha. Así no se hacen amistades.

—Pero, princesa Kagome ¿acaso le molesta que Inuyasha y Kikyou pasen tanto tiempo juntos?

—No—su mirada era firme—Para nada.

Cambió tres cartas, Miroku cambió sólo una. Era imposible que perdiera ahora ¡tenía un espléndido full! Tres reyes y dos diez. Bajó sus cartas otra vez satisfecho, la princesa sólo las miró fijo antes de agregar:

—¿Y usted?

Bajó sus naipes: cuatro ases.

 _¿Cómo carajo hacía eso?_

Apretó los labios y su mandíbula se tensó, nunca había perdido tantas jugadas seguidas. Respiró profundo y dijo:

—No entendí su pregunta.

—¿A usted le molesta que su amigo le deje solo por pasar tanto tiempo con Kikyou?—inquirió.

Miroku recogió las cartas y se puso a revolverlas ¿sería deshonesto contarlas para asegurarse al menos una victoria?

—No, todo lo contrario, me alegra mucho—dijo—Inuyasha cumplirá los dieciocho años en dos meses, ya es momento de que empiece a considerar el cortejar a una buena doncella para casarse.

"¡Ja! Quiso invertir los roles y ponerme a mí como el amigo celoso, apuesto a que no se vio venir esto" pensaba el duque mientras volvía a repartir los naipes.

Kagome tardó algo en responder, fingiendo que estaba poniendo atención a la jugada en sus menos, pero en realidad, la princesa estaba muy pensativa, meditando con cuidado cómo le respondería.

—No lo había visto así—admitió Kagome—Es verdad, Inuyasha accederá al total de sus herencias y responsabilidades a los 21 años. Tiene que empezar a preparar su futuro.

—Sé que las mujeres tienen mejores intuiciones que nosotros los hombres, dígame princesa ¿usted cree que la barones Kikyou sería una buena reina?

Le resultó imposible a Kagome disfrazar su reacción: hombros tensos, ceño fruncido y mandíbula endurecida. Esa idea no le gustó en absoluto; el sólo imaginársela luciendo la hermosa corona de Izayoi… "Contrólate, Kagome, respira. Ella no está haciendo nada malo" pensó.

—No lo sé ¿no te digo que no la conozco bien?—sonó mucho más hosca de lo que tenía planeado—Pero eso no importa. Mientras le guste a Inuyasha, no creo que algo más sea relevante, él debe ser feliz.

—¿Le desea sinceramente la felicidad al príncipe?

—Por supuesto. Sé que discutimos mucho, pero Miroku tú muy bien lo sabes, Inuyasha y yo somos amigos a pesar de todo—un timbre de resignación se coló en las últimas palabras—Claro que le deseo su felicidad.

Bajó su jugada: trío de diez. Miroku tenía dos pares de cinco. Por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía ganarle ¿qué clase de poder tenía la princesa que atraía a la suerte de su lado?

—Es usted muy bondadosa, alteza.

—Ni tanto—se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos un momento—Sólo… me preocupa la gente que quiero.

Miroku quedó muy sorprendido de que Kagome hubiera admitido eso en voz alta. Al final, después de años de cuidadosa observación, certeros comentarios, inmiscuidas sagaces y juegos especiales había conseguido toda la evidencia que necesitaba: Inuyasha y Kagome se gustaban mucho más de lo que ellos admitían.

—Inuyasha es muy afortunado de contar con su cariño—repuso—Sé que él lo valora.

—No lo creo, y no me interesa—sonó de repente molesta—Lo que él haga es su asunto.

—Eso me ha quedado muy claro—sonriendo, bajó su jugada, tenía un full de reyes y dos ases ¡era imposible perder con eso!—En fin, Inuyasha y Kikyou harían linda pareja ¿no?

Kagome sonrió con esa inocencia fingida que tan bien le conocía, reveló su jugada: flor imperial ¿cómo esa mujer había conseguido hacer dos flores imperiales en ese rato?

—Desde luego que sí, tan linda como tú y Sango.— _ouch_ , jaque mate (aunque no estuvieran jugando ajedrez).

Bien ¡se rendía! No podía en absoluto ganarle en algo. Miroku presumía de ser buen jugador, pero después de esa tarde, ocuparía una ronda exhaustiva con Inuyasha para retomar su toque.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Kagome pensó en la plática que tuvo con Miroku, particularmente en lo relacionado a Kikyou ¿por qué ella sentía una especie de opresión en su pecho cuando veía a Kikyou e Inuyasha platicando? No era normal. Como bien le dijo a Miroku, no conocía a la baronesa, así que no había razón alguna por la cual formular prejuicios, sin embargo… los tenía.

Conforme sus sentimientos fueron haciéndose más turbios, Kagome sintió que la perla en su pecho disminuía su brillo, y eso no le pareció bien. Para calmarse, caminó por los jardines, pero le recordaban a Inuyasha de alguna forma y eso sólo la enfurecía. Todo se lo recordaba ¿y cómo no, si estaba en el Palacio de los Vientos, la casa de él? Quizá una ligera práctica de arco con flecha le despejara la mente.

Caminó por el corredor hacia el gimnasio, pero al llegar, vio que estaba ocupado. Inuyasha estaba teniendo una práctica muy desalmada con uno de sus instructores –lo estaba destrozando con la espada– así que cerró la puerta y se deslizó fuera antes de que hubieran notado su presencia. "Está muy molesto" lo sabía por la manera en que le vio pelear "Después preguntaré qué pasó" pensó que podría practicar en la plaza de armas, pero al dar la vuelta por el corredor, se encontró con Kikyou.

La baronesa contemplaba el cielo por la ventana, tenía expresión preocupada. Al verla, Kikyou le hizo la reverencia correspondiente, una parte de Kagome quería alejarse rápido de esa mujer, pero la otra se interesó por su evidente angustia "¿Por qué no puedo ignorar a las personas que necesitan ayuda?" pensó.

—¿Está usted bien?—inquirió—No tiene buena cara.

—No es gran cosa—respondió con tono sereno—Usted no debe preocuparse por mí, alteza.

—Deja los formalismos de lado ¿Qué ocurre?

La baronesa frunció los labios, como si se debatiera entre hablar o no, al final lo hizo.

—Esta mañana llegó una carta para el príncipe que procedía del Reino del Valle—le dijo—Pareció muy afectado. Le propuse pasear o ir al pueblo, para que se distrajera, pero en vez de eso lleva metido toda la mañana en el gimnasio. Me preocupa su comportamiento.

"Conque una carta del Reino del Valle, ya todo tiene sentido" pensaba Kagome. Seguramente la carta serían instrucciones de algo, porque Inuyasha haría una visita al Reino del Valle en el otoño.

—No pasa nada—repuso con media sonrisa—Entrenar lo relaja mucho, estará bien para la tarde.

—Espero que sí.

—Ya verás que sí.

Kikyou puso mucha atención al lenguaje corporal de la princesa, ella se veía muy segura de su respuesta. Kikyou no era tonta, sabía que el ejercicio era bueno y relajante, lo que le preocupó fue la manera tan violenta en que Inuyasha enfrentaba a sus contrincantes, eso rozaba más una batalla que un entrenamiento.

—Alteza, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿cómo está usted tan segura?

—Mm. Bueno… siempre ha sido así—explicó—Cuando se enoja mucho se pone a pelear, pero después de unas cuantas victorias se relaja, se da un baño y está bien otra vez.

—Es bueno saberlo, muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Nuevamente pensó en la plática que había tenido con Miroku, la baronesa no tenía la culpa de los prejuicios que ella se estaba formando, porque además eran infundados. Una parte de su ser estaba tajantemente en contra de lo que haría, pero la otra ganó por una marcada diferencia.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a la galería?—dijo, posponiendo su práctica de tiro con arco—No debe ser nada agradable estar aquí sola.

—Oh, gracias—susurró Kikyou sorprendida

Hasta ese momento había pensado que no le agradaba a la princesa, sin embargo, ahí estaba, con una sonrisa sincera y animándole a seguir hablando mientras caminaban a la galería. En el trayecto se encontraron con Miroku, que se les unió cómodo a la conversación.

Como una especie de profecía, dos horas después Inuyasha apareció, relajado y con el cabello aún algo húmedo por el baño, saludando a todos de buen humor. Kikyou estaba algo impresionada, pero Kagome actuó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, desde luego debía ser cotidiano para la princesa. La baronesa había detectado la complicidad que envolvía a esos dos, pero esa fue la primera vez que notó cuán profunda realmente era.

—Te pasa algo—le preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome. La princesa se tensó y todo el ambiente de volvió frío ¿cómo podía Inuyasha saber que le estaba pasando algo?

—No.—su tono de voz la traicionó, Kikyou no entendía cómo la princesa había actuado tan amable y alegre minutos antes y de repente mostrarse cohibida—Imaginas cosas.

—No era pregunta, era afirmación—refunfuñó—Pero si no quieres hablar está bien.

La princesa no dijo nada, Inuyasha volteó hacia Kikyou y le sonrió.

—Tenemos pendiente una partida de ajedrez.

—Oh, sí—no esperaba que él lo recordara, pero se puso de pie y le siguió hacia el despacho.

Aunque Inuyasha decía estar emocionado por el juego, la verdad era que hasta Kikyou podía ver que el príncipe estaba más interesado en saber qué le pasaba a Kagome. Incluso la baronesa tenía curiosidad, había pasado mucho rato con ella y sólo la vio sonriente y feliz, pero Inuyasha con verla dos segundos supo que tenía algo en mente. "Es una relación muy curiosa" pensaba.

.

.

.

Kikyou movió su caballo blanco, cayendo en una pieza donde estaba un alfil negro, con delicadeza sujetó la pieza negra y la colocó en la caja del ajedrez, sonriendo por la expresión impresionada de Inuyasha.

—No vi venir eso—dijo el príncipe.

—Tampoco cuando perdiste a una torre y a dos peones—sonrió la baronesa—Estás distraído.

—Claro que no.

Con decisión, movió al alfil que aún le quedaba y amenazó de esa forma la torre derecha de Kikyou, pero la baronesa no desplazó la torre, en su lugar se deshizo del otro alfil usando un peón que estaba a su lado. Inuyasha se dio un golpe ¿cómo no vio eso tampoco?

—¿Decías?

Inuyasha respiró profundo para ver mejor sus piezas, estaba muy mal, había perdido poco más de la mitad de las suyas, y sólo había conseguido quitarle a Kikyou peones, ninguna pieza importante. A pesar de eso, la baronesa se tomaba su tiempo y disfrutaba el juego, aunque era evidente que pudo darle un jaque mate desde hace bastantes movimientos.

—Sí, estoy distraído—admitió al fin, moviendo un peón y rezando que algo tan sencillo no le fuera contraproducente—Disculpa.

—No tienes que disculparte, todos necesitamos pensar de vez en cuando.

—Pero no cuando juegas ajedrez con una amiga.

Kikyou no respondió, había movido su torre acercándola peligrosamente a la reina de Inuyasha, pero él reaccionó desplazando a su caballo para generar una defensa "Vaya, al fin se está espabilando" pensó ella, cambiando su jugada para mover un peón. Satisfecha por su movimiento, miró a Inuyasha esperando ver su rostro de confusión, pero el príncipe miraba por la ventana, podía verse el jardín sur en todo su esplendor desde aquél cuarto, e Inuyasha lo analizaba con mucha concentración… más de la que le había dado en todo el día, siendo sincera.

—Piensas en ella—susurró.

El príncipe reaccionó y notó que era su turno, tras ver rápido las piezas, movió a su reina, la cual se puso amenazante y cerca de los alfiles de Kikyou. Ella se sorprendió de ese movimiento tan osado, y optó por retirar a un alfil, temerosa de perderlo.

—No sé de qué hablas—dijo él.

—De la princesa, claro.

—No—reiteró, moviendo su reina para quitarle a Kikyou el otro alfil, era la primera pieza importante que conseguía arrebatarle—Imaginas cosas.

Kikyou quiso reír ¡los dos príncipes habían usado esa misma expresión! Pero se contuvo y respondió en tono jocoso:

—Más bien, veo las cosas—acomodó un peón al lado de la reina, Inuyasha se vio forzado a regresar su pieza para no perderla—Has estado preocupado por ella todo este tiempo. No es algo que pase desapercibido para mí.

—¿Y qué es lo que notas, según tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia, moviendo suavemente su torre para quitarle a Inuyasha el último caballo que le quedaba.

—La forma en que miras a la princesa cuando crees que nadie te ve—dijo en tono suave y amable—Creo que ni siquiera ella se ha percatado de tus miradas.

Él no dijo nada, movió otra vez a la reina, pero fue tan rápido que Kikyou pudo con toda facilidad arrebatarle esa pieza usando su torre. Inuyasha quedó estupefacto ¡había perdido a su reina! Y todo por estar distraído.

—¡Oye!

—Es el punto del juego ¿no?—acomodó la pieza en la caja, con el resto—Aún tienes piezas.

—Sí, pero casi me acorralas, no es justo.

—Ha sido culpa tuya, por estar tan distraído.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo.

Kikyou sonrió, y vio a Inuyasha mover su torre, ella desplazó las otras piezas con el fin de bloquear su avance. Se mantuvieron en silencio un poco de tiempo, hasta que Inuyasha se animó a hablar.

—Lo lamento—dijo.

—¿Por qué?—respondió sorprendida.

—Sé que en nuestra correspondencia… se malinterpretaron unas cosas. Lamento que hayas venido hasta acá para percatarte de eso.

Ah, hablaba de eso. Kikyou esperó antes de responder, pensando en las palabras adecuadas. Cierto, había pensado que su relación con Inuyasha podría ser más que una amistad, pero apenas puso un pie en el Palacio de los Vientos supo lo equivocada que estaba. Se daba cuenta de que despertaba emociones en el príncipe, de atracción y misticismo, pero eso no formaba una relación, y ella sabía dominar muy bien sus emociones. No estaba enojada, y ahora que había pasado más tiempo con él, estaba aliviada, tenían pocas cosas en común y sus personalidades nunca hubieran encajado, era mejor que se mantuvieran como simples amigos.

También estaba la princesa, la situación entre Kagome e Inuyasha era confusa para todos, pero Kikyou tardó sólo una tarde en notar la manera en que esos dos príncipes se miraban. Habría que estar ciego para no ver el amor que se tenían, y Kikyou estaba feliz por ellos, pues todos se merecían encontrar amor en esta vida.

Pero los más ciegos eran, indudablemente, los propios príncipes. Eran los únicos que no parecían saber de su enamoramiento, ocultándolo en discusiones superfluas, que aún así no engallaban a nadie. Esos días que había pasado tanto tiempo con Inuyasha pudo notar la forma anhelante en que él miraba a Kagome en sus paseos vespertinos por los jardines; honestamente, sí, sentía un poco de celo, pero ¿qué mujer no sentiría la más mínima envidia tras ver a un hombre tan enamorado de una mujer?

—No tiene nada de qué disculparse—respondió la baronesa con una sonrisa—Usted nunca fue… irrespetuoso en sus misivas. Además, su amistad es un bálsamo muy reparador ¿sabía?

—Entonces ¿no estás molesta?

—No—y era la verdad—Pero sí me intriga una cosa. Alteza ¿por qué no es sincero con sus propios sentimientos?

Él apretó de repente la mandíbula, moviendo su torre para aniquilar el último alfil de ella.

—No hablaré de eso—declaró.

—Lamento si soné muy entrometida.

—Está bien, sólo eres curiosa. Pero son temas muy difíciles para mí. Perdona.

—Alteza, deje de disculparse. La confianza se gana, yo no me ofendo por eso.

Inuyasha movió un peón, el cual llegó hasta el final del tablero. Kikyou miró impresionada, ahora ella fue la distraída y no notó a ese peón llegando tan casualmente a su lado. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mi reina, por favor.

Sacó a la reina de la caja y la colocó en lugar del peón, con sólo hacerlo, ya estaba en jaque. Kikyo movió inmediatamente al rey, al hacerlo, Inuyasha desplazó su torre y la puso en jaque de nuevo. Se había confiado tanto que no notó la manera en que la fue acorralando. Inuyasha sólo veía a su reina, estoica y amenazante, que de un movimiento podría matar al rey de Kikyou, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para recuperarla fue ser persistente e inteligente. No sabía por qué pero sentía que eso se aplicaba a otro aspecto de su vida. Dos movimientos más, le Inuyasha le dio el jaque mate.

—Me ha ganado—sonrió divertida—Es muy bueno cuando se concentra.

—Sí, supongo…

—Gracias por pasar estos días conmigo, alteza—le dijo con voz afectuosa—Valoro mucho su amistad.

—También yo aprecio mucho esta amistad.

Los dos sonrieron mutuamente, guardando el ajedrez.

.

.

.

Cuando Inuyasha y Kikyou se fueron, Kagome se disculpó con Miroku y se fue a la plaza de armas, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo ese día, que no se molestó en cambiar, sólo ató su cabello en una coleta simple y procedió agarrando un arco y carcaj. Había unos cuantos guardias cerca, que recién terminaron su entrenamiento diario, esos se fueron retirando lentamente mientras veían la forma casi iracunda en que la princesa disparaba sus flechas. Siempre daba en el blanco.

Aburrida, considerando la práctica muy simple, Kagome empezó a disparar en las pequeñas figuras de los árboles, que eran sólo para los más avanzados. Les atinaba sin problema alguno. Los guardias miraban embobados cómo una princesa tan hermosa y distinguida podía ser una arquera tan letal. Un fino sudor comenzó a cubrir la frente de Kagome, mientras se movía por la plaza de armas disparando, disparando, disparando… y siempre acertando.

Miroku la veía a distancia, y también Koga, el príncipe de las Altas Islas no daba crédito a lo que veía. Jamás conoció a una mujer que pudiera sujetar una espada, menos disparar flechas; pero por la forma en que Kagome se movía, adivinó que no le costaría esfuerzo en meterle una flecha entre los dos ojos, si quisiera. Sintió una oleada de respeto y aprecio combinándose en su interior, si antes le gustaba, ahora definitivamente la amaba.

—Es excelente arquera.—comentó.

—La princesa Kagome posee demasiadas habilidades notables—afirmó Miroku—La arquería es sólo una de esas.

—Tú, duque ¿sabes hasta qué punto es cierto el compromiso entre ella e Inuyasha?

—Sólo sé que fue un acuerdo entre sus padres.

—Aunque ellos parecen actuar como si no existiera.

—En efecto, creo que así es como pretenden romper el acuerdo.

—¿Crees entonces que Kagome acepte nuevos pretendientes?

—No lo sé, y tampoco sé si eso le molestará a Inuyasha.

—No me importa ese chucho, sólo lo que ella diga.

—Pues tú has pasado más tiempo con ella los últimos días, dígame príncipe Koga ¿no ha aceptado ella sus indirectas?

Koga guardó silencio, no, Kagome no había aceptado ninguno de sus intentos de coquetear con ella ¿debería tomarlo como una negativa? Pero ella aún era joven, quizá… en un futuro ¡sí! Un futuro. No cesaría en su empeño. Total, nada perdía con intentar.

Miroku sonrió satisfecho, nada mejor que los celos para esclarecer los sentimientos ignorados.

.

.

.

Apenas terminó la partida de ajedrez, Inuyasha se disculpó con Kikyou y se marchó, la baronesa adivinó que buscaría a la princesa. Discretamente, lo siguió y vio al príncipe asomarse por los ventanales de los corredores, finalmente encontró a Kagome practicando arquería en la plaza de armas. Para no ser descubierta, Kikyou subió a otro piso y vio desde una ventana más pequeña la práctica de Kagome, era mucho mejor arquera de lo que esperaba.

Miroku y Koga estaban hablando a distancia, lo más seguro es que de Kagome. Durante mucho tiempo Kikyou se mantuvo tranquila, observando, hasta que la princesa terminó la práctica y caminó de regreso al palacio, seguro a sus recámaras para bañarse antes de la cena.

Había visto muchas cosas ese día, más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el Palacio de los Vientos, satisfecha, la baronesa caminó a su cuarto; era pequeño pero muy confortable, despidió a la doncella para quedarse sola y acto seguido sacó papel y tinta para escribir. Como atardecía, prendó una vela, Kikyou estuvo sentada varios minutos con la mirada perdida en la diminuta llama, buscando las palabras correctas, al final, tomó la pluma, la entintó y puso:

 _Mi muy estimada y honorable señora_

 _Escribo ésta carta en el día séptimo de mi visita al Palacio de los Vientos. Tal y como usted me lo ha pedido, presté especial atención a la manera en que el príncipe Inuyasha Taisho y la princesa Kagome Higurashi llevan a cabo su relación._

 _Primeramente, destaco que ninguno de los dos menciona el compromiso que los une y antes bien parecen negar que existe. Desconozco si es un acuerdo al que habrán llegado con anterioridad. No puedo decir que se comporten expresamente como una pareja, porque no lo hacen, pero entre los dos se conocen a profundidad y parecen haber desarrollado su propio lenguaje, algo común en las personas unidas. Discuten con frecuencia, y he detectado algunas actitudes celosas (el príncipe Inuyasha se mostró celoso del príncipe Koga, que estuvo aquí estos días; y la princesa Kagome pareció ponerse algo celosa del tiempo que yo pasé con el príncipe Inuyasha) por lo que deduzco que tienen una relación complicada, no por eso menos profunda._

 _He pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con el príncipe Inuyasha, que me ha atendido con gran caballerosidad. Es inteligente y fuerte, pero también necio e impulsivo. A pesar de sus buenas cualidades, temo que es sencillo engañarle si se le provoca desde su ego masculino. Probablemente se deba a su joven edad. Agrego también que me ganado algo de su aprecio, si insisto, no tardaré en ganarme su entera confianza._

 _La princesa Kagome no ha pasado gran parte de su tiempo conmigo, siempre ha sido amable y generosa, pero diría que me rehúye, supongo que se debe a su buen instinto. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con el sexto sentido más desarrollado, su nivel de percepción es asombrosa, pero ella no escucha la mayoría de sus propios presentimientos. Intuye, de seguro, que soy una amenaza, pero duda de esa intuición, no sé cuánto tiempo se mantendrá así._

 _Ambos príncipes tienen una buena relación con el duque Miroku, quien es más intuitivo que el príncipe Inuyasha. No he hablado mucho con él, pero es bastante claro que es de confianza de los príncipes._

 _Cualquier cosa nueva que descubra tenga la total seguridad de que lo reportaré. Seguiré con el plan que habíamos diseñado. Le mando mis más fervientes respetos y reitero mi absoluta lealtad._

 _Firma: baronesa Kikyou._

Cerró la carta y la selló, después la colocó cuidadosamente entre los libros, sabiendo que nadie debía verla. Había que esperar hasta el día siguiente para mandarla, y así asegurarse que nadie la interceptara. Sonriente, Kikyou salió de su habitación tarareando: todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿qué les ha parecido? Me gustó mucho la manera en que salió las referencias de póker con la conversación entre Miroku y Kagome, así que hice algo parecido al ajedrez de Inuyasha y Kikyou. Ojalá también les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia soy toda oídos, ésta vez no comentaré mucho porque quiero que ustedes deduzcan lo que pasará c;_

 _¡un abrazo!_


	8. Chapter 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Estoy MUY impresionada por la cantidad de comentarios y alertas que me llegaron en la última actualización, me dejaron tan contenta que quise traerles este capítulo lo más pronto posible =D Ahora bien, como notaron en el capítulo anterior, ya no se están saltando los años, éste capítulo le da inmediata continuación al anterior. Entre escenas puede haber espacio de semanas, pero eso queda especificado en la narración.

Reviews

Lola: Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado mi fic, Inuyasha también es de mis animes favoritos, lo veía de niña y me enamoró, entiendo lo que dices, hay varios fics trabajados de manera muy sencilla, y unos cuantos encantadores, espero que el desarrollo de mi historia aún así te guste (lo que respecta a Counting Stars, tengo la mitad del nuevo capítulo listo, estoy apurándome lo mejor que puedo, mil gracias por leer también ese otro fic =D)

LovesInu: ¡6 veces, wow! seguro te ha gustado ¡no tienes idea de cómo me emocionó leer eso! =D espero te guste este capítulo. No puedo decirte nada de Kikyou jeje, pero sí te adelanto que en este capítulo hay una escena Kagome/Inuyasha ;)

Marilole: ¡me alegra que te gustara! el póker es el juego clásico de barajas y en las escenas Kagome le ganó siempre a Naraku muy aplastante XD y el ajedrez, bueno, es más complicado, pero el punto es que también ganó Inuyasha. Ambos son juegos de astucia, por eso los usé de referencia.

Mizuki09: Me encanta que desconfíes de Kikyou porque esa era mi intención jeje, y también que las escenas con los juegos fueran divertidas c:

Danessa: ¡gracias! a veces cuando escribo siento que narro demasiado, pero ahora que dices que eso te gusta me siento más tranquila jeje, nadie se ha quejado por ahora así que dejaré de pensar en eso. Ojalá si te saque una que otra sorpresa este fic.

Kag: no te preocupes, muchos odian a Kikyou XD francamente yo la odiaba hasta Kanketsu-Hen, sentí que se redimió un poco ahí. Total, no puedo adelantarte nada, sólo diré que no muere en este capítulo.

Monroe21: Principalmente eso, Inuyasha y Kagome se relacionan de manera muy inconsciente, me alegra que eso quedara claro.

Forever MK NH: Yo también opino lo mismo de Kikyou c:

Yani Anderson: No te culpo, el dictador de voz es muy liberador jeje. Ahora bien, con las teorias de Kikyou no puedo responderte nada, sería spoiler, pero me alegra demasiado cómo te emociona esta historia, realmente me llenan de muy buenas vibras tus comentarios ¡muchísimas gracias!

The1975ale: ¡muchísimas gracias! ^^

Laura: te juro que el juego de póker entre Miroku y Kagome fue bastante divertido para mí de escribir, me alegra que te gustara =D

A leer

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Inuyasha había sido entrenado en el arte de la espada desde que era pequeño, pero al cumplir los catorce años, su madre le reprendió por ser bastante impulsivo. Era, en palabras de Izayoi, el peor defecto que un gobernante pudiera tener. Por tal motivo, a escondidas de la corte, mandó a su hijo a clases especiales para controlar la ira, a cargo del General Totosai.

El General Totosai fue en vida uno de los hombres de más alta confianza de Inu-no Taisho, por razones que Izayoi no creía prudente revelar pronto a su hijo. Pero ambos sabían perfectamente el destino de Inuyasha, y sabían cómo había que prepararlo. Ya que poseía una personalidad relajada –lo cual irritaba mucho a Inuyasha– el viejo General Totosai encontró sencillo molestar al príncipe para enseñarle a superar sus arranques de ira.

Aprender a controlarse fue difícil para Inuyasha, había mucha rabia y dolor acumuladas en su interior, pero semana con semana parecía ir mejorando en esa materia. Al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba a controlar su ira, Totosai lo instruía en el arte del sigilo y espionaje. Por su naturaleza imprudente, Inuyasha vio muy difícil el adoptar el pensamiento astuto que se requería para eso, y Totosai, a pesar de su paciencia, no podía ocultar a veces su frustración por lo lento que era el príncipe en ese entrenamiento.

Ahora que estaba cerca de cumplir los 18 años, tras cuatro años de desgastante, pesado y difícil entrenamiento, por primera vez Inuyasha estaba viendo los frutos. Había detectado algo extraño en el juego de ajedrez que tuvo con Kikyou (no podía ponerle palabras, sólo lo llamaba presentimiento) por eso, después de ver a Kagome entrenando arquería –hizo nota mental de buscarla después, era obvio que la princesa tenía algún problema– se deslizó por el corredor cerca de las habitaciones de la baronesa.

No podía decir que hubiera algo extraño, pero esperó a que Kikyou saliera de su recámara para ir a cena (su madre lo mataría por llegar tarde, pero ya que) y entró a su cuarto. Rápidamente buscó en los lugares que Totosai le había enseñado, eran los más comunes para guardar secretos. No demoró muchos minutos en encontrar la carta, que estaba sellada. Respiró profundo ¿estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de lo que pasaría después?

Tras una profunda meditación, rasgó el sello y leyó la carta. Por un lado, agradeció que se tratara de un material comprometedor ¡al fin estaba desarrollando una buena astucia! Pero por otro lado, sintió enfado y miedo ¿con quién estaba trabajando Kikyou y por qué? Una sensación de traición surgió como fuego en la boca de su estómago y escalaba por su pecho hasta la garganta, su primera reacción fue golpear con su puño el escritorio y pensó en encerrarla, pero… no. No podía hacer eso.

Respirando para calmarse –como Totosai le había enseñado– meditó cuál sería el mejor plan a seguir. Tenía evidencia en sus manos, si involucraba a los guardias ¿no sería esa una ofensa mayor y más pública? Necesitaba respuestas, pero involucrar a más personas, al menos por el momento, resultaba contraproducente, sólo complicaría más las cosas.

Escribió un pequeño mensaje: _"Veme en el jardín norte"_ que colocó en el lugar donde estaba la carta, luego se la llevó consigo a la cena. Su madre se molestó de que llegara tarde, él se disculpó diciendo que estaba leyendo y no se le avisó que era hora de cenar. Actuó lo más normal que pudo, y nadie pareció percatarse de que estaba algo nervioso, lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a Kagome y Kikyou platicar muy amenamente.

Terminada la sobremesa, deseó las buenas noches a todos y se fue, pudo ver a Kikyou marcharse también –por el pasillo que agarró, iba a su cuarto– así que se dirigió a uno de los armarios, sacó una capa y caminó silencioso por el pasillo oscuro hacia el jardín norte. Esperó unos veinte minutos, hasta que Kikyou apareció, la baronesa también tenía puesta una capa intentando ocultar su identidad, y se mostró bastante sorprendida de que él estuviera esperándola.

—¿Alteza? ¿qué hace aquí?

—Esperándote, desde luego—sacó la carta cuidadosamente doblada de entre sus ropas y se la mostró—Esta carta es muy comprometedora, es evidente que nos estás espiando.

El rostro usualmente sereno de la baronesa se crispó, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, en na expresión de molestia combinada con preocupación.

—No es lo que usted cree.—dijo, en tono fuerte—Pero es libre de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Si lo que quisiera es sacar conclusiones por mi cuenta, no te hubiera citado aquí. Me explicarás para quién estás trabajando, y a quién iba dirigida esta carta.

—Yo no…

—O lo haces, o llevo esta carta al General Mayor y vemos cómo se complican las cosas—luego dijo, en tono más amable—No quisiera que acudieras a un juicio del Tribunal, no suelen ser lindos.

Kikyou se mordía el labio inferior, incapaz de mantener su _póker face_. No tenía idea de qué había hecho para que el príncipe sospechara de ella ¡habían tenido una conversación tan agradable en la tarde! Debía únicamente analizar sus variables inmediatas, el príncipe podía en ese instante acusarla de alta traición y ciertamente un juicio del Tribunal no era una experiencia que deseara agregar a su vida. Además, estaría manchando el honor de su familia y no podría ver a su padre a los ojos otra vez.

¿Qué hacer? Si se rebelaba, nada garantizaría que el príncipe entendería. Pero si se negaba, el desenlace sería por mucho aún peor.

—Le explicaré todo—suspiró al fin con resignación, entregándose a los dioses—Pero debe prometer, su alteza, que escuchará todo mi relato, y sólo hasta el final podrá juzgarme.

Inuyasha asintió, lo que él quería era precisamente eso, saber la verdad. Kikyou le miró a los ojos fijamente, sabiendo que se estaba jugando algo más que su vida, y empezó a hablar.

.

.

.

Koga se marchó del Palacio de los Vientos dos días después, con la impresión de algo se estaba cocinando frente a sus narices, aunque no entendía qué podía ser. Izayoi fue muy espléndida en la despedida, deseándole las mejores de las suertes y un excelente clima para el viaje, luego, Koga le dio un ramo de flores a Kagome a modo de despedida y le pidió mantenerse en contacto, ella le dijo que podía escribirle cuando deseara (Inuyasha resopló sonoramente al escuchar eso).

Kikyou se quedó una semana más, y esos días Kagome pudo ver que había surgido una especie de complicidad entre Kikyou e Inuyasha. Era extraño, porque los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora intercambiaban miradas como… como si compartieran un secreto.

Kagome estaba confundida, había pasado más tiempo con Kikyou, y se entendían mejor, pero esa complicidad que compartía con Inuyasha le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía si llamarlo enfado o incomodidad, pero sabía que no era una reacción normal, así que la minimizaba. Además ¿cómo enojarse si Kikyou había sido tan atenta con ella esos últimos días? Incluso la abrazó cuando se despidió de ella, preguntándole si podía escribirle.

—Claro—respondió medio confundida, preguntándose en qué momento hicieron tanta amistad.

—¡Maravilloso!—sonrió Kikyou—Te escribiré en el otoño, cuando ya estés en tu reino ¿te parece?

"Sí" respondió. No había manera de negárselo. Luego, cuando Kikyou se despidió de Inuyasha, le vio susurrarle algo al oído, y él asintió ¿qué rayos se traían esos dos? "No es de tu incumbencia, Kagome ¡no es asunto tuyo!"

Finalmente, con las visitas yéndose, los mismos jóvenes de cada verano quedaron solos en el Palacio de los Vientos, pero en vez de disminuir la tensión, ésta pareció llegar a su punto máximo, se renovaron las apuestas por parte de la servidumbre y se posicionaron en lugares estratégicos para ver el desenlace. No tardaron mucho, un día después, en la mañana, Kagome e Inuyasha coincidieron en la plaza de armas y ahí estalló todo.

Ella estaba practicando arquería, él quería hacer su práctica de esgrima, Inuyasha amablemente –sí, muy amable– le preguntó si podía entrenar, pero Kagome le respondió malhumorada diciéndole que no sabía cuándo terminaría y que su presencia le estorbaba. Inuyasha después reconocería que fue culpa suya, porque sabía muy bien desde que eran niños que interrumpir a Kagome en su práctica era cometer suicidio, pero en su primera reacción siguió la discusión hasta que los dos príncipes terminaron en lados opuestos del palacio sin querer hablarse ni para la comida.

Y las apuestas llegaron hasta los propios reyes, Izayoi y Takahari tenían su propio sistema en el cual dejaban en un cofre de madera de su despacho la cantidad apostada con un papel que tenía escrito el número de horas o días que tardaría la reconciliación (el ganador simplemente recogía el contenido del cofre entre risas discretas), mientras los sirvientes hacían turnos para rondar las habitaciones de los príncipes y enterarse de los mejores detalles.

Fueron los sirvientes que fingían limpiar en el pasillo al lado de la biblioteca, donde estaba Inuyasha, quienes contemplaron el primer acto. La princesa Kagome entró también, buscando unos libros, fingió que no notó a Inuyasha –sentado casi frente a la puerta– y caminó hasta el fondo haciendo resonar sus tacones bajos sólo para fastidiarlo. El príncipe rechinó los dientes fingiendo concentrarse, pero ante el ruido de Kagome, le resultaba imposible, al final le dijo: "¡Basta ya con esos tacones!" y ella le recriminó.

Pegados a la puerta, los sirvientes escuchaban cada frase "Es por el suelo" "¡No me quieras hacer el tonto!" "¡Por supuesto que no!" "Estás así desde la mañana ¡disculpa por interrumpir tu importante práctica!" y así continuaron, hasta que Kagome suspiró con pesadez e Inuyasha gritó un "¡No, perdona!".

—Está llorando—susurraron los sirvientes. **Todos** sabían que Inuyasha no soportaba ver a Kagome llorar.

Después de eso fue más difícil oírlos porque susurraban, pero escucharon algunas palabras como "perdona" "culpa" "sensible" y "confundida" tras eso, escucharon los zapatos de Kagome acercándose a la puerta y de inmediato se alejaron yéndose hacia la ventana, pretendiendo que la limpiaban las cortinas, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡No importa!—dijo Kagome—Nunca lo entenderías.

Cerró la puerta y se alejó por el pasillo, unos diez minutos después Inuyasha salió y caminó justo hacia donde Kagome se había marchado "La está siguiendo" pensaron, y de la manera más sigilosa posible, los siguieron. Pero apenas estaban bajando el piso cuando llegó el mayordomo, los reprendió por chismosos, y los regresó a limpiar las ventanas.

El segundo acto lo contemplaron las sirvientas de la cocina, estaban terminando de preparar la cena cuando Kagome entró apurada y pidió un plato con pasteles, con los años, habían aprendido que la princesa sólo pedía merienda cuando estaba muy perturbada o triste. Inmediatamente le dieron un plato con pastelitos y un vaso de leche, ella se sentó en la mesa y mordisqueó con ansiedad mal disimulada el pastelito de chocolate, cuando entró Inuyasha a la cocina buscándola.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—No es opción.

Palabras más, palabras menos, los príncipes salieron de la cocina, haciendo que todos los sirvientes corrieran hacia la puerta para escuchar lo mejor posible (¡qué rabia no poder asomarse por la pequeña puerta de cristal, pero si lo hacían, seguro los descubrían!) no podían escuchar gran cosa, porque hablaban en voz baja, pero eventualmente ellos fueron subiendo el tono.

—Es ridículo.

—Basta ya, Kagome, sólo dilo de una vez.

—Estaba molesta por Kikyou—él rio un poco—¡No te burles!

—Parecía que ustedes se llevaron bien.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Inuyasha, tú y ella…

De repente, ya no hablaron ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡ni siquiera se escuchaba un murmullo! Al diablo, se asomaron por la ventanilla, y vieron con perfecta claridad al príncipe abrazando a la princesa.

La olla donde se estaba cociendo el estofado emitió un chillido agudo y molesto que los asustó, saltaron de improviso y la puerta se movió un poco, rebelando su presencia a los príncipes. Inuyasha y Kagome les riñeron con la mirada y después se fueron caminando, mientras la cocinera principal movía el estofado afanosamente intentando que no se quemara y pidiendo ayuda para que bajaran un poco la flama.

El tercer acto y el definitivo lo tuvieron los asistentes de jardinería, que estaban podando discretamente los árboles que rodeaban el porche este y no fueron detectados por los príncipes –ya que las ramas los cubrieron desde su perspectiva– inmediatamente dejaron de cortar las hojas para no hacer ruido, y prestaron oídos atentos. Pensando que estaban solos, los príncipes fueron mucho más expresivos.

—Kikyou es sólo una amiga—dijo él—Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Supongo…

—¿Estás celosa?

—¿Yo? ¿Por ti?—intentó sonar jocosa sin éxito—¡Sueñas!

—Sí, estás celosa.

—Que yo no…

—Está bien, yo también estuve celoso de Koga.

Kagome no dijo nada ante semejante verdad, los asistentes de jardinería se asomaron discretamente, viendo cómo Inuyasha eliminaba la distancia entre ambos, quedando de pie frente a la princesa y viéndola a los ojos muy fijamente. Kagome no hacía ademán de alejarse, y fue ella quien cautelosamente colocó sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él, permitiendo que la abrazara por la cintura con suavidad.

—Qué… ¿qué pasa?

Había un sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos, ninguno de los dos parecía entender ni querer detenerse a comprender, sólo se miraban.

—Kagome… Kikyou jamás podría tomar tu lugar—lo dijo con firmeza, viéndola con tanta intensidad que Kagome sintió cómo penetraba a lo más profundo de su alma.

—Ni Koga el tuyo—respondió ella con un suave murmullo—Nadie, de hecho.

—No, nadie.

De repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y ahí estaban los dos abrazados viéndose a los ojos. Los asistentes de jardinería disimularon lo mejor posible la emoción que los embargaba ¡ya era hora que esos dos se decidieran! Años y años viéndolos corretearse de esa manera dizque indiferente hicieron que toda la servidumbre del palacio deseara, aún más intensidad que los padres, que esos dos jóvenes testarudos aclararan sus sentimientos.

Estaban ahí, abrazados, Inuyasha parecía inclinarse hacia su rostro, el momento era tan hermoso y tan perfecto… pero antes de que algo más pasara, se escuchó la lejana voz del duque Miroku buscando al príncipe, Inuyasha y Kagome se sonrojaron, permanecieron abrazados un poco más antes de separarse y, antes de irse, Inuyasha se inclinó y le besó la mejilla con ternura.

Kagome se quedó de pie, acariciando la mejilla donde Inuyasha la besó, preguntándose cómo había pasado eso. Los ayudantes de jardinería querían gritar de frustración ¡a tan poco de besarse venía ese duque a arruinar el momento! Y empeorando todo, perdieron la apuesta, ellos dijeron que se reconciliarían hasta en dos días más.

Todos estaban enfadados, excepto uno, era un hombre de unos treinta años, y del personal más nuevo del palacio, él había visto con la mayor seriedad posible la escena frente a sus ojos y fue el único que notó un brillo rosado en el pecho de la princesa. Sabía lo que ese brillo significaba y, simulando que estaba enfadado por haber perdido la apuesta, se alejó de sus compañeros.

Los demás corrieron a la cocina y contaron a las cocineras lo que vieron, ellas agregaron los detalles del segundo acto, poco después bajaron los sirvientes que contemplaron el primer acto y empezaron a contar lo que habían visto. Pronto, reconstruyeron toda la reconciliación de los príncipes, exagerando en algunas cosas pero reafirmando mil y una veces lo más importante: aquél abrazo sincero, y el beso en la mejilla.

Los pocos que apostaron por la reconciliación rápida cobraron sus monedas entre sonoras risas, después, se marcharon para contar a los demás sirvientes (aquellos que estaban en otras partes del palacio) las noticias. En menos de dos horas, Takahari escuchó el tumulto hasta el despacho y suspiró frustrado ¡Izayoi le había ganado!

Ni bien pasaron diez minutos cuando la reina entró al despacho sonriente y caminó al pequeño cofre, sacando la apuesta, luego le miró con fingida inocencia.

—Te lo dije, ya se están acercando mucho más de lo que admiten.

—¡Yo aposté a su terquedad!

—Y yo a sus hormonas, ya vimos quién tenía razón.

Metió las monedas de oro en su monedero y siguieron bromeando un poco más, después, los dos caminaron juntos hasta el comedor, faltaba poco para la cena.

Durante la cena, Inuyasha y Kagome hablaron bastante animados, toda la tensión había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por un gozo muy extraño. Lamentablemente, no les duró mucho, porque un par de semanas después, con la llegada del otoño, los Higurashi empacaron sus maletas y se fueron al Reino del Norte.

.

.

.

Nunca en toda su vida Kagome se había sentido tan decepcionada de tener que regresar pronto a casa. Ella solía desear con todas sus energías volver al Palacio de Shikon cuando era niña, pero justamente ese verano, sus sentimientos la traicionaron. Todavía se maravillaba cuando llegaba a su reino y la esplendorosa visión de su hogar la llenaban de calidez y seguridad, pero extrañaba al Palacio de los Vientos ¿eso era una especie de traición a su patria?

A pesar de ser madura para su edad, Kagome aún tenía dieciséis años (aunque faltaban pocos meses para que cumpliera los diecisiete) y las emociones abrumadoras que conllevan las hormonas nunca son fáciles de soportar. Ahora que era mayor, y que su infancia estaba llegando a su fin en todos los sentidos –físicos, emocionales y mentales– comprendía que le tenía mucho cariño al Reino del Oeste, y que lo consideraba su segundo hogar.

Era lógico, pues llevaba diez años visitándolo anualmente en los veranos más emocionantes de su vida. Si, al principio se quejaba y decía que eran viajes molestos, pero ahora entendía que esos veranos encerraban muchos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Las meriendas con Izayoi, las prácticas con los generales de Inuyasha (tan astutos y fuertes) las cabalgatas con su padre en las praderas floreadas afuera del Palacio de los Vientos, las bromas y juegos con Miroku y Sango (cuando su amiga la acompañaba) y… la compañía de Inuyasha.

Ese Inuyasha torpe y molesto que la hacía llorar del enfado cuando era niña, también era el único que podía encontrarla cuando se escondía, el único que no la consideraba débil por ser una niña (había aprendido muy bien en la infancia que el entrenamiento de Kagome no fue menos riguroso que el de ningún príncipe) y también el único que podía animarla con las palabras correctas cuando estaba mal. Lo comprobó ese mismo verano, cuando la consoló de la situación con Naraku.

Podía engañarse y pensar que él la conocía muy bien porque habían crecido juntos, pero no era cierto, Sango y Miroku también la conocían bien ¡hasta su padre, que la había criado, era incapaz de calmarla de la manera en que Inuyasha lo hacía! No, era algo más. Ese sentimiento de rechazo que le inspiraba el príncipe en la infancia ahora era muy agradable en su pecho, y a veces molesto en el vientre, causándole un revoltijo incómodo y casi doloroso.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Inuyasha? Se sonrojó violentamente cuando recordó la forma en que la abrazó, cómo la miró intensamente y el dulce beso que le dio en la mejilla, sólo de recordarlo, su corazón volvía a latir estrepitosamente y sentía que le faltaba aire ¡pero qué tonta! Según lo que había leído en sus libros, se estaba comportando como una colegiala.

"Bueno ¿y acaso no lo soy?" pensó, a su edad la mayoría de las muchachas educadas estaban aún en los institutos chismeando entre ellas, sonriendo bajo el sol y coqueteando con los jóvenes que las visitaban los domingos. Pero ella no, era una princesa con una esmerada educación, que había conocido a demasiados hombres y jóvenes en la corte, coqueteado con algunos, rechazando a otros, y comprometida desde su infancia con el príncipe Inuyasha Taisho. Se esperaban demasiadas cosas de ella, menos que actuara como una típica colegiala de novela.

Pero ahí estaba, recostada en su cama, escuchando a la doncella desempacar sus pertenencias mientras sujetaba con su mano derecha la perla de Shikon. La perla había brillado cuando ella e Inuyasha se abrazaron, y él lo notó, pero no dijo nada (¡qué considerado!) debería escribirle a Kaede para hacérselo saber y preguntarle por qué había pasado eso.

De una cosa estaba segura, si seguía pensando tanto en Inuyasha, se volvería loca. Demasiado confundida la tenían esos celos y esa escena entre ellos como para darle vueltas en la cabeza a preguntas sin respuestas. Se puso de pie y se cambió el vestido, eligiendo uno de los más cómodos, para salir al patio a practicar. En su camino por el porche, vio la silueta de un niño corriendo hacia ella con la sonrisa más enérgica del mundo.

—¡Kagome!—la llamó.

—¡Shippo!

El niño de ocho años saltó hacia ella, desestabilizándola, pero no la tumbó. La princesa lo abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente varias veces ¡cuánto había crecido! La última vez que le vio no debía tener más de cinco años ¿por qué el tiempo pasaba tan deprisa?

—Nanna me mandó a pasar aquí un par de meses—le explicó—Pero llegué y no estabas ¿a dónde fuiste tú y mi tío?

—Estábamos en el Reino del Oeste, si te portas bien, te llevaré conmigo en mi próxima visita—estaba segura de que Izayoi adoraría la presencia del niño—Dime ¿qué has hecho si estás solito aquí en este enorme palacio?

—Obviamente jugar conmigo—dijo Sango, apareciendo de repente—Y con mis hermanos ¡no sabes el cariño que le ha cogido Kohaku!

Saludó a su amiga y entre los dos la pusieron al corriente de todo cuando aconteció en el palacio en su ausencia. Shippo Motonishi era sobrino del rey Takahari (hijo de un primo segundo, muerto tiempo atrás) y lo cuidaba Nanna Higurashi, hermana de la ya fallecida madre del rey. Vivían en una hermosa finca a dos horas de la capital, Kagome lo visitaba constantemente y también a Nanna, una anciana encantadora y estricta que la adoraba con todo su ser.

Olvidó por completo sus intenciones de practicar y en vez de eso se fue con Sango y Shippo a la sombra del árbol, donde estaba Kohaku –llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin verlo– y los cuatro empezaron juegos para entretener al menor. El tiempo pasó rápido y la diversión le permitió olvidarse por un momento de sus dudas, pero cuando atardeció y la niñera llamó a Shippo para darle un baño, el ambiente infantil desapareció, y con el tono maduro del ambiente regresó su angustia.

Kohaku no dijo nada, solo se disculpó para irse a tomar agua y darles espacio. Sango esperó pacientemente hasta que Kagome bajó la guardia, recostándose en el árbol, y preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado? Tienes cara de pocos amigos—Kagome movió los labios pero no la dejó hablar—Y no me digas que es por el cansancio.

Enfurruñada, la princesa se cruzó de brazos, reacio a responderle, pero no hizo falta insistir mucho para que Kagome le contara la visita de esa tal Kikyou y cómo se sintió al respecto.

—Así que estabas celosa.

—Bueno, supongo… ¿se puede celar a un amigo, no?

—Desde luego, pero Kagome ¿segura que era celo de amiga?

No, no estaba segura.

—Yo…—Se encogió de hombros, sin poder responder algo coherente.—Pero ¡eso no es todo!

—¿Ah no?

Sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate, le comentó sobre las conversaciones amenas que tuvieron y también el abrazo, el beso y cómo su vientre se retorcía causándole sensaciones raras. Sango escuchó todo, sabía el diagnóstico antes de que ella describiera la enfermedad, pero tras la charla, la condesa estaba más segura que nunca de los sentimientos de su amiga.

—¡Estás enamorada de él!

—No—frunció el ceño—Eso no puede ser ¡crecimos juntos!

—Razón de más.

—Es un amigo.

—No te quieras engañas.

—Pero Sango…

—¿No escuchaste el relato que acabas de darme? Ni las novelas románticas son tan dulces como tus palabras al hablar de Inuyasha. Amiga ¿por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos?

¡Porque era aterrador! Los libros mentían diciendo que el amor era dulce, hermoso y perfecto. En realidad, daba miedo, confundía y te dejaba el estómago peor que una infección estomacal. No quería estar enamorada, y menos de Inuyasha, lo conocía bien, él jamás la miraría de esa forma.

—Es difícil.

Sango escuchaba y veía a su amiga, su pudiera, tomaría la parte de su cerebro que la tenía confundida y la quemaría para que Kagome fuera más segura con sus emociones. Pero no podía hacer eso. Ella no era princesa, no tenía las responsabilidades que Kagome sí tenía, y por más que se esforzaba, sabía que no comprendía varias cosas.

—Nadie dijo que amar fuera sencillo—susurró.

—Oye, estoy enamorada ¡eso no es lo mismo que amar!

—¿Así que lo admites?—dijo jocosa—Que estás enamorada de Inuyasha.

—Tú… ash ¡sí, lo estoy!—gritó—¡Estoy enamorada de él!

Maldita sea, justo cuando pensaba que no podía actuar más como una boba colegiala de novela barata ¡y ahí estaba, gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada, bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la melodiosa risa de su mejor amiga como música de fondo!

—¡Esto es bueno! ¿por qué no te alegras?—dijo Sango—Después de todo es tu prometido ¿no?

¡Y dale con eso! Era el peor momento para recordarlo. Antes, pensaba que rompería el compromiso sin problema alguno, ella misma lo haría sin preguntarle a Inuyasha y se deleitaría sabiendo que no tendría que verlo otra vez en su vida. Pero ahora, la sola idea de pensar que él quisiera romper el acuerdo, dolía en su corazón como mil agujas incrustadas al mismo tiempo.

Esa vez Sango sí pudo interpretar su miedo, así que la abrazó tiernamente y dejó a su amiga sollozar. No derramó lágrimas, pero sí tembló por sus abrumadores sentimientos, desbordándose a cada segundo, y que se esmeraba en volver a controlar.

De lo único que Kagome estaba segura, era que necesitaba pensar, y pensar muchísimo, antes de saber cómo actuar.

.

.

.

Sango regresó a su casa con Kohaku después de la cena, estaba feliz de que su amiga estuviera enamorada y algo molesta de que ella pensara que era malo. Había que ser muy tonto o despistado para saber que Inuyasha no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero bueno, aparentemente sólo los dos príncipes ignoraban sus propios sentimientos.

Cuando visitaba el Palacio de los Vientos, ella y Miroku buscaban maneras de acelerar la relación entre sus amigos. Al principio pensó que Inuyasha era grosero y maleducado, pero con la convivencia diario supo que era más bien cuestión de fachadas, pues era un hombre de corazón bondadoso y lleno de buenas intenciones. La verdad era que él y Kagome, cuando dejaban de lado el teatro, se llevaban tan bien que enternecían a cualquiera.

Sabía que Inuyasha y Kagome habían montado desde su más tierna infancia un espectáculo perfectamente diseñado y cuidado con recelo para llevarse mal y evitar así el compromiso que los unía. Pero el tiempo y el amor hicieron sus jugadas, ahora los dos estaban enamorados, a pesar de todas las barreras que pusieron para evitarlo, pero la costumbre de esa dinámica infantil les impedía avanzar al siguiente nivel y tratarse como la pareja que muy en el fondo deseaban ser.

Sango y Miroku lo sabían y hacían cuanto se les ocurría para sacarlos de su zona de confort y obligarlos a enfrentarse a su realidad. Según lo que Kagome le contó, la aparición de Koga y Kikyou ayudó mucho para que eso dos fueran más honestos con sus sentimientos.

—Seguro Miroku se divirtió mucho con esos dos este verano—decía para ella misma en su cuarto—Debería escribirle para…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio sobre el escritorio su correspondencia de ese día: tres cartas de Miroku. No era la primera vez que se escribían, lo hacían con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir, eso era precisamente lo que la confundía. Vaya ¡criticar tanto a Kagome para caer en el mismo enredo!

Aunque, en su mente, la distancia era lo que los separaba. No lo había visto en más de un año y esos eran sentimientos que no se trataban por medio de cartas. Si todo salía bien, lo vería el próximo año, quizá entonces pudiera aclarar su mente y tener una buena y larga charla con el duque.

.

.

.

A pesar de haber perdido diez monedas de oro en la apuesta, el rey Takahari Higurashi estaba harto contento de que su hija e Inuyasha hubieran solucionado sus conflictos tan pronto ¡Izayoi definitivamente era muy buena leyendo a las personas! Siempre se decía que confiaría más en su intuición y siempre volvía a apostar en su contra, no tenía remedio, era un masoquista de primera.

Que Kagome se estuviera llevando mucho mejor con Inuyasha era como un sueño, justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba. Apenas regresó a su casa, uno de sus generales le entregó el informe que tardó tres meses en terminar sobre Naraku y el Reino del Sur. Ese asunto lo tenía muy nervioso, y habló del tema con Izayoi.

—Si hasta Kagome ha rechazado ese acuerdo nupcial, no sé qué te preocupa—le había respondido la reina—El Consejo no tiene autoridad sobre ella, y la fuerza de voluntad de Kagome es enorme, nada la hará ceder.

—Eso no significa que las cosas no se estén complicando.

—Ten algo más de fe en nuestros hijos, sé que resolverán todo esto—le sonrió amable—Pero lo más importante, debes estar listo para aceptar que pasarán muchas cosas que escaparán de tu control.

Ella tenía razón, como siempre, mientras Takahari leía el informe que le entregaron más se preocupaba. Naraku estaba contratando a grupos de mercenarios para liderar sus ejércitos y así tener mayor fuerza militar contra él. Izayoi le hizo saber que contaría con el respaldo del Reino del Oeste, independientemente de lo que pasara con sus hijos, pero Takahari estaba muy reacio a aceptar eso ¡debían poder defenderse de esa amenaza!

Con cada músculo de sur tenso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Takahari preparó tinta y se puso a escribir una misiva a Kaede. La sacerdotisa _**necesitaba**_ terminar el entrenamiento de Kagome lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

 _Mi señor_

 _Escribo esta misiva para hacerle saber: llevo poco más de dos meses de infiltrado como ayudante de jardinería en el Palacio de los Vientos. Nadie ha sospechado. He podido presenciar en primera fila un momento íntimo entre los príncipes Inuyasha y Kagome, seguro son novios._

 _No sólo eso, mi señor, la princesa posee la Perla de Shikon. Ese legendario tesoro ya no se encuentra en el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas. Pude ver a la perla brillar, supongo que la princesa la tiene bien purificada. Espero que esta información le sirva para su gloria, señor._

 _Firma, su devoto siervo._

Naraku leyó la carta y después la quemó, esas eran muy buenas noticias, si la perla ya no estaba en el Santuario entonces no tenía porqué atacarlo. Eso le restaría muchísima complejidad a su estrategia de guerra, ahora tenía que acudir con sus generales para plantear una nueva manera, más rápida y concisa, de atacar al Reino del Norte.

Además, la perla estaba con la princesa ¡no podía ser mejor para él! Antes, había planeado cómo hacerse con la perla y con la princesa por separado, pero si ella la poseía, entonces su objetivo era más directo y sencillo. Llevaba tantos años investigando sus debilidades que estaba seguro de tener el sartén por el mango.

Desde su trono, cerró los ojos para imaginarlo: la rosada perla de Shikon en su mano, otorgándole ese sobrehumano poder que lo volvería invencible, el emperador por excelencia de todos los reinos, el absoluto conquistador; en la otra mano, a la princesa Kagome, tan hermosa, de sedosa piel blanca y brillante cabello negro, como debe ser una mujer. Él obtendría esos dos tesoros.

Atacar al Reino del Norte por sorpresa nunca fue una opción per se, Naraku sabía que el rey Takahari no se fiaba de él y seguro estaría planeando ya una defensa. Pero ahora que la perla no estaba en el Santuario, Naraku pensó que podía mandar un mensaje, no al tonto de Takahari, no, el mensaje sería para la princesa. Sabía que de alguna forma ella lo interpretaría.

Salió de la sala del trono y se fue a sus aposentos, había un pequeño cuarto anexado donde estaban sus libros de conjuros e ingredientes, nunca tuvo un poder muy grande, pero eso cambiaría cuando tuviera la perla de Shikon. Además, para el aviso que deseaba mandar no ocupaba mucho, sólo colocó la pócima especial sobre el espejo negro, y convocó sin mayor problema a un alma en pena. Era sencillo engañar a las almas en pena, estaban siempre tan desesperadas por conseguir la paz, que cometían los actos más ruines con la esperanza de que un médium los guiara a la luz. Naraku llevaba años haciendo lo mismo, convocaba almas en pena, hacían sus cometidos y después las devoraba, eso permitía que sus poderes espirituales se mantuvieran con relativa fuerza, al menos la necesaria hasta que la perla de Shikon llegara a su poder.

El alma en pena adoptó la terrible forma de un espectro negro y apenas recibió las instrucciones, desapareció entre las sombras. Naraku sintió al espectro desplazarse lejos del castillo, hacia el norte, llevando su mensaje.

.

.

.

El Santuario de las Cuatro Almas era un lugar silencioso y pacífico, pero apenas oscurecía se volvía un poco sombrío, la costumbre dictaba que no podían prenderse hogueras cerca de los templos, y sólo se permitía una veladora pequeña en las habitaciones personales de las sacerdotisas (algo alejadas de los templos) para que acomodaran sus habitaciones antes de dormir.

Era por eso que Kaede tenía una excelente vista de noche, estaba acostumbrada a ver la absoluta penumbra, y usualmente no le molestaba. Pero esa noche era de luna nueva, y todos sabían perfectamente que cuando desaparece la luna, los demonios salen a hacer de las suyas. En el Santuario todas sabían que en luna nueva se debían encerrar en sus habitaciones y no salir bajo ningún motivo.

Todos hacían eso, menos Kaede, que como Líder debía revisar al menos una vez durante la noche el perímetro, para asegurarse de estar a salvo. Realizó la rutina muy temprano, aún no era medianoche, sabiendo que los espíritus debían estar algo débiles aún, y rezaba por lo bajo intentando protegerse. En todos sus años sirviendo en el Santuario, sólo había tenido dos accidentes: el primero por un descuido estúpido, el segundo, por un ataque deliberado.

Esa noche tuvo el tercer accidente, por un ataque deliberado y un descuido estúpido. Después de todo, sólo a una tonta se le ocurre salir en noche de luna nueva sin su rosario sagrado que puede protegerla de las energías malignas.

El espectro desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, aullando de manera aterradora para asustar a las novicias, pero las sacerdotisas veteranas sabían que algo malo había ocurrido y salieron, contra todas las tradiciones, sosteniendo sus pequeñas velas, hasta encontrar a Kaede. La anciana estaba en el suelo, frente a la estatua de Midoriko, con un espantoso corte en el hombro.

.

.

.

La noticia oficial fue que la sacerdotisa Kaede estaba enferma en cama, pero Kagome sabía que algo más había pasado, no podía explicarlo, era mera intuición, así que inmediatamente preparó sus cosas y salió a visitarla. No fue en comitiva, ella sola con Pearl y un soldado común y corriente cabalgaron hasta el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas. Incluso cuando llegaron, Kagome seguía sorprendida de que su padre la hubiera dejado irse tan deprisa y sin escolta, sin hacer nunca ademán de detenerla.

Subió las imponentes escaleras sintiendo que a cada paso su corazón se aceleraba más, aquellas voces que escuchó desde su primera visita al Santuario sonaban muy preocupadas, esa fue la primera vez que les prestó atención: "Cuidado" "Se está acercando" "Protege la perla" "Debes decidirte" "¡Aprende!" ¿de qué rayos estaban hablando?

En la entrada del Santuario tres sacerdotisas la esperaban, se apeó de Pearl y caminó por el precioso sendero empedrado que conectaba los templos con las recámaras, dos hileras de sacerdotisas, desde expertas hasta novatas, permanecían alrededor de la habitación de Kaede, con incienso, velas y entonando cantos para pedir su recuperación. Se hicieron a un lado para permitirle entrar, pudo ver el pequeño y limpio cuarto lleno de humo de incienso y con el espantoso olor de las amargas medicinas caseras, Kaede estaba recostada en un futón, se veía pálida y débil, una enfermera a todas luces experta le atendía con mimo.

Kagome sintió el ambiente pesado, fue tan extraño, como un frío combinado con malestar. No estaba segura de cómo nombrar a esa sensación, pero no le gustó en absoluto. Se sentó al lado de Kaede, observándola a detalle, la conocía desde que era una niña y siempre la consideró como una especie de tía protectora, estricta e inesperadamente cariñosa cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Princesa?—Kaede no abrió los ojos, y su voz sonaba muy cansina—¿Está aquí?

—¡Sí, sí, aquí estoy!—se reclinó hacia la sacerdotisa y tomó una de sus viejas manos entre las suyas, esperando que le diera consuelo—Vine tan pronto pude ¿cómo se encuentra? Dígame lo que quiera y yo…

—Suri, sal por favor—le pidió a la enfermera—Quiero estar a solas con mi princesa.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió, afuera se volvieron a entonar los melodiosos y suaves cantos, dándole al ambiente un aire más surrealista. Kaede apretó la mano de Kagome, luego la miró, sus ojos estaban opacos y llenos de angustia, asustando a la princesa.

—Niña mía ¿leíste todos los materiales que te mandé?

—Si.

—¿Incluso los que te dije que escondieras de tu padre?

—Sí—sonrió de recordarlo.

—Aún así, no estás lista… y es mi culpa.

Kaede se reprochaba por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, debió ser más firme, aunque el rey no deseara que le enseñara a su hija, no debió de dar su brazo a torcer. Ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias: el mal estaba cada vez más cerca y la joven princesa se quedaba sin tiempo.

—La perla…

—La tengo aquí—con cuidado, sacó la perla de Shikon, que llevaba siempre oculta entre sus ropas—Nunca la dejo.

—Bien ¿alguien sabe que la tienes?

—Sólo Sango. Ella mataría antes de dejar que alguien lo supiera—confiaba ciegamente en su amiga.

—Sí, sí… es una Fukugawa… el honor es su naturaleza.

No había mejor forma de describirla.

—Niña, hermosa princesa, hay algo que debes saber… todo eso que has leído, de la energía, los espíritus… todo eso es verdad. Muy en el fondo lo sabes.

Kagome no dijo nada, sabiendo que Kaede estaba tomando fuerzas de donde las poseía para seguir hablando.

—Esas voces que oyes, los resplandores que ves, los presentimientos que tienes… son sólo la punta del iceberg. Tú puedes hacer muchas más cosas, tienes un poder espiritual enorme, mi joven princesa.

—Entonces… ¿eso es normal?

—No—respondió con firmeza—No todos los humanos tienen esas habilidades. Eres especial, chiquilla, lo supe desde que naciste.

Sentía que estaba teniendo la conversación que llevaba años esperando.

—Tu madre… los Shikiomi… ellos han tenido siempre gran poder espiritual, tu madre lo tuvo. Pero eres más fuerte que ella, Kagome, tú… tú eres muy poderosa. Sólo debes entrenar.

—¿Y cómo entreno en eso?

—Yo debí enseñarte, hace tiempo. Perdóname Kagome, te he fallado.

—¡No!—no se dio cuenta de que se habían formado lágrimas en sus ojos—¡Jamás me has fallado!

—Sí… debí enseñarte… hace tiempo. Ahora mírame, estoy muy enferma, no puedo enseñarte nada hasta que sane, niña mía.

Bien, la misma Kaede había dado por sentado que sanaría, sólo escuchar esas palabras llenaron a Kagome de un enorme alivio. Respiró más liviana y pudo componer una modesta sonrisa.

—Entonces me quedaré hasta que te recuperes, y me enseñarás lo que deba saber.

—No.

—Pero…

—Sin la Perla de Shikon, el Santuario ya no posee la misma protección que antes. Aquí no estarás segura, no hasta que yo pueda reestablecer las defensas y, como ves, estoy débil para eso…

—Puedo traer soldados…

—Sabes que no me refiero a soldados.

Sí, lo sabía. Kagome se llevó la mano hacia la perla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kaede se adelantó a su pensamiento.

—Si la dejas aquí, correremos aún más peligro, mientras no puedas usar tus poderes como es debido, necesitas estar en lugares que puedan cuidar de ti.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

—Regresa con los tuyos, vive tranquila, no pienses mucho en estas cosas… cuando sane, te entrenaré, lo prometo, y entonces comprenderás todo lo que necesitas.—Kaede respiró hondo—Cuida de la perla, van tras ella Kagome, debes cuidarla a todo costo…

—Lo haré.

—Confía en los tuyos Kagome… y en Inuyasha.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

—El General Perro… confía en su linaje, Kagome, tú se lo debes más que nadie…

—¿Eso qué significa?

Kaede ya no respondió, se había quedado dormida. Cuando salió para decirle a la enfermera que la revisara, encontró a Pearl esperándole, Kaede había dado indicaciones de que la princesa no pasara más de una hora en el Santuario, al cual no consideraba seguro. Enfurecida, pero sabiendo que debía atender esas indicaciones –era princesa, pero Kaede era la máxima autoridad ahí– se subió a Pearl y se despidió, repitiendo mil veces que acudieran a ella si ocupaban algo más.

Cogió las riendas y cabalgó como una loca, el pobre soldado que la escoltaba se las vio duras para seguirle el paso, Pearl era muy rápido, no fue a la carretera principal que la llevaría a la capital, en vez de eso dio la vuelta y anduvo directo hacia el Castillo de Shiomi, necesitaba ver urgentemente a sus abuelos. Llegó en poco menos de una hora, los guardias la reconocieron de inmediato y abrieron las puertas con rapidez, se apeó de un salto y entró corriendo al Castillo, ignorando todo protocolo y gritando que atendieran a su caballo.

Su abuela estaba bajando las escaleras, le miró impresionada, nunca antes había llegado su nieta sin avisar. Kagome le besó la mejilla y preguntó al mismo tiempo:

—¿Qué es realmente la perla de Shikon?

Pálida, su abuela balbuceo, pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a escuchar mentiras improvisadas. Corrió hacia la biblioteca, notando que había cuadros, reliquias, espadas y arcos que nunca antes vio en los corredores ¿acaso los escondían cuando ella los visitaba?

En la biblioteca estaba su abuelo, pero no reparó en su presencia hasta que le preguntó a gritos que estaba haciendo, ella murmuró un "lo siento" muy hipócrita mientras buscaba en las repisas hasta que lo encontró, un libro antiquísimo titulado "Perla de Shikon y sus cuatro espíritus" escrito por un supuesto "Guerrero del Sol".

—¡Kagome!

Con el libro en mano, ella miró a su abuelo a los ojos, él no vio a una niña pequeña, ya no, vio a una mujer con dudas y dispuesta a todo para disiparlas. La abuela llegó en ese momento, algo cansada –ya no tenía edad para esas carreras– y fue entonces cuando la pareja comprendió que había llegado el momento. Aquél muro que Takahari construyó alrededor de su hija estaba colapsando, no había ya manera de repararlo.

—Tienes mucho que leer—dijo su abuelo—Cuando termines, búscanos, responderemos todas tus dudas.

Ella le besó la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, tomó asiento en uno de los escritorios y contempló el libro, era tan viejo, parecía que se haría polvo si respiraba cerca de él, pero al abrirlo, notó a la tinta tan clara como si hubiera sido escrito el día de ayer.

" _A mi amada Midoriko. Espero que este escrito ayude a tu descendencia a poder liberar tu alma y descansar al fin en paz. Con todo mi amor, devoción y lealtad, el Guerrero del Sol"_

"Qué bella dedicatoria" pensó Kagome.

" _Capítulo 1: el origen de la Perla. Hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando era un joven tonto y despreocupado, vivió una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko Shikiomi, tan poderosa como hermosa, y con el corazón más puro que haya conocido en mi existencia…."_

Conforme iba leyendo, Kagome se percató de que era la Leyenda de la Perla de Shikon, pero escrita no como un cuento, sino como un libro de historia. Había tantos detalles y tantas reflexiones que la princesa ya no pudo considerar a la leyenda un simple mito, todo sonaba tan real. En ese punto, sacó la perla de sus ropas y la contempló impresionada ¿realmente estaba ahí atrapada el alma de Midoriko, con el de cientos de demonios, peleando por la eternidad? Lo que más la perturbó, fue el final del libro, que decía:

" _He buscado durante décadas una forma de purificar esta perla y liberar así a mi amada, pero no lo he encontrado. Ahora, mis fuerzas me fallan, y sé que la muerte me persigue. Supongo que, por haber cometido tantos pecados en mi juventud, éste ha sido mi castigo, el de ser incapaz de liberar a mi amada Midoriko, pero no me rendiré, esperaré hasta que ese milagro suceda. Dejo este escrito a la familia Shikiomi, para que los descendientes de Midoriko sepan cómo deben cuidar esta perla, y para pedirles que busquen liberarla, sólo un descendiente de la poderosa familia Shikiomi heredará el poder suficiente para destruir a la perla de Shikon, hasta entonces, esperaré. Firma, Guerrero del Sol"._

Guardó el libro y caminó hasta el despacho donde sus abuelos la estarían esperando, su abuela tenía un arco viejo en las manos, su abuelo un libro enorme en el regazo.

—¿Es cierto?—preguntó.

Ellos asintieron.

—La perla otorga poder a quien la use, pero desde que murió el Guerrero de Sol, todos los poderes de la perla fueron sellados, y parecía una joya más—dijo su abuela—Pero cuando tú naciste, el sello se rompió, y supimos que eras la encargada de protegerla.

—Es por eso que me la dieron.

—Sí, encanto, pero todos esperábamos que se tratara sólo de un mito—continuó el abuelo—No fue así, ni siquiera un anciano puede engañarse tanto a sí mismo.

—Pero ¿por qué el sello se rompió cuando yo nací? ¿por qué yo debo protegerla?

—Los Shikiomi hemos tenido poderes espirituales desde hace siglos, tu madre también los tuvo, y nosotros tenemos algunos. Pero no es sólo eso, tu ancestro, Sohar Higurashi, también tenía un enorme poder espiritual, por eso cuando conquistó esta región él mismo juró proteger a la perla, evitando así que cayera en manos malignas. Al ser descendiente de dos linajes poderosos, tú has heredado un don impresionante, Kagome, la sacerdotisa Kaede cree que tu poder es igual al de la difunta Midoriko.

—¿E-En serio? P-pero yo… ¡yo no sé hacer nada!

—Nunca fuiste entrenada.

—Si mi deber era…

—¡Fuimos ingenuos!—gritó el abuelo—Creíamos que si no te enseñábamos, la amenaza nunca existiría, quisimos tapar el sol con un dedo y ahora nos hemos quemado los ojos.

—El mal se está acercando.

—El mal—Kagome, sin saber cómo, sólo dijo una palabra—Naraku.

Sus abuelos asintieron, la princesa se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano, asustada, impresionada y muy confundida.

—Kaede… ella dijo algo de un General Perro ¿saben a lo que se refería?

—No, hermosa—dijo su abuela, y Kagome sabía que no le mentía—Nunca escuché sobre eso, todo lo que nosotros sabemos es de la perla, nada más.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que esperar a Kaede, Kagome abrazó a sus abuelos y lloró, de repente sentía el peso de la responsabilidad y le aterraba no ser capaz de soportarlo.

* * *

 _Ahhh, siento que lo corté en la mejor parte (o será idea mía) pero es que se alargaría interminable y mejor lo dejé para el próximo capítulo. Primero que nada ¿les ha gustado ese momento entre Inuyasha y Kagome? los sentimientos de esos dos están llegando a la cúspide, igual que su relación, como verán en el próximo capítulo. Y también la situación de la posible guerra y la perla._

 _¡Ha salido Naraku! un momento muy corto, de hecho, pero es sólo para introducirlo. Se desarrollará su personaje más adelante. Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, siéntanse libres de decírmelo. Mil gracias por leer, escribiré lo más rápido que pueda para traerles el nuevo capítulo ¡les mando muchos besos y abrazos!_


	9. Chapter 9

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? sé que me demoré en escribir este capítulo, pero salí de vacaciones la semana pasada y realmente ocupaba dormir jeje. Ya más relajada terminé este muy rápido, espero poder ponerme al corriente y recuperar un poco del ritmo que tuve los meses anteriores. Quiero agradecerles muchísimo los comentarios que me mandaron y el enorme apoyo que me dan, no tengo forma de agradecérselos, excepto (tambores, por favor) ¡hacer este capítulo muy romántico! jeje... bueno, más que los anteriores si está XD

Reviews:

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieve hermosa muchísimos saludos y besos! me encanta que te esté gustando el fic, por lo que mencionaste de Naraku, agregué en este capítulo más información de él como villano, ojalá te guste c;

Asla: Primeramente te diré que sí profundizaré la relación entre Inu/Kag, le daré más desarrollo. Sango y Miroku NO son novios, al menos aún, sí planeo hacerlos pareja pero también tendrán sus momentos, por eso no te preocupes, tampoco quiero que aparezcan como pareja de repente. Mil gracias por tus ánimos c:

Kagome1Fan: No habrá lemmon :c soy mala para eso jeje. Lo demás ya lo irás viendo en este capítulo.

Guest: Gracias =D

Yaelinuyasha: ¡muchísimas gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado =D

Kag: ¡Gracias! claro que sí c:

Danessa: me gustó que te gustara el chismorreo entre sirvientes, quería que fuera algo cómico y romántico al mismo tiempo. No puedo aún decirte con quién se comunica Kikyou, eso se revelará en su momento c;

Lhya1998: Me demoré lo menos posible, me encanta que estés enganchada, significa que algo estoy haciendo bien jeje. Gracias por tu inmenso apoyo.

CONEJA: Tu pregunta se responde en este capítulo c;

Marilole: Al contrario, mil gracias a ti por leer y por mandarme unas palabras tan hermosas, me emociona que te emocione tanto mi historia y ojalá disfrutes este capítulo con esa intensidad.

Monroe21: Que bueno que te gustara esa escena romántica con los sirvientes, me divertí mucho al escribirla jeje

LovesInu: ¡Me alegra demasiado que te guste! hace mi corazón llenarse de emoción (vaya con el verso sin esfuerzo).

Forever MK NH: Graciaaaaas =D

Laura: muchísimas gracias, me siento feliz de que te guste c:

Mizuki09: De hecho, habrá más profundidad hacia Kagome y a su relación con Inuyasha en este capítulo (por lo que me preguntas) pero no te arruino nada y dejaré que lo leas a gusto c:

GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS, HACEN ESTO POSIBLE.

A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Palacio Real, Reino del Sur_

El Reino del Sur era grande, famoso por las impresionantes cadenas montañosas que delimitaban su frontera, y por los pantanos que componían la mayor parte de su territorio. Entre pantanos, se encontraban algunos cuantos valles, que eran sus zonas más pobladas, miles de personas vivían de reducidos campos de cultivo, forzando a otros miles a vivir en peligrosos pantanos llenos de caimanes donde desafiaban día con día a la muerte.

La vida ahí no era sencilla, todo era extremo, desde el clima hasta las personas, a pesar de eso era un reino muy rico gracias a los minerales que se extraían de sus montañas. Quizá esa riqueza fue la que causó tantas guerras entre sus propios habitantes, eso, o la ambición de sus reyes. Cualesquiera que fuera la razón, el Reino del Sur llevaba cien años con conflictos internos: asesinatos de nobles, conspiraciones por la corona, problemas de sucesión, reyes sin descendencia directa y llenando su palacio de bastardos e hijos ilegítimos peleando por el poder.

En medio de ese ambiente, Naraku creció en el Palacio Real, aprendiendo política e historia con sus tutores, pero cuando las lecciones terminaban y el pequeño Naraku visitaba la corte, aprendía del engaño, la manipulación y la hipocresía. Su familia tampoco fue particularmente amorosa, su madre falleció dándole a luz a él y a su gemelo Onigumo, y su padre estaba más interesado en conseguir la corona que en criar de sus hijos. Pensando así fue como se casó en segundas nupcias con Lady Asari, una mujer muy rica e hija de nobles poderosos, déspota, mal hablada y arrogante, que hizo miserable las vidas de Onigumo y de Naraku, pero llenó de influencias y riquezas a la familia.

Naraku era hijo de Lord Tawashi, el hermano menor del difunto rey. Originalmente Tawashi subiría al poder, pero fue asesinado en una conspiración dirigida por la propia Lady Asira. Naraku no sintió ni un poco que la colgaran por traición, y bebió hasta emborracharse de felicidad cuando vio su cuerpo sin vida balancearse de la soga.

Esa misma noche, todavía con algo de alcohol en su sistema, Naraku caminó por el corredor hasta el cuarto de su hermano y entró ahí. No había guardias, porque estaban bebiendo ellos también en el salón. Miró a su hermano dormir tranquilo por primera vez en años, era idéntico a él: mismo rostro, mismas facciones, mismo cabello y misma complexión, pero diferente corazón.

Onigumo siempre fue más bondadoso que él, por más mañas que aprendía en la corte, jamás pudo corromperse por completo. Naraku miraba con envidia mal disimulada la forma en que el dolor y la pena pasaban encima de su hermano sin que apenas le afectara, tenía un poder especial que le permitía soportar siempre las cargas con una sonrisa amistosa. Ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaban y por eso era querido en la corte y en el pueblo. Si eso no fuera suficiente, era mayor que él por tres minutos: un auténtico peligro.

Conocía a su hermano de toda la vida. Aprendieron juntos a caminar, a hablar, lloraron juntos cuando Lady Asari los torturó emocionalmente de niños y resintieron el poco aprecio de su padre. A pesar de las inclemencias, estuvieron uno para el otro. Onigumo lo consolaba cuando estaba triste, le regalaba sus dulces y juguetes, lo acompañaba siempre que podía a la corte o al pueblo para que nadie pudiera aprovecharse de él y nunca paraba de repetir que las cosas mejorarían para los dos.

La imagen de su sonriente hermano, optimista aún en medio de los peores momentos que pasaron juntos, permaneció en la mente de Naraku muchos minutos. Después, sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas, contempló el pacífico rostro de Onigumo un minuto, y enterró el arma en su pecho, justo en el corazón.

Herido, Onigumo recuperó la conciencia un momento, solo para ver a su querido hermano gemelo mirarle con una media sonrisa. No necesitó ser un genio para deducir la situación. Onigumo no dijo nada, solamente lo miró a los ojos fijamente, luego los cerró y dejó que la muerte se lo llevara de ese mundo tan cruel.

Naraku nunca olvidaría esa noche, la última vez que su hermano lo miró a los ojos no vio odio, rencor ni resentimiento en ellos. Onigumo no lo miraba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Onigumo lo miró con _**amor**_ , como si ese cuchillo en su corazón no lo hubiera encajado él mismo con todo el deseo de matarlo. Falleció en paz, a pesar de la traición vivida en sus últimos minutos de vida.

Había esperado que gritara, que lo maldijera, que se entristeciera, que lo odiara y que le gritaba cobarde, había esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. Desarmado, empezó a sentir remordimiento, pero detuvo ese sentimiento apenas apareció. En cierta forma Naraku sentía la muerte de su hermano, porque Onigumo era la única persona en todo el mundo con la cual podía confiar, pero la confianza era débiles y perdedores, él no la necesitaba, sólo ocupaba fortaleza. O eso se repetía una y otra vez al haberlo matado.

A la mañana siguiente, encontraron el pálido cuerpo de Onigumo, y el cuchillo aún enterrado en su corazón. El cuchillo pertenecía a Totikumo, el único hijo de Lady Asari, que fue declarado culpable y colgado también. Con el camino libre, Naraku subió al trono, y mandó asesinar a todos los que le maltrataron en su infancia. Con la mitad de la corte muerta y la otra mitad aterrada por su persona, Naraku empezó un gobierno de auténtico terror en todo el Reino del Sur.

Tenía lo que había soñado: riquezas, poder y paz. Nadie se atrevería nunca a hacer algo en su contra, quien lo viera sólo contemplaba a un tirano lleno de poder y que tenía al mundo en la palma de su mano.

Pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad, Naraku se volvía cada vez más paranoico ¿y si se rebelaban en su contra? ¿y si alguien lo atacaba? Era dueño del Reino del Sur, pero había enemigos que podían surgir en cualquier otra parte. Además, todas las noches cuando iba a dormir, la dulce mirada de su hermano Onigumo lo atormentaba. Jamás admitió ni para sí mismo la verdad de sus sentimientos, sólo se engañaba y pretendía que quería conquistar todo lo que existiera.

Para poder saber santo y seña de todas las personas que le rodeaban, a fin de que no lo traicionaran, Naraku empezó a practicar las artes oscuras. Con conjuros de magia negra engañaba a almas en pena, que realizaban labores de espionaje y le revelaban a posibles traidores, luego, haciendo uso de un Medallón Negro, encerraba a esas almas en pena y usaba sus energías para aumentar su poder. Naraku ya poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, sentidos muy finamente desarrollados y, si se concentraba, conseguía escuchar unos pocos pensamientos de las personas (por un periodo de tiempo corto y eso lo dejaba muy cansado) pero no era suficiente.

Tendría al menos cien almas en pena encerradas en ese Medallón Negro, pero sus poderes aún eran pocos para lo que él deseaba. Fue cuando escuchó la leyenda de la Perla de Shikon, y pensó ¿qué tan poderoso se volvería su conseguía tan valioso objeto? Mandó espías a que consiguieran la mayor cantidad de información posible, no descubrieron tanto como hubiera querido, pero supo al menos que estaba en el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, en lo más recóndito del poderoso Reino del Norte.

A partir de ese momento, todas sus energías las concentró en buscar formas de obtener dicho tesoro. Debía ser cuidadoso si pensaba declararse una guerra al Reino del Norte, en medio de esos planes, llegaron las noticias de que el Rey Takahari había tenido una hija ¡más perfección no podía haber en su plan! Si se casaba con ella, tendría acceso total a la perla y se ahorraría la conquista de un reino poderoso que seguro le daría pelea.

Pero el maldito de Takahari tuvo que negarse ¡que se pudiera en su estirpe! Nadie le decía que "no" al poderoso rey Naraku, así pues, no sólo tendría la perla de Shikon, de alguna forma se haría de la princesa Kagome Hagurashi.

La deseaba tanto como a la perla, al principio, sólo quería poseerla para hacerle saber a Takahari que nadie le negaba nada. Pero después, cuando la vio a la distancia gracias a sus poderosos conjuros y marionetas, quedó prendado de ella. Una mujer así de hermosa era justo lo que él necesitaba: Kagome Higurashi era la destinaba a ser su esposa, su reina y la madre de sus hijos.

El muy estúpido de Takahari había intentado proteger a su hija prometiéndola con el bastardo de Inuyasha Taisho, pero nada ni nadie impediría que se hiciera de Kagome y la perla. Menos ahora que la luna estaba llegando a su perigeo. Faltaba poco tiempo, sólo un par de meses, y el ciclo que estaba necesitando empezaría y engrandecería sus poderes, lo suficiente para hacerse de la perla. Con la perla en mano, sería imparable ¡nadie nunca podría traicionarle ni ser una amenaza!

.

.

.

 _Palacio de los Vientos, Reino del Oeste_

Inuyasha estaba sentado en su escritorio, contemplando una hoja en blanco, en su mano derecha una pluma entintada se burlaba de él, retándole a que escribiera algo. Intentaba distraerse volteando para ver las aves que volaban sobre las nubes, o escuchar las voces de los sirvientes que chismeaban al limpiar, pero nada conseguía captar su atención durante mucho tiempo. Todo siempre regresaba a esa hoja en blanco, y a la carta que deseaba escribir, pero temía hacerlo.

No entendía cómo de repente tenía tanto miedo, jamás fue así, desde que tenía memoria era un chico seguro y firme, de opiniones fuertes y a veces grosero. Pero ahí estaba, como un mocoso, temeroso de qué escribir en esa carta y deseando que su ser entero no tuviera ánimo de hacerlo, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Era más fuerte la parte de él la que sí deseaba escribirla.

Se trataba de la primera carta que le mandaría a Kagome. Desde que se conocieron, nunca intercambiaron correspondencia, de niños no se llevaban muy bien y escribían mal, al crecer, no lo vieron necesario, pues se veían todos los años. Pero ese año fue el primero en que lamentó la partida de la princesa, no quería que se fuera y… la extrañaba, más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Aún no sabía qué le había hecho Kagome para provocar esos sentimientos en él. La conocía de toda la vida, fue una compañía molesta, después una especie de hermana socarrona y ahora era una muy buena amiga ¿o era más que eso? Se frustraba porque podía pasar horas enteras pensando en ella sin aburrirse, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Miroku había dicho que él se negaba sus propios sentimientos, ahora pensaba que muy probablemente tenía razón.

Extrañaba mucho a Kagome, echaba de menos sus sonrisas, verla pasear en los jardines, contemplarla a distancia cuando entrenaba y escucharla hablar durante el desayuno o la cena. Además, recordaba la forma en la que se comportaron ese verano: sus celos hacia Koga, los celos de Kagome hacia Kikyou, la manera en que él la abrazó y besó su mejilla… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡así no actúan los amigos!

Eso, o quizá no eran ya simples amigos. Cuando supo que su madre lo comprometió con Kagome se enfadó durante días enteros, fue la única vez que realmente cuestionó a Izayoi y le faltó al respeto. Se arrepintió, claro, pero nunca habló de eso con Kagome. Ella sabía que estaban comprometidos, pero nunca lo discutieron. Eran ingenuos, actuaban como si con ignorarlo el problema fuera a desaparecer, ahora, parecía que se agrandaba.

—¡Este no es el punto!—gritó, reprendiéndose él solo—¡Concéntrate!

Miró a la hoja en blanco, cerró los ojos y pensó en Kagome. Momentos antes, Miroku le había aconsejado que escribiera lo que sentía, y así se aclararían todos sus pensamientos. Dejó de lado las convenciones, el orgullo y cualquier otra cosa, entintó la pluma y trazó las primeras líneas. No se detuvo a pensar en qué escribía, solamente lo hizo. Cuando terminó, miró las frases aún frescas y quedó impresionado.

La naturaleza de sus sentimientos lo dejó apabullado un buen rato, pero recordó que los hombres –y más los príncipes– debían ser coherentes y firmes con su modo de sentir. Dobló la carta, la metió en un sobre y puso a Kagome de destinatario. No había vuelta a atrás.

Tenía muchísimo miedo, más del que se permitía sentir, pero no dejaría que eso lo controlara. Eso ni otras emociones impropias. Simplemente… debía avanzar.

.

.

.

 _Reino del Norte_

Kagome miraba la perla de Shikon en sus manos, emitía el suave resplandor rosado de siempre, pero para la princesa, era todo distinto. Ahora que sabía que la leyenda era cierta, sólo pensaba en Midoriko, y que ella estaba atrapada dentro de esa perla, aguardando los últimos siglos por algo que la liberara. Preguntó del asunto a sus abuelos, pero no le dieron respuestas concisas.

—La leyenda dice que, al purificarse, la perla liberará las almas prisioneras—dijo la abuela—Pero no sabemos cómo purificarla.

—Yo no detecto energías malignas aquí—dijo Kagome.

—Precisamente, como no detectamos energías malignas, no tenemos idea de a qué se refiere con purificarla.

—Se decía que la perla concedía deseos—continuó el abuelo—Los deseos positivos la purificaban, los deseos negativos la corrompían. Cuando cayó en manos de las sacerdotisas, la perla se aisló y no ha sido usada en siglos.

—Entonces ¿podría pedirle un deseo ahora mismo?

—Naturalmente, pero no sería lo idóneo—agregó su abuela—Recuerda que no sabemos aún como funciona. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que perdimos mucha información. Lo mejor será que la cuides y ya, Kagome, no podemos hacer nada más.

"¿Realmente será así?" pensó la princesa, pero no contradijo a sus abuelos. Ellos sabían más que ella, desde luego, pero era claro que se ignoraban muchas cosas sobre la mítica perla en sus manos. La anciana sacerdotisa Kaede quizá podría explicarle más cosas, pero seguía enferma y no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que sanara.

Llevaba ya una semana con sus abuelos, Kaede no daba señales de mejorar pronto, muy seguramente debería regresar a la capital a esperar ser llamada de nuevo. Pero no quería irse. Sentía que debía quedarse ahí, a la espera, con la perla en sus manos, y seguir investigando el misterio para desenmarañarlo. Con algo de suerte, descubriría la forma de purificar la perla.

"¿Y luego qué?" no tenía idea, pero un paso a la vez. No quería abrumarse.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sí, estaba abrumada, sí, estaba preocupada, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Un enorme peso cayó de repente en sus hombros, uno para el que no estaba preparada. Esa perla colgando de su cuello parecía querer arrastrarla al suelo. Frustrada, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, caminando hacia los jardines, el olor de las flores siempre la calmaba.

Ya que estaba en casa de sus abuelos, caminó hacia el muro del jardín y cruzó la puerta hacia el santuario del Goshinboku. Desde que era niña, ese árbol parecía llamarla, y siempre la calmaba. Ahora sabía que, como buen árbol sagrado, purificaba las personas y energías a su alrededor, quizá con eso su mente se calmaría un poco.

Se paró frente al árbol y lo contempló un buen rato, sintiendo el aire limpio juguetear con su cabello y desatándola de las presiones que tan malas jugadas le habían ocasionado. Inmersa en esa dulce sensación, lo vio.

 _Era un hombre alto y de anchos hombros, portaba una armadura dorada de anchas hombreras y hermosos ornamentos en el pectoral. Un peinado muy antiguo le hacía entender que no era de su época. Caminaba con rostro suave hacia el árbol, donde una mujer preciosa, con armadura más sencilla, le estaba esperando._

 _—Te has tardado—dijo la mujer en tono juguetón._

 _—Sabes que siempre llego._

 _El hombre la abrazó por la cintura y se inclinó hacia ella, besando tiernamente sus labios. La mujer se separó, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla._

 _—Por eso siempre te espero—respondió, y lo volvió a besar._

 _El tierno escenario de repente se volvió gris, Kagome sintió que su alrededor emanaba energía negativa. El cielo seguía claro, pero todo en el ambiente era lúgubre. El mismo soldado, con la armadura dorada ya desgastada y el cabello canoso, estaba inclinado en las raíces del Goshiboku, sostenía en sus manos un arco de madera roja y sollozaba._

 _—Espérame, amor mío—dijo entre sollozos—Sigue esperándome… sabes que te salvaré._

 _Apretó el arco y sollozó de nuevo, Kagome quiso consolarlo, pero apenas dio un paso hacia él, la ilusión desapareció._

Estaba parada frente al Goshinboku, nada a su alrededor indicaba que lo recién visto hubiera sido real. La perla de Shikon resplandecía más de lo normal en su pecho, emanando una energía fuerte. El viento sopló y, entre el ruido característico de la corriente de aire, Kagome creyó escuchar unas palabras.

 _Te sigo esperando._

¿Quién esperaba a quién?

Sintió que la cabeza le dolía ¿había sido eso una alucinación? No, se sintió demasiado real. Debió se real, pero ¿qué significaba? Lejos de sentirse más tranquila, la princesa se sintió más confundida. Se cruzó de brazos, como si quisiera abrazarse, y caminó lejos del jardín hacia el cuarto. Más que nunca necesitaba sentarse en la cama y meditar, respirar, despejarse de su entorno.

En su carrera por el pasillo, un sirviente la detuvo.

—Ahora no—dijo molesta.

—Es del rey, alteza.

Murmuró un "demonios" se volteó hacia el sirviente, tomó las cartas en sus manos y se fue gritando un "gracias" muy hosco. No tenía mente para atender lo que sea que su padre le mandase, así que dejó las cartas sobre el escritorio y se tumbó en la cama, intentando meditar.

La perla de shikon volvió a brillar.

 _La hermosa mujer estaba caminando por un prado de césped verde, la armadura que llevaba puesta era algo más sencilla, en sus manos un arco de madera roja parecía resplandecer bajo la luz del sol. Miraba ausente el atardecer, hasta que el guerrero de armadura dorada se paró a su lado, llegado de quién sabe dónde, con expresión severa._

— _Te ves cansada—dijo él._

— _Nada serio._

— _¿Quiénes han sido?_

— _No tiene importancia._

— _Eres muy terca._

— _Y tú también._

 _La pareja guardó silencio, el guerrero sujetó una de sus manos, y con la otra tomó el arco de madera roja, elevándolo para contemplarlo mejor. La dulce mirada de la mujer pareció volverse severa conforma el guerrero analizaba su arma._

— _Es bonito._

— _No es eso lo que me importa._

— _No puedes usarlo._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _No tienes poder espiritual._

 _El guerrero iba a reclamar, en eso, la mujer sujetó el arco, y al hacerlo emitió un resplandor blanco y puro que rechazó la mano del guerrero e hizo que lo soltara._

— _¿Ves?_

— _Es fuerte._

— _Claro, fue creado por los monjes de Azusa._

— _He oído que son poderosos._

— _Sí, aún más que yo._

— _No, nadie es más fuerte que tú._

 _Le besó la frente._

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, tenía perlas de sudor en la frente, así como la sensación del beso. Se sonrojó un poco de recordar la ilusión de ese momento tan íntimo ¿quiénes eran esas personas que veía? Quizá Kaede o sus abuelos podrían ayudarla a identificarlos. Se paró de la cama y fue al escritorio, agarró una hoja en blanco y escribió a detalle todo cuanto vio y escucho en ambas ilusiones, a fin de no olvidar nada y poder investigar mejor.

.

.

.

Las sensaciones que le dejó dichas ilusiones impidieron a Kagome dormir bien. Aquella noche dio vueltas en la cama, hasta que se resignó y prendió una veladora en la madrugada para leer algo ligero, ya con los párpados más pesados regresó a la cama y tardó unos veinte minutos más en caer dormida. La despertaron al alba, como era la costumbre, sin saber que la princesa difícilmente durmió un par de horas; ojerosa y malhumorada, Kagome desayunó con sus abuelos y regresó a la alcoba.

Quiso dormir, pero no pudo, fastidiada se sentó en el escritorio, podía sentir el inicio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, para distraerse, pidió que le llevaran un té, vio los dos sobres que le dio el sirviente la tarde anterior. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de atender los asuntos de su padre, pero Takahari se preocuparía mucho si ella no respondía pronto. Rasgó el sobre medio molesta y leyó la misiva de su padre, le pedía que se comportara, que regresara cuando pudiera y que le contara todo lo que pudiera saber, eso era lo usual, lo raro fue el último párrafo:

" _Te ha llegado esta carta, te la hice mandar porque es de un remitente especial. No dejes de mandarles saludos y buenos deseos a tus abuelos de mi parte. Firma, tu padre el rey Takahari H."_

Miró el otro sobre, había creído que ambos eran mensajes de Takahari. Sujetó la carta y vio el remitente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en el proceso ¡Era de Inuyasha!

Inuyasha **nunca** antes le había escrito. Jamás intercambiaron mensajes. Ahora entendía porque su padre se la mandó, debió creer que era importante, pero ¿qué tenía Inuyasha que decirle? Lo vería el próximo verano, no había razón de comunicarse, al menos hasta donde ella sabía.

Rasgó el sobre, sacó la hoja y la desdobló. No tenía dedicatoria, leyó el contenido directo:

 _Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,_

 _para tu libertad bastan mis alas._

 _Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo_

 _lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma._

 _Es en ti la ilusión de cada día._

 _Llegas como el rocío a las corolas._

 _Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia._

 _Eternamente en fuga como la ola._

 _He dicho que cantabas en el viento_

 _como los pinos y como los mástiles._

 _Como ellos eres alta y taciturna._

 _Y entristeces de pronto, como un viaje._

 _Acogedora como un viejo camino._

 _Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas._

 _Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen_

 _pájaros que dormían en tu alma._

Era… era un poema de amor.

La mente de Kagome parecía una turba furiosa en búsqueda de guerra, todos los pensamientos que surgían eran contradictorios. Sintió punzadas en su cabeza, anunciando una posible jaqueca, Kagome estaba tan inmersa en esa sensación dolorosa que no se percató de la perla de Shikon, brillando en su pecho, transmitiendo el resplandor rosado a su cuerpo y aminorando su carga mental.

De repente, toda la pesadez y confusión que había sentido desapareció, y dejó sólo un agradable calor en su pecho. Inuyasha le había mandado un poema de amor… ¡un poema de amor! Sintiéndose como una quinceañera soñadora, la princesa echó a reír y se sonrojó. Días antes había hablado con Sango sobre Inuyasha, sobre la forma tan extraña en que se había enamorado de él. Y ahí estaba en sus manos una carta del príncipe.

Leyó a detalle cada estrofa, no recordaba haber leído ese poema en ningún otro lugar ¿acaso él lo había escrito para ella? Eran estrofas dulces, que hablaban de un amor profundo pero incierto. Por un momento, Kagome no pensó en nada más que ese poema, y en Inuyasha, cerró los ojos imaginándose al príncipe recitarle esas palabras al oído ¿estaría pasándose de soñadora?

No era la primera vez que recibía cartas de amor, desde que cumplió los catorce años varios nobles y cortesanos le mandaban cartas, unas tímidas y otras apasionadas, declarando sus sentimientos hacia ella. La gran mayoría fueron anónimas, para su suerte, porque no hubiera podido ver a los ojos a algunos autores de ciertas cartas nada discretas.

Pero era la primera vez que sentía sus entrañas desbaratarse en un cosquilleo extraño, su pecho estrujarse en una sensación cálida y rara, sus mejillas arder y su mente bloquearse, pensando sólo en él, en Inuyasha. Ahora entendía bien a las mujeres en las novelas que leía, cuando quedaban paralizadas ante una declaración y eran incapaces de responder de forma decente. Si Inuyasha hubiera dicho algo así de repente frente a ella, también hubiera quedado perpleja e inmóvil como estatua.

Gracias a la privacidad de su alcoba, Kagome pudo digerir mejor la oleada de emociones, y pensar –de hecho, aunque no era consciente, la perla de Shikon también le estaba ayudando al calmarla– pero como bien dijeron varios poetas antiguos, en el amor no interviene la mente, y el corazón actúa por razones que escapan de toda lógica. La princesa sacó del cajón una hoja en blanco, agarró la pluma y escribió palabras que sus dedos trazaban sin el molesto filtro del decoro.

No lo pensó mucho cuando guardó la carta en el sobre, apuntó el nombre del destinatario y la dejó en la bandeja de los correos para que los sirvientes la mandaran a primera hora en la mañana. Esa tarde estaba demasiado feliz como para dejar que molestos pensamientos la dejaran dubitativa.

Los arrepentimientos llegaron al día siguiente cuando, más calmada, sintió pánico de pensar que había respondido a una carta de amor con un poema aún más directo y descarado, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde: la carta había sido enviada.

Y aunque Kagome no lo sabía, su destino ya había sido sellado.

.

.

.

 _Palacio de los Vientos, Reino del Oeste_

Durante una semana entera, Inuyasha daba vueltas por el palacio consternado. Practicaba el doble de lo usual y parecía tener mal humor todo el tiempo –más de lo nomal– visitaba también los jardines, y su mente muy seguido parecía volar lejos. Su madre le miraba a distancia con una media sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente lo que le pasaba a su hijo, mientras los sirvientes hacían sus apuestas, para no perder la costumbre, pues estaban consternados.

En esos días, el duque Miroku parecía vigilar a su amigo, leía en la banca más cercana cuando Inuyasha estaba en los jardines, le acompañaba en sus entrenamientos y soportaba cada una de sus insinuaciones molestas de manera estoica. Para los ajenos, estaba siendo un excelente amigo, los sirvientes sabían que el duque estaba esperando a que pasara algo y por eso se negaba a alejarse.

Finalmente, cuando la carta de la princesa Kagome llegó al Palacio de los Vientos todos los sirvientes hicieron fila para poder espiar a distancia al príncipe, Inuyasha recibió el sobre y lo dejó en el escritorio, viéndolo fijamente, como si el pedazo de papel estuviera retándolo. No se atrevía a abrirlo de inmediato.

—¿Y bien? ¿qué te ha dicho la princesa?—preguntó Miroku, entrando a su alcoba sin avisar.

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama.

—No molestes.

—Entonces no la has abierto ¿verdad?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Vamos, Inuyasha ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Estoy seguro de que ella te corresponde.

—Nadie está hablando de eso.

—¿No le confesaste tus sentimientos en la carta que le mandaste?

—¡Miroku no seas…!

— _¿Qué?_

Sonó tan hosco, que el príncipe se quedó paralizado, era raro que el duque actuara de esa forma. Inuyasha no dijo nada más, bajó los ojos y caminó hasta el escritorio. Con movimientos lentos sujetó el sobre, y con un fuerte presentimiento, rasgó para leer la misiva.

Miroku miró a su amigo a detalle, Inuyasha leyó la carta con rostro estoico, no demostraba ni alegría ni tristeza, luego dobló la hoja y la dejó de lado. Miró a través de la ventana sin emitir ni un sonido, Miroku esperó a que hablara con impaciencia.

—Está insegura—dijo al fin.

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Sí.

El duque agarró la carta y leyó, la preciosa caligrafía de la princesa dibujaba un poema de verso libre que le derritió el alma:

 _Quiero que sepas una cosa._

 _Tú sabes cómo es esto:_

 _si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja_

 _del lento otoño en mi ventana,_

 _si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza_

 _o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,_

 _todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe,_

 _aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan_

 _hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan._

 _Ahora bien, si poco a poco dejas de quererme_

 _dejaré de quererte poco a poco._

 _Si de pronto me olvidas no me busques,_

 _que ya te habré olvidado._

 _Si consideras largo y loco_

 _el viento de banderas que pasa por mi vida_

 _y te decides a dejarme a la orilla_

 _del corazón en que tengo raíces,_

 _piensa que en ese día,_

 _a esa hora levantaré los brazos_

 _y saldrán mis raíces a buscar otra tierra._

 _Pero si cada día,_

 _cada hora sientes que a mí estás destinado **(1)**_

 _con dulzura implacable._

 _Si cada día sube_

 _una flor a tus labios a buscarme,_

 _ay amor mío, ay mío **,(2)**_

 _en mí todo ese fuego se repite,_

 _en mí nada se apaga ni se olvida,_

 _mi amor se nutre de tu amor, amado **,(3)**_

 _y mientras vivas estará en tus brazos_

 _sin salir de los míos._

—Qué hermosura de poema—fue lo primero que dijo Miroku—No cabe duda de que la princesa es tan refinada como hermosa.

—Sí, es un poema bello, pero no la respuesta que esperaba.—Inuyasha no sonaba ni molesto ni desilusionado, todo lo contrario, se veía muy pensativo, como si intentara desentrañar un misterio.

—Ella te corresponde—dijo Miroku—Pero tiene miedo.

Inuyasha se sintió aliviado de que Miroku llegara a la misma conclusión que él, porque significaba que no estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. Primero sintió un enorme alivio, después emoción ¡Kagome lo quería! ¿cómo había hecho para que esa bella mujer se enamorada de él? Bueno, quizá "enamorar" era una palabra muy grande, lo más seguro era que Kagome sólo sentía un aprecio especial, y tenía miedo de darle una oportunidad a su relación.

Esa última palabra resonó en su mente: miedo. Él también estaba asustado. Jamás había sentido esa clase de emociones por alguien, y creía entender lo que Kagome estaba pasando. La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, ella era sensible, y muy soñadora, más aún de lo que admitía.

—No puedo ofenderme ¿sabes?—confesó el príncipe, recargándose en la ventana para ver los floreados arbustos—Quisiera reaccionar así, pero no puedo… y es que la entiendo. Yo también tengo miedo.

Miroku asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces ¿qué harás?

—Responderle, desde luego.

—¿Cómo?

Silencio.

Para ese punto, el duque estaba muy fastidiado, si pudiera él mismo escribiría una carta de amor incondicional y se la mandaría a Kagome para que esos dos dieran inicio a lo que llevaban años postergando. Quizá fue por eso que caminó hasta el príncipe, lo sujetó del hombro y le hizo voltear para que lo mirara a los ojos, luego dijo:

—¿Realmente la quieres?

Inuyasha asintió.

—Dilo.

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Por tu honor?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces respóndele como ella se lo merece.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó sólo en la recámara. Inuyasha miró otra vez por la ventana, respirando profundo, Miroku tenía toda la razón del mundo. Tardó una tarde completa en despejar su mente lo suficiente para escribir exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía.

Alguna vez leyó que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, él era un guerrero, y afrontaría este desafío como lo que era: una batalla. Para ganar necesitaba ser inteligente y, por ser cuestiones del amor, sensible hacia Kagome y la historia que ellos compartían. De una cosa estaba completamente seguro, él iba a ganar, y así se lo haría saber a ella. Sería implacable como el fuego que arrasa el campo para que de las cenizas surja la cosecha.

.

.

.

 _Reino del Norte_

Kagome duró dos días más con sus abuelos, luego empacó las maletas y regresó al Palacio de Shikon. No tenía muchos ánimos de regresar, había hecho la costumbre de sentarse a meditar bajo el Goshinboku y eso siempre la calmaba, pero sabía que su gente y su padre la necesitaba, máxime porque los espías en el Reino del Sur sonaban cada vez más ansiosos en los reportes que mandaban.

Iba sentada en la carroza por la carretera cuando se asomó por la ventana, siempre le encantó ver a la distancia el palacio en todo su esplendor. Pero esa ocasión, cuando lo vio, además del contorno que tenía tan bien memorizado, vio fuego.

En un parpadeo todo a su alrededor se ennegreció, el cielo se volvió rojo, de las nubes caían cenizas y el palacio de Shikon eran escombros ennegrecidos con algunas cuantas llamas esparcidas a lo largo de los jardines. No había ni un alma, sólo cadáveres desangrándose y siendo devorados por cuervos negros.

La visión desapareció cuando Kagome escuchó el tumulto de plebeyos que rodearon su carroza y gritaron con júbilo, dándole una alegre bienvenida, ella respondió torpemente con una sonrisa forzada, aún estaba asustada por lo que acababa de ver. Llegaron al palacio en muy poco tiempo, y Sango le dio la bienvenida, con la misma sonrisa alegre de siempre.

—¡Bienvenida!.—dijo al abrirle la puerta para ayudarle a bajar, pero al verla, Sango inmediatamente se preocupó—¿Qué te pasó? Te ves pálida.

Kagome se mordió los labios, olvidándose de los protocolos se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Sango la abrazó fuerte, sintió a la princesa temblar, así que empezó a tararear una canción sin letra con el único fin de calmarla.

—¿Pero qué espectáculo es éste?—Miss Dokima escogió ese momento para aparecer, tenía los labios apretados, como siempre que se enfadaba—¡Que escándalo, dos educadas señoritas nobles comportándose como niñas en público! Guarden ese comportamiento para la privacidad de la alcoba.

Sango farfulló algo molesta, Kagome siempre se comportaba con propiedad y sabía que si estaba así era por algo importante. La princesa escuchó a su mejor amiga intercambiando palabras no muy agradables con su institutriz, y eso la calmó, de alguna forma la transportó a sus recuerdos de cotidianidad en el palacio y sintió que todo estaba en orden. La visión aún estaba en su mente, pero pudo dimensionarla como lo que era: mera fantasía. Su presente era otro, y debía aferrarse a él.

—Está bien—cuando habló Kagome, las otras dos mujeres se callaron la miraron—Vamos a mi alcoba, Sango. Disculpe el desliz Miss Dokima.

La institutriz siguió diciendo cosas que ninguna de las dos muchachas se detuvo a escuchar mucho, saludaron al mayordomo y a algunas señoras que se encontraron por el camino, hasta llegar al cuarto de Kagome. Los sirvientes ya habían dejado ahí sus maletas y las doncellas desempacaban, con una orden suave Kagome las despechó y ella misma procedió a sacar los vestidos, Sango la ayudó en silencio a acomodar los vestidos en el armario, diciendo tontería y media.

—Y bien ¿por qué estabas tan pálida cuando llegaste?—directa como sólo Sango sabía serlo, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la duda—Te veías asustada ¿pasó algo en el viaje?

—Pasaron muchas cosas, Sango.

—Bueno, cuéntame.

La condesa se sentó en la cama y esperó a Kagome hiciera lo mismo.

—La anciana sacerdotisa Kaede no está bien—dijo la princesa—Ha sido atacada.

—¿Por quién?

—No fue alguien, fue algo—al hablar, Kagome sacó la perla de sus ropas y la alzó, mostrándosela a su amiga—Kaede es la única que puede ayudarme con mi misión de cuidar la perla.

—Pero Kagome ¿no sería mejor ponerla en una bóveda o algo?

—Sango, esta perla no es sólo valiosa en dinero, es poderosa. La leyenda es cierta.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Kagome le describió a mucho detalle lo que sus abuelos le contaron, de cómo la poderosa Midoriko seguía peleando dentro de la rosada esfera, y del Guerrero de Sol que falleció sin poder rescatar a su amada.

—Si la perla se purifica, sus almas se salvarán, y ella al fin podrá descansar en paz—concluyó Kagome—Pero nadie sabe cómo purificarla.

—¿Tampoco Kaede?

—Muy probablemente ella sepa algo más, pero en su condición no puede decirme nada Sango. Debo esperar a que sane y cuidar la perla mientras.

—Pero si todos creen que es una leyenda ¿por qué alguien querría robártela?

—Naraku.

—¿Y para qué querría un rey poderoso esa gema?

—No sé, no tengo pruebas ¡pero sé que es él!—de repente estaba exaltada—Es un presentimiento muy fuerte Sango, además las visiones que he tenido me dicen que…

—Espera, espera ¿visiones dices?

—Sí, cuando medito, o a veces sólo con mirar algo, tengo visiones.

—¿Fue por eso que estabas tan pálida cuando llegaste?

Asintió con gestos contenidos, Sango escuchó en silencio absoluto mientras su amiga describía cada una de las cosas que vio, y también las cosas que había escuchado. Por alguna razón, la condesa no estaba del todo sorprendida, años atrás había notado que Kagome poseía una intuición y talento privilegiado que no podía ser mera empatía hacia las personas. La princesa poseía una magia innegable, por eso cada palabra que salía de su boca la aceptó como una verdad sin dudar ni un poco.

—Debes calmarte—dijo, cuando Kagome parecía tener otro colapso—No estamos seguras de nada, escribe todo lo que me has dicho y llévalo con Kaede cuando se recupere.

—Es que me cuesta tanto contenerme y esperar ¡jamás he sido así, me conoces!

—Pues hay que aprender a serlo.

Le sujetó la mano y la apretó tiernamente, obligándole a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Kagome, no estás sola.

La princesa no soportó más y volvió a echarse a los brazos de su amiga, duraron abrazadas unos minutos más. Después, la conversación se hizo más ligera, bromearon y contaron anécdotas graciosas, Sango tenía razón, no podía preocuparse por algo de lo que no estaba segura, tenía que esperar a que las cosas pasaran. Ya cuando estuvieron más tranquilas, una sirvienta tocó a la puerta, llevaba una bandeja con la merienda y también la correspondencia de la princesa.

Sin mucho que hacer, tomaron el té y revisaron las cartas, eran más de cincuenta, entre notas de familiares lejanos, amigas interesadas de la corte y unos funcionarios que le pedían favores. Kaome y Sango reían mientras leían las notas impersonales e hipócritas de muchos nobles que conocían, todo era alegre, hasta que Kagome vio una carta de Inuyasha.

—¿Desde cuándo se escriben cartas?

—No lo sé.

Sonrojada, Kagome intentó ocultar la carta, pero Sango se le abalanzó para cogerla, las dos rodaron sobre la cama como crías hasta caer al suelo, demasiado inmersas en la discusión como para quejarse del dolor.

—¡Me mandó una carta hace unos días!—confesó Kagome—Papá me la hizo llegar hasta donde mis abuelos y…

—¿Y qué decía?

—Era… un poema.

—¿¡Enserio!?—Sango no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba—¿Y lo tienes?

—En mis maletas, pero…

Sin perder tiempo, Sango volvió a los baúles y rebuscó hasta encontrar unas cartas cuidadosamente dobladas con un listón rojo, extrajo la de Inuyasha y la leyó sin importarle las protestas de su amiga.

—Es un poema de amor.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y le respondiste?

—Pues, sí—estaba más roja que un tomate—¡Pero no tengo el poema que le mandé, desde luego!

—¡Pero puedes decirme como era!

Duraron media hora hablando del tema, hasta que la princesa se recostó en la cama con la nueva carta entre sus manos. Era agradable, después de un momento de tensión, poder comportarse como una joven normal de vez en cuando. Sango se recostó a su lado y ambas miraron al techo, duraron en silencio varios minutos.

—Supongo que quieres leerla sola.

—Yo…

—No tienes que pedirlo, te daré tu espacio—la condesa se puso de pie con un salto y caminó hasta la puerta—Volveré mañana, pero antes de irme, quiero decir lo siguiente: no sabes cuántas mujeres desean tu suerte.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El hombre del que estás enamorada te mandó un poema de amor ¿a poco no es hermoso?

Tras decirlo, le deseó un buen día y salió de la recámara.

Kagome miró al techo otra vez, con las palabras de su amiga haciendo eco en la mente ¿y cómo estaba Sango tan segura de que esa carta era de amor? Bueno, sí, le había mandado ya antes un poema ¡pero podía no haberle gustado la forma en que respondió, y reclamarle algo en esa nueva carta! Estaba nerviosa, con los intestinos haciéndose agua del revoltijo de emociones que la sacudían cual tormenta.

Finalmente, incapaz de soportar más la incertidumbre, rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta. Era otro poema, de versos más largos y rima libre, directo y tierno, que dejó a Kagome desarmada emocionalmente.

 _Lo que siento por ti no es amistad, voy por ti y esto va en serio. Una declaración de amor._

 _Mi táctica es mirarte, aprender como sos, quererte como sos._

 _Mi táctica es hablarte y escucharte, construir con palabras un puente indestructible._

 _Mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo, no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, pero quedarme en vos._

 _Mi táctica es ser franco y saber que sos franca y que no nos vendamos simulacros, para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos._

 _Mi estrategia es en cambio más profunda y más simple._

 _Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesites._

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora

 **Poemas:**

En la primera carta que le manda Inuyasha está el **Poema 12** , de _**Pablo Neruda.**_

La respuesta que le manda Kagome (que es la segunda carta) es otro poema de **_Pablo Neruda_** llamado **Si tu me olvidas** (los números que puse en paréntesis señalan las siguientes correcciones, ya que en su versión original dicen: 1.-destinada, 2.-mía, 3.-amada, esto porque el poema originalmente va dedicado a una mujer y para que se ajustara a la trama lo cambié para que fuera dedicado a un hombre).

El poema final, de la tercera y última carta, es de _**Mario Benedetti**_ y se llama **Táctica y estrategia.**

 _Son mis dos poetas favoritos y, para crear este clima de amores me pareció más que perfecto incorporarlos. Ojalá les haya gustado la historia de Naraku y el desarrollo en la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome. Soy toda oídos para sus sugerencias, mil gracias por leer =D_


	10. Chapter 10

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! vayaaaa al fin pude terminar este capítulo. Me demoré más de lo esperado, aún así, creo que mi demora estuvo dentro del "rango aceptable". Mi cerebro se apagó por las vacaciones, perdonen, tardé en despertarlo, el pobrecito merecía descansar después de todo. Para no entretenerlos mucho no les dejaré una larga nota, sólo les agradeceré por su infinita paciencia, valen su peso en oro.

 **Reviews:**

 **Lhya1998, AmyCat45, Yani Anderson, Monroe21, Yaelinuyasha, Nieve Taisho, LovesInu, Mizuki09, Forever MK NH, marilole.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSAS PALABRAS.** Lamento no dejarles mensajes personales, pero ando algo cansada y no merecen respuestas rápidas y escuetas. Quiero agradecerles de corazón porque sus mensajes tan honestos me inspiran siempre a escribirles los mejores capítulos posibles. Además, me alegra que en general les haya gustado mucho que agregara poemas en las cartas, que les dejara suspirando por el romance fue definitivamente la mejor reacción que pude provocarles.

Aprovecho para agradecer también los favoritos y alertas, que de repente aparecieron para este fic. Todos los ánimos que me manden son valiosos y hermosos para mí.

Sin más que decir ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Reino del Oeste, Palacio de los Vientos_

 _"Lo que siento por ti no es amistad, voy por ti y esto va en serio. Una declaración de amor._

 _Mi táctica es mirarte, aprender como sos, quererte como sos._

 _Mi táctica es hablarte y escucharte, construir con palabras un puente indestructible._

 _Mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo, no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, pero quedarme en vos._

 _Mi táctica es ser franco y saber que sos franca y que no nos vendamos simulacros, para que entre los dos no haya telón ni abismos._

 _Mi estrategia es en cambio más profunda y más simple._

 _Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera, no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, por fin me necesites."_

Todas las noches, antes de dormir, Inuyasha releía el poema que le mandó a Kagome. Tuvo la precaución de reescribir una copia para él –aunque francamente, pensaba que sólo se torturaba a sí mismo– y revisaba a detalle qué errores cometió en dicha carta. Algunas noches se iba a la cama deduciendo que fue demasiado directo, otras, que pudo ser más romántico, algunas noches incluso se recriminaba que no debió escribirle nada y que todo eso era un rotundo error. Pero en las mañanas, cuando el sol iluminaba el cielo y llenaba a todos de optimismo, volvía a pensar que haber sido honesto con Kagome fue la mejor decisión. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Y esperó, seis días y siete noches esperó; cada día con un poco menos de paciencia, cada noche con más ansiedad, las prácticas con la espada se volvían más violentas y prestaba menos atención a los comentarios de Miroku. Su madre lo veía distraído, pero Izayoi le sonreía como si entendiera qué le pasaba. Los sirvientes murmuraban y a veces escuchaba lo que decían, pero intentaba ignorarlos, no le interesaba saber de sus apuestas. La mañana del séptimo día bajó a desayunar con semblante serio, que inmediatamente se volvió tenso al ver al mayordomo acomodar la nueva correspondencia en la charola dorada y llevársela ante él.

—¿De dónde es?—inquirió con un nudo en la garganta.

El mayordomo esbozó una mediana sonrisa, tenía sus años de experiencia, pero era más sutil que todos los demás sirvientes.

—Es del Palacio de Shikon, su alteza.—respondió en tono sereno—Del Reino del Norte, como bien sabe.

—Gracias.

Sujetó el sobre y miró el remitente, la elegante letra de Kagome tenía escritos el nombre y dirección, además, estaba el inconfundible sello de la Casa Higurashi.

—Buenos días hijo—Izayoi venía bajando las escaleras cuando se encontró a su hijo—¿Todo en orden?

Volteó a verla y le besó la mejilla, murmurando un "desde luego" que su madre no creyó, pero Izayoi no preguntó más. Ya después indagaría el asunto cuando las aguas se calmaran. Inuyasha guardó la carta en su chaqueta y acompañó a su madre en el desayuno, siguiéndola de forma superficial en una plática vacía, cuando los platos se levantaron le besó otra vez la mejilla a modo de despedida y se fue hacia el corredor exterior.

Su idea original era llegar al gimnasio y continuar con su día como si nada hubiera pasado, leyendo la respuesta hasta en la noche, pero su corazón se contrajo y su estómago se revolvía a cada paso, eso sería imposible. Dio la vuelta y corrió a su alcoba, cerrándola con llave, no quería a nadie cerca. Estaba tan nervioso que un sudor frío nació de su frente.

Al final, como si de una estocada se tratara, rasgó el sobre y sacó la carta. Era un cuadro de papel, minúsculo y sin doblar, que tenía cuatro palabras bellamente escritas. Kagome le respondió una nota pequeña, pero muy concisa:

" _Yo ya te necesito"_

El príncipe contuvo el aliento, luego suspiró, sonrió, y al final rio con auténtica alegría. Ya no había lugar a dudas: el joven príncipe Inuyasha Taisho estaba enamorado, y lo mejor de todo era que le correspondían.

.

.

.

 _Palacio de Shikon, Reino del Norte_

Durante el otoño, la correspondencia entre Inuyasha y Kagome fue abundante. A veces uno que otro poema acompañaba las cartas, pero mayormente los príncipes hablaban de sus vidas y de su reciente relación. No se declararon novios formalmente, de eso hablarían después en persona, pero las cartas estaban llenas de optimismo, de anécdotas y de planes futuros. Eran las típicas cartas que dos enamorados suelen escribirse (acaso menos cursis, porque Inuyasha no era dado a ese tipo de demostraciones y Kagome no quería presionarlo).

Pero realmente esas demostraciones no faltaban, las cartas eran por sí mismas muy cariñosas y los dos estaban muy emocionados como para precipitarse. Con la agudeza que los príncipes se ven forzados a desarrollar en la corte, sabían que debían ser muy cuidadosos con su imagen, cualquier cosa que les comprometiera en lo más mínimo podía dejarlos mal parados.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, la verdad era que estaban muy emocionados. Hasta Miroku y Sango intercambiaron correspondencia comentando lo felices que se veían sus amigos. Como los jóvenes estaban contentos y emocionados, contagiaban esa alegría en los demás, de repente el Palacio de Shikon y el Palacio de los Vientos rebozaban de alegría juvenil.

—Últimamente cantas todo el tiempo—dijo Sango con sonrisa pícara—¿A qué se debe, eh?

—¡Sí, Kagome! ¡Andas más feliz de lo normal—Shippo saltaba alrededor de su prima demandando atención—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

—No es nada, Shippo—repuso sonrojada—Absolutamente nada.

—Nadie te cree.

—Chitón—le siseó a su amiga.

No fue suficiente para colmar la curiosidad de Shippo, que siguió molestando a Kagome siguiéndola por todos los corredores media hora más, cuando la niñera le habló y le mandó a hacer sus deberes. Lejos de disfrutar su respiro, Kagome quedó a solas con Sango, que tenía esa mirada en los ojos llena de obstinación.

—Imagino que cierto príncipe tiene mucho que ver con tu buen humor—le dijo.—¿Han avanzado las cosas entre ustedes dos?

Sango sabía que sí, pero quería que su amiga terminara de confirmarlo. A final de cuentas eran muchachas jóvenes que gustaban de relajarse y cuchichear de vez en cuando.

—Vamos Sango, ni que fuéramos unas niñas—rezongó, todavía algo insegura—Esos temas ya no son relevantes.

—Dejarán de serlo cuando no te pongas a saltar en tu alcoba al recibir una carta de Inuyasha.

Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Kagome balbuceo unas cosas incoherentes mientras Sango la seguía analizando con su mirada.

—No sé de qué me hablas—fingió demencia, sin éxito.

—A mí no puedes engañarme, no sé exactamente qué tengan tú e Inuyasha en mente, pero me imagino que es algo bueno.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Veamos: estás de buen humor, todo el tiempo, sonríes, cantas cuando crees que nadie te escucha, das pequeños saltitos cuando te encierras en tu cuarto a leer la correspondencia y tienes mirada soñadora muy seguido.

Kagome tragó duro ¿tan transparente era, o su mejor amiga la conocía de fondo?

—No es nada serio—susurró.

—¿De verdad?—alzó una ceja incrédula—Bien, si no quieres decírmelo, tus razones tendrás ¿de qué servimos las mejores amigas, eh?

—¡Estas chantajeándome!

—Claro que no, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

—Bien, te digo, pero no le cuentes a nadie—Kagome miró a su alrededor, había un grupo pequeño de sirvientes cerca limpiando las cortinas—Aquí no.

Tomó la mano de su amiga y caminaron juntas hacia la habitación de la princesa. Los sirvientes en el Palacio de Shikon no eran tan chismosos como en el Palacio de los Vientos, pero valía la pena prevenir.

—Inuyasha… prácticamente se me declaró—admitió sonrojada, ya a solas en la privacidad de su recámara.

—¿Declaró?

—Sí, técnicamente.

—No hay medias tintas en eso ¿lo hizo, o no?

—Sí.

Kagome suspiró, pero Sango estaba tan emocionada que dio un salto, la princesa inmediatamente la contuvo para que no hiciera ruido, lo que menos deseaba era seguir llamando la atención.

—¿Qué no son buenas noticias?—inquirió Sango confundida—Pensé que te gustaba.

—Sí, son buenas noticias pero… tu sabes lo de nuestro compromiso.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—No quiero que papá (ni nadie) nos obligue a acelerar las cosas. Por el momento solamente estamos felices ¿sabes? Ni siquiera hemos hablado del futuro. Temo que si alguien se interponga, las cosas se arruinen.

—En términos simples: quieres que, si las cosas no funcionan, puedan romper el acuerdo sin que nada los comprometa.

—Bueno—ella se encogió un poco—Diciéndolo así suena algo cobarde ¿no?

—Más que cobarde, diría precavido.

La princesa se dejó caer sobre su cama, la enorme falda abultada se alzó tan bruscamente que sintió un tirón en la cintura, donde estaba amarrado el miriñaque, Sango sonrió, conteniendo la risa al ver así a su amiga, pensaba aún en lo que Kagome le había confesado, algo que ella misma sospechaba, pero le aliviaba mucho confirmarlo.

Kagome se removió en la cama, intentando acomodarle el miriñaque, pero no pudo ¿por qué rayos estaba vestida de gala si era tan temprano en la tarde? desesperada se puso de pie y se llevó las manos a la cintura, desamarrando el miriñaque para quitárselo. La estructura de aros metálicos forrada en suave algodón cayó al suelo, y la abultada falda se amontonó a sus pies en grandes centímetros de tela arrugada. Pudo entonces recostarse en la cama, viendo hacia el techo en calma.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?—preguntó Sango, sentándose a su lado y pasando suavemente una mano sobre sus cabellos despeinados.

—Es como cuando las cosas van tan bien, que tienes un fuerte presentimiento de que las cosas saldrán mal.

—Tú nunca has sido así de pesimista.

—No he sido muchas cosas hasta ahora ¿oh no?—dijo con sarcasmo.

Preocupada por el tono melancólico en su voz, Sango le puso la mano en la frente y le miró a los ojos.

—Kagome, enserio ¿qué va mal?

La princesa no pudo soportar la honesta mirada, llena de auténtico interés, que provenía de su amiga. Se sentó a su lado y, sacando la perla de Shikon de su corsé, le enseñó el resplandor mágico de la joya mientras le narraba con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía de ella. Le contó, además, la situación de la anciana Kaede, de sus abuelos, y los sueños y presentimientos que tenía ella, dándole pistas confusas sobre los peligros que se avecinaban. Sango estaba impresionada ¿cómo es que su amiga había soportado guardar silencio ante tantas angustias? Aunque una parte de su mente estaba paralizada intentando asimilar el grueso de información recibida, el resto de su ser se convencía de que ayudaría a Kagome sin importar qué. La princesa ya no soportaría esa carga sola.

No terminaban aún de hablar cuando una criada tocó a la puerta, le dijeron que se marchara, pero la suave voz de la mujer les dijo, a través de la puerta, que la corte estaba llegando al salón y el rey se preguntaba en dónde estaban.

—¡La corte!—Kagome se puso de pie en un salto, viendo al miriñaque en el suelo ¡por eso se había vestido tan formal, había una reunión especial de la corte y el consejo esa tarde!—No puede ser, no puede ser… —corrió hacia el espejo para verse de pies a cabeza, tenía la falda arrugada y caída, el corsé desapretado y el peinado desecho—¡Papá va a matarme!

—Nada de eso—la voz de Sango era firme y conciliadora al mismo tiempo, estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo—Yo te ayudo, date la vuelta.

Ágilmente le quitó el corsé y desabrochó la larguísima falda, dejó ambas prendas sobre la cama y sacó del armario un vestido más sencillo, de color verde olivo bordado en dorado con detalles cafés. Realzaba bien el cabello azabache de Kagome y combinaba con el clima fresco del otoño. Kagome se dejó hacer mientras su amiga le colocaba el hermoso vestido, que no necesitaba ni corsé ni miriñaque, sólo una enagua de algodón cómoda y práctica. El escote ovalado revelaba parte de la cadena que sujetaba a la perla de Shikon, así que Sango sacó del armario un grueso collar de oro y cuentas coloridas, que realzaba el delgado cuello de la princesa.

Kagome sólo veía su transformación en el espejo, perpleja de que su amiga estuviera terminando de arreglarla en tiempo récord. Vio que Sango estaba muy bien vestida: su vestido de color rosado claro, con detalles negros, se le veía de maravilla. En ningún momento de su vida, Kagome sintió tanta gratitud hacia su amiga como en ese momento, cuando la ayudaba a vestirse después de escucharla, sin juzgarla, siendo tan incondicional como de costumbre.

—¿A qué esperan, señoritas?—Miss Dokima entró a la habitación justo cuando Sango terminaba de peinarla—¡Vamos! La corte está casi completa y ustedes no pueden faltar.

—Si ya vamos…

—Un momento—dijo Kagome, abriendo su cajón de joyas y rebuscando entre los cofres de madera—Sólo un momento…

La mirada firme de Miss Dokima no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba molesta de que las dos se hubieran demorado tanto. Pero a pesar de sentir la potente mirada de reproche de la institutriz, Kagome rebuscó hasta sacar un cofre pequeño, que contenía un bello collar de cadena de oro gruesa con un broche de zafiro.

—Ten, Sango—se lo tendió y, como presentía, le sentaba de maravilla con el vestido—Gracias, por ser tan buena amiga el día de hoy.

La condesa asintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, no dijo nada mientras su amiga le colocaba el collar, luego le inclinó a su oído y dijo:

—No estás sola en esto.

—¡Señoritas!

Ambas amigas se miraron a los ojos, sellando el pacto: estaban más unidas aún que antes.

Fueron escoltadas por una molesta Miss Dokima hacia el salón, pero nada podría ponerlas de mal humor esa tarde.

.

.

.

La corte era, en muchas ocasiones, francamente odiosa. Sango llegó a su casa en la noche, sólo después de asegurarse de que Kagome estaba bien. Las reuniones con esos nobles fueron desgastantes aquella tarde, porque todos los altos nobles sabían que una guerra era posible y la tensión agitaba de tal modo el ambiente que por cualquier comentario se creaban grandes discusiones. Casi toda la tarde, el rey y Kagome estuvieron de intermediarios evitando las discusiones entre los duques y marqueses, Sango estaba tan fastidiada de sus gritos que de buena gana los hubiera regañado como niños pequeños, pero claro, el protocolo lo impedía.

"Dichoso protocolo, sólo sirve para dificultarnos la vida" pensaba Sango, respirando con alivio en la comodidad de su alcoba.

Despidió a las doncellas, no quería a nadie cerca, y ella sola se quitó el vestido de gala que siempre se le hacía pesado y estorboso de usar. Lo arrinconó en la esquina, sin importarle que se arrugada, y se sentó en el diván para quitarse los zapatos de tacón bajo. Lo último en quitarse fue el collar de oro con zafiro que le dio Kagome esa tarde, siendo una joya real, supuso que debería regresarlo, pero de eso hablarían después. Esa noche se limitó a ponerlo en su cofre de objetos más queridos –con los broches de su difunta madre y el primer collar que le regaló su padre– asegurándose así de que estuviera seguro.

Ya sin enaguas, corsés, corpiños ni prenda alguna, la condesa vio en el espejo su desnudo cuerpo, iluminado sólo por la tenue luz de las velas ¿por qué una mujer debía ponerse esas capas y capas de tela adornada para verse hermosas? Ella pensaba que su cuerpo esbelto era más lindo que cualquiera de esos vestidos. Se encogió de hombros, la moda era una de esas cosas que no entendía ni le interesaba entender, se puso la pijama y una bata encima, luego salió por el corredor.

Llegó en poco tiempo a la habitación de Kohaku, como lo esperaba, su hermano no estaba aún dormido. El joven tenía ya 13 años, pero su cuerpo no aparentaba tener más de once años. Aunque ya era mucho más sano que en su infancia, las constantes enfermedades en sus primeros años de vida menguaron mucho su desarrollo. Todos se daban cuenta de eso y, al ser el menor de la familia Fukugawa, ni el conde ni sus hijos deseaban exponerlo mucho.

Esa situación hacia que Kohaku, a sus 13 años, no supiera de pelear más que lo estrictamente básico, y fuera literalmente el consentido, en todo lo bueno y malo que eso implicaba. Así como estaba alejado de la vida militar de su familia, estaba apartado de la vida cortesana, lo único que Kohaku sabía de bailes y de reuniones con nobles era lo que le contaba su hermana mayor, porque el Conde Fukugawa le tenía estrictamente prohibido acudir a ese tipo de ceremonias.

Era evidente para todos que Kohaku vivía en una especie de burbuja, construida por su padre y vigilada por sus hermanos mayores, siendo Sango su única ventana al mundo exterior. El muchacho estaba fastidiado de ese modo de vida, pero ¿qué más le quedaba? Era joven para rebelarse a su padre y, con la timidez típica de una persona que ha sido protegida toda su vida, no atinaba a saber cómo convencer a su padre de hacerle cambiar de parecer.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la reunión, hermana?—preguntó Kohaku cuando vio a Sango llegar, ella le sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

—Muy aburrida—dijo—No te perdiste de nada.

Ella siempre hacía sonar al mundo exterior como algo menos maravilloso para no hacerle sentir más desdichado, pero pocas veces funcionaba.

—Aún así, hubiera sido interesante ir.

—Sólo discutieron entre ellos, te digo, esos hombres son muy orgullosos.

—¿Papá y nuestros hermanos fueron?

—Sólo papá—repuso—Ni Kaori ni Kiten se aparecieron.

Kaori y Kinten, sus hermanos mayores, se habían casado y hacían vida familiar en la parte este del palacio, donde tenían algo más de privacidad. Aún no tenían hijos, así que ni Sango ni Kohaku tenían sobrinos que mimar, pero vaya que los esperaban. Ninguno de ellos era particularmente adepto a la política y, si Sango no fuera amiga de Kagome, ella tampoco lo sería.

—Al menos ellos tienen la opción ¿no?

—Cuando crezcas también la tendrás—dijo ella en tono conciliador—Papá no me dejó ir a esos eventos hasta que tuve 15 años.

—Hermana, sabes que a si a ti te dejó ir a los 15 años, a mí me dejara ir hasta que cumpla 20.

—No exageres.

—No lo hago, papá me tiene prácticamente encerrado.

—¿Encerrado? ¡estuviste en el Palacio de Shikon esta mañana, jugando con Shippo! No estás encerrado.

—No lo entiendes, hermana—suspiró con resignación—Nadie puede entenderlo.

Ella sí lo comprendía, más de lo que le dejaba saber, pero Sango sabía por qué su padre lo trataba así. Todos en realidad lo sabían.

—Te dejaré entonces descansar—colocó una mano sobre su frente, Kohaku cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de su toque—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—dijo hosco.

Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Intentaba, de verdad que intentaba, no tomarse personal esos arranques de necedad de su hermano, pero a veces la dejaban herida. Sin querer pensar de más, Sango regresó a su alcoba y prendió una veladora para sentarse en el escritorio. En una hoja en blanco escribió palabras clave: _perla de Shikon, leyenda de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, ancestros Higurashi…_ cosas que después indagaría por su cuenta en la nutrida biblioteca de su padre.

Ya más calmada, dejó esa hoja de lado y preparó más tinta, respiró hondo, aclarando su mente y corazón, después empezó a redactar con delicada caligrafía una carta honesta y directa, que considerando la personalidad de la condesa, bien podría ser una entrada de un diario personal.

.

.

.

 _Estimado Duque_

 _Aprecio mucho sus amables palabras, le confirmo que mi familia se encuentra espléndidamente y eso incluye a mi hermano menor (con el único detalle de que Kohaku, como cualquier joven, está algo sensible)._

 _En materia de mi queridísima amiga la princesa, puedo confirmarte que ella se encuentra muy contenta. Nuestras sospechas sobre su relación con el príncipe fueron ciertas. Espero que, por su parte, pueda comprobar que el príncipe también responda de forma correcta estos sentimientos. Le recuerdo que nunca perdonaré a nadie que haga el menor daño a mi querida amiga._

 _Abusaré de su confianza confesándole que, en estos momentos, tengo el ánimo un poco perturbado. La princesa Kagome me confesó inquietudes que tiene y que me dejaron inquieta también, nada de lo cual está relacionado al príncipe. Además, mi hermano menor Kohaku resiente cada vez más las normas protectoras de mi padre, y eso lo vuelve desgraciado, en consecuencia, yo misma estoy confundida ¿realmente estaremos haciendo lo correcto? Con los aires de cambio que se respiran acá en el norte, quizá sea lo mejor que mi hermano empezara a independizarse._

 _La principal causa de mi perturbación es que, en ambos escenarios, mi participación es muy escasa. No puedo intervenir mucho en la manera que mi padre desea educar a mi hermano, a fin de cuentas es su hijo, y está fuera de discusión la limitante que tengo con respecto a la princesa Kagome (aunque sea yo una condesa, hay cosas en que la nobleza no puede hacer nada, y queda todo a cargo de la familia real) tratándose de dos personas que estimo demasiado, me llena de ansiedad no ser capaz de ayudarlos como quisiera._

 _No espero que entienda completamente mis tribulaciones, porque usted debe tener las suyas. Sólo escribo esto para hacerle saber de mi verdadero estado mental y emocional, además, muy en el fondo, espero que sus atinadas palabras puedan conciliarme. A pesar de las diferencias que podamos tener, su amistad es siempre un bálsamo reconfortante para mí, y espero que lo sepa bien._

 _Espero que estas inquietudes revelen pronto la forma en que deberán solucionarse. Le mando mis más sincero agradecimiento y aprecio, así como mis mejores deseos a sus familiares._

 _Atentamente, condesa Sango Fukugawa._

Miroku dobló la carta con una expresión pensativa, esperó unos minutos para preparar la tinta y escribir así la respuesta, escribió más de veinte minutos, en los cuales la tinta se secó rápidamente y pudo sellar el sobre para que fuera mandado a la mayor prontitud al Reino del Norte.

Se puso de pie y caminó fuera de su alcoba, hacia un balcón cercano donde gustaba sentarse a meditar. En esa ocasión no estaba en el Palacio de los Vientos, estaba en su hogar, en el territorio de los duques Miyamoto. Miroku pasaba mucho tiempo con el príncipe, pero de vez en cuando tenía que regresar a gestionar que todo anduviera en orden en su palacio y en sus tierras.

Aunque casi nunca hablaba de ello, Miroku era huérfano, su madre murió dándole a luz y su padre de una enfermedad desconocida por todos los médicos del reino, cuando era muy niño. Tenía amenos recuerdos con él, pero cada vez más borrosos. Creció bajos los cariñosos cuidados de Sir Mushin, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, que si bien fue atento con él era ya un señor algo mayor y descuidado en los aspectos morales, pegándole una que otra maña.

Aún así, su vida podía considerarse amena. Contaba con Sir Mushin, sirvientes muy leales, una riqueza incuantificable dignamente heredada, juventud, salud y amistades. Las ocasionales desventuras no conseguían mermar su optimismo, y en el fondo, Miroku era feliz.

Su felicidad creció cuando ese otoño supo por su amigo Inuyasha que al fin estaba confesando sus sentimientos a la princesa Kagome. Llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolos, y eran el uno para el otro, le gustaba imaginar que desde ese momento y en adelante los dos príncipes serían felices, siempre y cuando siguieran siendo honestos entre sí.

Pero lo que más le interesaba era esa correspondencia nutrida con la condesa Sango… en días como esos, cuando la condesa le escribía tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos, una parte de su mente le permitía fantasear con el futuro y llegaba sin querer a la misma pregunta: ¿acaso las cosas se acomodarían también para él?

.

.

.

 _Palacio de los Vientos, Reino del Oeste_

El sonido de las espadas chocando entre sí hacía eco en todo el gimnasio, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes estaba en la esquina contemplando la pelea con asombro. Por un lado, el general Totosai sostenía un arma y la blandía con la naturalidad que posee un veterano, en el otro, el príncipe Inuyasha peleaba con ahínco y la agilidad propia de la juventud. Ambos hacían un despliegue de técnica impresionante, todos los novatos y algunos ya más veteranos contemplaban la pelea impresionados.

Sabían que el príncipe Inuyasha tenía fama de buen espadachín, pero eso era impresionante, la forma en que se movía y le daba cara al general salía de toda comprensión. Y es que recientemente, desde que tenía una correspondencia especial con cierta princesa, Inuyasha se sentía más inspirado, fuerte y enérgico que nunca. Como solía pasar cuando dos espadachines habilidosos peleaban, la contienda fue extendiéndose y después de diez minutos de intensa batalla, Inuyasha consiguió desarmar a Totosai.

Nadie había vencido al anciano Totosai en años, ni siquiera el difunto rey Inu-no Taisho. Cuando la espada del anciano general rebotó en el suelo, Inuyasha solamente enfundó su arma y sonrió.

—Más de diez años me tomó, pero parece que al fin soy bueno—dijo.

—Ha mejorado impresionantemente, alteza—expresó Totosai—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

El grupo de observadores vitoreo mientras Inuyasha y Totosai salían del gimnasio, para la tarde en la corte se hablaría de esa batalla, pero por ahora, el príncipe solo deseaba un buen baño.

—No muchos pueden presumir de haberme vencido en combate, muchacho, así que enorgullécete.—dijo Totosai.

—Créeme que estoy contento.

—Es gratificante, más considerando que está usando esa vieja espada. Dígame ¿no ha usado aún la herencia de su padre, colmillo de acero, en entrenamientos?

Inuyasha endureció de repente su mandíbula, mientras Totosai miraba con interés. Tardó mucho en responder, pero ese tiempo el anciano caminó más despacio, dándole a entender que no le molestaba esperar.

—No—dijo al fin—No he usado esa vieja espada.

—¿Si sabe usted que es un arma legendaria, y que es uno de los recuerdos más valiosos de los Taisho?

—Sí, sí, mamá siempre me lo repite. Pero es una espada vieja y oxidada ¿cómo quieres que la use en el combate?

—Quizá si su alteza fuere más abierto a la posibilidad de…

—No es algo que quiera discutir—le cortó tajantemente—Iré a darme un baño. Nos vemos después.

Se fue por el pasillo a pasos rápidos, sabiendo que el anciano estaba algo cansado como para intentar seguirle. Totosai se quedó de pie, frunciendo los labios, físicamente el príncipe había avanzado mucho, pero espiritualmente seguía dejando mucho de qué hablar.

—A veces me pregunto si será cierto que éste muchacho es el príncipe que mencionas, viejo Myoga—dijo, sabiendo que el susodicho estaba escondido atrás de una cortina.

—¡Bien lo sabes, bien lo sabes!—respondió enérgicamente, saliendo del escondite—¡Tú mismo te has dado cuenta! es la primera persona en vencerte en siglos, Totosai.

—Sí, pero ni siquiera se ha percatado del verdadero poder de la espada.

—No le reprendas, tampoco hemos hecho gran cosa para que aprenda de su verdadera naturaleza ¿cierto?

—Pues no sé qué más hacer. Le he enseñado todo cuanto sé en artes marciales y tú en historia. La buena reina le ha enseñado todo lo que una persona educada y honorable debe conocer. Aún así…

—Olvidas que es joven y terco. Tenle más paciencia.

—¿Paciencia? ¿cómo me pides eso, cuando bien sabes que el mal está tan cerca?—dijo enfadado—Las nubes negras cada vez se acercan más y si el príncipe no reacciona como debe entonces…

—Pero Totosai, estás olvidando que no toda la responsabilidad es de él. Después de todo, el sello no puede ser roto por ningún Taisho.

El anciano general suspiró en frustración, porque su amigo tenía toda la razón. No podía echarle toda la culpa a Inuyasha, aunque eso hubiera sido reconfortante para sus nervios cada vez más tensos. Myoga veía a su amigo con una mueca analizadora, de repente, Totosai caminó a paso rápido por el pasillo contrario bajando los escalones que encontró, Myoga le siguió sin decir nada, quería saber a dónde se dirigía.

Llegaron al cuarto especial donde estaban guardadas las cosas del difunto Inu-no Taisho. Se supone que nadie debía entrar ahí, pero se deslizaron al interior cuidando no ser vistos, y una vez dentro, Totosai sacó de su caja especial a Colmillo de Acero.

La desenvainó, contemplando bajo la luz diurna el metal deteriorado y medio oxidado que formaba la hoja del sable. La empuñadora de cuero raído y el pomo de oro viejo completaban el retrato de una espada tan vieja como su persona, y es que Totosai había perdido la cuenta de los siglos que habían pasado desde que forjó esa poderosa arma para uno de sus más queridos y respetados amigos.

Pero todo el poder de esa espada, así como buena parte de sus habilidades y las del viejo Myoga, estaban selladas por los poderosos conjuros que aquella mujer les puso tantos siglos atrás. Conjuros destinados a protegerlos –al menos en teoría– y que, en palabras de aquella mujer, serían retirados cuando el tiempo lo decretara prudente. Pero ahí estaban, a poco o nada de que la oscuridad los embistiera en un ataque potente y fuerte, sin nada con lo cual defenderse. El sello no mostraba signo alguno de deterioro, y sin la espada ¿cómo podría el joven príncipe proteger su linaje?

Guardó la espada en la negra funda y la dejó en donde debía estar, Myoga vio la desesperación contenida en los ojos de Totosai, pero no dijo nada, esperando a que él hablara.

—Sólo espero que las cosas no se compliquen innecesariamente, amigo mío—expuso.

No respondió, pues sinceramente ¿qué podía decirle?

.

.

.

—Pareces muy contento, hijo mío—dijo la reina Izayoi, encontrándose con Inuyasha en los jardines este—Ha llegado hasta mis oídos la noticia de que derrotaste al general Totosai. Nadie que conozca lo ha hecho.

—Lo sé, me costó mucho, pero al final pude hacerlo—exclamó él orgulloso.

El amor y orgullo en los ojos de Izayoi era imposible de retratar o de describir, pero Inuyasha guardó lo mejor que pudo esa imagen en su mente.

—Felicidades, hijo mío. Ya he mandado hacer tus postres favoritos para esta noche.

—No era necesario.

—Quería hacerlo—le dijo—Aunque en el fondo, sé que no es tu única felicidad.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, porque sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a su madre. Izayoi se acercó a él, no dijo nada, dándole tiempo a su hijo de que acomodara sus ideas en su mente para hablar.

—Madre…dentro de poco serán las fiestas por mi cumpleaños 21.—dijo Inuyasha—Sé que se invitarán a grandes personajes y… en general, serán eventos importantes.

—Lo sé, todavía estoy haciendo los preparativos.

—¿Me dejarías ser yo quien invite a Kagome?

—Ella y su padre ya están contemplados. Incluso pensé en la condesa Sango.

—Sí, ellos también. Pero ¿puedo invitar yo a Kagome?

—Si eso deseas está bien—repuso serena—¿Pero por qué deseas hacerlo tú?

—Porque… quisiera llevarla como mi pareja.

Izayoi no dijo nada, aunque por dentro gritaba de emoción.

—Ella es tu prometida, hijo.

—Sí, pero quiero llevarla como pareja más… ¿tú me entiendes, verdad madre?—preguntó Inuyasha—Claro, si ella lo acepta.

—Considerando la nutrida correspondencia que han tenido, supongo que si aceptará.

Madre e hijo se dedicaron una sincera sonrisa, luego, la reina dio un paso adelante y abrazó a su hijo. Era ahora más alto que ella, y podía reposar su cabeza en su hombro ¿en qué momento su hijito pasó a convertirse en un hombre?

—Te lo dejo a ti, entonces—se separó de él, aún sonriéndole—Iré adelantándome al comedor, te veo más tarde.

Inuyasha vio a su madre alejarse, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Estaba dando verdaderos pasos agigantados ¡y eso que él y Kagome aún no hablaban abiertamente, frente a frente, de sus sentimientos! Pero… ¿qué más declaraciones quería, si sus poemas habían sido muy obvios? Estaba exagerando ¿no?

Se fue a su alcoba a escribir otra carta, necesitaba urgentemente que Kagome le respondiera aquella invitación.

.

.

.

 _Reino del Valle_

El Reino del Valle era muy grande, como su nombre indicaba, casi todo su territorio consistía en praderas anchas y fértiles, abundantes de ríos y de climas templados que creaban una agricultura y ganadería perfecta. Era un reino muy rico y de tradiciones bastante antiguas.

Las leyendas decían que hace siglos, un poderoso General llegó al Valle, donde tuvo un hijo al cual nombró Taisho y él se volvió rey. La familia Taisho era, entonces, bastante celosa con su linaje, lo consideraban el más puro porque podían rastrearlo muchos siglos atrás. Como suele pasar con esas familias antiguas, la verdad se confundía con la ficción, pero a nadie le importaba, porque los Taisho eran reales, vivían en el espléndido Palacio Blanco y reinaban un territorio rico lleno de personas orgullosas.

En vida, el rey Inu-no Taisho fue bastante respetado y apreciado. Su nombre derivaba del General Perro, que según la leyenda, era el ancestro común de toda la familia real. Con su esposa Irasue tuvo un hijo, Sesshomaru, y la familia real fue ejemplo de dignidad por muchos años. La triste muerte de la reina Irasue por causas naturales dejó al rey y al príncipe profundamente perturbados, pero continuaron con sus vidas, al menos en lo que pudieron.

Sesshomaru recordaba bien esos días de su infancia, su padre era amable y noble, un maestro severo y un rey justo. Su madre era delicada y tranquila, de miradas largas y silenciosas, que le enseñaba con dulzura el arte de la perfección. Creció en un ambiente de amor severo y de tradiciones rígidas, fomentadas por sus padres y terminadas por la larga lista de instructores, maestros y cortesanos.

La innegable importancia del linaje hizo que Sesshomaru, desde joven, se maravillara por la perfección de su árbol genealógico. Su madre Irasue era prima tercera de su padre, hija de un primo hermano de otro primo del abuelo paterno. Aunque había una considerable distancia parental, seguía siendo la misma línea, de ahí que toda la familia real tuviera ese cabello platinado y brillante, ojos ámbar casi dorados y finas facciones. Eran los rasgos de un Taisho.

Sintió mucho la muerte de su madre, pero tras los funerales, se dedicó a intentar olvidar. No ganaría nada si lloraba por los rincones la ausencia de una persona que jamás regresaría. Pero Inu-no no tuvo esa misma reacción, con desconcierto, Sesshomaru vio que su padre se aislaba y extrañaba todo el tiempo a su difunta esposa. Era una actitud curiosa y en cierta forma, ajena.

En su cumpleaños 16, con el fin de animar a la decaída corte, se hizo una fiesta grande a donde se invitaron a todos los reyes y príncipes aliados de la región. Sesshomaru estuvo al lado de su padre recibiendo a los invitados con las discretas sonrisas de cordialidad que exige el protocolo. No conocía a muchos y tampoco le interesaba conocerlos, aún quedaba tiempo para que debiera ocuparse en gobernar, o al menos eso creyó.

En ese mismo baile, conoció al rey Takahari Higurashi y a su esposa Saori, eran una pareja bastante afín y que se veía muy feliz, más de los que dos reyes suelen verse aún en eventos públicos. Inu-no los escoltó personalmente, pues los Higurashi eran una familia muy poderosa y, como ellos, de las pocas que poseían un linaje excepcional y antiguo. Sesshomaru veía en los Higurashi a personas de abolengo, honestas y dignas, a su criterio, eran de los pocos que realmente merecían gobernar.

Pero al escoltar a los reyes Higurashi, Inu-no conoció a una amiga de la reina Saori, la recientemente coronada reina Izayoi Tenno, una joven hermosa de cabello negro liso, piel blanca como la luna y profundos ojos castaños. Desde su posición, al otro lado del salón, Sesshomaru vio a la joven reina y la vio hermosa, pensó que muchos soberanos y príncipes esas noche intentarían cortejarla.

Jamás imaginó que sería su propio padre el que la hiciera su esposa.

Fue una noticia escandalosa en la corte del Reino del Valle, la difunta reina Irasue había muerto hace cinco años, así que el luto no era un problema. Pero ¿dónde quedaba el honor y la pureza del rey si tomaba a una nueva y joven reina por esposa? muchos lo interpretaban como si el monarca fuera una especie de "rabo verde". Era una reina extranjera, comprometida con su gente ¿cómo podría ella mudarse al Reino del Valle y pretender ser una Taisho en la corte, intentar siquiera tomar el lugar de la difunta reina Irasue? La tradición ordenaba a los reyes desposarse una vez y, en caso de enviudar, rendirle honores al occiso consorte toda la vida.

Inu-no estaba rompiendo muchas tradiciones, leyes no escritas pero consideradas sagradas en el imaginario de la obtusa corte hipócrita. Estaba casándose con una extranjera, cuando el puro linaje Taisho debía mantenerse bajo matrimonios concertados. Estaba faltando a la memoria de su difunta esposa Irasue, casándose en segundas nupcias. Y pretendía que una reina extranjera fuera la nueva reina del Valle.

—Si lo que el rey quiere es compañía de una mujer joven, hay una enorme lista de doncellas que pueden contentarlo en las noches y desaparecer en la mañana—decían los nobles—Pero ¿casarse con esa reina joven? ¡es una afrenta a nuestra difunta reina!

—Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera una reina, debe aceptar trato semejante—decían las esposas de los nobles—Ser la segunda esposa siempre es denigrante.

Sesshomaru escuchaba todo a sus 16 años, y aunque intentaba estar del lado de su padre, la vanidad y el ego desmedido de los adolescentes se lo impidió.

Pero la cosa se puso aún peor cuando, viendo que la corte trataría mal a Izayoi, y que ella ocupaba estar en el Reino del Oeste como su monarca, Inu-no tomó una drástica decisión: demitir el cargo hacia su hijo, y marcharse con su nueva esposa.

Entonces se habló de que el rey había preferido a una mujer sobre su reino, y que era mejor olvidarlo y borrar su nombre en la lista de soberanos. Hubieran hecho eso, de no ser porque Sesshomaru era joven para tomar la corona, así pues, Inu-no seguía siendo el rey de facto, aunque su hijo fuera quien gobernara como regente.

Desde la sala del trono del Palacio Blanco, Sesshomaru veía por los ventanales las praderas de su reino. en silencio, extrañaba a su padre, pero no admitía nunca en voz alta por temor a ser juzgado débil. Inu-no le mandaba cartas constantemente, pero él nunca respondía, estaba enfadado y guardaba un verdadero rencor hacia él. Es que Sesshomaru, aún joven, pensaba y sentía que su padre le había abandonado.

Ese sentimiento empeoró bastante cuando, poco después, se supo que la reina Izayoi había dado a luz a un hijo. Un bebé Taisho. La corte quedó dividida, ese niño no podía tener derecho alguno sobre el Reino del Valle al ser hijo de una extranjera, pero, al mismo tiempo era el medio hermano de Sesshomaru, hijo de Inu-no, un rey "traidor" pero al final de cuentas, un Taisho. Desconcertados, los nobles no supieron nunca qué postura tomar, y Sesshomaru simplemente lo desconoció, si su padre era más feliz con esa segunda familia, con esa nueva esposa y con ese nuevo hijo, entonces ese no era ya su padre ni ese hijo su hermano.

Para Sesshomaru, su padre lo dejó para hacerse una nueva familia, como si él no hubiera sido suficientemente buen hijo y debiera tener otro. Eran las inseguridades de todo joven llevadas al máximo por el dañino chismorreo de la corte y la ausencia de sus padres, que no podían encaminarlo de la forma adecuada. Con los años pasando, ese odio sólo seguía creciendo.

Pero nunca se esperó que su padre muriera tan pronto, en su imaginario, Sesshomaru pensó que se enfrentaría a él algún día, pero en vez de eso, su padre falleció. Fue enterrado, desde luego, en el Palacio Blanco, con todos sus ancestros Taisho, pero las ceremonias fueron muy tristes porque nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante la muerte del "rey traidor".

Sesshomaru fue coronado rey absoluto, pero su ira no terminó ahí, descubrió con horror que antes de morir su padre le dejó una gran cantidad de títulos a su segundo hijo Inuyasha. Lo peor era que no podía romper ese testamento ni nulificarlo, porque tenía el sello real ¡maldita sea! Era como si su tortura nunca fuese a terminar, todos conocerían eternamente su humillación.

Todo ese odio y vergüenza que sentía los sacaba de su sistema cuando Inuyasha, al ser algo mayor, empezó sus visitas al Reino del Valle. Aún recordaba al sonriente niño que llegó, absurdamente parecido a su padre –si no se pareciera tanto a Inu-no, quizá Sesshomaru no lo hubiera odiado tanto– ansioso de aprender y de hacer amistades. Casi sintió pena por él cuando aquél niño animado regresó a casa completamente cabizbajo, entendiendo que no era querido en esa corte.

Sabía que muchos lo llamarían cruel, pero eso no le importaba, a sus ojos Inuyasha era un bastardo. Y muchos en la corte lo respaldaban. No importaba que estuviera comprometido con la princesa Higurashi –¿por qué habían desgraciado de esa forma a la muchacha? Su hermoso linaje podría quedar destrozado si se casaba con su medio-hermano, en silencio esperaba que ese acuerdo se rompiera para que los Higurashi consiguieran un acuerdo mejor– Inuyasha nunca sería considerado digno en el Reino del Valle, por nadie, y menos por Sesshomaru.

Seguramente hubiera seguido así toda la vida, con odio acumulado en su interior, siendo frívolo, arrogante y testarudo, como todo el resto de su corte, condenado a una vida vacía. Pero la vida, siendo al mismo tiempo graciosa y justa, le dio el mejor castigo y recompensa: toda su redención empezó cuando conoció, en los jardines exteriores, a una doncella de nombre Rin.

* * *

 _Nota.-El poema al inicio el mismo de Mario Benedetti que puse en el capítulo anterior._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó? Hay algo más de Sango y de Miroku, esa pareja no creo desarrollarla tanto, al menos no al nivel de Inu/Kag, pero quiero darles sus lindos momentos después._

 _¿Prestaron atención a la conversación entre Totosai y Myoga? si no lo hicieron, les recomiendo releerla. De ahí partirán cosas importantes para después._

 _Y, desde luego, profundicé más las cosas desde el lado de Sesshomaru. Él tendrá un rol más central en el próximo episodio, ya verán porque, nos acercamos al clímax muchachos... ¿les ha gustado? ojalá que sí._

 _Mil gracias por leer ¡besos y abrazos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡P** erdoneeeenmeeee! T_T Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por demorarme tanto, si leen otros de mis fics, sabrán que he tenido problemas familiares y personales algo fuertes, pero no seguiré explicando mis motivos (no pretendo aburrirlos) pero QUIERO AGRADECERLES por sus hermosísimas palabras y la forma en que apoyan este fic, me llena de ánimos para seguirlo y créanme cuando les digo que lo continúo con mucho esfuerzo y cariño.

REVIEWS:

Emilse Camila Silva: muchísimas gracias =D

kittytaisho15: y a mí me encanta que te encante ¡disfruta este capítulo!

Yaelinuyasha: Pues sí, Totosai y Myoga tienen siglos, no lo expliqué más en este capítulo pero más adelante ellos darán su propia versión de su historia. Hay todavía varias cosas que faltan aclarar, les he dejado pistas, pero no te preocupes que toooodo se desarrollará, incluida Rin, pero ella en el próximo capítulo c;

Marymaru: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! que tengas tantas preguntas me gusta porque entonces sí te interesa la historia jeje y siempre cuando escribo, sobre todo estos capítulos, intento darle un aire de misticismo a las situaciones. Tienes razón, toda gira entorno a la perla, pero hay muchísimas cosas girando que se irán revelando de una en una, les daré su tiempo y espacio para que así sea. Lo que mencionas de Sesshomaru es cierto, era lógico que se amargara un poco, y es ahí a donde quiero enfocar su relación con Rin, ésa se verá más en el próximo capítulo, pero aprovechando que es mi fic, deseo darle mayor profundidad a ésta pareja de la que se vio en el anime/manga. Espero te guste este capítulo c:

Mia Liebheart: ¡Gracias! vieras que nunca se me ocurrió darle un pasado trágico a Rin... hasta que lo mencionaste ¡jaja no te creas! no, su relación no será así, quiero profundizarla de manera tierna y realista, ya lo verás pronto.

marilole: me enterneció tanto el "todo lo que salga de ti es bueno" T_T me hace llorar de emoción ¡muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional! espero escribir un Rin/Sessh que incluso tú disfrutes =D

Kag: Sí, es mi intención poner más de otros personajes, pero a su tiempo, luego se verá todo muy amontonado y esa no es la intención.

AmyCat45: Muchísimas gracias, me alegra tanto que te guste el fic. Y haré caso a tu petición y pondré más de Koga en el próximo capítulo c;

Forever MK NH: ¡Tan linda como siempre, muchísimas gracias!

CONEJA: Tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar c;

Danessa: Mil gracias, ojalá también te guste este capítulo.

Mizuki09: Disculpa por la tardanza, pero ha llegado el nuevo episodio. Disfruta 3

Laura: Me honran demasiado tus palabras tan bonitas =D

 _A leer_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Kagome recibió un sobre con una invitación y una nota de Inuyasha, donde le pedía que lo acompañara de manera formal a los festejos por su cumpleaños 21. La princesa miró la invitación y la dejo sobre el escritorio dos días, deteniéndose a pensar cada momento que la veía. S i aceptaba, no habría marcha atrás, ¿era eso lo que realmente deseaba?

Las fiestas por el cumpleaños 21 de Inuyasha recibirían a soberanos y nobles de todos los rincones del mundo y serían un evento muy solemne, sería cuando Inuyasha accedería al total de sus herencias y sería ungido como heredero. Si ella acudía al evento a su lado, como su pareja –su prometida total, sin lugar a ninguna duda– el matrimonio sería dado por un hecho. Ya no habría forma de romper el compromiso sin que ninguno de los dos saliera malparado.

Llevaban algún tiempo con una correspondencia hermosa, él le hablaba de sus sueños, proyectos, de las cosas que le causaban inseguridad, muchas de esas situaciones ella las conocía bien –después de todo crecieron juntos– pero era diferente ver los problemas desde afuera a leer sus perspectivas, Inuyasha estaba abriéndole su corazón y mente, confiándole pensamientos privados y haciéndola su cómplice. Ella estaba feliz con esa nueva relación entre ellos, aún así, un dejo de inseguridad palpitaba al fondo de su corazón y le impedía tomar una respuesta definitiva.

Si respondía que sí, entones estaba afirmando un futuro matrimonio entre ellos, y aún no estaba segura de querer casarse pronto. Pero si respondía que no…

Si ella se negaba, entonces todo vínculo entre ellos terminaría roto. Públicamente estaría demostrando que el compromiso se había anulado, y que todas las muchachas solteras podrían posicionarse como candidatas a futuras novias (técnicamente también habría muchos solteros detrás de ella, pero Kagome no pensaba en eso, ella sólo visualizaba a doncellas como Kikyou persiguiendo a Inuyasha en todas partes) en todos los demás reinos serían considerados solteros.

Entre la realeza estaba la práctica de que, al romperse un compromiso, entonces todas las posibles alianzas terminan eliminadas para siempre. En su caso, si rompía el compromiso con Inuyasha, ellos dos jamás podrían ostentar cualquier tipo de relación en el futuro, pues sería indecoroso. Incluso la amistad podría ser mal vista. Quizá, dentro de varios años, cuando ya estuviesen casados y con descendencia, entonces podrían retomar actividades más personales.

El solo imaginar que ella e Inuyasha debieran alejarse le ponía los nervios de punta y apretujaba su corazón. Estaba enamorada de él, además, eran buenos amigos, sabía que él siempre le daría un buen consejo si lo ocupaba y que entendía su necesidad de aprender a defenderse. Sabía que él la animaría a mejorar su tiro con arco e incluso se ofrecería a ayudarla en sus prácticas con la espada, que entendería cuando ocupara sus ratos sola y la conocía a profundidad como para saber que sólo comía cosas dulces cuando estaba estresada o preocupada.

Inuyasha era parte de su vida, ahora entendía que siempre lo sería. No quería que eso cambiara, no deseaba distanciarse de él ni perder esas cotidianidades que se habían hecho tan dulces y, de alguna forma, necesaria.

Con el corazón dando latidos frenéticos, Kagome se sentó y redactó una respuesta breve y dulce, cuando selló el sobre y lo colocó sobre la bandeja del correo, sintió una gran tranquilidad. Era de esos sentimientos de paz que provienen de lo más profundo del alma, consecuencia de estar segura de su decisión.

Muy en el fondo, Kagome estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

En el puerto se hicieron sonar unas trompetas, los ciudadanos salieron de sus casas y se asomaron por la calle principal, había una algarabía impresionante, aún a la distancia se escuchaba el sonido de los gritos y saludos. En el Palacio de los Vientos, los guardias en las torres altas vieron el ajetreo, pero ya se lo esperaban, tuvieron que dejar pasar un tiempo prudente hasta que se divisó por la carretera real una caravana de siete esplendorosas carrozas, escoltadas por soldados de armaduras brillantes y los elegantes abanderados de los Higurashi.

En esas carrozas estaban grandes ajuares, regalos, sirvientes y otros acompañantes menores; también Sango y el pequeño Shippo, que acompañarían a Takahari y Kagome durante ese verano, el más especial en el Reino del Oeste. Se estaban terminando de organizar los preparativos por el cumpleaños 21 del príncipe, y la llegada de los Higurashi con anticipación era la prueba definitiva de que el compromiso entre los príncipes quedaba asegurado.

Esa visita no era como las anteriores, las carrozas, los sirvientes, los abanderados, todos se apegaban a un estricto protocolo –ni Kagome ni Takahari se libraban de eso– no eran amigos frecuentándose, eran dos príncipes que aceptaban un compromiso y desempeñarían roles especiales a partir de ese día. Todos lo sabían, incluido los ciudadanos, que estaban bastante felices y por eso gritaban y cantaban al cortejo, complacidos con esa unión.

El pueblo en el Reino del Oeste adoraba a Kagome, desde que era niña la princesa hacía visitas a varias ciudades y pueblos, a veces acompañada de Inuyasha, a veces sola con su propia comitiva. Todos siempre quedaban encantados de su belleza, dulzura y educación tan perfecta. Era secreto a voces que el pueblo entero la deseaba como su futura reina.

La caravana avanzó despacio para simular solemnidad, mientras se abrían paso los campesinos que vivían por la carretera también salieron a saludar. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, los vigilantes de las torres hicieron sonar las trompetas especiales, haciendo que un despliegue se soldados abriera las puertas del palacio recibiendo a los recién llegados con un protocolo muy específico.

En el interior del palacio, Izayoi e Inuyasha esperaban, el propio Miroku se encontraba al fondo del salón entre unos pocos invitados. Cuando la última carroza de la caravana hubo entrado, las puertas se cerraron y se sonaron las trompetas con un son distinto. Los ajuares y sirvientes fueron llevados a las entradas secundarias, mientras la carroza real fue dirigida a la puerta principal, los generales fueron los que abrieron las puertas y guiaron al rey y princesa (como si ellos no conocieran ese palacio).

Kagome caminaba al lado de su padre, según el protocolo, debía dirigirse primero a la reina, pero sus ojos se encontraron con Inuyasha antes que nadie. Había muchísimos sentimientos y pensamientos escondidos entre sus miradas, pero sobresalía la emoción y el cariño. Inuyasha estaba pasmado, no recordaba haber visto a Kagome tan hermosa en su vida, y eso que no llevaba puesto nada especial.

Los generales hicieron las presentaciones solemnes y los reyes intercambiaron las palabras ceremoniales, los protocolos duraron diez minutos más, hasta que el maestro de ceremonias golpeó el suelo con su bastón dos veces y quedaron decretadas todas las tradiciones. Los generales y demás testigos se retiraron, dejando a los nobles solos.

—¡Qué cosa tan extraña!—dijo Izayoi sonriente—Kagome, querida, ven y dame un abrazo. Ya al fin terminaron esos molestos protocolos.

La reina no esperó dos veces para abrazar a Kagome, ella compartió el gesto con dulzura. Takahari también abrazó a Inuyasha, todo eso mientras Sango y Shippo entraban al recinto.

—Bienvenidos, pasen por favor. Saben que están en su casa.

—Queremos ayudar—dijo Takahari—Dime Izayoi ¿cómo podemos aliviar tu carga de los preparativos?

—No hay mucho por hacer, estuve trabajando en esto desde el invierno. Pero si insistes…

Con toda la intención, ambos reyes salieron por el pasillo dejando a los jóvenes solos. Inuyasha y Kagome, aunque no despegaban sus miradas, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna.

—¡Este palacio es muy bonito!—dijo Shippo, soltando a Sango para correr hacia su prima—Kagome ¿me lo enseñarás?

—Claro Shippo, pero…

—Te lo enseñará después—intervino Sango—Kagome tiene unos deberes que cumplir.

—¿Justo ahora? ¡acabamos de llegar!

—Lo siento Shippo, pero tengo un pendiente.

—Ya no me está gustando mucho este lugar.

Shippo se cruzó de brazos, Kagome le dio un beso en la frente pero caminó hacia el porche, sin que hubiera dicho nada, Inuyasha la siguió. Al ver a la pareja alejarse, Shippo dedujo que algo pasaba entre esos dos, y el sujeto de cabello platinado –que era un completo extraño– no le inspiró mucha confianza.

—Bienvenida, Sango—Miroku, que había contemplado todo en silencio, aprovechó la situación para intervenir—Un gusto conocerte, jovencito.

—Me llamo Shippo.

—Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Miroku.

Ese sujeto le cayó mejor.

.

.

.

Sango estaba en su recámara desempacando los baúles con ayuda de una criada, Shippo había sido llevado por la niñera a la cocina con la intención de que probara alguna merienda, dejándole a la condesa un poco de tiempo a solas. Estaba cansada por el viaje y un poco nerviosa por su encuentro con Miroku, pero intentaba ocuparse en la ropa y las joyas para no tener que pensar en eso.

Su distracción fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y Kagome entró con movimientos muy bruscos, diciéndole a la criada que las dejara solas con un tono apremiante. Una vez que se cerró la puerta, las dos amigas se miraron a los ojos y una llamita de picardía resplandeció en los castaños de la princesa, de la nada Kagome dio un salto y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, riendo como una niña, hasta dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

—Supongo que te fue muy bien—sonrió.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior, antes de reír otra vez; era de esas risas joviales que contagian a todos los que la escuchan, y pronto Sango reía también al lado de su amiga.

—No dijimos mucho—susurró Kagome, calmándose—Pero me dijo que estaba bastante feliz de que estuviéramos juntos en esto.

—¿Y ya hablaron sobre ustedes?

—Algo así—se encogió de hombros—Me invitó mañana a pasear a caballo, para tener más tiempo y privacidad.

—Suena a una cita.

—¡Lo sé!—y rio otra vez, hasta que su estómago dolió.—Me siento enamorada, Sango.

—Lo estás Kagome.

—Es lindo ¿no?

—Sí, debe ser lindo…

—¿Cómo que _debe_? ES lindo—corrigió—Te he visto con Miroku.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto?—las mejillas de Sango se volvieron completamente rojas, delatándola—Es un pícaro.

—No me parece haber visto sus coqueteos usuales hacia ti.

—Deliras porque estás feliz.

Kagome rio fuertemente, estaba demasiado contenta como para sacarle la sopa a su amiga. Las dos se ayudaron mutuamente a desempacar y eligieron el conjunto que Kagome usaría al día siguiente en la cabalgata, por una tarde no fueron nobles herederas con expectativas, sólo dos muchachas risueñas y buenas amigas que estaban enamoradas.

.

.

.

Con el ajetreo de los preparativos, prácticamente nadie notó a los dos príncipes preparando sus caballos y saliendo del establo muy temprano por la mañana, en dirección a los jardines del norte, que eran amplios y óptimos para la cabalgata. Se sabían el camino de memoria, juguetona, Kagome tiró las riendas de Pearl para que se saliera de la carretera trazada y se internara a la zona boscosa, donde numerosos robles creaban un matiz de contrastes maravilloso.

Inuyasha sonrió y apuró a Fang, su caballo, para seguirla. Los árboles estaban muy bien podados y les permitían internarse entre sus dominios, pero conforme más se alejaban de la carretera, más bajas eran las ramas, Kagome al ser de menor estatura podía sortearlas mejor, pero Inuyasha comenzó a batallar. Las hojas le golpeaban el rostro y aunque intentaba apartar las ramas, llegó un punto donde decidió detenerse, cansado de tener hojas entre sus cabellos.

—¡Kagome, espera!—gritó.

No tuvo respuesta, miró la silueta de Kagome perderse entre los árboles, ella reía juguetona, invitándolo a seguirla.

De repente, el ambiente tan alegre y despreocupado se ensombreció, el corazón de Inuyasha se encogió como si alguien le hubiera pegado, la luz a su alrededor se tornó en oscuridad y los árboles perdieron todas sus hojas, la silueta de Kagome se iba esfumando como si fuera humo, perdiéndose entre un fuego abrasador que surgió de la nada. A través de la lumbre, el humo y la oscuridad vio el rostro de Kagome, crispado por el dolor y sufrimiento, gritando alaridos que desgarrarían las cuerdas vocales de cualquiera.

Aterrado, Inuyasha tiró las tiendas de Fang y trotó desesperado hacia ella, cruzando las ramas secas y respirando los gases tóxicos del humo, buscando entre esa destrucción a Kagome, luchando por alcanzarla y salvarla. Al darle la vuelta a un árbol seco, pudo verla, su peinado estaba desecho y su vestido roto, cubierto de ceniza, parecía un fantasma sin voluntad.

—¡Kagome!

Estiró la mano para alcanzarla, y en un parpadeo, el entorno apocalíptico desapareció, los robles frondosos llenos de hojas expedían ese suave perfume a bosque veraniego, y Kagome estaba frente a él, mirándole sorprendida, con las mejillas sonrojadas de cualquier muchacha sana y sus vestidos intactos.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó ella—¿Estás bien, Inuyasha? Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

Parpadeó intentando calmarse, miró a su alrededor, estaban en el pequeño bosque de robles al norte de su palacio, un lugar que conocían de memoria. Todo era pintoresco y bello, y Kagome llevaba puesto el traje de amazona color rojo que tanto le gustaba, con la larga cola de terciopelo brillante, ideal para las mañanas frescas.

—Sí, es que… te perdí de vista—mintió, y ella lo notó.

—Eso no te hubiera preocupado, muchísimas veces nos hemos escondido aquí—Kagome hizo que Pearl se acomodara al lado de Fang para mirarlo más de cerca—¿Qué pasó?

Inuyasha se debatía internamente qué decir, pero respiró hondo, Kagome y él habían acordado avanzar en su relación, y no podía ocultarle cosas a la mujer con la que… con la que se casaría (¡algún día! no cercano, desde luego, pero algún día se casarían… ¿verdad?).

—Sentí que estabas en peligro—le confesó—De repente pensé que todo estaba en llamas… suena loco ¿no?

—No.—la voz de Kagome sonaba serena y firme, pero también tenía aire sabio, era evidente que ella sabía a la perfección de qué estaban hablando—Tuviste una visión.

Sorprendido de que Kagome le entendiera a la primera, Inuyasha se apeó del caballo y ayudó a que Kagome también lo hiciera. Cogió ambas riendas y caminó al lado de ella, sujetándole la mano en el proceso, la sonrojada princesa le siguió sin decir nada, sabiendo que se trataba de un momento especial para ambos. Llegaron a la sombra de un roble muy grande, Kagome lo conocía bien, ese fue el primer roble que los Tenno plantaron en el Palacio de los Vientos, tenía siglos de antigüedad y a su sombra sentía siempre paz (quizá era un Goshinboku también, pero Kagome no estaba del todo segura).

—Probablemente—respondió el fin Inuyasha—En esa visión estabas en peligro, y todo a nuestro alrededor se encontraba destruido.

—¿Se sintió muy real?

—Fue real, por un momento, pero lo fue.

La penetrante mirada de Inuyasha se posó en los ojos de Kagome, ella le sostuvo la mirada, había calidez y muchísimo cariño en ese gesto.

—No quiero que te suceda nada malo, nunca—apretó las manos de Kagome—Lucharé contra quien sea, de las formas que sean necesarias, para que siempre estés a salvo.

—Inuyasha, yo… —el corazón de Kagome estaba enloquecido, eso sonaba a una declaración—Gracias, tú…

—Cada palabra que te mandé fue real—continuó él—No dudes nunca de este cariño que te tengo.

—No lo he dudado.

—Pues no lo hagas.

Elevó las manos de ella y besó su dorso con suavidad, sin perder contacto visual.

—Kagome… ¿aceptarías continuar este compromiso conmigo?

Conocieron a Inuyasha, Kagome no se esperaba declaraciones abiertas ni promesas eternas de amor, las cartas habían sido bastante profundas a un nivel que ella nunca esperó y, aunque esperaba conocer más del lado romántico de Inuyasha en un futuro, sabía que esa declaración era totalmente sincera.

—Sí—dijo firme y decidida—No puedo imaginarme este tipo de compromiso con nadie más que contigo, Inuyasha.

—Eso me alegra.

Como la mirada de él se enterneció aún más, Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y besó con exquisitez su frente, en un gesto tan casto, cariñoso y profundo, que selló para siempre el compromiso de ellos.

Bajo ese árbol sagrado –aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera– se había sellado el pacto. Las almas de ellos estaban entrelazadas y nunca más podrían separarse. No tenían forma de saberlo, pero al formalizar su relación, Inuyasha y Kagome dieron inicio a una serie de acontecimientos que se habían profetizado bajo ese mismo árbol muchísimos siglos atrás.

.

.

.

Desde un balcón, Sango Fukugawa observó a los dos príncipes regresar de su cabalgata, era ya media mañana y el sol comenzaba a dejar sentir su intenso calor. Se les veía felices, e intercambiaban una sonrisa de complicidad, los reyes gritarían _gracias_ a todos los cielos cuando vieran esa escena, pero por ahora, Sango se contentaba con la certeza de que su mejor amiga era feliz.

—El amor inspira lo mejor en todas las personas—dijo Miroku—¿No lo crees, Sanguito?

La condesa miró al duque de reojo con expresión molesta, escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella, pero nunca estaba del todo cómoda cuando él la rondaba. Sentía incertidumbre entre ellos, por las cartas que se mandaban, por los pensamientos que se confiaban y por la manera tan descarada en que evadían el tema sentimental.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo?—espetó, medio molesta—No tengo forma de experimentarlo.

—Deduzco por esas palabras que mis cartas, llenas de cariño, no han cautivado tu corazón. Eso me entristece.

—No sea bromista, duque libidinoso—replicó cruzándose de brazos—Sus cartas me han consolado más de lo que usted cree, pero yo no soy una mujer más que caerá en sus trucos.

—Yo no uso trucos contigo, Sanguito. Eres una mujer diferente.

—Si usted lo dice—sonaba firme, pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Aún así, entiendo sus recelos, señorita.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro, yo no soy un desconsiderado.

Miroku dio un paso hacia ella y le sujetó la mano, mirándola a los ojos. Sango no dijo nada, tampoco cambió mucho su expresión, aunque la faz de Miroku mostraba mucha determinación.

—Jamás se confunda, condesa Fukugawa—habló en tono solemne—No hay mujer en todo este mundo con la cual abriría mi mente y corazón como lo hago con usted.

—Quizá si las acciones correspondieran a las palabras lo creería mejor.

—Me parece bien—besó su dorso y le sonrió—Que hablen las acciones.

No dijo nada más, y se internó al palacio. Sango sentía su corazón palpitar como si quisiera salirse del pecho ¿sentiría Kagome algo parecido cuando Inuyasha era tierno con ella? Le preguntaría después.

.

.

.

Tener las cosas claras con Kagome le daba a Inuyasha un sentimiento de alivio y felicidad, lo cual era bueno, porque los últimos días de preparativos fueron demasiado estresantes y sólo las sonrisas de Kagome conseguían animarlo.

Todos estaban detrás de él, preparando sus trajes, sus discursos, sus joyas. Cada cosa en la decoración estaba perfectamente calculada en su simbolismo, para crear un mensaje claro y contundente para todos los emisarios que llegarían a los festejos. Sirvientes, nobles y ciudadanos estaban al mismo tiempo nerviosos y emocionados, era una fecha importante para todos. Y es que Inuyasha no sólo había conseguido la madurez política en el reino de su madre, ahora era momento de que reclamara lo que le correspondía en el reino de su padre.

Todos estaban preparando esa visita, sería de las más importantes para Izayoi e Inuyasha. Durante semanas la reina había estado dando indicaciones a los sirvientes para que pulieran bien la carroza, limpiaran los baúles, se terminaran los vestidos que encargó al sastre y se envolvieran los obsequios que se llevarían por cortesía (Izayoi había tardado un mes en encontrar los obsequios perfectos).

Fue lo mismo en el Reino del Norte, donde Takahari cedió muchos de esos deberes a Kagome, para que la princesa se fuera acostumbrando a dichas responsabilidades; con ayuda de Sango la muchacha estuvo prácticamente persiguiendo a los sirvientes para que dejaran todas las cosas preparadas a su antojo (Miss Dokima dijo que una princesa debería tener más clase a la hora de dar órdenes, pero ya que Kagome consiguió excelentes resultados, no la reprendió).

El sentimiento se expectación había traspasado los muros del palacio y llegado a las ciudades y pueblos del reino, los súbditos estaban también ansiosos, pintando sus casas, colocando banderines y preparando alimentos para fiestas. Eso causaba sentimientos encontrados en Inuyasha, pero sería el colmo prohibirle a su gente que festejara, aunque él no se sintiera del todo contento.

Según el testamento que Inu-no Taisho dejó antes de morir, su segundo hijo Inuyasha debía acudir personalmente al Reino del Valle para recibir su herencia, que no solamente eran objetos y dinero, sino títulos y también un puesto permanente en el Consejo del Reino, como su príncipe.

No era en realidad tan complicado, mientras vivía el soberano fue Inu-no Taisho, y su heredero fue siempre su hijo mayor, el príncipe Sesshomaru. Naturalmente Sesshomaru se casaría y él tendría su descendencia, la cual seguiría luciendo la corona, pero se le dejó a Inuyasha los títulos permanentes de "Príncipe del Gran Valle" y "Gran duque de las praderas centrales", así como un puesto en el consejo y otras concesiones. A final de cuentas, y dijeran lo dijeran otros nobles, Inuyasha seguía siendo hijo de Inu-no Taisho.

Ahora que cumplió los 21 años, Inuyasha accedería al total de su herencia, y debería ir al Reino del Valle para recibir de su medio hermano todo lo que le correspondía. Pero no sólo eso, ese mismo verano, el rey Sesshomaru se casaría… con una extranjera.

Había sido el colmo para la corte, que se mostraba escandalizada, pero nada parecía perturbar al siempre sereno –casi frío– soberano. El propio Inuyasha estaba pasmado, porque eso iba en contra de todas las tradiciones que su medio hermano había defendido desde que tenía memoria. Definitivamente algo había cambiado en Sesshomaru, y dejaba a Inuyasha más confundido.

Desde que tenía memoria, Inuyasha vio a su medio hermano mayor como una persona fría, calculadora, y racista. Le daba tanta importancia al linaje que su intolerancia rozaba lo absurdo. Era un rey estricto, pero justo, aunque se dirigía siempre a la plebe con recelo. Para él, todos los que no tuviera una ascendencia noble no valían la pena, y las mezclas entre razas eran desastrosas, destruyendo todo lo bueno que una sangre pudiera tener.

Pero ahora el rey Sesshomaru estaba organizando su boda con una extranjera ¿cómo era eso posible? ¡precisamente él, que rechazó siempre a su hermano menor por su ascendencia mestiza! La corte en el Reino del Valle se sentía traicionada y ofendida, nunca pensaron que el joven rey había heredado esa debilidad de su padre (se lo hubieran esperado de Inuyasha, pero no de su siempre firme soberano) peor aún ¿cómo impedirlo? Sesshomaru era rey, nadie podía decirle qué hacer.

Al menos el difunto rey Inu-no Taisho había desposado a una reina extranjera, manteniendo muy elevado el status. Pero Sesshomaru se estaba casando con una baronesa… ¿había forma de caer más bajo?

Inuyasha siempre había pensado que, al cumplir los 21 años, declinaría los títulos heredados por su padre y se marcharía para nunca más volver al Reino del Valle, no tenía recuerdo alguno de ese lugar que fuera bueno. Pero ahora que Sesshomaru se estaba casando con una extranjera, había algunos nobles que pensaban que Inuyasha sería mejor opción para continuar con la línea sucesora… era hijo de dos reyes (aunque Izayoi fuera extranjera) mientras que la futura esposa de Sesshomaru era una simple baronesa.

No sabía qué hacer, y en su confusión, dejaba que el mal humor se le notara a mucha distancia. Kagome y Miroku, que lo conocían de más tiempo, simplemente le dejaban ser, sabiendo que estaba enfadado con la situación, Sango aún tenía uno que otro enfrentamiento pero muy pequeño, el problema era que en esa ocasión, justo en esa ocasión, los acompañó el pequeño primo de Kagome… e Inuyasha NO tiene paciencia alguna con los niños.

Todos estaban encantados con Shippo. Izayoi apenas le vio y empezó a consentirlo, dándole dulces, pastelitos y contándole cuentos de su infancia; Miroku también disfrutaba jugando con el infante a las escondidas o a las atrapadas, haciendo relevo a Sango y Kagome cuando ellas estaban cansadas o muy ocupadas; hasta los sirvientes se desvivían por atenderlo, habían extrañado la singular alegría que todos los niños contagian a los mayores y que había hecho tanta falta en el Palacio de los Vientos.

Todos menos Inuyasha, él no tenía paciencia, menos ahora que estaba en una disyuntiva muy importante de su vida. El constante jaleo y ruido que ocasionaba Shippo en el palacio lo volvía loco, pero como a nadie más parecía importarle, todos se ponían del lado del infante cuando Inuyasha reclamaba algo. Peleaba mucho con él, no le gustaba unirse a sus juegos pequeños y aunque se esmeraba en sacarle la vuelta, Shippo parecía encontrar divertido el sacarle de quicio, encontrándolo siempre cuando pensaba que mejor se había escondido del niño.

A todos les daba risa la situación, incluida a Izayoi, que reía suavemente y le decía a su hijo:

—Sólo es un niño, Inuyasha, déjalo que juegue.

O Takahari, que contenía su risa al decir:

—Así son todos los niños, no te enfades, mejor intenta divertirte,

¿Cómo podía alguien divertirse con juegos tan babosos? ¡él nunca tuvo don de niños! Veía desde la ventana la manera tan sencilla en que Sango calmaba al pequeño, y cómo parecía disfrutar el jugar con él. No entendía cómo era posible.

—No soporto a ese niño—gruñó en voz baja.

—Tranquilo—le respondió Kagome—Sólo es cuestión de que te acostumbres.

—Espero que así sea.

Kagome acarició la mejilla de Inuyasha, en un gesto tierno y dulce, que relajó completamente al príncipe. En esos días habían intercambiado gestos más íntimos, tanteando los nuevos límites de su relación y divirtiéndose con eso.

—Todo esto terminará pronto—susurró amable.

Inuyasha sujetó su mano y la besó, agradecido. Respiró hondo y volvió la vista hacia una repisa, donde reposaba un estuche con una espada. La funda negra estaba bien cuidada, a pesar del evidente desgaste en el cuero, y el mango alargado tenía en la empuñadura un retoque de oro elegante. Tenía la forma de una katana clásica, un tipo de arma común en las épocas antiguas, pero de una extraña forma la vejez le sentaba bien, adoptando un aire de abolengo.

Sostuvo a Colmillo de Acero con algo de recelo, ya que acudiría al Reino del Valle a ceremonias muy especiales, tenía que llevársela, pero ahora que la miraba fijamente comprendía que seguía inseguro. Si negaba todos sus derechos al linaje Taisho, debería regresar también la espada, y no es que le tuviera aún un cariño especial, pero… había sido de su padre, y se la dejó a él.

—Es hermosa—dijo Kagome.

—No, es vieja.—respondió.

Para enfatizar su punto, desenvainó el arma, revelando un filo bastante desgastado, irregular y en algunas zonas fragmentado.

—Debió ser un arma muy fina en tiempos pasados.

—Ahora no creo que sirva el metal ni para hacer una pequeña daga.

—Aún así es hermosa.

—¿Qué, estás ciega?

—No—refunfuñó—Pero mira todas esas marcas… ¿cuántas batallas ha ganado esta espada? ¿te lo imaginas, Inuyasha?

Claro que sí, todos los espadachines saben que las espadas tienen sus historias, y Colmillo de Acero tenía una de las más impresionantes: era la espada familiar de los Taisho desde hace siglos, la leyenda decía que al blandirla, los antiguos reyes destruían centenares de enemigos.

Era una especie de relación lógica, al pensar en un Taisho, pensabas en su arma eterna, el Colmillo de Acero. Era el símbolo de la dinastía, del Reino del Valle, de toda la leyenda e historia alrededor de la familia…. De todo aquello con lo que Inuyasha no se sentía identificado.

—Esta espada debería ser de Sesshomaru—respondió—Después de todo, él es el Rey del Valle.

—Y sin embargo, es tuya.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de que la tenga? No soy rey del valle ni lo seré nunca—expresó con fastidio—Seguro es una burla.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que tu padre se burlaría de ti?

—Por eso mismo regresaré la espada a Sesshomaru, y dimitiré de toda mi herencia y cargos.

—¿Qué harás qué?

—Ya lo dije, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese reino ¡nunca!

—Suenas…suenas como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

En otros tiempos, Inuyasha hubiera gritado _"¿Y a ti quién te pidió tu opinión?"_ pero ahora, viendo el rostro compungido de Kagome, sintió algo de culpa. Ella tenía razón, no estaba actuando con lógica ni fundamento.

—Para ti es fácil—continuó—Eres una Higurashi, desde que naciste todo estaba ya listo para ti. Pero yo no tengo eso, Kagome, mi linaje no es puro como el tuyo.

—Te equivocas, mi madre era una Shikiomi, pero en el Reino del Norte no le damos tanta importancia a eso.

—Dudo mucho que hayan juzgado mal a tu padre por casarse con una casa noble y rica de su reino.

—Hubo quienes no lo aprobaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Por leyendas—la mirada de Kagome de repente se perdió en algún punto lejano—Históricamente, los Higurashi y los Shikiomi han sido aliados a distancia, nunca han mezclado sangre.

—No sabía eso.

Kagome se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿A quién le importa? Tú eres un Taisho, y tu padre te dejó esta espada para que nunca lo olvidaras. Puedes renunciar a ella y tus títulos, pero nunca dejarás de ser quien eres.

—No soy ni Taisho, ni un Tenno—habló con algo de resentimiento.

—Eres los dos, Inuyasha. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás.

¿Por qué ella lo hacía sonar tan sencillo?

—Entonces… tú crees que debería aceptarlo ¿verdad?

—No hablo de tus títulos, hablo de a ti mismo. Acéptate.

Enfundó la espada y la colocó de nuevo en su estuche, Kagome hablaba con un tono y sabiduría que no parecían los propios de ella –o de ninguna joven– pero más que eso, tenía un presentimiento… de que la espada debía quedarse con él.

—¿Puedo?

Kagome hizo ademán de coger la espalda, Inuyasha asintió, la sacó del estuche y se la tendió a ella. Al momento en que Kagome tocó el mango, sintió una poderosa energía recorrer su cuerpo, mientras imágenes aparecían frente a ella.

 _Una mujer vestida de armadura que estaba de pie en un prado grande y verde, frente a una dama ricamente vestida que sollozaba. Sobre el césped, un perro gigante de pelaje blanco respiraba con dificultad, herido por flechas de resplandor rosado. La mujer con armadura se inclinaba hacia el perro, tocándole la frente con expresión mimosa, y después, sujetando uno de sus grandes colmillos._

La imagen desapareció, la energía se concentró en sus manos y Kagome soltó la espada, agobiada y sorprendida. Escuchó el metal golpear el suelo, mientras Inuyasha repetía su nombre sujetándola por los hombros.

—Kagome ¿qué pasó? ¿estás bien? ¡Kagome!

Su corazón estaba acelerado y sus sentidos entumidos, pero reaccionó lo suficiente para asentir y dirigirle a Inuyasha una mirada suplicante. En el suelo, Colmillo de Acero resplandecía tenuemente, pero nadie se percató de eso, Kagome seguía perturbada por la visión e Inuyasha estaba preocupado por ella.

—Perdona.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Una… visión, creo.

Inuyasha tocó su frente y mejillas, asegurándose que no tuviera fiebre. Ahora se explicaba por qué Kagome entendió tan bien cuando él mismo tuvo una visión días atrás.

—¿Fue mala?

—Fue extraña—corrigió—Era una mujer con armadura, la que siempre veo, inclinada frente a un perro enorme y herido…

—Espera, ¿cómo que ya antes has visto a esa mujer? Kagome ¿desde cuándo tienes visiones?

—Desde hace meses.

—¿Y alguien más lo sabe?

—Sólo tú y Sango. No son cosas malas, pero son extrañas, siempre es esa mujer con armadura en diferentes situaciones.

—Supongo que tienes una idea de quién es ¿no?

Kagome le miró a los ojos, debatiéndose qué decir o hacer. Se supone que eran pareja, estaban comprometidos, teóricamente debería confiar en él. Pero los secretos de la perla llevaban siglos acumulándose, siendo conocidos por un grupo selectísimo de personas. La tradición peleaba contra sus sentimientos, al final, ganaron éstos últimos.

—Creo que se relacionan con la perla de Shikon—al decirlo, tiró de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, revelando la perla rosada—Hace meses algo cambió en ella y desde entonces he tenido las visiones.

—Así que ésta es la famosa perla—Inuyasha la sostuvo delicadamente—Pensé que estaría en alguna caja fuerte, debido a su valor.

—No es solamente su valor lo que la hace especial, es también su poder espiritual.

—¿Su qué?

—Su poder espiritual, tiene habilidades especiales que sobrepasan la capacidad humana. Pero no los he revelado.

—Yo sólo sabía que era la gema ancestral de los Higurashi.

—Hay toda una leyenda de trasfondo.

Kagome fue contándole la leyenda, sus lecciones con Kaede, las cosas que sentía y que se intensificaban con la perla. Inuyasha escuchaba todo atento y preguntaba cuando no entendía algo. El lazo que unía sus almas se estaba estrechando.

.

.

.

Finalmente se llegó el día, antes del amanecer, en todas las carreteras, puertos y torres se colocaron las banderas ceremoniales, los guardias salieron a patrullar con estrategias específicas todas las zonas que rodeaban el Palacio de los Vientos. Barcos, carrozas y comitivas aparecieron con los primeros rayos del sol, con las insignias de reyes, duques, condes, príncipes, marqueses y muchos otros nobles provenientes de todos los reinos aliados.

Marchaban con caballeros elegantes escoltándolos, abanderados graciosamente vestidos y nobles luciendo la mayor cantidad de gala posible. El Palacio de los Vientos estaba decorado en cada uno de sus rincones, recibiendo a los invitados con elegancia y pompa. Músicos a lo largo del camino entonaban himnos del reino, cantos en honor a la reina y al príncipe y también cantos religiosos. Los ciudadanos recibían a todos expectantes y lanzaban flores y gritos de alegría, maravillados por los lujosos cortejos.

Los nobles llevaban puestas sus mejores prendas, tiaras de oro, collares de rubíes y zafiros, anillos de diamantes y vestidos de seda. Discretamente se veían entre sí analizando quién usaba mejores galas, charlando animadamente apenas bajaban de sus carrozas en la entrada del palacio. Ya en el recibidor, eran conducidos al Salón Principal, donde largas mesas con manteles lujosos albergaban aperitivos sobrios, y las banderas con el símbolo real colgaban desde el techo. Sobre los tres escalone cubiertos con alfombra roja, estaban dos tronos recubiertos en oro con el símbolo de la Corona. Dispuestos a ambos lados de los tronos, estaban las mesas y sillas especiales de los familiares e invitados de honor.

Al lado derecho de los tronos, el rey Takahari observaba la enorme fiesta luciendo su pesada capa púrpura y la corona real. Shippo estaba sentado a su lado, ceñudo porque el traje de tafetán se le hacía algo incómodo y las cadenas de oro le pesaban, pero no se quejaba porque Sango lo mantenía quieto con una simple mirada. La condesa llevaba puesto su vestido de seda favorito, y el collar de zafiro que Kagome le regaló.

El salón estaba lleno de los ruidos propios de la charla intensa y armoniosa, todos tenían algo que opinar del evento, desde halagos a la decoración hasta sus impresiones por qué le deparaba el futuro al príncipe. Koga hablaba con sus primos sobre cómo el palacio se veía más fino, buscando con la mirada a Kagome para acercárcele, y Kikyou saludó desde la distancia a un sonriente Miroku, quien hacía guardia cerca de la reina para contemplar el espectáculo desde la primera fila.

La reina Izayoi estaba de pie frente a los tronos, recibiendo a todos los invitados. Llegada la hora acordada, las trompetas se hicieron sonar, el bullicio cesó y todos caminaron hacia los muros, dejando libre la alfombra roja y la escalinata. Inuyasha apareció en escena encima de las escaleras, con Kagome al brazo, y los dos príncipes descendieron con elegancia a paso lento.

Ambos llevaban puestos capas rojas, que combinaban con sus trajes diseñados especialmente para ese día. Recorrieron el salón bajo la mirada expectante y casi ansiosa de todos los presentes, que se contenían de hacer murmullos ¡la princesa Higurashi caminaba con Inuyasha del brazo en su ceremonia real!

Llegaron hasta Izayoi, donde hicieron una reverencia y la mantuvieron, el maestro de ceremonias golpeó el suelo con su cetro dos veces, haciendo que dos generales llevaran los cojines con las coronas reales, Izayoi coronó a los dos mientras pronunciaba los votos solemnes que todo príncipe debe realizar (a Kagome la coronaron su padre e Izayoi juntos, como dictaba la tradición).

Inuyasha se irguió (pero no Kagome) recibiendo la espada real y el collar de insignias, ante lo cual quedaba oficialmente nombrado príncipe real. Terminado eso, Kagome pudo erguirse, Takahari e Inuyasha la presentaron ante Izayoi, a lo que la reina le dio la "bienvenida a la familia" colocándole un collar de oro sobre la capa roja.

No estaban casados aún, pero con ese hecho, Kagome sería considerada "princesa coronada" y debería ser reconocida como la prometida del príncipe, tratada con esa dignidad a donde fuese. El compromiso era oficial, imposible ya de romper.

Las tromperas volvieron a sonar y todos los presentes vitorearon por la emoción, Inuyasha era príncipe coronado, tendría responsabilidades directas con su reino y todas las herencias le fueron cedidas a partir de la ceremonia. Kagome fue reconocida como su prometida y, técnicamente, su igual para la ley del Reino del Oeste. Los músicos entonaron el himno real y todos cantaron, Izayoi dio por terminada la solemnidad invitándolos a pasar al comedor para el gran banquete.

Se sirvió el banquete y después hubo un baile corto, dándole oportunidad a los nobles de relacionarse con Inuyasha y Kagome. Nuevas alianzas comenzaron a trazarse y las viejas se reafirmaban. El salón de obsequios se llenó por completo, a lo que Izayoi respondió otorgando bellos recuerdos a cada uno de los invitados.

Faltar a semejante ceremonia era considerado el peor de los insultos; Sesshomaru no acudió, pero justificó su ausencia con los preparativos de su boda, una causa más que razonable, el único que osó faltar a la ceremonia, aún teniendo una invitación, fue Naraku, el Rey del Sur.

A nadie le pasó desapercibida su ausencia, y era un secreto a voces que el Reino del Sur tenía sus armas listas y puestas en dirección al Reino del Norte. Ahora que Naraku faltó a la coronación oficial de Inuyasha, se había declarado también en contra del Reino del Oeste. Las murmuraciones hablaron de aquello con gran interés, preguntándose cómo podría desencadenarse una guerra que llevaba meses siendo anticipada, pero que aún se demoraba en empezar.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo por ahora, como ven, fue un capítulo algo más ligero que el anterior, lo enfoqué sobre todo en la relación Inu/Kag, que ya avanzó, y tantée el terreno para Miroku/Sango; además, con la ceremonia estoy dando inicio a un conjunto de situaciones entre varios personajes que se explicarán a mayor detalle en el próximo capítulo. Una cosa que quise destacar fue la nueva confianza entre la pareja principal, espero que haya quedado claro y que les enterneciera esas escenas._

 _NOTA.-¡Tengo Twitter! y pretendo usarlo para estar más en contacto con ustedes, si quieren pueden seguirme es (arroba)LNefertari (no pongo el arroba como signo porque FF no me deja)_

 _Siéntanse libres de darme sus comentarios con todas las impresiones que les dejó el capítulo, nos leemos pronto =D_


	12. Chapter 12

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Dícese que todos los años, alrededor de la Navidad, se cumple un milagro, y en ésta ocasión el milagro fue que AL FIN pude terminar este capítulo. De verdad lo siento mucho, se me acumularon bastantes problemas y además fue mi último semestre en la escuela, pero tengo buenas noticias: me he graduado ¡ME GRADUÉ! Aún no me creo que soy licenciada ya jeje... y obviamente tengo mucho más tiempo y quiero acelerar este fic (y otros) para ya no dejarlos con tanta incertidumbre.

Espero que aún se acuerden de mí, de verdad intenté escribir esto lo más rápido posible, y tiene cosas importantes.

Reviews:

Myah22: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! espero te guste este capítulo.

Marymaru: Que bien que te guste, en este capítulo se da algo más de información, pero algunas cosas las quiero desarrollar un poquito más para que tengan más sentido, aún así espero que te guste.

Marilole: ¿Kagome hechizada y vuelta cisne? Nop, no pasará, pero muuuuuchas otras cosas sí ocurrirán, espero poder sorprenderte c;

Monroe21: ¡Muchas gracias! y lo del beso es que no era el momento, quiero desarrollar bien su relación.

AmyCat45: Ya sé que has esperado oootros 84 años, perdón :c pero este capítulo tiene mucha información y es largo, y tiene muchas descripciones más de la realeza, ojalá te guste =D

Mizuki09: ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando este historia!

Yaelinuyasha: ¡Saludos! muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me encanta que disfrutes tanto la historia c:

Kag: Perdón, pero sí, aquí ya sale Rin c;

Forever MK NH: Y he vuelto otra vez =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Las fiestas por la mayoría de edad de Inuyasha duraron una semana en el Reino del Oeste, una vez concluidas, los monarcas empacaron sus baúles y subieron a sus carrozas para empezar el viaje al Reino del Valle, a donde podían llegar por tierra. El viaje duró cuatro días, en los cuales los sirvientes se esmeraban en hacer más llevadero el tiempo para los príncipes y los reyes. La comitiva era grande, y apenas se acercaron a la capital, se sonaron tromperas en las torres de la ciudad indicando la llegada de invitados muy honorables.

Como el rey Sesshomaru iba a casarse con una noble de rango inferior y extranjera, ocupaba aprobación de la mayor parte del Consejo. El príncipe Inuyasha tenía una posición muy grande en el Consejo del Reino del Valle, heredada por su padre, y en esa ocasión votó a favor de su hermano. Fue desesperante porque muchos nobles deseaban que Inuyasha fuera un poco vengativo y votara contra el matrimonio, pero si el príncipe lo aprobaba, ningún otro cargo tenía la fuerza política suficiente para impedirle a Sesshomaru continuar con su plan.

Nadie sabía por qué Inuyasha había apoyado a su hermano, ni siquiera Miroku, pero Kagome sí se daba una idea. Aunque Inuyasha guardaba algún resentimiento a su hermano mayor, en verdad le tenía más odio a los nobles, porque fueron quienes le hicieron la vida miserable en la corte. Puestos en una balanza, era mejor hacer enfadar al Consejo que a Sesshomaru, además, si su hermano le debía un favor, era algo que podría cobrarle en un futuro, al Consejo jamás podría pedirle nada a cambio.

Al menos era eso lo que ella pensaba, nunca le preguntaría directamente a Inuyasha, y él tampoco lo diría. Pero como un Taisho, su presencia era indispensable en dicha unión marital, y a tal fin se había preparado una semana de preparaciones antes de la boda, para que Inuyasha e Izayoi pudieran conocer mejor a la futura esposa de Sesshomaru. Aunque la corte del Reino del Valle detestaba aceptarlo, ellos dos también eran parte del clan Taisho.

En esa ocasión, no tan secretamente, la corte no estaba odiando a Izayoi o Inuyasha tanto como antes. No les gustaba en absoluto la prometida del rey Sesshomaru, y esperaban que surgiera algún problema entre ella y el resto de la familia Taisho, para usarlo de excusa y anular el compromiso. Después de todo, a pesar de todas las críticas, Izayoi era reina por derecho propio e Inuyasha era un heredero legítimo, tenían más estatus que la pueblerina comprometida con el rey.

Como Kagome nunca había ido al Reino del Valle, miraba por la ventana muy emocionada ante la idea de lo que podría encontrar, había estudiado mucho sobre el Valle y deseaba comprobarlo todo por sus propios ojos. Ella iba en la carroza con Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, los cuatro jóvenes tenían cada quien distintos pensamientos en sus mentes y no parecieron prestarse tanta atención entre ellos hasta que Kagome empezó a hacer sus característicos ruidos de emoción.

Inuysha se debatía mentalmente cómo reaccionar, por un lado, le gustaba ver a Kagome feliz, pero por el otro nunca le había agradado estar en el Reino del Valle y no se encontraba cómodo con llevar a Kagome ahí.

—Tranquilízate—le dijo a Kagome—Es simplemente un reino como los demás.

—Sí, pero nunca lo había visto. Es muy lindo.

—Si tú lo dices.

—¿No te parece lindo, Sango?—preguntó la princesa.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí—la distraída condesa volteó hacia la ventana, consiguiendo ver el inmenso valle de césped verde—Es bonito.

—Mm, andas distraída.

—Perdona, pensaba en Kohaku.

—Sabes que él está bien.

—Debe estarlo.

—Tenía entendido que tu padre regresó al Reino del Norte para atender mejor a tu hermano menor ¿no es verdad, Sango?—preguntó Miroku.

—Sí, eso hizo. Pero no me ha escrito.

—Ni lo hará hasta que estemos en el Reino del Valle—espetó Inuyasha—No te atormentes más, Sango. Sabes en el fondo que está bien.

Kagome le sonrió a su amiga y siguió viendo a través de la ventana, como estaba muy emocionada, Inuyasha se le unió y le fue señalando los nombres de las regiones y edificaciones que alcanzaban a ver. Sango y Miroku se miraron de reojo, contentos con la interacción de los príncipes.

Finalmente llegaron al muro de la ciudad, las puertas ya estaban abiertas, y un grupo de personas en la entrada esperaba para recibirlos. Kagome se emocionó bastante con esa bienvenida tan amena que les estaban dando, las mujeres gritaban y los hombres saludaban, los niños intentaban seguir la carroza, gritaban los nombres de ella y de Inuyasha con gran fervor.

—Parece que te quieren—dijo ella.

—Ellos sí—respondió él—Los otros no tanto.

Kagome aprovechó la cercanía entre ellos para sujetarle la mano y darle un ligero apretón, después la soltó, fue un toque sencillo pero lleno de sentimientos con la intención de confortarlo. Funcionó muy bien, porque Inuyasha la miró medio embobado varios minutos antes de reaccionar ante los gritos que los recibieron en el palacio.

La corte nunca antes lo había recibido con tanto entusiasmo, y eso molestó más a Inuyasha. Sabía que lo recibían así porque deseaban hacer enfadar a Sesshomaru, pero no sólo eso, también era porque Kagome lo acompañaba. El linaje Higurashi era muy respetado en el Reino del Valle, ya que lo consideraban puro, y sin buscarlo Inuyasha se ganó mucha aprobación de la corte al comprometerse con la heredera Higurashi, algo que "enaltecía" la Casa Taisho.

Un sirviente abrió la portezuela, Inuyasha salió primero para ayudar a Kagome, los nobles que estaban observándolos no disimularon en absoluto el escrutinio que hicieron sobre la princesa. Se les saludó de forma general mientras entraban al palacio, Sesshomaru les estaba esperando en el recibidor.

—Bienvenidos sean—Sesshomaru tenía un tono de voz solemne y regio—Príncipe Inuyasha, y especialmente, princesa Kagome Higurashi, espero que se sientan a gusto.

—Es un honor estar aquí, su majestad—Kagome hizo una reverencia muy elegante y su sonrisa fue cordial—Gracias por su hospitalidad.

—Mi gente ha programado actividades para que disfrute su estancia estos días, pero empezarán hasta el día de mañana. Por el día de hoy confío en que mi hermano pueda mostrarle el palacio. Mis sirvientes atenderán todas sus necesidades.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas directo entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, el príncipe asintió. Sesshomaru les presentó a unos pocos encargados del palacio y, terminados los protocolos, el rey se retiró. Dos doncellas de la corte se acercaron a Kagome para presentarse, buscando claramente ganarse su confianza, pero gracias a la intervención de Inuyasha pudo irse a los que serían sus aposentos, y descansar.

.

.

.

Sango daba vueltas en su habitación, sus pasos cortos y expresión ausente detonaban su preocupación. Llevaba siete días sin saber nada de su padre, ni de su hermano, y a cada momento pensaba más en Kohaku. Justo en las vísperas del cumpleaños de Inuyasha, había llegado una carta del Reino del Norte donde les decía que Kohaku se había enfermado otra vez, el muchacho se hizo un feo corte en el hombro mientras practicaba y la herida se le infectó.

Apenas los protocolos terminaron, el conde Fukugawa se marchó para cuidar de su hijo, y Sango hizo todo lo posible para acompañarlo, pero el conde fue firme en su decisión:

—Tú debes acompañar a la princesa Kagome.

—Pero papá ¡Kohaku me necesita!

—No, conmigo es más que suficiente—su voz sonaba fuerte y profunda, era la voz que todos los generales cuando daban sus órdenes en el campo de batalla—Sango, eres una guerrera, y una de tus responsabilidades es cuidar de la princesa.

—Tenemos guardias más que suficientes para…

—No solo en forma física.

Sango le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, conteniendo el llanto de frustración. El conde estaba asombrado y orgulloso, Sango era su única hija, y también era la única que lo retaba de esa forma. De todos sus hijos, sólo Sango tenía el verdadero espíritu de una guerrera, era firme, fuerte y protectora.

Por más orgulloso que estuviera, tenía que mantenerse firme en esa ocasión. Bajo ningún motivo podía permitir que la princesa Kagome acudiera al Reino del Valle sin la protección adecuada, y aunque tampoco estaba del todo convencido de que su única hija fuera, confiaba lo suficiente en las habilidades de Sango.

La condesa seguía repasando esa situación en su mente, ni todos los hermosos paisajes que vio durante el trayecto consiguieron distraerla por completo. Su padre no le había mandado aún carta alguna diciéndole cómo estaba Kohaku, y eso le preocupaba.

 _Tock tock_

Sorprendida, Sango se detuvo un momento y susurró un "pase", Kagome entró a la habitación con una sonrisa muy grande, llevaba puesto un vestido muy bonito de color verde con blanco.

—¡Hola Sango!—dejó la puerta entre abierta—Inuyasha me mostrará los jardines y otras cosas, así que no podré tomar el té contigo hoy ¿no te molesta, verdad?

—Eh, no, claro que no.

—¡Gracias! Por cierto, el duque Miroku te está buscando ¿le digo que venga aquí, o bajarás con él?

—¡No! Yo… yo bajaré. Dile que bajaré en diez minutos.

—Está bien, te veré en la cena.

La princesa salió rápido y entusiasmada, usualmente Kagome era muy perceptiva cuando su amiga estaba desanimada, pero como estaba muy emocionada tanto por el Reino del Valle como por su nueva relación con Inuyasha, la emoción estropeó su empatía. Sango agradeció eso, porque no quería darle explicaciones de por qué estaba tan nerviosa.

No quería bajar con el duque, pero si no lo hacía, él la buscaría, y Sango detestaba que entraran a su cuarto (siendo Kagome la única excepción) así que se recogió el cabello en una coleta sencilla y se quitó el collar y los pendientes, que comenzaban a pesarle, para bajar un poco más cómoda. Esa ocasión prestó más atención a los pasillos y las escaleras del palacio, era muy distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada de ver en el Reino del Norte y el Reino del Valle.

Miroku la esperaba en un cuarto anexado al recibidor, donde dos cortesanos le hacían compañía de forma algo insistente. Al verla entrar, los cortesanos inmediatamente hicieron reverencia hacia ella.

—Condesa Fukugawa—saludaron—Es un honor tenerla de invitada en el Reino del Valle.

—Gracias, el honor es mío, señores.

—Somos los hermanos Akitoki—respondieron—Esperamos poder hacer su estancia lo más cómoda posible.

—Es muy gentil de su parte.

—No me gusta interrumpir tan atentas presentaciones—dijo Miroku—Pero la condesa y yo tenemos un asunto que atender antes de la cena. Espero nos disculpen, caballeros.

Los cortesanos se inclinaron cuando los vieron salir, ante tanta reverencia, Sango supuso que eran nobles muy menores, o quizá burgueses. Miroku la condujo hacia un pabellón cercano donde estaba ya dispuesta una mesa para tomar el té.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Sango?

—Sabes que bien.

—No, no lo sé—como no había sirviente alguno, Miroku empezó a servir el té—Has estado muy nerviosa en todo este viaje ¿te encuentras un poco mejor?

Echó dos turrones de azúcar y nada de crema en su taza, luego se la tendió, Sango se sintió conmovida de que el duque siempre recordará cómo bebía ella su té.

—No.

Miroku asintió "Así que me da una respuesta honesta, esa es una buena señal" pensó, terminó de prepararse su té y sirvió galletas.

—¿Es por Kohaku, verdad?

Sango le miró de forma fija ¿en qué momento el duque empezó a conocerla tan bien? ¿cómo era posible que la leyera cual libro abierto? La condesa bajó sus ojos intentando no llorar, pero una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—No puedo evitarlo—le dijo—Yo sé que no es mi deber preocuparme de esta forma, pero no deja de pensar en qué medicinas estará tomando y cómo responde a ellas ¿Estará Shippo con él? ¿Mis hermanos también le están cuidando? Ni siquiera sé si mi padre ya llegó con él.

Dos lágrimas más aparecieron, Miroku le pasó un pañuelo bordado impregnado con un aroma dulzón que Sango encontró muy agradable. También le sujetó la mano en un apretón cariñoso y confortable, pero que, a pesar de la escena, seguía viéndose algo comprometedor.

—Eres una hermana ejemplar y una guerrera con un agudo sentido del deber. Es normal que te sientas así, Sango—respondió Miroku—Pero espero que entiendas que no puedes permitir que tus sentimientos, aunque sean nobles, tomen tanto el control de ti.

—Tienes razón.

Quiso alejar su mano de la de él, pero Miroku la retuvo con un apretón firme, su mirada era penetrante, y Sango se sintió expuesta. Pero, de forma curiosa, eso no la incomodó. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a confiar tanto en Miroku, convirtiéndolo en una de las pocas personas con las cuales podía hablar de forma honesta y sin temores.

—No olvides tampoco que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que ocupes, Sango.

—Gracias.

—Lo digo enserio.

Sango asintió, después de un silencio largo y profundo, Miroku la soltó para tomarle un sorbo a su té. Ella aprovechó para tomar una galleta. El nerviosismo y la preocupación, de repente, se habían diluido, y ella estaba más tranquila.

.

.

.

Lo primero que Inuyasha le mostró a Kagome fueron los pasillos y estancias principales del Palacio Real, la construcción tenía más de quinientos años de antigüedad, contaba con muchos estilos y ampliaciones que le daban un toque elegante y espacioso. Todos los pasillos tenían alfombras grandes y bordadas, con paredes cubiertas de tapizados con decorados hermosos –con símbolos y colores del reino– y recuadros de soberanos, generales, caballeros y nobles importantes para la historia de la familia Taisho.

Los símbolos, colores y decoraciones eran muy distintos a los que Kagome estaba acostumbrada. En el Reino del Valle el estilo era muy sobrecargado, con hasta cuatro símbolos sobrepuestos para crear un diseño nuevo. Los acabados y ornamentos también eran así, con una sola caminata, Kagome podía sentirse mareada por tantas cosas, para que se le bajara el mareo Inuyasha la llevó al jardín.

El Reino del Valle no tenía jardines tan extensos ni hermosos, pero eran simpáticos y servían para su propósito: distraer y brindarles momentos agradables a los habitantes del palacio. Inuyasha le mostró a Kagome cada recoveco del jardín, sabiendo qué plantas le gustaría más que otras, y qué decoraciones la impresionarían más. Kagome parecía una niña que se dejaba sorprender por todas las cosas que tenía enfrente, e Inuyasha no recordaba haberse entretenido tanto en el Reino del Valle.

Vieron el quiosco blanco –llamado así por estar recubierto con placas y estatuas de mármol– un sendero de mármol con flores dibujadas, preciosas estatuas de soberanos anteriores y fuentes con chorros de agua que creaban mini arco iris bajo la luz del sol. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Kagome fue un muro que delimitaba el jardín en su parte este, que tenía un mural grande y precioso, con madreselvas perfectamente podadas en su base para dar la ilusión de que la pared flotaba entre las plantas.

En el centro del mural estaba un hombre alto, fuerte y de mirada firme, que llevaba un casco en forma de cabeza de perro, una espada enorme con forma de colmillo en la mano derecha y una capa solemne. Alrededor de ese hombre había más figuras, pequeñas pero nítidas, que parecían contar una historia.

Había una doncella, ricamente vestida, sobre una nube, que se asomaba hacia el suelo donde un perro gigante con casco y capas la miraba. Ese mismo perro aparecía después tumbado y herido, la doncella lloraba sobre su cuerpo. La doncella estaba inclinada frente a una mujer con traje de sacerdotisa, que le tendía la mano como si le ofreciera ayuda. El perro aparecía recostado de forma digna y solemne, con la doncella frente a él cargando un bebé. La doncella presentaba ese mismo bebé a la sacerdotisa, quien colocaba un signo extraño sobre él.

—¿Es un cuento, Inuyasha?—preguntó Kagome, que no reconocía elemento alguno de la historia sobre el muro.

—Es una leyenda, una de las más antiguas de por aquí. Se llama "La leyenda del General Perro y la Princesa del Viento"

—¡La princesa del viento! Tu madre me enseñó una canción sobre ella hace muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Mi madre? ¿enserio?

—Sí, iba algo así…

 _Y el amor hizo que la doncella_

 _De las nubes descendiera_

 _Y al General cuidó con devoción_

 _Sus hazañas formando esta canción_

 _Oh, valiente General, no debes partir_

 _¿no deseas ver a tu hijo vivir?_

—No sabía que mi madre conocía esa canción—dijo Inuyasha—Pero tiene sentido, si estuvo casada con mi padre.

—¿Esa canción es la leyenda?

—Es sólo una parte, ¿quieres oírla, verdad?

—¡Sí, por favor!

Inuyasha esbozó una media sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. Según la leyenda, hace siglos vivía en los bosques un General Perro, es decir, un poderoso demonio con forma de perro que medía veinte metros de altura, de color blanco inmaculado, con una cola que ondeaba llamas azules y profundos ojos negros. Mandaba sobre todos los caninos, sobre las plantas y sobre las aguas, lo único que no controlaba era los vientos.

Los vientos obedecían a una preciosa doncella, de piel blanca, ojos claros y labios rojizos. Ella habitaba en las nubes, donde construyó su palacio, las aves acudían a ella y cantaban todo el día y toda la noche, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus plumas y mandaba ventiscas a donde quería, sólo por divertirse.

En una ocasión mandó un viento tan fuerte al oeste que despertó al General Perro, quien se molestó con ella y la buscó. Como no pudo llegar a su palacio de nubes, la llamó desde el suelo, ella lo atendió sonriendo como una niña traviesa, preguntándole si no encontraba esa situación divertida. Lo que ella tenía de alegre, él lo tenía de severo, así que le pidió muchas veces que no lo molestara. La princesa siguió haciéndolo, sólo por divertirse.

Pero un día llegó al bosque una sacerdotisa de enormes poderes, ella se enfrentó al General Perro, porque lo creía un demonio malvado. Las aves notificaron a la princesa de esa pelea, y llegó al lugar de la batalla para defender a su malhumorado amigo. La sacerdotisa le creyó a la doncella, pero para ese punto había dejado al General Perro muy herido. La princesa lloraba por él, y la sacerdotisa, muy arrepentida, preguntó cómo podría ayudarlos.

El General Perro sabía que no podría curarse, así que le pidió a la princesa que tuviera un hijo suyo, evitando así que su linaje se borrara del mundo. Ella lo aceptó. Luego pidió a la sacerdotisa que protegiera a su descendencia de la humanidad ignorante, y ella también lo aceptó. El General Perro murió poco después, y a su debido tiempo nació su hijo, un bebé tan pálido como la luna y de expresión serena.

El bebé había heredado los poderes sobrenaturales de su padre y madre, lo cual lo volvía blanco fácil de personas ruines. Para protegerlo, la sacerdotisa selló sus dones en una reliquia sagrada, otorgándole así una forma humana. La princesa de los vientos también adoptó forma humana, bajando de los cielos para poder darle a su hijo una vida segura. La sacerdotisa dijo que su descendencia mantendría el linaje del General Perro, pero que el sello de sus poderes sería roto por ella misma sólo hacia el descendiente que se mostrara digno.

—Entonces esta imagen de un hombre fuerte ¿es el hijo del General Perro y la Doncella, verdad?

—Sí, tiene un casco en forma de cabeza de perro, en recuerdo a su padre, y se supone que esta espada en forma de colmillo es la reliquia que sellaba sus poderes.

—Es hermoso.

—La leyenda también dice que ese hijo creció y se volvió un guerrero fuerte e invencible. Lo llamaban Taisho, que en una lengua antigua significaba "gran general" y se hizo del control del Valle.

—Entonces este hombre es el ancestro más antiguo de los Taisho.

—Así es. No tenemos evidencia de que hubiera existido, al menos no como lo dice la leyenda. Pero sí sabemos que el primer soberano Taisho fue Hidoi Taisho, un general ejemplar.

—Nunca me habías contado esta historia de tu familia—no sonaba a un reclamo, Kagome estaba tan asombrada que su expresión era en todo momento alegre—Es una leyenda muy bonita… ¡ah, ya entiendo! Por eso tu espada se llama colmillo de acero ¿verdad? Por el mito de esa reliquia.

—Sí, así es. Colmillo de acero es una espada viejísima, le perteneció al propio Hidoi Taisho y se supone que a sus ancestros. Por eso está tan desgastada, aunque no se parece en nada a esa espada gigante de la imagen.

—Eso no le resta el valor al mito. Tu familia tiene una historia fascinante.

Inuyasha apretó los labios, cuando Kagome decía "su familia" le costaba recordar que ellos, los Taisho, también eran sus ancestros. Pero estando Kagome tan entusiasmada, lo que menos quería era hacerla pasar un mal momento recordando sus propios traumas personales.

—Supongo que sí.

Kagome se recargó en su hombro, a lo cual Inuyasha la abrazó. Estuvieron así, parados frente al mural, contemplándolo y charlando en un momento muy íntimo.

.

.

.

La corte era un caos de murmullos, aquellos cortesanos con mejores títulos se las ingeniaron para recorrer el palacio espiando de la forma más disimulada al príncipe Inuyasha y sus acompañantes. Con los preparativos de la boda haciéndose más intensos, era algo más sencillo perderse en la ajetreada agenda del palacio.

Todos supieron que el príncipe Inuyasha le dio un recorrido a la princesa Kagome por los jardines, y que contemplaron un buen rato el muro del General Perro. Se veían muy bien juntos, Inuyasha había crecido y se convirtió en un hombre apuesto y de semblante sereno, las facciones Taisho se asomaban tan bien en su rostro que a pesar de su temperamento podía aparentar una reacia dignidad. Y la princesa Kagome era encantadora, por donde se le viera. Las facciones Higurashi le otorgaban una gran belleza, que ella se encargaba de proyectar con dulces sonrisas, perfectos modales y un porte inmejorable.

Verlos pasear por el jardín fue la imagen perfecta de lo que sería el futuro, una pareja sólida, estable y equilibrada. Desde luego que esa corte no sabía a profundidad cómo era la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome, pero la primera impresión que causaron fue idónea. En toda su vida, Inuyasha nunca había sido considerado un heredero digno de los Taisho, porque no creían que hubiera heredado lo suficiente de dicho linaje, pero ahora podían ver que estuvieron equivocados. Parado al lado de Kagome, el príncipe Inuyasha era la imagen exacta de lo que esperaban de un Taisho, y la corte lo alabó de forma sincera por primera vez.

También ayudó mucho el descontento general hacia el rey Sesshomaru. En esa tarde, Sesshomaru estuvo ocupado en sus propios deberes y no pasó tiempo en la corte, pero pudo ver desde su despacho a su hermano menor paseando con la princesa del Reino del Norte. Contra todos sus sentimientos, Sesshomaru reconoció que hacían una buena pareja, y eso le causó contradicción.

Desde que nació Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lo odiaba, encarnaba todo el enojo y desprecio que sintió por su padre cuando se casó. Pero en los últimos meses, el comportamiento de Inuyasha le causaba contradicción. No tenía obligación alguna para ayudarlo a casarse con Rin, y sin embargo, eso estaba haciendo. Lo había odiado por ser un muchacho torpe, impulsivo y gruñón, pero frente a él estaba un joven respetable y sereno. Probablemente mucho de aquello era por la princesa Kagome, él sabía por experiencia que el amor inspira cosas profundas y diferentes en los hombres, pero su contradicción iba más allá.

Odió a su padre porque se casó con la reina Izayoi, una mujer ajena al reino, y faltó de ese modo la memoria a su difunta madre. Pero ahí estaba él, Sesshomaru, en planes de boda para desposar a una mujer de cuna inferior y ascendencia dudosa. En otros tiempos, jamás se hubiera fijado en Rin, pero la mujer se coló en su corazón por ser aquello que nunca conoció: sincera.

El mundo del palacio era hipócrita y cruel, los cortesanos hacían lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para congraciarse con él y lo mismo hacían los políticos. La honestidad y la sinceridad estaban muy lejos de su mundo, nadie en su círculo inmediato hablaba abiertamente de lo que pensaba o lo que quería, porque se consideraba riesgoso. Pero Rin era así, transparente y sencilla cual agua cristalina, y poseedora de un corazón que lo cautivaba por su nobleza.

Pensándolo mejor, mucho del desprecio que sintió por Inuyasha fue porque él también fue honesto. Inuyasha jamás pudo ser como los demás esperaban que fuera, ya sea por ineptitud o por lealtad a sus valores, Inuyasha siempre se mostró tal cual era y eso fue lo que causó siempre tantos problemas en la corte. Y en su persona. No podía seguir despreciando con tanta intensidad a un hombre que, en sus valores, le recordaba a su futura esposa; y cuyas acciones estaban facilitándole su compromiso. Pero los viejos hábitos tardan en morir y por más gratitud que empezara a sentir hacia su hermano menor, Sesshomaru aún sentía desprecio.

No podía aún opinar mucho sobre los acompañantes de su hermano; la princesa Kagome se veía encantadora, la condesa Fukugawa amable, y el duque Miroku inteligente. Ya tendría tiempo para interactuar con ellos después, y vaya que lo haría. Por el favor que su hermano le hizo –ah, eso sonaba espantoso– no había forma en que Inuyasha se alejara ya del Reino del Valle. Ahora sería un príncipe coronado y había heredado otros títulos de su padre… era conveniente saber quiénes serían el círculo cercano de Inuyasha, porque seguro los vería seguido en el Reino.

Esa era otra de las cosas que terminaba de preparar, la coronación oficial de su hermano. Le costaba todo su orgullo tener que darle semejantes títulos y responsabilidades a su tonto hermano menor, pero no había forma de impedírselo ¡maldición! Esa sería otra razón para odiarlo, pero no lo hacía a gusto. Ya todos esos sentimientos le parecían muy extraños desde que Rin entró a su vida.

—Mi señor, ocupamos su firma solo en estos dos documentos más.—dijo Jaken, su sirviente más leal.

—Dámelos.

Los firmó sin leer, estaba cansado, y sabía que Jaken los habría leído fijamente antes de tendérselos. Dejó los documentos de lado y se recargó en su asiento, viendo a través de la ventana cómo Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban hacia la fuente central, perdiéndose de su rango de vista.

—¿Está todo en orden, señor mío?

—Sí, Jaken ¿está todo terminado para la coronación de Inuyasha?

—Sí mi señor. Todo está concluido. Pero no sé cómo podrá Inuyasha ser ya un príncipe coronado de la noble y real Casa Taisho. Cuando lo pienso me…

—Entonces no pienses, Jaken. Hazte a la idea.

—Como ordene, amo.

—Retírate.

Jaken se fue, murmurando un montón de cosas que Sesshomaru no se molestó en oír. Bueno, al menos tenía un pendiente menos.

.

.

.

En la noche, Sesshomaru prescindió la cena, en un evento que fue un poco extraño. El rey Takahari y la reina Izayoi se sentaron juntos, distanciados de Sesshomaru a fin de que no pasaran un mal rato, y platicaron entre ellos casi toda la velada. Miroku, Sango y Kagome mantenían una conversación agradable, en la que Inuyasha participaba selectivamente, pues se mostraba algo distraído.

Como Sesshomaru estaba en absoluto silencio, Kagome se animó a hablar con él.

—Majestad—le dijo—¿Su prometida no nos acompañará en la cena? Muero por conocerla.

La mirada glacial de Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia la princesa, aunque Kagome se sintió un poco intimidada, mantuvo su expresión.

—Mi prometida llegará hasta el día de mañana, confío en que puedan desayunar juntas, cuando terminen los protocolos de Inuyasha mañana.

—¿Será mañana el evento?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—Pensé que Jaken te había dicho—el rey miró de reojo a su sirviente, que sudada frío—Sí, mañana a media tarde.

—Bien.

—Apuesto a que será un lindo evento, un excelente adelanto a su boda.—Kagome sonreía sinceramente, y Sesshomaru lo notó.

—Será cuestión de que Inuyasha se comporte.—el príncipe se tensó, pero antes de que pudiera responder algo, la propia Kagome habló:

—Inuyasha siempre se comporta en ese tipo de eventos ¡lo hubiera visto en el Reino del Oeste! Es ejemplar.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo príncipe?—inquirió Sesshomaru—Mi hermano nunca fue el ejemplo de comportamiento en la corte, al menos no en sus anteriores visitas.

—Habrán sido malentendidos.

—Podría ser.

La mirada de Kagome era firme y casi retadora, era evidente que quería a Inuyasha y no dejaría que lo ofendiera en su presencia. Sesshomaru sonrió complacido, esa mujer tenía carácter, en definitiva, sería una buena reina cuando le llegase su momento. Inuyasha veía impresionado el espectáculo frente a él, no terminada de digerirlo, pero entendía que Kagome contuvo y prácticamente calló a su hermano, y eso le encantó.

—Sí.

No dijo nada más, y Miroku continuó con otra conversación trivial. Al otro lado de la mesa, Izayoi y Takahari miraban todo, interpretando cada gesto y palabra gracias a la experiencia de sus años. Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo según su plan: Kagome e Inuyasha habían formado un vínculo fuerte, y de forma muy extraña, hasta el propio Sesshomaru lo empezaba a respetar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la tarde empezó la ceremonia de coronación de Inuyasha como príncipe real del Reino del Valle; fue un evento solemne, pero no tan extravagante como lo fue en el Reino del Oeste. La Sala del Trono estaba repleta de cortesanos y nobles, todos luciendo sus mejores galas y peleando por la mejor posición para ver el evento. Banderas, lazos y decoraciones exquisitas colgaban por todos lados.

En el Reino del Valle únicamente las esposas podían ser coronadas, así que Kagome no participó en el evento de la misma forma que en el Reino del Oeste. Además, se ocupaba del consentimiento del Consejo, pero según el propio Inuyasha, estaba seguro de que cuando ellos se casaran la coronarían princesa, como él, porque contaba con mucha admiración entre los cortesanos.

Kagome contempló el evento en primera fila, al lado de su padre y de Izayoi, viendo a Inuyasha caminar por el pasillo ataviado de todas las galas e insignias que había heredado. Se inclinó frente a Sesshomaru, quien colocó sobre su cabeza la corona de príncipe, mientras decía:

—Inuyasha Taisho, hijo legítimo de Inu-no Taisho e Izayoi Tenno, desde este momento gozas de todos los privilegios y obligaciones de tus títulos. Por el lado de nuestro padre, has heredado el título de Príncipe Real, Gran Duque del Valle Superior, Marqués de la Frontera Oeste y Conde de Tanibasho.

Viéndolo ahí, recibiendo sus títulos y corona, Inuyasha se veía… de alguna forma más fuerte, más apuesto incluso. Kagome miró alrededor y notó a muchas cortesanas y muchachas nobles con miradas pícaras, ante lo cual un pinchazo de celos le estremeció la entera columna vertebral. Volvió su mirada a Inuyasha, quien se estaba irguiendo y pronunciaba un voto solemne de compromiso al reino. Sesshomaru tenía rostro inmutable, pero sus más allegados pudieron percatarse de la ligera curva en sus labios que detonaba desagrado.

En un punto de la ceremonia, cuando los protocolos más importantes quedaron concluidos, la corte no disimuló que miró hacia Rin, la prometida del rey. Estaba cerca del pabellón real, acompañada por dos amigas suyas, y tenía una sonrisa muy sincera. Kagome también la miró, era muy joven, debería tener al menos 10 años menos que Sesshomaru, y era muy linda. Tenía rostro redondo y grandes ojos cafés, enmarcados por un cabello negro azabache, y su vestido amarillo realzaba su belleza natural.

La ceremonia se extendió veinte minutos más, siguiendo protocolos secundarios pero existentes, la corte se mantuvo de pie expectante hasta que las trompetas anunciaron el final. No hubo banquete ni fiestas especiales, porque la boda sería muy pronto y necesitaban terminar sus preparativos, pero sí hubo un espacio de tiempo donde los cortesanos se acercaron hacia Inuyasha para rendirle su pleitesía.

Era muy surrealista para Inuyasha, desde que era niño y acudía al Reino del Valle, siempre lo menospreciaron, y ahora estaban tratándolo como… bueno, siempre fue de la realeza, pero ya lo demostraban. Podía notarse la sorpresa, pero también el alivio, y un dejo de alegría en sus ojos, Kagome estaba muy feliz de verlo así. Se lo merecía.

En un punto de la tarde, Sesshomaru y Rin estaban platicando al fondo del recinto, Kagome lo notó y decidió acercarse. La expresión severa del rey ahora tenía un dejo de alegría, incluso podía vérsele una sonrisa, lo cual nunca fue característico de él, sin duda eso era obra de Rin. Kagome tenía mucha curiosidad sobre Rin, pero antes de llegar hacia ellos, Miroku la interceptó.

—¡Princesa!—dijo—¿Qué tal está disfrutando de la velada?

—Espléndidamente.

—Debo decir que el Reino del Valle me ha parecido muy bello, jamás había venido.—continuó Miroku.

—Yo tampoco, e Inuyasha nunca me dijo muchos detalles. Pero me ha encantado lo que he visto, y el rey…

Volteó hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru, quien ahora hablaba con unos cortesanos, su expresión era seria y firme, inaccesible.

—Se parece mucho a Inuyasha, pero tiene un humor más selectivo.

—¿Ve mucho parecido entre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?—preguntó Miroku

—Sí, son parecidos.—Kagome se perdió en sus pensamientos, cuando miró a Sesshomaru, de repente vio una luz envolverlo, una luz que era parecida en tono a la de Inuyasha. No sabía exactamente qué significaba todo aquello, pero su intuición era fuerte al decirle que se trataba de sus personalidades—Tienen un aire familiar en común.

Miroku notó la forma en que la princesa cambió su mirada y su tono de voz, no era la primera vez que la princesa se comportaba de esa forma, y siempre que lo hacía, dejaba una curiosidad latente en Miroku.

—Puede ser, después de todo, comparten el mismo padre.

—Claro que sí, Miroku ¿tú sabes cómo era el difunto rey Inu-no Taisho?

—Sólo he oído rumores, dicen que era un hombre serio, justo y de buenos modales, ¿por qué lo pregunta, princesa?

—Estamos en su reino, después de todo, y nunca he sabido gran cosa de él. Inuyasha casi nunca le menciona, ni la reina Izayoi.

—La reina sufrió mucho a la muerte del buen rey, y es natural que Inuyasha no quiera recordar tan trágica pérdida.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Conmovida, Kagome no quiso seguir hablando del tema. A la distancia pudo ver cómo los últimos nobles rendían su pleitesía a Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Temprano por la mañana del día siguiente, Kagome fue conducida por dos criadas hacia un quiosco en el jardín, donde se había dispuesto un desayuno para ella, la reina Izayoi, y la prometida de Sesshomaru. La intención del encuentro era que la joven Rin fuera introducida con cierta privacidad hacia Izayoi y Kagome, que eran las mujeres de mayor rango en la familia Taisho.

Kagome no estaba segura de ser parte de ese desayuno, pero Izayoi insistió en que, como prometida de Inuyasha, estaba en todo su derecho de formar parte de esas decisiones. Y es que Kagome no estaba en la misma posición que Rin, porque Kagome siempre había contado con la aprobación del Consejo, de hecho, en el Reino del Valle deseaban con muchísima fuerza que la boda entre ella e Inuyasha ya se concluyera, en su idiosincrasia, consideraban que el linaje Higurashi "purificaba" de alguna forma a Inuyasha. Kagome llevaba sólo un día en el Reino del Valle, pero todo ese día los criados, nobles y cortesanos se habían desvivido para que ella se sintiera a gusto y conforme, con la clara intención de que considerara al Valle como un nuevo hogar.

Pero no era lo mismo con Rin, a quien prácticamente nadie en el reino aprobaba. Rin era baronesa del Reino Nomin, pequeño, sureño y modesto. De hecho, era considerado tan insignificante que el Reino del Valle no había tenido contacto o relación alguna con el Reino de Nomin. Aunque era muy viejo, sus familias reales peleaban constantemente por el control y la nueva familia real, los Teikyu, habían sido antes generales, y carecían de refinamiento o tacto político.

En medio de muchas tensiones políticas, el barón Note Otoko había mantenido su poder por su astuta decisión de cambiar de lealtad antes de verse perjudicado. Muchos lo consideraban un traidor, pero a Note no le importaba, porque había mantenido el castillo de su padre, sus tierras y una buena cantidad de dinero para sus futuros hijos. Todo eso estaría asegurado mientras los Teikyu se mantuvieran en el poder. Confiándose, Note Otoko tuvo cinco hijos de su primera esposa, tres hijos de su segunda esposa y otros dos de la tercera. La forma en que enviudaba siempre resultó extraña, pero siendo uno de los nobles más allegado al rey, nadie dijo nada. Pero la forma en que envejecía sin morir, juntando ya casi cien años de edad, y acumulando espantosas enfermedades, hacía que los demás nobles pensaran que pagaba alguna especie de karma.

Rin era su hija más pequeña, tenía sólo 20 años, y era algo así como la oveja negra de la familia, no porque fuera mala, sino porque era la más dulce y desinteresada. Todos sus hermanos mayores eran chantajistas, oportunistas o manipuladores, unos en más medida que otros, pero Rin nunca pudo ser así. Su padre nunca le prestó mucha atención y su madre falleció cuando tenía tres años de edad, así que fue criada por una institutriz amable, en una casa alejada del castillo.

Cuando cumplió 15 años de edad empezaron los preparativos para buscarle un matrimonio ventajoso, pero el viejo barón se percató entonces de que nadie en el Reino de Nomin quería casarse con su hija. Todos sabían que el barón buscaba mejores contactos y nadie estaba dispuesto a dárselos. El tiempo fue pasando, Rin siguió creciendo, ajena a los conflictos de su familia. Al cumplir diecinueve, visitó a una amiga suya en el Reino del Valle, que fue donde conoció a Sesshomaru. Ella se enamoró fácil y dulce, como cualquier muchacha, él de forma lenta y segura, como los hombres duros.

Pero el Reino de Nomin seguía considerándose insignificante, así que el título de Rin no se tomaba realmente en cuenta. Para los cortesanos, ser noble de un reino menor era ser casi lo mismo que un campesino, y un rey de tanto abolengo como Sesshomaru no podía casarse con una campesina. Los debates en el Consejo aumentaban y se hacían acalorados, porque Sesshomaru, como buen Taisho, no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Gracias a Inuyasha, los votos del Consejo fueron positivos, ahora faltaba que la Familia Real aprobase a Rin. De las numerosas ramas menores en que se dividía la familia real, solamente tres votos importaban: Inuyasha, Izayoi y Kagome. Cabe destacar, que Kagome no se sentía cómoda con eso.

Cuando Kagome llegó al quiosco donde se sirvió el desayuno, Rin ya estaba ahí. Estaba muy linda, peinada con unos listones y usando un collar de plata muy hermoso. Se le veía algo nerviosa, cuando vio llegar a Kagome, inmediatamente se puso de pie y le hizo una reverencia.

—Alteza, buenos días—saludó.

—Muy buenos días—dijo Kagome—No es necesaria la reverencia.

Rin sonrió sin decir nada, las dos tomaron asiento.

—Es el protocolo—respondió—Alteza ¿sabe si vendrá la reina?

—Desde luego, no debe tardar.

—Muy bien. Como sabe, el desayuno lo organicé yo. Mandé preparar el té verde, que es su favorito, y también los huevos revueltos en salsa que le gustan.

—Eres muy amable Rin ¿cómo sabes que son mis comidas favoritas?

—Le pregunté a su amiga, la condesa Fukugawa.

—Ah, yo…

—No le molesta ¿verdad? No crea que la estaba investigando. Solamente le pregunté eso, ¿gusta que le vaya sirviendo el té?

—¿S-sí?

—Bien, permítame.

Rin se paró y agarró la tetera para servirle delicadamente una taza, Kagome aprovechó ese momento para ver la mesa, estaba puesta exactamente como le gustaba a Izayoi. Parecía que Rin estaba dispuesta a causar la mejor impresión.

—Rin ¿estás nerviosa?

—¡Yo…!

Ante esa pregunta, Rin derramó unas gotas de té, la baronesa inmediatamente limpió las gotas con una servilleta de tela mientras murmuraba incoherencias. Al final, se sentó con un semblante entristecido.

—Perdone, supongo que no estoy mostrando mi mejor comportamiento.

—Al contrario, me alegra ver que eres tan atenta, pero no tienes que ponerte nerviosa Rin—respondió Kagome—Ni la reina ni yo somos tan severas.

—No pienso que lo sean… pero no les conozco. Y ustedes tienen tanta elegancia.

—Tú también la tienes Rin, no es para tanto.

—Alteza, es usted muy buena, pero sabemos muy bien que no poseo su clase y elegancia. Yo soy la hija menor de un noble menor. Y usted es la heredera de la gran Casa Higurashi. Usted…

—Yo soy una muchacha más, reunida aquí para tomar el té con la futura esposa de mi futuro cuñado. Eso es todo.

—Alteza….

—Disculpen mucho la tardanza—dijo Izayoi, llegando al quiosco—Debí atender unos asuntos antes de venir, espero que no me hayan esperado mucho.

—Para nada—Kagome se puso de pie, y Rin también lo hizo. La baronesa hizo una reverencia, pero Kagome con un gesto le mandó a erguirse—Apenas íbamos a tomar el té.

—¡Muy bien! Dime querida ¿qué has preparado para el desayuno?

—Hay huevos revueltos en salsa, tostadas dulces y tortilla, majestad.

—¡Excelente! Sírvanme tortilla y tostadas, por favor—pidió al sirviente—¿Cómo te encuentras, Rin? ¿estás nerviosa por la boda?

Ese no era el encuentro que Rin esperaba. Había escuchado que la reina Izayoi y la princesa Kagome eran amables, pero en ese desayuno se mostraban tan atentas y dulces… agradecida, Rin respondió de forma natural, dejando que la conversación dejara de poco en poco los protocolos hasta volverse una charla normal, de esas que tienen las mujeres que se van conociendo.

.

.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, se organizó una comida exclusiva para la familia real, donde Inuyasha tuvo oportunidad de convivir con Rin. En esa ocasión Rin se veía más resuelta y alegre; era innegable que la baronesa poseía encanto, ternura, inteligencia y dedicación. Terminada la comida, quedaba más que claro que la familia real aprobaba a Rin como futura esposa de Sesshomaru, los preparativos, que iban por la mitad, se aceleraron, con el fin de que la boda se realizara ese mismo fin de semana.

Por más que el Consejo estuviera descontento, los preparativos fueron alegres, con los sirvientes decorando, cocinando y mandando invitaciones a todas horas. A ese ambiente alegre se agregó que Sango recibió una carta de su padre, asegurándole que Kohaku estaba muchísimo mejor de salud. La condesa estaba aliviada, y muy seguido tomaba el té o paseaba con Miroku, lo cual la ponía más contenta.

Kagome también estaba feliz, Inuyasha la había llevado al pueblo un día, para que viera los mercados y se distrajera, pasaron un rato muy agradable, la gente del pueblo les mostró mucho cariño y hospitalidad, así que Inuyasha también se mostró feliz. Esa era, por mucho, la mejor visita que hizo alguna vez al Reino del Valle.

Un día antes de la boda, Inuyasha fue informado por un sirviente de que el rey Sesshomaru solicitaba verlo. Sorprendido, acudió al salón indicado y se encontró a su medio hermano completamente solo, tomando un té, cuando Inuyasha llegó se sentó frente a él, esperando a que él hablase.

—¿Ha sido confortable la estadía de tu madre y tu prometida?—preguntó Sesshomaru, con ese tono de voz contenido que lo caracterizaba.

—Sí, se lo han pasado bien.

—Bien—bebió un poco más de té—Tu prometida es una mujer impresionante, supe que superó al maestro de arquería del palacio hace dos días.

—Kagome tiene muchas habilidades.

—Espero que seas el esposo que ella merece—curiosamente, no sonó grosero—Gracias por ser tan atento con Rin.

—Es una mujer encantadora, será una buena esposa.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se alargó por segundos que parecieron minutos, incómodos y tensos, hasta que el propio Sesshomaru rompió el silencio.

—Me desagrada mucho tener que deberte algo.

—Lo sé.

—Si nuestro padre no me hubiera educado mejor, ignoraría esta deuda, y fingiría que nunca pasó. Pero no puedo. Espero que tengas ya en mente aquello que ocupes, detesto seguir debiéndote algo.

—No tengo anda en mente que pueda ocupar, pero serás el primero en saberlo cuando así sea.

—Espero que sea pronto.

—No espero yo mucho.

Inuyasha se puso de pie para salir del cuarto, antes de hacerlo, lo detuvo la voz de su hermano.

—Escoge bien, Inuyasha. No creo que estés en esta posición nunca más.

No respondió, simplemente salió de la habitación. Aunque detestaba admitirlo, Sesshomaru sabía que su hermano estaba madurando.

.

.

.

La boda fue magnífica. Aunque hubiera sido planificada con algo de puro, una boda real es al final eso, una boda real, y el lujo era una parte no escrita en el protocolo oficial. Por ser un evento muy formal y especial, todos debieron hacer uso de sus insignias reales, lo cual hizo que los invitados y la corte se viera impresionante.

Kagome llevaba puesta su corona de princesa, un medallón como heredera y un precioso collar de diamantes y perlas, propio de las damas Higurashi, lo combinaba con un vestido verde, decorado con negro, rojo y blanco, que la hacía verse regia. Sango llevaba puesta la tiara de condesa, que era más pequeña pero bonita, y un medallón. Inuyasha portó la corona del Reino del Valle, pero también el listón, medallón e insignias del Reino del Oeste. Miroku usaba sus joyas familiares, de las cuales destacaba mucho un precioso pectoral de oro que llevaba generaciones en su familia.

Pero nadie se veía más hermosa que Rin, la baronesa llevaba puesto un vestido de color blanco cubierto de encaje, con el collar de plata –regalo de Sesshomaru– decorándolo. Unos pendientes de plata y perlas y un brazalete eran sus únicas joyas. Su falda era tan abultada que parecía flotar sobre el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el altar, llevada por uno de sus hermanos mayores –su padre no podía ya viajar– para ser entregada al rey. Sesshomaru estaba bien vestido para la ocasión, incluso llevaba puesta la enorme capa púrpura del soberano.

Rin irradiaba alegría pura mientras pronunciaba sus votos maritales, y apenas contuvo un saltito de emoción cuando pudo besar a su ahora esposo. Hubieron aplausos formales y un canto ceremonial. Concluida la boda, el sacerdote se fue y Sesshomaru tomó su lugar, a su señal un sirviente presentó de manera solemne la corona de reina, y todos guardaron silencio mientras Rin pronunciaba sus votos como futura soberana. Sesshomaru la coronó de una forma que se contemplaba dulce, y el coro entonó una melodía preciosa mientras la nueva reina se erguía al lado de su esposo.

La pareja real caminó frente a todos los invitados, y se dio un espacio de tiempo para que los nobles y cortesanos rindieran su pleitesía. Terminado ese protocolo, se procedió al banquete ¡y vaya que había sido esmeradamente preparado! Cerdo asado, carne a las brasas, pato al horno y pollo en especias, todo en cantidades abundantes y acompañado de patatas a la mantequilla, verduras, pastas en salsa, arroz y queso relleno. De postre, tartas de frutas con crema, pasteles de chocolate y vainilla, y tostadas dulces con frutos y miel.

Todos comían de esos festines mientras platicaban, de fondo, los músicos entonaban bellas baladas. El ambiente era hermoso, en buena medida, porque Rin estaba tan contenta que contagiaba con su buen humor a todos los presentes. Levantada la mesa procedió la fiesta, donde la pareja real inauguró la pista de baile, acompañándoles después más nobles y cortesanos, de repente entusiasmados con el evento.

Kagome estaba también muy divertida. Cuando la música se animó haciendo que más gente bailara, Inuyasha le pidió un baile, y ella aceptó muy contenta. Era la primera vez que bailaban así, sin presiones, sin encargos, solamente porque ellos dos querían bailar. Y a ella le encantó.

—¿Te la estás pasando bien?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—Sí, demasiado bien.

—Me alegra que así sea.

—Me gustó el Reino del Valle ¿sabes?

—De hecho, ésta es la primera ocasión que también me gusta a mí.

Inuyasha sonrió, de esas ocasiones en que sonreía de verdad, con gusto, con felicidad, y Kagome se sintió en las nubes. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz.

Bailaron dos piezas más y, en medio de la tercera, un pinchazo en su corazón la hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciéndola estremecer, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras el miedo se colaba por sus poros. Inuyasha se detuvo con ella hablándole:

—¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

Ella apretó los labios y le miró a los ojos, con mirada muerta de preocupación.

—Tengo… un horrible presentimiento. Algo malo está pasando.

Dicho esto, volteó y buscó con la mirada a su padre. El rey Takahar había estado hablando con un duque al otro lado del salón, pero no lo encontró, siguió buscándolo, con la espantosa sensación aumentando en su pecho, hasta que lo encontró cerca de la puerta. Takahari estaba lívido, con rostro preocupado, hablando con uno de sus capitanes de mayor confianza. La expresión de pánico en ambos solamente hizo que ella se sintiera peor.

* * *

 _¡Y eso fue todo por ahora!_

 _1.-¿Qué les pareció el origen de Rin? su relación con Sesshomaru la explotaré más en el próximo capítulo, que es cuando se aprovecha mejor._

 _2.-La Leyenda del General Perro ¿a qué les recuerda? jeje... les doy una pista: esa leyenda, junto con la leyenda de la Perla de Shikon, serán muy importantes más adelante._

 _3.-¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido para que Kagome presienta algo malo? díganme sus teorías._

 _¡FELICES FIESTAS!_


	13. Chapter 13

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 _FictionNews:_

 _Noticia de última hora, la autora Nefertari Queen finalmente a publicado un capítulo nuevo de su historia "The Idea" propia del fandom Inuyasha. Anexó al capítulo una nota donde pide disculpas a sus seguidores por la demora, alegando que sus explicaciones son inconsistentes e inconcebibles, y que espera contar con el apoyo de los lectores. Principalmente, espera que los lectores disfruten un capítulo más de la historia, convencida de que lo encontrarán interesante._

 _También en su nota agradece profundamente a: **Sra Grandchster, Brillo de las Estrellas, Eris Goddness, Yaeinuyasha, Marymaru, AmyCat45, CONEJA, Mizuki0709, Forever MK NH** por sus comentarios, que la han inspirado y la llenan de energía para continuar a pesar de todo. Lamenta no poder responderles personalmente, pero la autora insiste en que prefiere que lean la continuación de la historia. _

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

El rey Takahari y su capitán salieron del salón sin que nadie pareciera notarlo, pero para ese momento Kagome ya lo estaba siguiendo. Inuyasha iba detrás de ella, no menos preocupado, porque la cara de espanto en la princesa lo dejó lívido. Salieron del salón hacia el pasillo, y en una puerta cercana divisaron a dos soldados de Takahari haciendo guardia, Kagome caminó hacia ellos y de un gesto les mandó abrir la puerta, aunque los soldados se vieron dubitativos, obedecieron.

Era una sala pequeña, con una mesa al centro y unos cuantos sillones alrededor, pero la decoración estaba en segundo plano. Takahari, el capitán y un general hablaban a palabras rápidas y con señales apresuradas, cuando escucharon a Kagome, voltearon a verla con rostros tensos.

—Princesa, usted no debería de….

—Sé que algo malo está pasando—interrumpió al capitán con poca delicadeza—Padre, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Takahari miró a su hija, que tenía la determinación esculpida en su rostro, y suspiró. Mantenerla alejada de todo ese conflicto ya no era una opción, de hecho, nunca lo había sido del todo, pero ya no podía seguir engañándose.

—El Rey Naraku ha declarado la guerra a nuestro reino.—suspiró con pesadez.

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento, era de esperarse, las señalas de guerra llevaban meses acumulándose. Aún así, la noticia consiguió sorprenderla, porque una pequeña parte de su ser ansiaba que Naraku recapacitara y desistiera de sus intenciones.

—Entonces debemos volver de inmediato—dijo, abriendo los ojos para ver a su padre fijamente—Hay que convocar al consejo, desarrollar una estrategia y…

—Princesa, en éste momento el capitán y yo estamos ideando la estrategia que usaremos para contener esta amenaza—interrumpió el general, algo que no le gustó ni a Kagome ni a Inuyasha.

—No dudo de sus cualidades, general, pero tenemos otros tres generales en el reino y también debemos cotejar sus opciones y estrategias antes de tomar una decisión.

—Con el debido respeto, princesa, eso es algo que decidiremos en el consejo.—no lo dijo en voz alta, pero las palabras "lo decidiremos sin usted" flotaron en el aire.

—Debería dirigirse a su princesa con más respeto, general—agregó Inuyasha, quien estaba ya molesto por semejante trato hacia Kagome.

—Príncipe, usted no debería de estar aquí, ésta reunión es sólo para…

—¡Basta ya!—gritó Takahari, sorprendiendo a todos—General, mi hija es la heredera y tiene todo derecho a estar presente en estas discusiones y también a tomar decisiones. Y el príncipe Inuyasha es su prometido. Si vuelve a interrumpirlos, la falta caerá en usted y no tendré piedad ¿entendido?

El general asintió, pero dedicó a los príncipes una mirada de pocos amigos. El capitán, más discreto y listo, tomó nota mental de todo lo sucedido, para saber cómo actuar en ocasiones posteriores.

—Padre, es menester desplazarnos.

—Sí, lo sé—el rey miró a su hija con rostro compungido, meditando sus palabras antes de hablar—Pero hay que pensar muy bien lo que haremos ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tengo que volver al Reino del Norte y empezar a preparar al consejo, pero tú debes quedarte aquí al menos dos días más.

—¡Claro que no!—respondió Kagome, con tono ofendido—Mi reino y mi gente me necesita, mi deber es con ellos.

—Y estoy muy orgulloso de que pienses así, hija mía. Pero también hay que pensar en nuestras demás relaciones diplomáticas. Si nos marchamos los dos ahora del Reino del Valle, en medio de sus fiestas, estaremos dando una muy mala impresión. Y ahora más que nunca necesitamos de aliados.

—Majestad, por eso no debe preocuparse—dijo Inuyasha, eran contadas las ocasiones en que se refería a Takahari de esa forma, principalmente todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose—Ahora soy príncipe coronado en el Reino del Valle, yo mismo los dispensaré frente a toda la corte.

La mirada de Kagome era de puro agradecimiento, pero la de Takahari seguía siendo recelosa. No importaba la buena intención que tuvieran los príncipes, al final de cuentas, el tiempo otorga sabiduría, y Takahari estaba previniendo más cosas en ese momento de las que ambos jóvenes pudiesen entender.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Inuyasha, pero no me preocupa solamente ese asunto.

—No te entiendo, papá. Si Inuyasha nos está dispensando, entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es apurarnos.

—Sí, hija, pero hay que ser más precavidos. Por un lado, tenemos que dejar una buena impresión a todos los reinos que están aquí reunidos; y por otro lado, no es prudente que viajemos juntos.

—En eso tu padre tiene razón—Inuyasha se paró al lado de Kagome, intentando sonar amable—En tiempos de guerra, no es recomendable que dos miembros de la realeza se transporten en una misma escolta.

Kagome suspiró, conocía bien esa estrategia, y siempre la consideró muy oportuna, menos ahora que debía aplicarla. El fin de esa práctica era garantizar el linaje, pues si una escolta era capturada, aún seguía estando a salvo el resto de la familia.

—Cierto.

—Pensé que podríamos partir el general y yo al amanecer, y que tú te fueras con el capitán dos noches después. Pero el capitán sólo tiene veinte hombres, temo que deberé dejar parte de la guarnición del general a tu disposición.

—Eso sería peligroso para ti, papá. Necesitas llevar la mayor cantidad de hombres, eres el rey.

—Y tú eres la princesa heredera.

—La verdad es que ambos son un blanco deseable—dijo el general en voz baja, sabiendo que lo escuchaban, pero evitando interrumpirlos.

—Majestad, usted puede disponer de todos sus hombres. Es necesario que su escolta lo respalde lo mejor posible—continuó Inuyasha—Yo mismo escoltaré a Kagome al Palacio de Shikon, con mis mejores hombres.

—Pero…

El rey miró desafiante al capitán, quien se abstuvo de continuar el balbuceo.

—¿Estás seguro, Inuyasha?

—Claro que sí.

—Y ¿sabes lo que eso significará, verdad?

—Completamente.

Al escoltar a la princesa de un reino en guerra, Inuyasha se declaraba completamente a favor de esa causa. Eso significaba que el Reino del Oeste respaldaría al Reino del Norte y, por consiguiente, se enfrentaría al Reino del Sur.

—Quizá quieras hablarlo primero con tu madre.

—No es necesario. La conozco, y estoy seguro de que apoyará mi decisión. Sabe perfectamente bien que son familia para nosotros, no tienen que pasar por esto solos.

Kagome sintió que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella, aunque Inuyasha no hizo ningún ademán que lo evidenciara. El rey y el príncipe sostuvieron una mirada sincera que intercambiaba muchos significados, los más importantes fueron el entendimiento del gran evento que estaban empezando a planificar, y el agradecimiento por la presencia, el apoyo y la sinceridad.

—Muy bien, entonces haremos esto.—continuó el rey, manteniendo el tono solemne—Me dispensaré personalmente con el rey Sesshomaru en unos momentos. Partiré con mi escolta en la mañana, a primera hora. Kagome, tú te quedarás como única representante del Reino del Norte, tienes que hacer que todos respeten nuestro nombre.

—Así será, padre.—Takahari no tenía duda alguna al respecto.

—Después de dos noches, tú y la escolta de Inuyasha partirán en la mañana. Sango se quedará contigo, como protección adicional—a nadie le sorprendió eso—Usarán una ruta diferente a la mía. Kagome, yo me iré por la Ruta del Rey, que todos conocen. Pero quiero que ustedes vayan por la Ruta de la Perla, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?

—Claro que sí, papá.

—Bien, entonces ayudarás guiando a la comitiva. Todos estaremos esperándolos impacientes en el Reino.

—Si papá.

Padre e hija no lo soportaron más, al lado quedaron la etiqueta y el decoro, los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Kagome, mientras el rey acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba tiernamente su frente.

—Eres muy valiente, hija mía—dijo Takahari—Sé que saldrás airosa cuando todo esto termine.

Le dedicó a su hija una mirada llena de ternura y amor, acariciando sus mejillas. Luego miró a Inuyasha, y su voz fue otra vez solemne, pero con un aire paternal.

—La lealtad, el honor y la amistad son cualidades muy extrañas, y es siempre muy grato encontrarla en las personas que amamos. Inuyasha, te agradezco este gesto, y te imploro que cuides a mi tesoro.

—Con mi vida, señor.

Sabía que no exageraba.

Takahari llevaban años sabiendo que Inuyasha sería el encargado de cuidar de su hija, aún así, no se sintió a gusto en absoluto cuando el momento llegó. Sabía que Inuyasha la amaba, la cuidaría de todo y se encargaría de que no le faltase nada. Pero era difícil para un padre comprender que su hijita ya tiene a otro hombre, más joven y fuerte, para protegerla.

—Bien, entonces buscaré ya mismo al rey.

Takahari caminó para retirarse, cuando estuvo ya en la puerta, volteó para ver una vez más a los dos príncipes. Inuyasha sujetaba las manos de Kagome pues la princesa estaba nada de echarse a llorar; a pesar de esa intimidad y de esos sentimientos, podía contemplarse la fortaleza en la pareja. No había marcha atrás, ellos estarían unidos siempre.

"Supongo que nunca estaré listo para cuando dejes de necesitarme" pensó Takahari, saliendo del recinto. Más que el dolor de la guerra, sentía el dolor de que estaba perdiendo a su única hija.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru en persona, con Rin a su lado, despidieron al rey Takahari al amanecer cuando él se marchó con su comitiva. Nadie dijo nada, porque no había cosa que decir, el Reino del Norte y el Reino del Sur estaban oficialmente en guerra, y eso suponía un verdadero cataclismo. La paz que llevaba años generando la prosperidad de todos los reinos había desaparecido.

En la capital del Reino del Valle, todos los pobladores vieron el desfile de banderas, caballos y soldados avanzar, protegiendo celosamente la carroza en donde el rey iba discutiendo con su general sobre estrategias militares. Sólo los ancianos recordaban vagamente las guerras de sus infancias, y las historias que contaron a sus nietos no causaron sosiego alguno. Las mujeres inmediatamente se pusieron a orar, pidiéndole a todos los dioses que conocían para que las nubes de guerra se mantuvieran alejadas, y los hombres trabajan en el campo o en sus mercados temiendo que un día los llamaran a enlistarse.

La corte tenía sus propias maneras de soportar la tensión, pero tampoco eran muy agradables. Los nobles más ricos partieron a sus dominios, algo alejados y relativamente más seguros, mientras que los nobles menores se quedaron en el palacio buscando mejores posiciones ante el rey. Eso sí, todos miraban a la princesa con una combinación de pena y de asombro, pero no decían nada, por temor a la ira del rey.

Kagome se veía pálida todo el tiempo, comía poco y entrenaba mucho. Desde la mañana hasta la tarde, pasaba horas en el gimnasio practicando arquería como una experta, y perfeccionando su esgrima –no era mala, pero tampoco era excelente– en las tardes solamente cabalgar parecía calmarla lo suficiente para irse a la cama. Era una dinámica estresante, y aunque se esmeraba en cumplir con la etiqueta –nunca llegaba tarde a las comidas ni faltaba al respeto a ninguna atención de sus anfitriones– era evidente que no deseaba estar ahí.

Inuyasha poco pudo hacer por ella esos dos días que debieron aplazar su salida, porque se esmeró en crear una cuadrilla insuperable. Colocó a sus hombres de mayor confianza como capitanes de un escuadrón sólido. Izayoi misma cedió a sus dos caballeros favoritos para que formaran parte de ese cortejo, insistiendo que sólo así estaría tranquila. La reina rezaba y abrazaba a Kagome todas las noches, deseando que ella no debiera pasar por esa pena.

Finalmente se llegó el amanecer del tercer día, y todos estaban ya listos para la odisea. Kagome y Sango, llevando vestidos cómodos, subieron a la carroza principal. Inuyasha y Miroku escoltarían dicha carroza con sus caballos hasta la hora de la comida, cuando unos mozos los reemplazarían. Se fueron en silencio, pero no pasaron inadvertidos; los pobladores vieron a su príncipe bien vestido y con mirada fría andar como un soldado firme y fuerte a la guerra. Era un secreto a voces que el príncipe Inuyasha participaría en toda batalla que pudiera.

Viendo a su príncipe partir así, gallardo y valiente, causó profunda admiración en la gente. Quienes aún no le querían, empezaron a hacerlo, y la forma tan honesta y respetuosa que empleaban para hablar de él corrió de boca en boca, llegando naturalmente a los nobles. La corte, por primera vez, se contagió de ese respeto hacia Inuyasha. Esa mañana partía para siempre el hijo no aceptado de Inu-no Taisho, ahora en todo el imaginario colectivo solamente vivía Inuyasha Taisho, el respetable segundo heredero al trono.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome tenía unos diez años de edad, ya había memorizado todos los mapas del Reino del Norte y sus alrededores, así que su padre comenzó a enseñarle las rutas de viaje más famosas, y aquellas que solamente unos cuantos conocían a profundidad. La Ruta del Rey era el camino más transitado, conectaba la capital del Reino del Norte con su puerto más grande, y era el camino de donde se desprendían todas las demás veredas hacia los demás pueblos y ciudades. Estaba muy bien cuidado, su trazo era totalmente líneal, tenía un equipo especial de vigilancia y las zonas más transitadas estaban empedradas.

Sin embargo, la Ruta de la Perla era muy distinta. Más que un solo camino, era la unión de tres antiguos senderos que zigzagueaban como cuerpo de serpiente desde el sur hasta el norte del Reino. Casi nadie lo conocía, y como atravesaba bosques y faldas de montañas, era necesario que quien lo usara conociera perfectamente la geografía del reino, de lo contrario se perdería –eran muchas las leyendas de ejércitos y de caballeros que nunca encontraron la salida del Bosque Templado, uno de los varios que cruzaba la Ruta de la Perla– no estaba empedrado, ni tenía vigilancia o guardia, era casi un camino secreto, pues la Ruta de la Perla había sido diseñada para que los ejércitos y los soberanos pudieran desplazarse hacia el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, o hacia la frontera, de forma segura y sin ser amenazados.

Kagome se jactaba de conocer perfectamente el Reino del Norte, y no se asustaba en lo más mínimo por tener que usar la Ruta de la Perla. Nunca antes había tenido que transitarla, y era probable que la más mínima distracción los hiciera perderse, pero la mente de Kagome no concebía esa posibilidad. Al usar la Ruta de la Perla, que no era tan directa, demorarían dos días más en llegar al Palacio de Shikon, y era tiempo valioso en el cual su pueblo se preguntaría dónde estaba la princesa. No había tiempo que perder ni momento para dudar.

Durante mediodía marcharon sin descanso, siendo Inuyasha el que lideraba la comitiva, pues seguían en el Reino del Valle. Cuando llegaron a la frontera, detuvo todo avance y extendió los mapas frente a Kagome, preguntándole cómo debían marchar ahora.

—Aquí—dijo ella, señalando un punto de la frontera dos kilómetros más adelante, en pleno bosque—Por ahí entraremos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente.

La expresión en los ojos de la princesa era la de un animal salvaje preparándose para atacar, así que Inuyasha enrolló el mapa y dio las indicaciones tal y como Kagome se las dio a él. Entendía por qué ella estaba tan estresada, y lo mejor por hacer era darle su espacio.

La mitad de la comitiva eran soldados del Reino del Norte que conocían solamente los rumores de la Ruta de la Perla, la otra mitad eran soldados del Reino del Oeste que nunca habían cruzado esa frontera. Así que, cuando llegaron al bosque y Kagome les indicó exactamente por dónde pasar, estaban aterrados. Marcharon honorablemente, pero muy asustados.

Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha se daban cuenta del miedo que tenían los hombres, y de cómo por honor y por deber se mantenían marchando. Pero Kagome, demasiado preocupada, no percibía eso. Ella seguía insistiendo en que apuraran el paso; con una brújula en su mano derecha y el mapa en la mano izquierda, insistía en que iban por buen camino y que no se debían preocupar. Kagome no se había dado cuenta que, estando ella tan estresada y angustiada, no podía transmitirle a sus hombres ningún voto de confianza.

Las horas se extendían de manera interminable, todos resentían cada minuto que pasaba con pesadez.

—Kagome—Inuyasha la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos—¿Dónde acamparemos? Pronto anochecerá y tenemos que conseguir un lugar seguro.

—Podemos seguir moviéndonos dos horas más antes de que…

—Los hombres están exhaustos y están asustados. Hay que darles un respiro.

Pero Kagome no estaba contenta con esa idea.

—No, debemos continuar.

—Estás exigiéndoles demasiado.

—¡Sólo lo necesario! Tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a tiempo. El Reino me necesita y yo…

—¡Nosotros también te necesitamos!—Inuyasha había sido muy paciente esos días dándole su espacio y tiempo a Kagome, pero esto le parecía demasiado—Ocupamos que estés aquí, y que pienses en nosotros. Una cosa a la vez, Kagome.

Ella estaba molesta, se le notaba en su expresión y en cómo contenía el aliento. Aún así, Inuyasha le sostuvo la mirada, él tampoco iba a ceder, y notó algo extraño. Los ojos de Kagome se veían oscurecidos, como si una sombra se hubiera posado en su iris, y sus facciones estaban endurecidas, otorgándole un semblante muy distinto al que usualmente tenía la princesa. Inuyasha la había visto molesta infinidad de veces, pero esa expresión era ajena a Kagome. A pocos metros, Sango y Miroku observaban todo con angustia, no era bueno que los príncipes pelearan en esas circunstancias.

Entonces, la cosa más rara del mundo ocurrió –o al menos para Inuyasha– el príncipe notó un resplandor emanar del cuello de su prometida; era un resplandor que al principio tenía tintes rosados, pero después, fue oscureciéndose. Bajó la mirada para seguir el rastro de ese brillo, y notó a la Perla de Shikon, que iba opacándose cada vez más.

—Kagome, la perla…

En todo ese rato, la expresión de la princesa era de absoluta furia, pero ante la mención de la Perla de Shikon, su rostro cambió. La oscuridad en sus ojos se fue, lo mismo que su semblante tenso. Kagome miró a la perla y la sostuvo entre sus manos, notando que su usual pureza estaba desvaneciéndose.

—No…

Cerró los ojos y apretó la perla en sus manos, concentrándose. Todas las lecciones de Kaede regresaron a su mente, ella le había advertido muchas veces que la pureza de la perla depende de la pureza de su portadora. Dejó que la angustia y la preocupación se fueran de su mente, y que en su lugar, regresaran los buenos pensamientos. Ella estaba bien, y estaba con sus amigos, caminando hacia su hogar. No importaba que se demorara un par de días más, porque cuando llegase, Kagome estaría lista para afrontar todas las dificultades que su reino afrontaría.

Inuyasha observó el brillo de la perla regresar, y era de un rosado tan puro que le hizo cuestionarse porqué nunca antes lo había notado. Kagome respiró profundo varias veces más antes de abrir los ojos; notó cansancio, pesadez y tristeza en ellos.

Pero al menos ya era una expresión auténtica de Kagome.

—Todos estamos muy preocupados—le dijo en voz suave—Pero si no descansamos, nos pondremos peor.

Asintió, sin decir nada, todavía procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

—Hay un lago, a media hora de aquí—agregó—Ahí podremos pasar la noche.

—¿Dónde está?

Kagome lo señaló en el mapa, Inuyasha dio las nuevas instrucciones. Todos los hombres se mostraron aliviados de que al fin podrían descansar un poco, así que marcharon al lago con mucho ímpetu. Llegaron e hicieron el campamento en pocos minutos, aprovechando que el lago era de agua dulce para prepararse la cena.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden, Inuyasha buscó a Kagome. Ella estaba sentada en su tienda, observando detenidamente la perla en sus manos. Sango estaba a su lado, y por la expresión en los ojos de la condesa, supo que la situación seguía siendo seria. Al verlo, Sango salió de la tienda y le indicó que se fuera con ella, luego le habló en voz baja.

—Está muy angustiada también por la perla—le dijo.

—Hablaré con ella, tiene que calmarse, o enfermará.

—Kagome nunca había tenido que pasar por una situación como ésta. No sabe cómo afrontar sus emociones.

—Ella es muy fuerte, puede con esto y más.

—No estoy dudando de ella—repuso, con más firmeza en sus palabras—Inuyasha, en este momento Kagome nos necesita demasiado. Te necesita demasiado. Por favor, no la dejes sola.

—Jamás la abandonaría—siseó algo molesto por esa acusación.

—No me refiero a tu presencia física, sé que siempre la cuidarás. Inuyasha, hablo de ella en su estado mental y emocional, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

Asintió levemente.

—Confiaré en ti.

La verdad era que Sango no se veía tan confiada, pero Inuyasha no lo tomó a mal. La verdad era que en temas emocionales nunca fue el mejor ejemplo para nadie, pero Sango tenía razón, le tocaba ser más fuerte, por Kagome.

Entró a la tienda de ella, que era amplia y cómoda, pero por alguna razón no parecía confortable. Kagome estaba sentada con la perla en sus manos, viéndola fijamente, ni siquiera lo notó cuando entró.

—Necesitas cenar—le dijo—¿Te traigo sopa, o carne seca?

—No quiero nada.

—Ya te saltaste la comida, no puedes saltarte la cena.

—Es que no tengo hambre.

—No te pregunté si tenías hambre, te pregunté qué te traeré para cenar.

Kagome suspiró, molestándose otra vez.

—Sé que estás preocupado por mí, pero no tienes que estarlo. Sé cuidarme sola.

—Jamás lo he dudado. Pero no estás sola en éste viaje, Kagome.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

La voz de la princesa se quebró, Inuyasha se inclinó a su lado y, cuando notó las primeras lágrimas emerger de sus ojos, la abrazó con fuerza. Detestaba verla así, si estuviera en él, marcharía hasta donde estuviese Naraku y lo acabaría con sus propias manos, todo con tal de que Kagome estuviera a salvo. Pero no podía hacer eso, al menos no ahora, porque Kagome lo ocupaba a su lado.

De repente, las palabras de Sango obtuvieron otro significado. La condesa estaba preocupada porque no sabía si él conseguiría entender cuáles eran ahora las necesidades de Kagome. Aunque estuviera preocupada, Kagome no necesitaba llegar al Reino del Norte en un día, como creía; lo que la princesa realmente ocupaba era sentirse acompañada, saber que no estaba sola en un momento tan difícil.

Había pensado que, dándole su espacio y su tiempo, ella sanaría, pero ahora se daba cuenta que pensó en cómo reaccionaría él ante una situación semejante, en vez de en cómo reaccionaría Kagome. Al darle su espacio y tiempo, sólo consiguió que Kagome se sintiera sola y abandonado, cuando lo que él pretendía era totalmente lo opuesto.

—Discúlpame, Kagome—le susurró con ternura—No te he ayudado como lo has necesitado. Perdona.

—Has hecho lo que has podido…

—No es excusa—Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza—Quiero que te quede clara una cosa, para mí, no hay nada más importante que tu seguridad. Tus prioridades están por encima de las mías, Kagome. Prometo no volver a fallarte de ésta forma.

Kagome no se esperaba que esas palabras la consolaran tanto. Quizá, al final, lo único que había estado necesitando esos días era ese abrazo consolador de Inuyasha, que parecía ponerlo todo en su lugar.

—Pero, quiero que también me prometas algo.—le dijo, cuando la notó más serena.

Ella se separó ligeramente, para verlo al rostro, y asintió. Inuyasha limpió con sumo cuidado los restos de lágrimas en las mejillas de Kagome, mientras hablaba.

—Soy torpe, lo sabes bien. Por favor, prométeme que cuando sientas que no te estoy ayudando, como estos días, me lo harás saber.

Le sonrió tenuemente.

—Lo prometo.

Se inclinó y le besó la frente, con extrema ternura.

—Inuyasha… ¿viste el resplandor de la perla, verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué curioso… eres la primera persona que lo ve, además de Kaede.

—Nunca antes lo había visto.

Ambos príncipes miraron hacia la Perla, que ahora parecía una joya más, pero Kagome sentía perfectamente que su poder estaba bajo control y purificado.

—Estaba tan alterada, que no noté cuando la perla comenzó a oscurecerse. Supongo que fue por mis propios sentimientos…

—¿Pero ya está bien, verdad?

—Sí. Sólo que… me preocupa no haberlo notado antes, ¿cómo protegeré la perla, Inuyasha, si apenas noté que…?

—Tu misma me has dicho que la perla es reflejo de su portadora ¿no?—la interrumpió, preocupado de que Kagome volviera a caer en pensamientos sinsentidos—Entonces reflejaba tu propia angustia. Debes cuidar más de ti, para poder cuidar más de la perla.

Kagome apretó los labios, guardando la perla entre los pliegues de su vestido.

—La anciana Kaede me dijo, hace tiempo, que lo más complicado siempre es encontrar el equilibrio. Apenas la estoy entendiendo…

Inuyasha pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

—Tengo que cuidar de mí, cierto. Pero también quiero proteger a mi reino. Tengo que equilibrar esa situación.

—Te ayudaremos en este proceso—le dijo—Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Lo sé—volteó para sonreírle—Gracias.

En esa sonrisa, Inuyasha vio más de su Kagome. De esa mujer fuerte y dulce que, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo en voz alta, le había cautivado el corazón. Verla así, tan auténtica, después de tenerla días enteros sumamente estresada y nerviosa, lo hizo sentirse contento. Así que se inclinó hacia ella y le robó un corto beso de sus labios.

Kagome aún no estaba acostumbrada a que las muestras de cariño de Inuyasha fueran tan directas. Era algo que los dos seguían desarrollando, pero ya que el mundo estaba empezando a volverse caótico, era normal que comenzaran a apresurarse en su relación.

Como Inuyasha tampoco estaba acostumbrado al ambiente romántico que se generaba en ellos cuando eran más unidos, se puso de pie y estiró ambos brazos.

—Entonces… ¿carne o sopa?

—¿Podría pedir un poco de los dos?—inquirió, sintiendo de repente toda el hambre que había contenido en el día.

—Claro que sí—Inuyasha sonrió y salió de la tienda en dirección a la improvisada cocina.

Kagome le miró alejarse sonriendo, agradeciendo por tenerlo a su lado en ese momento. Mientras Inuyasha caminaba, su armadura comenzó a cambiar adoptando la forma de una mucho más antigua, y su cabello blanco se veía recogido por una coleta ceremonial. Caminaba con un aire aún más distinguido, y sus prendas tenían una majestuosidad que Kagome jamás había visto.

Parpadeó, la ilusión se esfumó en un segundo, Inuyasha estaba algo lejos pidiendo las raciones de comida, era él, así como lo conocía ¿a quién había visto? ¿habría sido algún ancestro de Inuyasha, que estaba cerca de ellos cuidándolos? No estaba segura.

Cubierta entre telas, la perla de Shikon resplandecía, pero Kagome no lo notó. Estaba demasiado cansada, y no pudo sentir la suave advertencia de los ancestros.

.

.

.

 _En algún lugar cerca de la frontera, Reino del Norte_

Naraku tenía una tienda de campaña enorme, con un pequeño recinto cubierto de telas oscuras en donde hacía sus conjuros y lecturas sin que nadie curioseara de más. Estaba en ese recinto cuando tuvo una visión muy clara de la princesa Kagome, sujetando la perla de Shikon, y al príncipe Inuyasha a su lado, protegiéndola. La visión fue tan clara, que agarró una combinación de pócimas y bebió unas gotas profundizándola y entrando en un estado de trance, que le permitió ver la imagen con aún más claridad, casi como si estuviera al lado de ellos.

Vio la conmoción de la princesa, y cómo a pesar de eso consiguió mantener purificada a la perla de Shikon. Vaya, esa princesa era poderosa, quizá más de lo que pensaba, aún así debería ser sencillo corromperla en la situación correcta. Luego miró al príncipe Inuyasha inclinarse y besarle suavemente los labios, en un roce sutil cual ala de mariposa. Ahí Naraku frunció el ceño, molesto ¿cómo se atrevía ese ser a profanar el cuerpo puro de su futura mujer?

El trance terminó, y Naraku quedó a oscuras en su recinto, pensativo.

—Así que la historia vuelve a repetirse—habló para sí mismo—Pero no tendrá el mismo desenlace.

Salió de su recinto, esperándolo en el centro de su tienda, estaba una mujer de expresión taciturna, con una pluma blanca en sus manos.

—Ah, Kagura. Pensé que vendrías después de la cena.

—Me manda el deber—respondió irónica—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Vamos, quita esa cara de mal genio. Estamos conquistando la grandeza, ¿no?

Kagura no dijo nada, y Naraku sonrió. Le tendió un mapa del Reino del Norte, que tenía marcado un sendero complejo y ondulante entre los bosques.

—¿Quieres que muera otra vez?

—No, quiero que vigiles a la princesa Kagome—le dijo—Ese es el camino que ella usará para llegar a la capital. Toma a un pequeño escuadrón y síguela de cerca.

—La capturo.

—No es necesario, sólo dime a detalle todo lo que ocurra con ella. Tenemos que acercarnos despacio.

—¿Solamente quieres que sea un ojo sobre ella? ¿y eso en qué te serviría?

—A ti no te importa—dijo en tono más hosco—Sólo cumple con lo que te mando.

Kagura suspiró, molesta, nunca le había gustado tener que obedecer órdenes. Sentía que había sido una prisionera toda su vida, condicionada a las órdenes de su insoportable pero poderoso padre.

—Ya qué—hizo girar la pluma entre sus manos, dándosela vuelta en dirección a la salida.

—Una cosa más—agregó Naraku.—Llévate a tu hermana Kanna contigo.

Detuvo su andar, suspiró pesadamente, murmuró un "si" y salió de la tienda. Al menos Kanna era la hermana que menos detestaba.

Naraku se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones que tenía en su tienda, contemplando a su hija mayor salir. Nunca se había sentido precisamente orgulloso de sus bastardos, aunque se hizo cargo de todos ellos. Y es que no eran perfectos.

Kagura, la mayor, había heredado esa insoportable cualidad de querer hacer las cosas a su manera, por culpa de su caprichosa madre. Kanna era seria y calculadora, pero demasiado plana, pues su madre tampoco tuvo nunca mucha voluntad. Hakudoshi era terco y creído, por su madre también fue muy presuntuosa. Naraku estaba consciente de que todos sus tres bastardos habían heredado muchos defectos de sus impuras madres, y por eso, se deshizo de esas mujeres desde que eran unos bebés, evitando así que les enseñaran peores hábitos.

Aunque los educó lo mejor que pudo, nunca consiguió que sus bastardos superaran la herencia dañina de sus madres. Al menos le servían de otras formas, pero Naraku estaba consciente de que nunca serían herederos dignos de su linaje. Solamente existía una mujer en todo el mundo con el linaje intachable, capaz de heredar virtudes a sus hijos en vez de problemas: Kagome Higurashi.

Imaginaba la perfección que generaría un niño nacido de su semilla, plantado en la pureza del vientre Higurashi. Sí. Solamente esa combinación lo satisfacía. Y vaya que tendría a Kagome en sus brazos.

A unos pocos metros, Kagura y Kanna preparaban sus caballos, listas para empezar su misión. Estaban en un campamento militar levantado cerca de la frontera norte de su reino, cerca de la salida hacia la frontera. Tendrían que cabalgar toda la noche para alcanzar a la princesa Kagome en la mañana, y después continuar el viaje. Llevarían solamente a dos hombres como sirvientes, conscientes que su principal fuerte sería pasar desapercibidas.

Salieron y sus figuras se perdieron en la oscuridad nocturna en cuestión de minutos, dejando un campamento de más de 50 mil soldados detrás de ellas.

.

.

.

En la mañana, Kagome ayudó a sus doncellas a empacar las cosas de su tienda, y supervisó buena parte de los preparativos para levantar el campamento. Inuyasha la vio más animada, y eso le dejó una sensación de alivio enorme. Fue como descubrir que un enorme peso cayera de sus hombros, sin haber notado que estaba cargándolo.

Luego, en vez de subir a la carroza con Sango, Kagome montó uno de los caballos e insistió en liderar ella misma el trayecto. Nadie conocía el camino mejor que ella, y sería más práctico si ella tomaba la delantera guiándolos a todos. Los soldados, que estaban aún algo inquietos, se sintieron mucho mejor y también asombrados por la iniciativa de la princesa. Los hombres del Reino del Norte estaban orgullosos de su heredera, y los del Reino del Oeste, asombrados ante su voluntad.

Sango decidió entonces que ella también montaría, así que la carroza fue usada como bodega y también para que los soldados que hicieron la guardia nocturna descasaran un par de horas más. Empezaron así su viaje, con Kagome y Sango en la delantera.

Marcharon todo el día, teniendo una breve pausa para comer y después continuaron todavía con mayor intensidad. Acamparon esa noche a los pies de una montaña, el clima era más frío en esa zona, así que debieron usar algunas de las lonas como mantas. Kagome les aseguró que el frío disminuiría cuando avanzaran al día siguiente, y así fue.

Tener que cuidar de la comitiva, dirigirla y organizarla, fue todo lo que necesitó Kagome para reorganizar sus prioridades. Estaba más animada y enérgica, y hablaba con Inuyasha con bastante pasión sobre las ideas que tenía que aportarle al Consejo de Guerra una vez que llegase al reino.

Finalmente, a mediados del tercer día, se divisó la ciudad capital a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Inuyasha estaba impresionado, llevaba dos días cruzando el Reino del Norte por toda su zona boscosa, alejado de sus aldeas, y ahora que tenía a la ciudad frente a él, lo envolvía una extraña sensación confortante. A la distancia podía apreciarse la vida que proyectaba la ciudad, la cual hizo que Kagome se sintiera mucho más tranquila. Pero Inuyasha estaba viviendo otra tormenta en su mente: esa era la primera vez que visitaba el Reino del Norte, y la situación no era precisamente la mejor.

En todos sus años de conocerse, Kagome siempre fue la que visitó a Inuyasha en el Palacio de los Vientos, e Inuyasha la escuchaba atento cuando hablaba de su palacio, de sus jardines, de su gente y de sus seres queridos. Era asombroso tener frente a sus ojos por primera vez un lugar que había escuchado ser descrito infinidad de veces.

—¿Te gusta?—preguntó Kagome, notando que Inuyasha contemplaba absorto la ciudad.

—Es hermosa—respondió.

—Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras en otras circunstancias.

—No pienses en eso—le sonrió tenuemente—Vamos, todos deben estar esperándote.

—Te encantará, lo mismo que el palacio. Terminada la junta, te lo mostraré a detalle.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario, tú…

—Vamos.

No lo dejó terminar de hablar, así que Inuyasha no continuó con el tema. Marcharon mucho más contentos y aliviados, en ese viaje, por el gran liderazgo que mostró Kagome, se ganó la absoluta lealtad de todos los soldados en esa comitiva. La ciudad capital no estaba amurallada, pero tenía dos torres de vigilancia en su entrada por la carretera principal, y cuando vieron a Kagome encabezar la comitiva, inmediatamente sonaron las trompetas con el saludo real.

La gente salió a las calles para recibir a la princesa, y sus ojos se llenaron de gusto y asombro cuando la vieron tan segura y resuelta, liderando hombres de guerra, devolviéndoles a todos sonrisas amables ¿quién podía tener miedo, cuando esa hermosa y valiente criatura era la heredera de su reino?

También se fijaron, aunque en menor medida, en el príncipe Inuyasha. Se veía apuesto y gallardo al lado de la princesa, y causó una buena impresión, en gran medida ligada al inmenso alivio que sintió la población de ver a su princesa, sana, salva y fuerte frente a ellos.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron de par en par, y la comitiva entera entró. Los soldados de la guardia inmediatamente los rodearon, así como un ejército de sirvientes listos para atenderlos. A los soldados de los llevaron para que descansaran, lo mismo que a los caballos; los sirvientes de menor rango comenzaron a desempacar, y el mayordomo escoltó a los nobles al interior del palacio.

El Palacio de Shikon era enorme, hermoso, diseñado para agradar a la vista de todos cuanto le vieran. Sus colores cálidos oscilaban entre los tonos rojizos, marrones y dorados, y sus decoraciones suaves pero firmes creaban una severa nota se solemnidad. Era fácil descubrir porque Kagome era una persona tan afable, a pesar de su realeza, y es que todo en ese palacio era una combinación de dignidad y amabilidad.

Inuyasha no pudo contemplar todo cuanto hubiese querido, porque fueron escoltados a sus recámaras. Se les concedieron a él y a Miroku dos cuartos en la misma ala donde residían el rey y la princesa, lo cual era un enorme honor. Se les dio ropa y artículos de limpieza, los sirvientes los iban apurando porque el Consejo se reuniría en pocos minutos, y ellos ocupaban ya estar presentes.

No vio gran cosa de la habitación que le dieron, pero sí noto que era amplia y con alfombras. El cuarto de baño era grande y fue lo que miró a más detalle, pintado en tonos duraznos con bellos detalles dorados y plateados; la enorme tina estaba ya llena de agua caliente con jabón fresco, y tenía una gran selección de artículos para el cuidado de la piel y del cabello. Inuyasha se bañó rápido, admirando el traje que le dieron: una chaqueta regia con hilo dorado y unos pantalones y botas a juego. Parecía que ya lo habían mandado a hacer para él desde antes. Encima se colocó los emblemas de su reino, que llevaba en broches grandes en sus bolsos personales.

Salió al pasillo y se encontró ahí con Miroku, también arreglado, así que esperó con él a que salieran Kagome y Sango. Ellas salieron unos pocos minutos después, muy bien vestidas, y los condujeron por el pasillo hasta la sala en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el Consejo de Guerra. La habitación estaba resguardada por cuatro soldados, y unos cuantos hombres bien vestidos estaban charlando afuera, los vieron sin disimulo mientras entraban.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada en llegar ya al cuarto, que apenas notó las miradas no tan discretas que algunos nobles le dirigieron a Inuyasha y Miroku, que eran dos desconocidos aún. Los guardias los dejaron pasar porque iban con la princesa, pero el resto de los nobles seguían sintiéndolos como intrusos.

El Consejo de Guerra era una enorme mesa ovalada, donde ya la mitad de los miembros había tomado asiento. Éstos se pusieron de pie cuando vieron entrar a la princesa, saludándola formalmente. Al fondo estaba Takahari, quien caminó hacia su hija y la abrazó sin importarle el protocolo.

—¿Todo bien en tu viaje?—preguntó.

—Sí.

—Príncipe Inuyasha, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos en este momento—le dijo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, majestad.

—El Reino del Norte te debe siempre gratitud, príncipe Inuyasha—dijo eso en tono más alto, asegurándose de que todos lo entendieran—Espero que jamás olvidemos el valioso aliado que hemos encontrado en tu persona.

Un observador casual hubiera pensado que esas palabras eran un tanto meticulosas, pero Inuyasha y Kagome, príncipes criados en cortes, sabían bien por qué el rey las pronunciaba. Era una manera de imponer autoridad a Inuyasha, dejándole claro a los nobles que era una persona favorecida por el rey, y que debía ser tratada de esa forma.

—Gracias—respondió, inclinándose ligeramente.

En ese momento entraron dos de los generales, quienes no ocultaron su sorpresa por ver a la princesa y a Inuyasha ahí. Murmuraron unas cosas a sus sirvientes personales, que salieron del recinto, y después se acercaron al rey.

—Majestad, tenemos importantes noticas.—miró de soslayó a Kagome antes de agregar—Se las comunicaremos cuando empiece la sesión.

—No veo por qué no puede decírmelas ahora—repuso el rey.

El general se contuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Antes de que Inuyasha o Takahari pudieran decir algo, fue la propia Kagome quien tomó la palabra.

—Yo también tengo algo importante que comentarle, general, cuando empiece la sesión.

—Supongo que se lo dirá a su padre, alteza.

—No, se lo diré al consejo, en unos momentos.

Como nadie más hablaba, el general miró a la princesa fijamente, envalentonándose.

—Alteza, agradecemos mucho que nuestra heredera sea tan fiel a los principios del reino. Pero como el Consejo está completo, supongo que su presencia no es necesaria, por lo pronto.

—¿Y por qué no habría de ser necesaria mi presencia aquí, general, si soy la heredera?

—Supongo yo que su presencia es requerida en los comités de los hospicios y salubridad, alteza. Esos también corren en cargo de la Corona.

¡Le había dicho que se fuera al hospital, o al santuario! Esos eran los deberes tradicionales de las princesas y de las reinas, pero Kagome no era la heredera tradicional. Detrás de ella, Inuyasha estaba también indignado, pero sabía que su prometida no ocupaba su ayuda en un debate. Pudo ver a distancia que el propio Takahari admiraba todo el espectáculo.

—Mi presencia es requerida en todos los ámbitos donde mi reino me necesita, general—repuso Kagome en tono firme.—Todos.

El general, que se estaba tomando ya eso un asunto personal, no lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle:

—La guerra es un asunto de hombres, alteza—dijo en voz baja, pero todos escucharon—Y de nuestros hombres—agregó, mirando de soslayo a Inuyasha.

—¿El príncipe y yo le causamos un conflicto, general?—Kagome lo dijo en tono inocente, inyectándole mofa a la pregunta—Que pena. Hasta donde yo sé, el heredero del Reino del Norte tiene un asiento honorable y vitalicio en el Consejo de Guerra. Y yo soy la heredera, ¿o la ley hace distinción?

Volteó alrededor, como esperando que alguien más respondiera, pero nadie se atrevió.

—No, general. No la hace. Yo hoy la heredera y mi lugar está aquí. Además, el príncipe Inuyasha es mi prometido, y su futuro príncipe. Le conviene comenzar a tratarlo con respeto.

—No están despo…

—En vez de criticar su presencia—lo interrumpió con voz firme—Debería agradecerle que sus hombres ayudaron a tu princesa a llegar aquí, sana y salva, en tiempos conflictivos. Deberías agradecerle que nos ha mostrado a tu rey y a tu princesa hospitalidad en su reino incontables ocasiones, y ahora, se alía con nosotros ¿así es como tratará a los aliados, general?

Rojo de ira, pero incapaz de decir algo más, el general bajó los ojos y susurró:

—Mis disculpas, altezas. He hablado por impulso.

—No hay nada que disculpar—dijo Kagome en tono severo—¿Alguien más tiene algo que agregar?

Todos en el recinto guardaron silencio.

—Bien.—dijo Takahari—Demos inicio a la sesión.

Los presentes tomaron asiento, y ya nadie pudo decir nada cuando Kagome se sentó a la derecha de su padre, e Inuyasha al lado de ella.

* * *

 _Nota 1.-Algunos han comentado que Inuyasha y Kagome deberían ser más románticos. Denles tiempo, son tercos, apenas declararon sus sentimientos y ahora hay una guerra de por medio. Pero sí habrá momentos muuuy intensos y lindos entre ellos, ya los verán._

 _Nota 2.-No se me ha olvidado Kaede ni tampoco Sango y Miroku; ellos los desarrollaré más en el próximo episodio._

 _Nota 3.-¿Qué tal el carácter de Kagome? esa escena de ella contra el general la tuve en mi cabeza dando vueltas días enteros. Espero la hayan disfrutado._

 _En general, de verdad espero que disfrutaran de éste capítulo. Mil gracias a todos por leer, y ya saben que todas sus sugerencias son bien recibidas ¡saludos y abrazos desde México!_


	14. Chapter 14

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo se encuentran? yo aquí con la novedad de que al fin pude terminar éste capítulo. Amigos míos, éste es el inicio de una gran travesía... oh bueno, al menos del nudo de la historia. Me demoré porque deseaba que tuviera un desarrollo creíble, considerando todas las cosas que han pasado, y para darles las pistas necesarias sobre el rumbo que irá tomando la historia. Ya empieza a ponerse más mágica... por decirlo de una forma.

Reviews:

Guest: Me alegra tanto que te gustara el fic, y muchas de las escenas que me mencionas son de hecho de las que más me gustó escribir c: espero que este nuevo capítulo siga siendo de tu agrado.

AmyCat45: En efecto, Inuyasha siempre ha sabido que Kagome es una chica fuerte (en el anime también lo reconoce) pero su orgullo latoso retrasó que lo admitiera. En cuanto a Naraku, tendrá unos 45 años aproximadamente, no lo especifiqué en el fic, disculpa.

Yaelinuyasha: ¡disculpa! no es mi intención que se sientan abandonados, es que a veces no encuentro la forma de escribir lo que quiero y me demoro. Lo bueno es que te gustan los resultados, jeje. Sí, Inuyasha y Kagome son como tortugas, pero te aviso que están llegando al final de la carrera y dejarán su caparazón pronto c;

CONEJA: Nop, no la he abandonado ¡y espero que te guste este cap!

Nieve Taisho: Ufff, primero que nada, la cosa con Naraku es complicada, es un villano de características muy específicas en la serie he intento mantenerlo lo más parecido aquí en este fic, me alegra que el resultado esté saliendo bien. La relación de Kagome con la perla tendrá más desarrollo c; y perdona, ya cambié el "katara" por "kagome". Sí, ando ocupando más de atla en mi vida ¡saludos preciosa!

Forever MK NH:perdona el Katara T_T ya lo cambié

Mizuki0709: es que el general es algo machista, piensa que Kagome, como es mujer, no debería inmiscuirse en los asuntos de guerra, algo que Kagome no acepta ni tampoco Takahari. Gracias por disfrutar tanto del fic :

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El Santuario de las Cuatro Almas era un recinto grande, sobrio y antaño poderoso. Aunque la dignidad de sus años seguía mostrándose en sus formas, la anciana Kaede contemplaba en cada uno de sus pequeños templos el deterioro y desgaste. Por siglos, el poder del Santuario provenía de la Perla de Shikon, y ahora que no estaba, podía verse que estaba perdiendo su fuerza espiritual.

—Mi señora—una de las nodrizas se inclinó ante Kaede, con expresión preocupada—Los sellos en los templos del oeste están rompiéndose.

—Por supuesto que sí, los ataques de espíritus malignos contra éste Santuario no han hecho más que empezar.

La nodriza, que era muy joven, tembló de imaginarlo. Pero la voz de Kaede sonaba dura y realista, a ella no le impresionaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cree que nos quedemos sin protección de los sellos, mi señora?

—Lo más probable es que duren una o dos semanas más. Pero eso no importa. No hay reliquias aquí que puedan robar.

—¡Pero señora, el Santuario…!

—Tuvo un propósito, y ya terminó de cumplirlo—dijo tajante—Ahora la princesa tiene la perla en su poder, y eso es lo importante. Un descendiente Shikiomi finalmente fue digno, todo lo que suceda ahora será consecuencia de las decisiones de Kagome.

—Señora, se equivoca, aún tenemos una reliquia.

—¿De cuál hablas, muchacha?

—La del Templo Sur.

Kaede sonrió, y después rio, como si hubiera dicho una broma.

—Es sólo una imitación, pero has sido buena en recordarlo. El verdadero está en el Palacio de los Shikiomi.

—¿Y ellos no ocupan protección?

—No por lo pronto—Kaede respiró profundo—Ellos tienen un Goshinboku, y no cualquiera, sino uno de los más poderosos… con eso bastará por lo pronto.

La nodriza no parecía estar muy convencida, pero no podía hacer nada que no indicara la Sacerdotisa Mayor. Y Kaede, aunque estuviera anciana y convaleciente, era por mucho quien más parecía saber qué estaba pasando en todo el reino.

—Los sellos durarán con suerte dos semanas—continuó Kaede—Ese es todo el tiempo que nos queda. Muchacha, escribe a la princesa Kagome, ella tiene que venir.

—Pero mi señora, con la guerra…

—Cuando escribas la carta, coloca al final los símbolos sagrados del templo. La princesa entenderá el mensaje.

La nodriza hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó para completar la tarea recién asignada. Cuando la vio alejarse, Kaede notó las enormes sombras rodeando el Santuario, deseosas de entrar, pensando que ahí se encontraba un tesoro.

—Quizá nos quede aún menos tiempo…

.

.

.

—Qué aburrido—se quejó Kagura, pasando una pluma blanca entre sus manos.—Deberíamos irnos ya.

—No, espera—le dijo su hermana Kanna—Tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Kagura suspiró, dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Se encontraban en los límites del bosque, a una altura suficiente para que pudieran contemplar la capital del Reino del Norte a distancia. La ciudad no se veía muy diferente a otras, y no podían ver a detalle suficiente para saber si estaban tramando alguna especie de estrategia.

Llevaban ahí dos días, apenas la comitiva de Kagome e Inuyasha salió de los bosques, Kagura y Kanna debieron quedarse para que nadie las viera en las llanuras. Después de todo, estaban en una misión de incógnito, y hasta ahora nadie las había detectado.

En sus manos, Kanna sostenía un espejo blanco. Era un artefacto alterado con la magia negra de Naraku, que les permitía mandarle mensajes instantáneamente. Le habían avisado ya que Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la capital, y que todo parecía estar en orden. Pero Naraku les mandó quedarse y esperar ¿esperar por alguien, por algo? No lo sabían.

—¡Estoy harta!—gritó Kagura, quien siempre fue impaciente—Llevamos aquí dos malditos días sin hacer absolutamente nada. Preferiría al menos intentar asesinarlos en el palacio, pero…

—No digas nada, Kagura—la voz de Kanna, siempre serena, apeas interrumpió a la de su hermana—Debemos esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué? ¡ya fue suficiente!—colocó la pluma en su peinado y le dio la espalda a su hermana menor—Yo me regreso al campamento, no soporto otro minuto más en este lugar.

—Kagura.

—¡No me detendré por ti, hermanita!—dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Kagura, ya llegó.

—¿Eh?—se detuvo un momento, volteando hacia su hermana—¿Llegó quién?

La menor no dijo nada, así que la mayor miró a su alrededor. Al pie de un árbol a unos pocos metros, escondida por la sombra, estaba una mujer. Ella se acercó, permitiendo que apreciara mejor sus facciones: tenía una piel muy blanca, y un semblante sereno. Era una mujer preciosa, y estaba vestida con un atuendo fino de combate.

—Las bastardas de Naraku—dijo la mujer—He oído mucho de ustedes, pero se ven más jóvenes de lo que imaginé.

—Mira quien habla…

—Cálmate, no vine aquí a ofenderlas.

Kanna dio un paso adelante, extendiendo el espejo hacia la mujer. Ella se inclinó y susurró:

—Todo está en orden, señor. Los sellos casi se rompen. La princesa saldrá al Santuario muy pronto.

El espejo emitió un ligero brillo, mandando el mensaje. Después, Kanna lo guardó, sabiendo que estaba de más.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Una informante de tu padre, como acabas de atestiguar.

—No te pases de lista, muchacha—Kagura frunció el ceño—No estás hablando con cualquiera.

—Lamento si no mostré mis modales—la mujer esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y después hizo una reverencia—Hijas bastardas de un rey, aún así, merecen mis respetos. Me llamo Kikyou, y es todo lo que ocupan saber.

—¿De dónde conseguiste la información que le mandaste a mi padre?

—Estoy muy cerca de los príncipes—respondió—La princesa Kagome deberá partir hoy o mañana. Lo harán de forma discreta, para no llamar la atención, así que cuando lo hagan yo les avisaré. Hasta entonces, no deben moverse de aquí.

—¿Enserio pretendes que nos quedemos aquí más tiempo, en medio de la nada?

—Deja tus caprichos para después. Si se alejan, no podré anunciarles cuándo se irá la princesa ¿o sí?—le miró retadora—Esperen, les aseguro que la princesa no tardará más de dos días en irse.

Dicho eso, Kikyou les dio la espalda y se marchó.

—¿Tú sabías de esto, Kanna?

Kagura miró a su hermana insistente; aunque nunca fueron amigas, al menos entre ellas llevaban una relación cordial.

—Solamente que ella es una informante de nuestro padre.

—Hay algo extraño en ella.

—Lo sé.

Ambas miraron al bosque, por donde Kikyou había desaparecido, y después vieron hacia la ciudad capital. Les indicaron a sus guardaespaldas que prepararan una nueva cena, y luego se sentaron sobre el césped, descansando. Si tenían suerte, en tres o cuatro días estarían de nuevo en el campamento, y tendrían más cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

" _Su Alteza Real, me complace informarle que la señora Kaede, Sacerdotisa Mayor en el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, ha recuperado su salud, y pide su presencia con motivo de urgencia para dialogar situaciones de suma importancia para la seguridad de nuestro reino. Esperamos su pronto arribo…"_

Había más contenido en la carta, pero Inuyasha leía sólo las primeras frases una y otra vez. Era su primera vez en el Reino del Norte, pero conocía muy bien muchas de sus tradiciones –sus maestros le enseñaron con esmero, esperando que así pudiera llevarse mejor con Kagome cuando eran niños– y sabía que el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas era un recinto que contaba con la protección directa del rey. No de ningún duque, o de algún conde, del propio rey.

Por otro lado, Kagome únicamente miraba cuatro símbolos al final de la carta, plasmados con las expertas pinceladas de una persona que los ha escrito toda la vida. Ella los conocía de memoria, había leído muchos textos al respecto, y verlos ahí la alteraba más. Entendía lo que Kaede quería decirle con eso.

El destino tenía que estarle jugando una broma. No podía ser que Kaede le estuviera hablando de esto, justo cuando su reino estaba en guerra.

—Tengo que ir—dijo, con la voz quebrada del dolor.

—Puedes posponerlo—le recomendó Inuyasha—Estamos terminando de planear la estrategia con los generales y debes estar ahí. Como heredera…

—¡Quiero estar aquí!—gritó, desahogándose—Pero la perla… esto es sobre la perla.

¡Esa condenada perla!

Inuyasha miró la perla, colgando del cuello de Kagome y maldijo _"¿por qué tienes que causar tantos problemas?"_ pensó.

—¿Cómo sabes que es sobre la perla?

—Por éstos símbolos. Mira.

Inuyasha los miró, pero como no sabía que significaban, Kagome los fue traduciendo.

—Arami Tama, significa Valor. Este es Nigimi Tama, significa Amistad. Kushimi Tama, significa Conocimiento, y finalmente Sakimi Tama, significa Amor.

Y de repente, todos los libros, las cartas y las enseñanzas de Kaede regresaron a su mente de una forma nítida.

—Son las cuatro esencias que forman la Perla de Shikon. El equilibrio entre estas esencias es lo que le da poder y mantiene a la perla purificada. Si Kaede lo puso aquí, es porque algo amenaza a la perla.

Kagome tocó superficialmente la lisa superficie de la perla, intentando contener su angustia.

—Es importante—concluyó Inuyasha.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. De alguna forma, el mundo que los rodeaba se había vuelto más mágico, y eso no les parecía extraño.

—Kaede ha protegido la perla durante toda su vida—dijo Kagome—Ella sabe más que yo.

—Si es tan urgente que vayas, entonces yo te acompañaré.

—Pero…

—No hay ningún pero que valga—Inuyasha le sujetó la mano, obligándole a que lo mirara de frente—Eres mi prometida, y tu seguridad es mi prioridad.

—Debo decirle a mi padre…

—¿Decirme el qué?

Los dos príncipes voltearon y vieron que Takahari estaba entrando al salón, podían verse las ojeras bajo sus ojos, el rey casi no descansaba desde que la declaración de guerra fue formal. Pero intuía algo, díganle instinto de padre si quieren, presentía que algo estaba ocurriéndole a su hija. Y ningún general, pelea o guerra lo alejaría de sus deberes de padre.

—Papá, acaba de llegarme ésta carta de la Sacerdotisa Kaede. Demanda mi presencia en el Santuario.

Kagome notó cómo la expresión de su padre cambió, primero mostró sorpresa, después enfado, y al final, dolor. Un dolor que asustó al propio Inuyasha.

Takahari no dijo nada, caminó hacia su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome pudo sentir el cuerpo de su padre temblar por la impotencia y el miedo. Fue algo totalmente nuevo, que la hizo llorar por la enorme cantidad de emociones que estaban viviendo.

—Sabía que éste día llegaría—dijo el rey—Lo supe desde que naciste. Pero fui un necio. Perdóname hija mía, pude haberlo hecho mejor…

—¿De qué hablas, papá?

Takahari se separó y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Kagome, contemplándola con todo ese amor que sólo tienen los padres. Por un momento, la miró como cuando era una bebé, diminuta y adorable, que cabía perfectamente en sus brazos y que se dormía cuando lo escuchaba tararear. Ese recuerdo le hizo más doloroso afrontar la verdad de que, frente a él, estaba una mujer, hartamente parecida a su difunta esposa, y que debía afrontar su destino.

—Es tradición que, cuando un heredero nace, una sacerdotisa lee su futuro. En tu caso, hija, quien lo hizo fue la propia Kaede. Ella vio la guerra por venir, y también grandes dificultades para ti. Y que tendrías que afrontarlas usando el legado familiar.

Al decir eso, señaló la perla de Shikon, y Kagome comenzó a atar cabos en su mente. A poca distancia, Inuyasha escuchaba de la manera más atenta, intentando entender.

—Como sabes, la perla de Shikon surgió de Midoriko Shikiomi, y a la muerte del Guerrero del Sol, la familia Shikiomi se encargó de cuidar a la perla. Cuando nuestro ancestro, Sohar Higurashi llegó a las Montañas, y descubrió el poder de la perla, le dio su palabra a los Shikiomi de que los ayudaría a resguardarla.

—¿El tratado de paz fue por la perla?

—Sí. Sohar entregó a sus sacerdotisas más poderosas, entre ellas, estaban dos de sus hijas. Como sabes, los Higurashi también tenemos poder espiritual—el rey sonaba cada vez más seguro—Ellas crearon el Santuario de las Cuatro Almas, y colocaron unos poderosos sellos que resguardaran a la perla. Y así la cuidaron durante siglos, hasta que…

—Hasta que Kaede me la dio.

—Sí, y lo hizo por una razón. Debido a la etiqueta de la corte, los Higurashi y los Shikiomi fuimos olvidando nuestros dones. Aunque yo tengo potencial espiritual, no sé usarlo, y dudo que pueda aprender cosas nuevas en esta etapa de mi vida. Pero no así tu madre, ella sí aprendió a dominar sus poderes, Kaede misma le enseñó, y en palabras de Kaede, tu madre fue una de sus aprendices más poderosas.

Al recordar a su amada Saori, los ojos del rey se entristecieron.

—Nunca hubo unión alguna entre la casa Higurashi y la casa Shikiomi, solamente acuerdos. Cuando me casé con tu madre, ni ella ni yo sabíamos que estábamos uniendo dos poderes hace mucho tiempo dormidos. El día de tu nacimiento, tu poder se manifestó, y para poder contenerlo, tu madre debió sellarlo. Eso le costó la vida.

Kagome nunca se había sentido culpable por la muerte de su madre, pero en ese momento, una parte de ella lo hizo. Takahari lo notó, y volvió a entornar el rostro de su hija con cariño.

—Kaede se aseguró de que tus poderes estuvieran controlados, pero me advirtió de tu destino. En vida, tu madre jamás pudo usar la perla de Shikon, porque la dejaba exhausta. Pero tú hija… tú, que aún tienes casi todo tu poder sellado, eres capaz de mantenerla purificada con solo tenerla colgada de tu cuello.

—Esto es absurdo—Kagome encerró la perla en su mano, meditando—No puedes decirme que tengo esos poderes ¡Me cuesta a veces contener a la perla! Y jamás he usado dones así…

—No, porque yo no lo permití.—al culpa regresó al rey y se notó en su expresión—Por la enormidad de tus dones, debiste empezar un entrenamiento especial cuando eras niña. Pero yo fui un necio, sabía que se nos acercaba la guerra y pensé que, si no aprendías sobre tus poderes, entonces éstos no se desarrollarían, como me pasó a mí. Y serías normal y estarías a salvo.

Inuyasha, quien era el más neutral en esa habitación, pudo detectar el momento en que Kagome miró a su padre con recelo.

—Pero me equivoqué, desde luego. Kaede hizo todo lo que pudo, pero yo no la dejé entrenarte como era debido.—el rey bajó la mirada—Desde que naciste, la perla de Shikon comenzó a tener una actividad extraña, y las sacerdotisas no podían controlarla. Por eso debieron dártela. Todavía en ese momento yo pude ceder, pero no quise… perdóname hija mía.

—¿Y qué se supone que debí aprender, padre?—preguntó Kagome un poco molesta.

—A controlar la energía—explicó—Según Kaede, tu poder es idéntico al de Midoriko. Tu podrías controlar la energía para purificar y proteger, para…

—Para ser una sacerdotisa guerrera.

—Sí.

—Papá… ¿por qué?—Kagome sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero siguió hablando—¡Yo podría estar haciendo una diferencia justo ahora! Podría protegerte, a ti y a mi pueblo. Y en vez de eso… ¡no sé hacer nada!

—Kagome, perdóname. Pero debes entender. Me aterraba la idea de que esos dones te apartaran de mí… como lo hicieron con tu madre.

—Mamá murió por mí, no por mis dones…

—No. El poder fue demasiado. Ella…

—¡Ella está muerta por mi culpa!—gritó—Y lo peor es que su sacrificio fue en vano… porque gracias a ti no sé hacer nada de lo que podría salvarnos.

Takahari sintió que las palabras de su hija le dolían en todo su ser, y Kagome cerró los ojos para contener su llanto. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde podía sentir su corazón ¿ahí estaban sus dones? ¿seguían sellados? ¿por qué tenía visiones y sentía la energía de la perla, si su poder estaba sellado? Y más importante aún ¿qué clase de cosas podría hacer ella si no tuviera el sello?

—No hay tiempo para reclamos—habló Inuyasha, haciendo que padre e hija recordaran que estaba ahí—Kagome, tu padre hizo lo que pensó correcto en su momento. Y no se puede cambiar el pasado.

La princesa frunció el ceño, molesta, pero Inuyasha la ignoró.

—Si tu poder es aún más grande, entonces debemos buscar una forma de romper ese sello. Majestad ¿Kaede podría romper el sello, verdad?—Takahari asintió—Entonces por eso ella te llamó al Santuario. Tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

—Pero…

Kagome sintió su ser entero retorcerse, y un pinchazo de miedo la invadió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—dijo la princesa—Kaede… y la perla… yo no puedo, yo…

—Tú eres Kagome Higurashi—le dijo su padre, agarrándola por los hombros—Y no importan mis errores, ni tampoco importa el miedo que sientas en éste momento. Tu poder y tu voluntad son más grandes que todo eso junto.

Kagome miró a su padre, y su absoluta confianza en ella. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó con fuerza. Después dijo que prepararía su maleta y salió por el pasillo rápido, dándole indicaciones a unas criadas.

Estando Takahari e Inuyasha solos, los dos hombres mantuvieron un incómodo silencio que duró apenas unos segundos, aunque se sintieron eternos.

—La llevaré al Santuario—dijo Inuyasha—Y la mantendré a salvo.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Señor, ¿mi madre siempre supo de esto?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Por lo mismo que no le dijimos nada a ella. Pensamos que así estarían a salvo.

—Debieron decirnos.

—Lo sé, perdóname Inuyasha—el rey miró al muchacho, al que apreciaba casi como a un hijo, sintiendo que le había fallado también—Debiste saber todo esto antes de comprometerte con mi hija. Si tu quisieras…

—Jamás la dejaré sola—le interrumpió—Ni tampoco a usted, señor.

Las palabras sobraban, Takahari sabía que Inuyasha también lo quería a él ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Había visto al muchacho crecer, le había aconsejado y ayudado cada vez que pudo. Lo vio convertirse en un hombre del que Inu-no Taisho estaría totalmente orgulloso.

—Recuerdo cuando heredaste la espada de tu padre—dijo el rey, con voz melancólica—Eras un joven inseguro, y me dijiste que deseabas algún día ser fuerte. Tan fuerte como lo fue tu padre.

Inuyasha asintió, recordaba ese día. Por alguna razón, se sentía que había pasado toda una época desde aquellos despreocupados días en el Palacio de los Vientos.

—Y espero que ahora sí me creas cuando te digo, que eres de los hombres más fuertes que he conocido.—luego agregó con mayor seriedad—No siempre estuve seguro de que fueras el hombre ideal para mi hija ¿sabes? Pero aquella ocasión, cuando tuvimos esa charla, supe que eras el indicado para ella.

Todos los hombres desean la aprobación de su futuro suegro, Inuyasha no era la excepción. Él y Takahari tenían una relación muy estrecha, y aunque el rey nunca objetó nada sobre el futuro matrimonio entre Inuyasha y Kagome, esa era la primera vez que hablaban francamente al respecto.

—Y no lo pensé porque fueras fuerte, porque lo eres. Ni tampoco por tu herencia, aunque la tienes. Lo supe porque más que todo eso, tenías buenos sentimientos, y la voluntad de ser mejor, para hacer lo correcto. Ésa es tu fortaleza Inuyasha, nunca la olvides.

—Gracias, señor.

Inuyasha no comprendería del todo esas palabras ese día, pero por el resto de su vida, recordaría con perfecta claridad esa conversación. Le ayudaría siempre a tomar las mejores decisiones en sus momentos más difíciles.

—Yo… no sé cómo agradecerle.—dijo Inuyasha—Sus atenciones conmigo…

—Son las que toda persona decente y bondadosa tiene.—le interrumpió, temiendo olvidar otro asunto importante—Pero tienes que saber una cosa más. Hay algo en tu linaje también, aunque no estoy del todo segura de qué cosa es. Izayoi alguna vez mencionó que tu padre insinuó unas cosas, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabemos con certeza. Cuando estés con Kaede, pregúntale al respecto, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

El príncipe adoptó una expresión pensativa, que escondía sus emociones. El rey lo notó.

—Inuyasha.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, después, Takahari colocó una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe, y habló con voz solemne.

—Ya te he confiado antes la seguridad de mi hija, y ahora lo vuelvo a hacer. Quiero que sepas, sin importar lo que ocurra, que siempre tendrás mi bendición para cuidar de Kagome. Un padre reconoce y agradece cuando alguien ama a su hija casi tanto como uno.

—Gracias, señor.

—Si tu padre te viera ahora, estaría tan orgulloso de ti, como yo lo estoy.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el rey lo abrazó, rápido y corto, pero con mucho sentimiento. Cuando Inuyasha sintió sus brazos, se conmovió, y dejó que el aprecio del monarca se guardara para siempre en su mente.

Sería la última conversación que tendrían.

.

.

.

Todavía las palabras del rey se repetían en su mente cuando Inuyasha caminaba por el pasillo, había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, escondiéndolas la mayoría de las veces, pero en ésta ocasión se sintió totalmente desarmado. Respiró profundo para calmarse, tenía una misión que completar, y por los dioses que nada lo detendría.

Entró a su recámara muy rápido y apremió a los dos criados a que prepararan un bolso de viaje ligero. Llevaría solamente las cosas más esenciales: un cambio de ropa, alimentos, dinero y un mapa. Se negaba a viajar con mayor carga, porque eso podría retrasarlos.

Lo mejor era ir a caballo, pero evitando las insignias reales. Tenían que llamar la menor atención posible. Debía preguntarle a Kagome si conocía alguna ruta que fuera poco conocida, para usarla y así arriesgarse lo menos posible. Abrió el armario de armas, en donde estaba su espada, y al agarrarla, notó un estuche con una nota encima.

" _En esta travesía que te espera, sólo el linaje de tu padre te será de ayuda, hijo mío. Te mando todo mi amor y mis bendiciones"_

Estaba firmado por su madre, y reconoció el estuche apenas lo miró. Se tomó el tiempo de abrirlo, ahí estaba la degastada espada Colmillo de Acero. ¿Qué se supone que haría con esa espada? Temía que, si la usaba, se rompería. Él no recordaba haberla empacado, y considerando la nota, era muy obvio que su madre la colocó entre sus cosas sin avisarle.

Cerró el armario, su madre se preocupaba a veces por cosas que no tenían cavidad en la guerra. No se trataba ya de linajes, sino de supervivencia. Los criados terminaron de empacar las cosas, así que les indicó llevarlas al establo y preparar su caballo. Cambió sus ropas por unas más cómodas, y después se anudó la espada a la cintura.

Un segundo antes de salir, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿acaso su madre sabía algo que él no? Y las palabras del rey Takahari regresaron como eco _"Hay también algo en tu linaje"_

Y de repente, sintió una palpitación. Fue como si algo en la habitación se contrajera, llamándolo, no tenía sentido de explicarlo, pero en su corazón era completamente lógico. Volteó buscando aquello que lo llamaba, y el palpitar se repitió. Algo incrédulo, abrió el armario de armas y contempló a Colmillo de Acero. Estaba exactamente igual a como la había dejado, pero la sentía diferente.

Decidió no analizar las cosas de más, agarró la espada y la amarró al lado de la otra. No le estorbaría gran cosa.

—Veo que ya estás listo.

Miroku estaba en la puerta, esperándolo. Su bolso de viaje colgaba de su hombro, y tenía una expresión determinada.

—Tú también—respondió—No tienes que venir si no lo deseas.

—Hay algo mayor que me llama.

Inuyasha, antaño una de las personas más escépticas, no pudo cuestionar eso.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Aún no lo hagas, amigo.

El príncipe y el duque caminaron juntos en dirección a los establos, sabiendo que sus vidas no serían las mismas después de ese viaje.

.

.

.

Sango estaba sentada frente a la cama de su hermano, colocando una compresa con agua fresca sobre la frente de Kohaku. La fiebre había desaparecido desde la mañana, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavidos. El muchacho miraba el techo, desganado, haciendo que su hermana meditara muy bien qué palabras podía decirle.

—Los médicos dijeron que debes estar totalmente repuesto en dos días, si comes bien—le dijo en tono cariñoso.—Así que te prepararé tu sopa favorita esta noche.

—No tienes que hacerlo—le dijo.

—Lo hago con gusto—Sango removió algunos cabellos de su hermano, con una combinación de alivio y cariño.

—Tú y papá siempre exageran—reclamó Kohaku—Todos se enferman, y tengo centenares de médicos a mi disposición. Siempre estaré bien.

—Hemos tenido suerte—pensándolo mejor, Sango cambió sus palabras—Has tenido suerte. No debes tentar a los dioses.

—Ya me hubieran llevado hace tiempo de haberlo querido.

—Kohaku…

—Es la verdad, hermana. Agradezco tus cuidados, pero sin innecesarios, tienes otras cosas que hacer.

—Nada es más importante que tu salud, Kohaku.

—Sé que estamos en guerra hermana—la voz del muchacho sonaba más molesta—Y que nuestro padre y hermanos tendrán que ir al frente. Y tú deberás cuidar de la princesa. Yo pienso que esas son cosas más importantes.

Sango miró el hastío en la expresión de su hermano, y por más que quiso comprenderlo, su corazón seguía estrujándole ¿cómo explicarle que, para ella, su seguridad era lo más importante?

—Esas cosas las hablaremos después.

—No ocupamos hablar de nada. Ustedes son guerreros, yo no—dijo con amargura—Su lugar es en la guerra. Y el mío es aquí.

—Pero…

Fueron interrumpidos en ese momento por una criada, que llevaba una carta del Palacio para Sango. La condesa lo pensó dos veces antes de abrirla y, mientras la leía, sus labios se fruncían.

—Tienes que irte—dijo Kohaku, viendo la expresión de su hermana.

—Mañana—respondió—Pero te haré la sopa y contaremos historias toda la noche. Además…

—Hermana, tienes que prepararte para tu nueva misión.

—Después, hay tiempo para…

—Sango.

La condesa miró a su hermano sorprendida, era la primera vez que Kohaku le hablaba por su nombre de pila.

—No soy un niño, hermana mayor—le dijo.—Puedo cuidarme. Y aquí estoy rodeado de gente que me cuidará, lo sabes. Acude a tu deber sin preocupaciones.

Su voz no sonaba irritada, ni molesta, ni siquiera infantil. Sango pudo reconocer en esa oración la voz de un joven que empezaba a madurar. Entonces, la condesa miró a su hermano, no tenía ya tres años, su cuerpo ocupaba mucho más espacio en la cama, sus expresiones eran más serenas y firmes, y sus ojos, más profundos. Era un joven.

Era un joven que la ocupaba aún menos que ayer. Y mañana, la ocuparía menos. Y Sango entendió, por primera vez, que estaba llegando el momento en que su hermano ya no la necesitaría nunca más.

—No, ya no eres un niño.—se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de Sango, ella se sentó a su lado, y acarició su rostro—Pero siempre serás mi hermano menor.

Salió de la habitación antes de que Kohaku la mirara llorar, y estando ya en el pasillo, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran con mayor libertad. Anduvo hasta su alcoba, donde empezó a preparar sus cosas. Tenía el presentimiento de que su viaje al Santuario de las Cuatro Almas no sería totalmente ameno.

.

.

.

Kikyou estaba sentada en una ventana, desde donde podía verse perfectamente la parte lateral del Palacio en el Reino del Norte. Estaba oscureciendo, pero ella no prendió veladora alguna, se limitó a ver cómo los guardias y centinelas encendían sus antorchas para el turno nocturno. Esperó quieta, con la paciencia adquirida tras años de práctica, hasta detectar movimiento.

Se concentró lo mejor posible, usando sus dones espirituales, pudo detectar con algo de rapidez la perla de Shikon –cualquiera con un poco de poder detectaría una gema tan poderosa– y vislumbró tenuemente a un pequeño grupo que salía del palacio, aprovechando la oscuridad, por las puertas laterales, en dirección a los bosques. Estaban omitiendo cualquier sendero existente.

Kikyou sonrió, al menos para ella, los príncipes eran muy predecibles. Cerró la ventana y se sentó en su escritorio, donde un cuervo negro graznaba por atención. Kikyou le dio unos trozos de fruta, mientras preparaba la tinta y escribía dos misivas diferentes.

La primera, decía así:

" _Han partido en la noche, atravesarán los bosques. No llevan escolta. Esté preparada"_

Sin firmas, sin más detalles, sin siquiera mencionar nombres. Enrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en el cuero que colgaba del cuervo, después, lo condujo hacia la ventana, dejándolo volar.

La segunda misiva era un poco más larga, decía así:

" _Hay reticencia por parte de la corte, pero la princesa Kagome se irá al Santuario en dos noches. La acompañará su guardaespaldas la exterminadora Sango Fukugawa, y también el príncipe Inuyasha. Lo más seguro es que lleven una escolta, pero pequeña, no desean llamar la atención. Mi recomendación es que, la noche que ellos se vayan, busquen interceptarlos."_

Guardó esa carta y la escondió entre sus ropas, aquella debía entregarla en persona. Se puso la capa encima de los hombros, y salió de la habitación. Se aseguró de que nadie la notara salir del recinto, estando ya afuera, caminó hacia el sur, sabiendo que Kagura y Kanna seguían ahí esperándola.

.

.

.

" _Mi buen amigo, quiero empezar esta carta recordándote que siempre has contado con mi apoyo, y reiterándote que a tu menor petición, moveré todos mis recursos a tu favor. Me acongoja enormemente la pena que tú y Kagome sufren, porque bien sabes amigo mío, que veo a Kagome como a una hija, y a tu reino como el hermano del mío, y nadie desea ver a su familia sufrir._

 _Te informo que, terminados los protocolos correspondientes en el Reino del Valle, me apresuré a llegar al Palacio de los Vientos. Antes de irme, el rey Inu-no Taisho me presentó sus respetos, y me pidió que te mandara los suyos. No sé si será un aliado literal en el conflicto, pero su apoyo por la causa de manera espiritual es innegable._

 _Apenas llegué al Palacio de los Vientos, mis ministros y generales expusieron toda la situación de mi reino, para poder saber exactamente cómo podríamos ayudarte cuando llegue el momento. Todos aquí saben que Inuyasha está con ustedes, protegiendo de Kagome, y lo consideran lo mejor; admiran el valor del príncipe y su lealtad a sus juramentos. Y siendo Kagome una princesa coronada, no hay forma en que no podamos respaldarlos, llegado el momento._

 _Estaré atenta a cualquier forma en que pueda serte de ayuda, amigo mío. Firma, Reina Izayoi."_

Takahari leyó la carta, y después, la quemó. En tiempos de guerra, lo mejor era que la información se cuidara de forma celosa, llámenlo paranoico si quieren, pero por lo pronto, los generales no debían saber de las ayudas del Reino del Oeste. Ya llegaría el momento de aquello en el futuro.

El Reino del Norte era fuerte y orgulloso, pero desde que el Reino del Sur le declaró la guerra, se esforzaba por mantenerse precavido. Inuyasha había sido muy firme diciendo que el Reino del Oeste ayudaría en todo cuanto lo ocuparan, pero Takahari insistía en usar esa ayuda después. Sabían que las tropas de Naraku entrarían por el sur, y con eso en mente, se desplegó una fuerza muy grande de soldados, que salieron de la capital por la mañana.

Esa enorme fuerza militar era dirigida por el rey en persona, con dos de sus generales. Nadie sabía que la princesa Kagome se había marchado en la noche hacia el Santuario, hasta donde la plebe pensaba, la princesa coordinaba con ayuda del príncipe Inuyasha una posible ayuda del Reino del Oeste.

Nadie tenía por qué saber información de más. De hecho, los generales no preguntaron gran cosa, aún se sentían incómodos hablando de guerra frente a la princesa y preferían su ausencia. Pero sabían que algo grave pasaba, porque la expresión del rey era de angustia.

No podía preocuparse eternamente, lo sabía, pero una parte de su mente se aferraba a la idea de que su pequeña hija estaba en quién sabe qué parte de los peligrosos bosques y llanuras del reino, en camino a su extremo más norteño, a poco de que las primeras nevadas llenaran de nieve las montañas del Santuario. Su hija que ya no era una niña, pero que, a sus ojos, siempre lo sería.

Estaba a salvo, él lo sabía muy bien, nadie la cuidaría tan bien como Inuyasha. Y estaba con Sango y hasta el duque Miroku se unió a la travesía. De una cosa estaba segura, jamás podría agradecerles a los dioses la bondad y amistad que rodeaba a su hija, resguardándola como el mejor de los escudos contra los enemigos que tenían enfrente.

.

.

.

El sol apenas se asomaba desde las montañas, pero Inuyasha estaba ya despierto, observando. Él y los demás anduvieron por el bosque de noche un par de horas, hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna donde hicieron un campamento, pero casi no pudo dormir. Frente a él estaban los restos de la fogata, y también las tiendas de campaña de los demás. Con suerte ellos pasaron mejor noche.

Vio a Kagome salir de su tienda, y por las ojeras bajo sus ojos, descubrió que tampoco tuvo el mejor de los sueños. Una parte de él ansiaba correr hacia ella y de un abrazo quitarle todos sus problemas, pero eso era imposible.

—Parece que no dormiste—le dijo Kagome, sentándose a su lado.

—Tu tampoco te ves muy descansada.

La princesa suspiró, había muchas cosas en su mente. Sabía que su padre había marchado al frente, y mientras al sur del reino se libraría la guerra, ella marchaba al norte, casi como si estuviera escapando. No era el caso, pero así se sentía.

—Están pasando muchas cosas.

Inuyasha asintió, el silencio fue roto por los relinchidos de los caballos. Fang demandaba atención, así que Inuyasha caminó hacia su corcel, pasando sus manos sobre sus cabellos de forma casi mimosa para calmar al animal, pero Fang continuó relinchando. Kagome llegó en su auxilio, y apenas tocó al caballo, éste pareció calmarse. Inuyasha bufó, desde que tenía memoria su purasangre parecía apreciar más a Kagome que a él.

—Nunca entenderé cómo haces eso.

—Se trata de transmitirle calma—le dijo—Si tú no estás calmado, nunca lo conseguirás.

—No me parece que estés totalmente tranquila.

Kagome no dejó de sonreír, en vez de eso, miró a Inuyasha a los ojos. Fue una mirada tan sincera y directa, que Inuyasha sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Y sin aviso previo, la princesa se acercó a él, besándole los labios suavemente.

No estaban aún acostumbrados a muestras de afecto tan directas, aunque su relación había avanzado mucho, tenían la justificación de que todo a su alrededor parecía ser más importante que ellos dos, al menos por ahora. Un poco inexperto, Inuyasha decidió alargar el beso, y se envalentonó colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome.

La princesa se dejó hacer, feliz de sentir el afecto a través de esa caricia. Fang relinchó de nuevo, pero los príncipes no lo escucharon. Kagome colocó sus dos brazos atrás del cuello de Inuyasha, acercándolo más, así que el príncipe la abrazó por la cintura y acarició su espalda.

Sus bocas parecían devorarse, y las sensaciones nuevas de sus caricias estremecían todos sus nervios. Era al mismo tiempo cálido y placentero, ambos tenían el sentimiento de que era natural, tan natural como respirar. Les costaba creer todo el tiempo que perdieron en tonterías, cuando sus cuerpos les decían con claridad lo obvio que era para ellos estar juntos.

Se separaron por puro decoro, no porque realmente lo deseaban. Pero ese beso y esas caricias fueron suficientes para animarlos, como si sus energías se necesitaran mutuamente para funcionar a su máximo potencial. Fang debió notarlo también, porque el caballo se calmó y se acurrucó al lado de Pearl. Los dos príncipes se dieron la mano regresando al centro del campamento, sentándose para ver el amanecer.

Había una guerra allá afuera, que estaba esperando por alcanzarlos. Pero al menos en esos preciosos minutos, fueron sólo ellos dos, ajenos a todo.

Algunos minutos después de que el sol terminó de salir, Miroku y Sango salieron de sus respectivas tiendas de campaña. Tampoco pasaron noches muy agradables, pero habían dormido más que sus amigos y eso ya era una ganancia. No les costó detectar el ambiente íntimo esos dos, por lo cual, intercambiaron un par de miradas cómplices.

—Bueno, ya tenemos unas cuantas horas de sueño—dijo Miroku—Díganos, Kagome ¿hacia dónde marchamos ahora?

Estaban moviéndose por el bosque, lejos de los senderos, para que nadie los encontrara. Lo único que les impediría perderse serían los mapas y el amplio conocimiento de Kagome sobre la geografía de su reino. Consciente de que sus amigos estaban algo preocupados, la princesa extendió el mapa para que todos pudieran ver.

—Estamos aquí—señaló una pequeña línea que dividía la llanura de la capital con el bosque centra—Y vamos hacia acá—su dedo recorrió todo el bosque central hasta las montañas del norte—Ahí es donde está el santuario.

—No parece un viaje que sea sencillo.

—Este bosque no es tan escarpado como el que usamos en la frontera sur—explicó Kagome—Es más llano, así que lo recorremos a caballo sin problemas.

—El único problema es el tiempo—explicó Sango—El invierno siempre llega un poco antes a las montañas, y debemos apresurarnos, dudo mucho que podamos sobrevivir una ventisca en pleno bosque.

—Sango tiene razón, lo prioritario es movernos rápido. En el Santuario estaremos seguros, y si no, está el Palacio de Shiomi, que es mis abuelos.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Inuyasha—Levantemos rápido el campamento, hay que partir lo más pronto posible

Los cuatro se ayudaron mutuamente, y después de asegurarse que los caballos estaban en buenas condiciones, comenzaron a cabalgar. Kagome recomendó un trote tranquilo para que los animales no se desgastaran tanto, y también, para reconocer el terreno rápidamente y evitarse algún extravío.

Los cuatro jóvenes cabalgaron al interior del bosque, el sol apresurándose en su diario recorrido sobre el cielo. Frente a ellos, el camino se iba marcando, cada decisión que tomaran, le estaba dando forma a su destino.

* * *

 _NOTA 1.-Antes de que se me olvide. En este fic, Naraku tiene unos 45 años de edad; Kagura 25, Hakudoshi 19 y Kanna 15._

 _NOTA 2.-Puse muuuchas cosas en la conversación de Takahari con Kagome e Inuyasha. Quería que fuera lo más emotivo posible, y espero haberlo logrado._

 _NOTA 3.-¿Qué opinan de Kikyou en éste capítulo?_

 _En general, quería que éste capítulo fuera muy emotivo, y pusiera muy clara la idea de por dónde se dirige ahora la historia, considerando que la guerra ha llegado, pero que el camino de Kagome e Inuyasha es uno diferente. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por leer ¡les mando un abrazo desde México!_


	15. Chapter 15

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR SIN GANAR UN CENTAVO.**

 **¡H** ola a todo el mundo! Pues ya me conocen, no tengo tanto que decir. Fue difícil escribir este capítulo, sé cómo quiero que termine este fic, pero en un punto los personajes me sobrepasaron y me desesperé por que no sabía cómo desarrollarlos de la forma más natural posible. Nada que unas dosis de libros clásicos no me ayudara a esclarecer. Lamentablemente eso me hizo tardarme aún más de lo que tenía pensado, perdonen :c pero este capítulo tiene lo suyo, lo juro.

 **Reviews:**

Nube de Invierno: Me enterneció mucho tu mensaje, no sé, me imaginé leyéndote el fic y me emocioné por lo mucho que te enganchan. Es hermoso. La verdad es que uno escribe simplemente para eso, para que ustedes lo disfruten, y es la mejor de las recompensan cuando me transmiten toda su emoción en sus comentarios. Espero que, cuando termine este fic, te deje un muy buen sabor de boca. Un enorme abrazo y saludo c:

Astron: ¡Me encanta que te haya gustado la historia! con respecto a Kikyo, ay, ese personaje siempre me dio sentimientos encontrados. En cierta parte entiendo su duelo, pero en el anime el desarrollo del personaje me dejaba a deber mucho en varias ocasiones. En este fic no la usaré tanto, pero sí aparecerá más adelante.

Nieve Taisho: Nieve hermosa cómo adoro tus comentarios 3 y toda la emoción que me transmites ¡es genial! ya sabes más o menos cómo desarrollo mis fics, pero temo que a éste aún le falta un poco, no sé, hay cosas aún que contar jeje. Y bueno, Colmillo CLARO que tendrá su momento de gloria... más adelante c;

Forever MK NH: ¡Te mando un enorme saludo, paisana!

AmyCat45: No hay de qué, en algún punto del capítulo pasado me quedé pensando que las edades no estaban del todo claras jeje. Disfruta.

Mizuki0709: He llegado a la conclusión de que casi todos odian a Kikyou (yo no la odio, pero no me agrada jajaja) supongo que eso es bueno. En este fic si saldrá más adelante, no diré cómo para no hacer spoilers, pero tengo muy clara su participación desde el inicio. InuKag ya está más desarrollado y créeme, habrá escenas aún más románticas c;

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Kohaku estaba parado en uno de los balcones de su castillo, mirando hacia el muro de la entrada. Los sirvientes hacían lo posible por disimular que estaban inquietos, algo que le causaba un poco de gracia. A él no le molestaba en absoluto que estuvieran nerviosos, porque él mismo lo estaba, pero la servidumbre estaba acostumbrada a tratar con su firme padre, o sus inflexibles hermanos mayores, olvidando que solamente él estaba a cargo del castillo… por lo pronto.

Días atrás, el rey Takahari había terminado de gestionar a las tropas, y marchó hacia el sur para hacerle frente a la guerra. El Conde Fukugawa fue con él, como parte de su escolta, y también lo acompañaron sus hijos mayores Kaori y Kiten. Muy temprano por la mañana, Kohaku los miró montar a sus caballos usando sus grandes armaduras, y empezar a cabalgar con todo el porte correspondiente al de un guerrero.

Lady Ari, la esposa de su hermano mayor Kaori, había ido a casa de sus padres y ahí se quedaría con sus dos sobrinos hasta que la guerra terminara. Lo mismo hizo Lady Nimi, la esposa de su hermano Kiten, aún sin hijos. El Reino del Norte llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin guerras, pero se recordaban aún las viejas tradiciones, donde la mujer era cuidada por su padre cuando el marido iba a la batalla.

Quizá se hubieran quedado en el Castillo de los Fukugawa si alguien más lo protegiera, pero Kohaku era un joven sin experiencia militar alguna, al mando de sirvientes y de guardias que lo miraban más como una persona a quien cuidar que a la cual obedecer. Kohaku comprendía porqué sus cuñadas se habían ido, y porqué sus sirvientes estaban inquietos: no confiaban en que él pudiera protegerlos si algo malo pasaba.

Ante la ausencia de su padre y de todos sus hermanos, Kohaku era el único Fukugawa en el castillo, y la máxima autoridad en él. Al menos en teoría, y por eso todos estaban angustiados. Había muchos rumores de que esa guerra sería larga y cruel, y que el Reino del Norte, a pesar de su fuerza, tendría muchos problemas para deshacerse de Naraku y su latente amenaza.

Los rumores comenzaron desde que se supo que la princesa Kagome no estaba en la capital, ni tampoco en el campo de batalla. Nadie deseaba que la princesa heredera peleara, pero sí se esperaba que ella mantuviera la regencia cuando su padre se marchara. Ahora, un Consejo de Guerra hacía las funciones de regente en el Palacio de Shikon, mientras que el rey marchaba al sur, y la princesa brillaba por su ausencia.

Ni siquiera Kohaku sabía dónde estaba, y eso lo inquietaba un poco. Sabía que Sango era la protectora directa de la princesa, y que su hermana se había ido hace días en la madrugada para protegerla en una misión, pero nadie sabía a dónde. Kohaku sospechaba que ni su padre el Conde lo sabía, y eso era serio, porque si la princesa estaba escondida en algún lugar del reino, entonces la situación era más crítica de lo que se pensaba.

Nadie en la Corte ignoraba que el rey Naraku deseaba casarse con la princesa Kagome, y se temía que la buscara para desposarla a la fuerza, deshonrándola así a ella y al reino. Pero también se sabía que su prometido, el príncipe Inuyasha, estaba dispuesto a protegerla y a unirse a la guerra de ser necesario. Después de todo, Kagome ya había sido coronada en el Reino del Oeste.

Pero la situación no dejaba de ser complicada y estresante para todos los habitantes de la capital. Encerrados en el palacio, el Consejo de Guerra discutía día y noche sobre política sin haberse percatado de que los ánimos civiles estaban seriamente apagados. Kohaku veía eso y le preocupaba, porque no hay nada peor para un reino que una población desconfiada.

—Debería hacer algo—dijo Kohaku para sí mismo.

—¿Cómo qué?

El muchacho se asustó, pero se calmó un poco cuando vio a Shippo detrás de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Acabo de llegar—dijo el sonriente niño—¿Podemos jugar?

—Ahora no, Shippo. Estoy pensando en algo.

—¡suenas como adulto!

El niño hizo un mohín, hasta que notó que Kohaku no le estaba poniendo atención.

—¿Y en qué piensas?—preguntó.

—En que deberíamos hacer algo para la ciudad—la voz de Kohaku sonaba seria—Todos se ven tensos, y eso no debe ser bueno.

—¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta!

—¿Enserio?—respondió sarcástico.

—¡Si!—Shippo no detectó su sarcasmo y siguió hablando emocionado—Así todos estarían más felices. Hace días que en el palacio todos lucen caras largas y están malhumorados. Con una fiesta podrían bailar y divertirse un poco.

Kohaku lo miró con gesto pensativo. Una fiesta sonaba muy animada, incluso de mal gusto considerando que estaban en guerra. Quizá si lo hacían como un festival…. O una feria… ¡si, una feria! Con juegos y colectas. El dinero colectado podía ir al frente, y a cambio se haría un día de bailes y de comida para animar a la gente. Tenía que haber espectáculos y discursos de lo más patrióticos, envalentonando a los civiles.

—De hecho, eso no suena tan mal. Debemos hablar con el Consejo.

Shippo hizo una mueca.

—¡No, esos no!—dijo—¡Son amargados! No me dejan casi jugar en el palacio desde que ellos están a cargo.

—Ya sé que no son gentes muy agradables, pero debemos avisarles.

—¿Y después de eso podrás jugar conmigo?

—Sí, Shippo… pero tú me ayudarás a hacer la feria.

—¡Claro!

Shippo le contó sobre todos los juegos que él quería en la feria, Kohaku lo escuchaba sonriente, sabiendo que no podían hacerlos todos, y pensando en las demás atracciones para que todos en la capital se divirtieran.

Ahora el problema era convencer al Consejo….

.

.

.

Las tropas del reino habían acampado a dos kilómetros de la frontera sur, donde una parte de las soldados de Naraku los estaban esperando. Takahari y sus generales estaban en la tienda principal, gestionando la estrategia. Había un sentimiento común de incertidumbre en todos los generales, que dejaban a Takahari consternado.

—Ganar esta pelea no debe ser lo más importante—dijo un general—Lo imprescindible es gestionar una buena estrategia para las próximas semanas.

—Me parece que se está arriesgando mucho, general—repuso Takahari—Debería considerar presionar a los soldados. No debemos dejar que traspasen la frontera.

—Majestad, tenemos bien gestionado hasta qué parte del reino pueden entrar sin que genere conflictos. Los pueblos y ciudades más cercanas están a varios días de distancia.

—Lo sé, general, pero no por eso debemos confiarnos.

Takahari se sentó frente a la mesa llena de mapas y figuritas que representaban a sus tropas y las del enemigo. Estaban en un terreno llano, de praderas largas, con el bosque lejos. Las montañas más cercanas estaban a un día de distancia, y la mejor forma de desmoralizar las tropas de Naraku era hacerles perder o desesperar en los escarpados y difíciles caminos de la montaña, esos que los soldados de Takahari conocían muy bien.

Pero algo le faltaba a esa estrategia, el rey lo presentía. Sus generales siguieron hablando, pero no les puso mucha atención, su mirada estaba fija en el mapa ¿qué se le estaba escapando? Tenía una impresionante infantería siendo respaldada por una caballeriza nada despreciable. Además, dos generales estaban armando campamentos en otras zonas estratégicas al interior del reino.

Un soldado entró a la tienda llevando un mensaje al general, dejando que una pequeña corriente de aire se colara al interior. Takahari la sintió, y también notó que estaba más fresca de lo usual. Entonces lo recordó.

Se paró y caminó apresurado para salir de la tienda, al asomarse, miró fijo el cielo en dirección al norte. Podían verse a lo lejos unas preciosas y enormes montañas, imponentes para cualquiera, con unas cuantas nubes blancas y lo más importante: sus picos estaban totalmente nevados.

—¡General, el invierno!—gritó el rey, entrando nuevamente a la tienda—No hemos considerado el invierno.

—Pero faltan tres semanas aún para el solsticio, majestad.

—Mire las montañas del norte.

El general escondió una mueca de mal genio, llevaba semanas escuchando al rey estar inconforme con sus estrategias y eso lo estaba cansando. Aun así, debía obedecer órdenes, y salió de la tienda para asomarse. No demoró ni dos minutos en entrar con el rostro crispado por asombro y miedo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos?—preguntó a todos los presentes. Consternados, otros generales y capitanes se asomaron de nuevo. En cinco minutos, la tienda era un tumulto de voces excitadas por planes y estrategias nuevas—¡Hay mucho que reorganizar!

Takahari escuchaba todo lo que podía, pero también pensaba. Hasta ahora, su mejor jugada era defender las fronteras, permitiendo a los soldados enemigos penetrar cierto perímetro, para rechazarlos después haciéndoles huir a las montañas, donde muchos se perderían. Ahora tenían un nuevo elemento en esa estrategia.

—General, debemos impedir que los soldados penetren la frontera al menos una semana—dijo Takahari, haciendo que todos se callaran—Eso permitirá que la tormenta se acerque aún más. Después debemos retroceder, guiándolos hacia las Montañas Mayota, ahí podremos perderlos usando el Camino de la Perla. Para ese punto, la nevada deberá haber empezado, y las tropas de Naraku serán consumidas por el invierno.

—Es una estrategia arriesgada, majestad. Estamos confiando mucho en la naturaleza, y nada nos garantiza que la nevada llegue tan rápido.

—Debemos confiar. Pero tiene razón, hay que mandar una misiva al General Shi, para que nos respalde en las Montañas Mayota. También tenemos que…

La voz del rey y la del general se entrelazaban gestionando una estrategia más arriesgada, que comenzaba a preocupar a varios capitanes. Afortunadamente, en el crepúsculo, pudo presenciar claramente la oscuridad de unas nubes bajando desde el norte, presagiando una tormenta muy cercana.

Takahari la miró, y calculó que en siete días aproximadamente llegaría la tormenta a ellos. Rezó para que su hija, quien estaba cerca de las Montañas del Norte, estuviera ya en alguna aldea o quizá en el Santuario, a salvo de la nevada.

.

.

.

El cielo iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro, y las nubes casi negras se acercaban por un viento bastante fresco que venía de las cercanas montañas. Kagome y Sango conocían bien esas señales, las brisas norteñas estaban trayendo consigo las primeras tormentas, anunciando la llegada del invierno.

Al ver esas señales, Kagome y Sango comenzaron a apresurar lo más posible la marcha. Querían llegar antes de que cayera la primera nevada, y por eso, disminuyeron sus horas de descanso al mínimo. Ese ritmo, lamentablemente, sólo funcionó dos días, porque al tercer día sus caballos estaban muy cansados y no pudieron montarlos.

—Tenemos que dejarlos descansar por hoy—dijo Sango, acariciando mimosamente a su purasangre Kazoku—Hemos avanzado mucho estos dos días, seguro mantendremos ventaja.

—Siguen sin gustarme esas nubes—le respondió Kagome, viendo al cielo.

—Señoritas—las llamó Miroku—Según el mapa, hay un pueblo cerca. Quizá podríamos ir y buscar una posada para pasar la noche. Así estaremos todos descansados para continuar mañana, y si llega a caer la nevada, estaremos seguros.

—Me gusta esa idea.

—No estoy convencida—dijo Kagome, apretando los labios—Es la aldea de Jenji ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Sango miró a Kagome con ojos desorbitados, pero compuso la expresión pronto.

—¿No es donde vive Jinenji?

—Así es.

—No creo entonces que debamos parar ahí.—continuó la exterminadora—Pero no hay otra aldea cerca.

—¿Quién es Jinenji?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—Es…

—Es alguien que puede reconocerme—interrumpió Kagome con tono cortante—Nadie debe saber dónde estamos… no por ahora. Tenemos que descansar aquí.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome analizadoramente, estaba tensa, y desviaba la mirada para intentar que nadie lo notara. Se acercó a ella y le sujetó la mano para detenerla.

—¿Quién es Jinenji?—repitió la pregunta de forma más suave e insistente.

Kagome lo miró haciendo una mueca, suspiró pesadamente, buscando las palabras correctas.

—Era un guardia de mi madre—explicó—Prácticamente crecieron juntos, y mi madre le tenía entera confianza. Pero cuando mi madre se casó, no pudo llevarlo con su séquito a la capital, y desde entonces ha vivido en la aldea Jenji con su madre.

—¿Le guarda rencor a tu familia?

—Pues….a mi padre un poco. Pero adoraba a mi mamá y siempre ha sido atento conmigo.

—Entonces podemos ir con él.

—¡No!—la princesa se veía cohibida—Es que… nadie los visita. A él o a su madre. Si ellos nos ven, me saludarán, y como soy de las pocas personas que les habla… todos me van a reconocer. Y no podemos correr ese riesgo.

—Sé que quieres pasar desapercibida, pero deberías confiar más en tu pueblo.

—¡Yo confío mucho en mi pueblo!—gritó Kagome, con el ceño fruncido y rostro marcado por la indignación—Pero no deseo exponerlos.

—Ya están expuestos. No sabemos en qué parte de la frontera sur, pero deben estar peleando. Hay que rodearnos de aliados, Kagome ¿confías en Jinenji?

—Sí.

—Entonces iremos con él.

La princesa no estaba convencida, pero cedió. Inuyasha mismo terminó de preparar los caballos para guiarlos en una caminata tranquila, serían unos treinta minutos hasta llegar a la vereda que los conduciría al pueblo. Kagome caminó al lado de su caballo Pearl, como deseando desaparecer tras su silueta.

—Inuyasha tiene mucha influencia sobre la princesa—le dijo Miroku a Sango en voz baja, asegurándose de que sus amigos no los escucharan—Ha conseguido hacer que cambie de opinión en menos de 5 minutos.

—Ella también tiene influencia sobre él.—respoondió.

—No lo niego—Miroku relajó su lenta caminata aún más, para que hubiera más distancia entre ellos dos y los príncipes—Pero siento que falta información ¿Por qué Jinenji no acompañó a la difunta reina? No tiene sentido.

—Es usted muy curioso, duque ¿no sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato?

—Pero murió bien informado, Sanguito.

La condesa y exterminadora se aseguró de que Kagome estaba distraída para no escuchar. No le correspondía a ella hablar de más, pero estaban en circunstancias muy extremas y ante todo ella debía ser práctica.

—Jinenji es el hijo bastardo de Sohokano Shikiomi, el hermano de la reina Saori.

—No sabía que la difunta reina Saori tenía un hermano.

—Sí, era 20 años mayor que ella. Sohokano era un buen guerrero, pero muy libertino. Todos sabían que bebía mucho y que coqueteaba aún más. Un día, los Shikiomi supieron de Jinenji, que era un bebé, y lo obligaron a responsabilizarse. Antes de que pudiera casarse, Sohokano falleció, aunque hay quienes dicen que escapó, la verdad es que nadie lo sabe. Los Shikiomi se hicieron cargo de Jinenji, quien creció en su castillo y fue entrenado como guardia.

—¿Y por qué no vive en el castillo?

—Cuando la reina Saori de casó, el protocolo no permitió que lo llevaran a la capital como guardia, ya que es un bastardo. Eso lo destrozó. Los Shikiomi lo aprecian bastante, y al verlo decaído, le dieron dinero para que se hiciera de tierras y buscara su propia paz. Ha vivido con madre desde entonces, pero casi nadie en la aldea los quiere. Ellos sólo lo miran como un bastardo.

Era ciertamente una historia muy triste. Miroku miró a Sango, para leer más información en sus expresiones, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era un tema muy sensible e íntimo de la familia real. A final de cuentas, todos tenían sus pecadillos escondidos por ahí.

—Supongo que Inuyasha no sabe de esto ¿verdad?—preguntó el duque.

—Kagome jamás habla de Jinenji.

Eso respondía perfectamente su pregunta.

Los caballos estaban cansados y marchaban muy lentamente, aunque nadie los montaba, podía notarse que caminaban sólo porque tiraban suavemente de sus riendas para impulsarlos. El pueblo apareció una hora después, al verlo, Kagome contuvo la respiración. No tenía tiempo ni energía para una visita así.

Kagome se cubrió con una capucha, aunque no viajaban con ningún símbolo real, tenía miedo de que la vieran. Antes de que lo inevitable la sacara de sus casillas, la princesa caminó por la calle principal del pueblo, procurando que nadie la viera, en dirección a las tierras límites del este, donde estaba la pequeña y confortable casa de Jinenji.

No tenía forma de evadirlos. Si llegaban a la posada y después sabían que la princesa Kagome había llegado al pueblo sin saludar a Jinenji, se burlarían de él abiertamente. Y lo que menos deseaba Kagome era causarle más pesares al sobrino de su madre, que tanto había sufrido ya.

—Por favor, esperen aquí—dijo Kagome en voz baja, deteniéndose en los postes de madera bajos que delimitaban la entrada a la propiedad—No les gustan los extraños.

Kagome caminó hacia la casa, quitándose la capucha. Tocó la puerta dos veces, a lo cual le siguió un total silencio. La puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros, permitiendo que el inquilino viera la silueta de Kagome. La reconoció de inmediato, porque abrió la puerta de golpe y gritó:

—¡Aome!—gritó Jinenji, abrazándola fuerte y alzándola en el aire—¡Aome!

—¡Jinenji!

La tenía totalmente apretada contra su pecho, impidiéndole moverse. Inuyasha se tensó al ver esa escena, pero notando a Kagome tranquila, intentó calmarse él. Jinenji era un hombre enorme, tanto, que daba miedo. Había algo grotesco en sus hombros demasiado anchos, su torso tosco, sus piernas fuertes y largas, y su rostro demasiado alargado. Tenía una joroba que no ayudaba en absoluto a disimular la fuerza bruta en los intimidantes músculos de su cuerpo.

Dejó a Kagome en el suelo, tras lo cual se enderezó lo más que su cuerpo le permitía. Aún con la joroba, Jinenji medía unos dos metros. Cualquier persona que lo viera se sentiría intimidada, incluso asustada, por ese hombre. El propio Miroku hacia lo posible por esconder su rostro de espanto.

—Traje a unos amigos—dijo Kagome—¿Podemos pasar aquí la noche? Nos iremos mañana.

—Claro—Jinenji los miró, su semblante casi inocente desentonaba con todo su cuerpo—¡Mamá, tenemos visitas!

Una señora bastante envejecida salió por la puerta, tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero cuando vio a Kagome sonrió.

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—preguntó.

Kagome hizo señales para que se acercaran, así lo hicieron, ocultando lo mejor posible su miedo.

—Ella es Sango Fukugawa, mi mejor amiga.—la aludida asintió e hizo una respetuosa reverencia—Él es Miroku Miyamoto, un amigo muy querido. Y él es Inuyasha Taisho, mi prometido.

La señora y Jiinenji miraron a Inuyasha sin ocultar que lo estaban analizando, lo cual le hizo sentirse muy incómodo. No dijo nada, por respeto, pero pudo notarse la mueca en sus labios y su descontento. A nadie pareció importarle eso.

—Vamos al Santuario—continuó Kagome su explicación, caminando hacia los caballos—Pero nuestros corceles están cansados y tememos que la tormenta nos alcanza a la intemperie.

—No digas más, Kagome, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí—le dijo la señora—Jinenji, lleva a los caballos al corral y dales de comer por favor. Ustedes acompáñenme muchachos, ocupan un buen té y comida caliente.

Jinenji se acercó a los animales y éstos ni se inmutaron al verlo, lo siguieron como corderitos a la caballeriza, que estaba a pocos metros de la casa. Kagome entró a la casa sin inmutarse, inspirando a los demás. Al interior la casa se veía más amplia que por fuera, con una sala muy cómoda colocada alrededor de un fogón encendido, que la mantenía caliente. Se sentía mucho calor, y fueron quitándose las chaquetas externas.

—Siéntense—ordenó la anciana en un tono que no permitía cuestión—Kagome, por favor, ayúdame con el té.

La princesa asintió y entró a la pequeña cocina con la señora, minutos después, salió llevando una bandeja con vasos de té recién servido. Los ofreció con gracia y calma, como si ella no fuera una princesa acostumbrada a ser atendida en sus más nimias necesidades.

Jinenji regresó en ese momento, se había quitado también la chaqueta revelando sus enormes brazos, llenos de cicatrices. Se veía incómodo rodeado de extraños, pero se le notaba su esfuerzo por mantener una expresión serena. Inuyasha no dejaba se mirarlo, y Jinenji también lo miraba. Los dos parecían evaluarse mutuamente, sin emitir todavía un juicio definido.

Si Kagome se había dado cuenta de eso, no dijo nada, estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. El espacio era cómodo y agradable, pero la tensión era evidente, y quizá por eso era que nadie hablaba.

—Pronto oscurecerá—dijo la anciana—Acompáñeme para que vean sus habitaciones.

—No le he dado las gracias por su hospitalidad—dijo Miroku—Perdone si le causamos un inconveniente.

—Tonterías.

La señora no dijo nada más, solamente los condujo hacia el segundo piso. Había varios cuartos, pero les enseñó sólo dos: uno para los hombres y otro para las mujeres. Kagome se quedó abajo, diciendo que bebería más té, dejando que los demás se acomodaran un poco en sus habitaciones.

Inuyasha miró la recámara que le dieron. Era pequeña, estrecha, con un armario y dos catres en vez de camas. A pesar de eso, se veía mucho más cómodo que las tiendas de campaña donde llevaba un par de días durmiendo. Se acomodó en un catre, percatándose de que su cuarto tenía una ventana en dirección a los campos de cultivo, limpios y a la espera de ser cubiertos con nieve.

La extensión de los campos de cultivo era muy considerable, lo cual dejaba en claro que Jinenji debía tener buenas ganancias por ellos. Lo curioso es que no veía ninguna casita donde pudieran vivir los arrendatarios, pues si Jinenji trabajaba toda esa tierra solo, seguro se llevaba un enorme trabajo.

—Hay un aura de tristeza en esta casa—dijo Inuyasha.

Miroku estaba recostado en su catre descansando, no quería pensar de más ni tampoco decirle a Inuyasha la información que Sango le confió. Pero tampoco podía ignorar a su amigo.

—Supongo que es por la guerra.

—No, hay algo más.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—No lo sé, pero Kagome se ve consternada. No quiero molestarla, pero…

—Pero tienes tus dudas.—suspiró el duque—Últimamente pareces tener mucho sexto sentido.

—Es solo que estoy precavido.

—Llámalo como quieras.

Notando su poco ánimo, Inuyasha no le dijo nada más. Miró en la ventana los campos de cultivo, como el cielo estaba oscuro, no pudo verse ninguna puesta del sol, simplemente la luz fue desapareciendo conforme la noche llegaba. Abajo podía oírse conversaciones tranquilas y ajetreo de cocina, pronto llegaron los olores característicos de algunos platillos, y no poco después los llamaron a cenar.

La mesa estaba puesta, habían servido abundante arroz, carne de cerdo adobada, vegetales cocidos con especias y pollo en salsa. La cena fue mucho más llevadera, todos estaban de mejor humor y comían bien, haciendo una conversación amena. Kagome, quien se veía más calmada, mantenía una charla amena entre todos los presentes, haciendo que Jinenji pudiera sonreír y hablar de vez en cuando con los demás.

La timidez de Jinenji era evidente y dejaba a todos perplejos, un hombre tan enorme y con tantas señales de batalla debería ser más orgulloso, pero su porte era el de una persona insegura, y su semblante, el de un niño que de seguro lloraría si estuviera lejos de su madre. La templanza de la anciana parecía ser lo que mantenía la casa en pie, y eso era sorprendente si consideraban su frágil constitución.

Resultaba irónico y casi gracioso, que un hombre tan imponente se viera frágil y que una señora tan vulnerable se mostrara fuerte.

Pero no era lo único que les sorprendía. En toda la conversación, ni la señora ni Jinenji hicieron preguntas personales, no parecían querer saber qué hacían ahí ni la razón. Los trataban con respeto, e incluso deferencia, sin la menor intención de saber algo que no les incumbía.

—Pasen buena noche—les dijo la anciana, una vez que terminó la cena.

Se despidieron amablemente y subieron a sus cuartos. Kagome subió con ellos esta vez, le dio un corto beso a Inuyasha y se fue a su alcoba con Sango. Las mujeres hicieron un poco de ruido, pero en quince minutos todo fue silencio, dejando a los chicos en su propia alcoba, a la luz de una vela, pensativos.

Para Sango y Kagome, que conocían a Jinenji, era todo más sencillo. Incluso para Miroku, que al menos sabía un poco sobre su historia, relajarse en su catre fue cosa natural. Inuyasha en cambio, percibiendo la triste resignación en la casa e ignorante de todo lo relacionado a sus dueños, no podía ni cerrar los ojos. Miraba hacia el techo compungido e incómodo, hasta que no pudo más y se puso de pie.

Miroku estaba ya dormido, para no despertarlo, bajó las escaleras sin prender la vela, sus ojos se acostumbraron bien a la oscuridad, y consiguió llegar a la sala. Estaba sola, pero el fogón seguía encendido, lo cual era bueno porque el viento golpeaba con furia las paredes de la casa, indicando que la tormenta caería pronto.

Se sentó frente al fogón, viendo hacia las llamas, supuso que la anciana o Jinenji estarían en algún lugar, pues nadie hubiera dejado un fuego encendido sin vigilarlo. Miró alrededor, no había observado la sala por respeto a sus anfitriones, pero estando a solas, pudo espiar a su gusto. Había retratos de la anciana cuando era joven –vaya que se veía muy bella– y de Jinenji de niño, adolescente y adulto joven. Siempre se veía enorme, y en todos los retratos se notaba su misma expresión infantil. También estaba el retrato de un hombre ricamente vestido, con una sonrisa amable y ojos idénticos a los de Kagome, que le sorprendió.

Miró el retrato de ese hombre tan fijamente, que perdió la noción del tiempo. No se dio cuenta de que Jinenji regresaba a la casa, y que también lo observaba con interés.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Jinenji, después de un buen rato de silencio.

Sorprendido, Inuyasha lo miró fijo, respiró profundo para calmarse.

—Sí.

—¿Hay algo malo en tu alcoba?

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Deberías estar descansando—Jinenji prestó atención al sonido del viento, haciendo una mueca—Mañana habrá nieve y eso entorpecerá su camino.

—No puedo dormir.

Jinenji miró a su alrededor con pánico, no había nadie, y jamás fue bueno hablando con extraños. Pero ese hombre era su invitado y no podía dejarlo solo. Conteniendo su propio miedo, Jinenji se sentó en la sala.

—¿Quieres té?

—No, gracias.

—¿Alguna galleta?

—No.

—Estaré aquí por si se ofrece algo.

—Gracias.

El incómodo silencio duró muchos minutos más, hasta que Inuyasha, menos paciente, no soportó más.

—¿Él es tu padre?—preguntó Inuyasha, señalando al retrato del hombre ricamente vestido.

—Sí.

—Se parece a Kagome.

—Claro que sí, era su tío.

—¡¿Enserio?!

Inuyasha alzó la voz, asustando por un momento a Jinenji. El enorme hombre se relajó después de unas profundas inhalaciones.

—S-sí…

—¿Era hermano del rey?

—No—los ojos de Jinenji mostraron un enfado notorio y serio, de esos que tienen los niños, intensos y duraderos—Era hermano de la difunta reina.

—Ya veo…

—¿Aome no te habló de él?

—No… ¿por qué la llamas "Aome"?

—Por que suena más bonito de Kagome.

Tenía razón.

—Mi padre amó a mi madre, y mis abuelos también me amaron. Pero para el rey yo no podía ser su familia, porque soy un bastardo—dijo Jinenji, con un enfado tan natural que era fácil olvidar la emoción en sus palabras—A donde fuera, todos me verían siempre como un bastardo. Eso me dolió mucho. Mi madre, mis abuelos, mi tía y Aome son los únicos que me han amado como son.

—Kagome tiene un corazón muy puro…

—Sí.

Inuyasha miró a Jinenji, y entonces pudo ver en sus cicatrices las marcas del rechazo. Por alguna razón, se sintió identificado. No era un bastardo, pero vaya que a veces se sintió como uno. Era horrible mirar alrededor y no saber a dónde se pertenece.

—¿Y qué le pasó?

—Murió cuando era un bebé—respondió con completa calma—No lo conocí.

—Lo lamento.

Jinenji se encogió de hombros.

—No lo conocí, así que no me duele mucho. Pasó hace bastante tiempo.

—Pero aun así duele, crecer viendo una ausencia—habló Inuyasha por experiencia—Y que todos te señalen por él.

—No en realidad. Tuve a mi madre, y no me faltó nada. Además, no importa lo mucho que otros me despreciaran, yo jamás dejaré de ser el hijo de mi padre.

Inuyasha lo miró, y notó que Jinenji lo decía con total paz y convicción. Eso removió una herida muy profunda en el príncipe, una que pensaba ya haber sanado, pero en realidad sólo la había olvidado. A la luz del fogón, con el viento frío golpeando la casa y una tormenta comenzando a desatarse tanto afuera como en su interior.

Jinenji tenía razón, jamás dejaría de ser el hijo de su padre, por más que otros lo despreciaran. No podría cambiar nunca lo que era.

.

.

.

La tormenta llegó y se fue con un intenso viento que dejó una gruesa capa de nieve sobre todos los campos y caminos. En la mañana, la gente del pueblo comenzó a limpiar las calles y los techos, para que el peso de la nieve no venciera la madera. Todos trabajan con esa simpleza y cotidianidad de quienes han pasado sus vidas a la ladera de la montaña, acostumbrados a la nieve, el viento helado y las temporadas duras.

En la mañana desayunaron sin que casi nadie hablara, Jinenji les preparó los caballos, y Kagome se quedó a solas con la anciana hablando unos diez minutos. La despedida fue tranquila y respetuosa, Jinenji se acercó a Inuyasha y le susurró.

—Cuida de Aome, por favor.

Inuyasha asintió. En la mirada que intercambiaron había una nueva complicidad, ambos querían a Kagome, aunque de formas distintas, y eso siempre sería el vínculo que los uniría.

Después de eso todos subieron a sus caballos y continuaron el camino. Salieron de la propiedad de Jinenji y pasaron por la calle principal del pueblo, donde muchos de los aldeanos estaban transitando. Cuando vieron los caballos, se inclinaron de forma solemne, dejando a Inuyasha totalmente perplejo.

Kagome se mantuvo erguida con dignidad, sin mirar alrededor, cuando estaban saliendo ya del pueblo la princesa se giró y se despidió, alzando la mano e inclinándose suavemente. Todos en el pueblo se alzaron al verla, y después continuaron sus actividades.

—No dirán que me vieron—susurró Kagome con la suficiente fuerza para que la escucharan—Algo haré por ellos cuando todo esto termine.

Sorprendido por la lealtad y el respeto que los aldeanos le habían mostrado a Kagome con ese simple gesto, Inuyasha se puso a su lado.

—Haremos algo—le corrigió.

Kagome le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después tiró de las riendas y los fue guiando por el camino del bosque. La imagen parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos, los fuertes árboles estaban cubiertos con nieve blanca y resplandeciente, contrastando con los colores oscuros de las raíces, los troncos y las pocas hojas que el viento no consiguió llevarse. Pero conforme más avanzaba el día, la nieve y el viento frío les impedía marchar con la velocidad que deseaban, aun así se las ingeniaban para mantener un ritmo constante.

—Si mantenemos este ritmo, llegaremos al Santuario en la noche—dijo Kagome—Será lo mejor, es probable que lleguen tormentas nuevas.

Sango y Kagome tenían miedo de que en el transcurso de la tarde una nueva tormenta los sorprendiera. El cielo seguía oscuro y el viento frío no dejaba de correr, ellas sabían muy bien que cuando la nieve comienza a llegar desde la montaña, nada la detiene, nada excepto las brisas cálidas del sur cuando la primavera llega por el mar.

Inuyasha y Miroku no se preocupaban tanto, en el Reino del Oeste había nevadas también y nunca era tan malas como para tener que esconderse de ellas. Pero las Montañas del Norte eran diferentes, sus implacables vientos podían vencer al más fuerte de los guerreros. La temperatura aún no bajaba tanto, pero Kagome no se hacía ilusiones, seguro en dos días más no podrían soportar el viento sin usar las pesadas capas de piel que usan los norteños.

En cierta forma, Kagome agradecía los vientos y la nieve, porque mantenía su mente enfocada en un solo propósito: llegar a su destino. Escondida entre sus capas de ropa, la Perla de Shikon mantenía un brillo muy tenue y limpio; la mente de Kagome estaba tranquila, despreocupada por la guerra y su padre, concentrada sólo en llegar al Santuario a tiempo.

A mediodía, los vientos arrecieron, y comenzaron a arrastrar pequeños copos de nieve. Kagome sacó de su bolso unos gorros de piel para todos.

—No se los quiten—les ordenó—La nieve es engañosa, y puede enfermarlos.

Inuyasha se lo puso para no darle la contraria, aunque le incomodaba apretándole las orejas. Unas horas después, lo agradeció, porque el viento era cada vez más frío y comenzaba a calarle en el rostro, pero el resto de su cabeza estaba protegida.

"No hay nada peor que el invierno en el Reino del Norte" decían los refranes populares, y después de estar todo un día cabalgando bajo los inicios de una nevada, Miroku pudo comprobarlo. Lo peor era que se trataba sólo del inicio del invierno, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería sobrevivir los tres meses de la temporada con ese clima.

—Señorita Kagome, deberíamos descansar—dijo Miroku—Los caballos comienzan a mostrarse cansados.

—No, ahora menos que nunca—Kagome mantenía sus manos firmes en las riendas, mirándolos con determinación—Estamos muy cerca, si nos detenemos ahora no podremos recuperar el ritmo.

—Pero el viento cada vez sopla más fuerte y se siente más frío, señorita.

—Precisamente por eso, indica que la tormenta está cerca. No podremos sobrevivirla si no estamos refugiados, y lo único cerca es el Santuario.

—Deja de quejarte, Miroku—dijo Inuyasha—Kagome conoce bien dónde estamos y también conoce de este clima. Hay que escucharla.

Kagome le sonrió agradecida, y mantuvo el paso liderándolos a todos. Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse aún más, y el viento sopló a tal velocidad que se escuchaban aullidos, poco consiguieron hacer para ocultar su miedo. Pero Kagome se mantenía íntegra y segura, dándoles esperanza.

Finalmente, después del día más largo de su vida, vieron las imponentes escaleras de madera, cubiertas con nieve, que dirigían al Santuario. Habían llegado. Subieron los escalones con la poca energía que les quedaba, sorprendidos de que el frío hubiera congelado de tal forma sus cuerpos y ánimos.

Justo cuando subieron el último escalón, Kagome se quedó quieta como estatua. Miró a su alrededor perturbada, y de la nada, una sombra se materializó, atacando a la princesa.

.

.

.

Los múltiples sirvientes del Palacio de los Vientos estaban comenzando a preparar las habitaciones para el invierno. Aunque aún no llegaban los primeros vientos fríos al Reino del Oeste, había mucha tensión en el ambiente y necesitaban ocuparse en algo. Izayoi contemplaba todo con expresión ausente, había recibido una carta de su hijo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, pero se moría de la angustia pensando que Inuyasha estaba inmiscuido en una guerra.

Siempre supo que las probabilidades de una guerra eran altas, pero le hubiera gustado que jamás se dieran. Izayoi pasaba sus días despechando más actividades de las usuales para no pensar de más. Le preocupaba Inuyasha, pero también Kagome y Takahari. Eran familia para ella y el imaginarlos enfrentándose al ejército de Naraku le destrozaba los nervios.

—Majestad—un sirviente entró a su despacho—El General Totosai la busca.

—Hágale pasar.

El sirviente salió, y entró Totosai, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tenía cara de pocos amigos.

—Llegaron soldados de las fronteras hace unos momentos, majestad—le dijo—El ejército de Naraku marcha hacia nuestra frontera sur.

—¿Qué?

Izayoi se puso de pie, consternada.

—Pero… ¡su ejército estaba amenazando la frontera del Reino del Norte!

—Sí—continuó—Parece que Naraku dividió a su ejército y ha mandado una guarnición nada despreciable hacia nuestras fronteras. Según nuestros soldados, llegaran en dos días. Consideran que son unos cien mil hombres.

—No puede ser.

Izayoi se había imaginado ayudando en la guerra contra Naraku, pero no desde sus propias tierras.

La reina se llevó una mano a la frente, recargándose en el escritorio. Pensó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Llama a los demás generales.

—Ya lo hice, majestad. Todos estarán en una junta dentro de dos horas.

—Parece que me quieres decir algo más, Totosai.

—Sí, mi reina. Partiré al anochecer con Myoga, marcharemos al Reino del Norte.

—¿Puedo saber el por qué?

El general pareció pensar más antes de hablar. Izayoi tenía en su mente estrategias a medio formar, por eso, lo que Totosai dijo la tomó por sorpresa.

—Iré a decirle al príncipe Inuyasha que el reino también está en guerra, merece saberlo. Y también a ayudarle, no debe faltar mucho para que el sello se rompa.

—Hazle saber que aquí estaremos bien, nuestras tropas son fuertes—dijo Izayoi—La prioridad de Inuyasha debe ser la perla.

—Eso no le gustará a los demás generales.

—Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo—le dio una sonrisa cómplice—Usted y yo sabemos muy bien lo que se juega en éstos momentos. Y tiene todo mi apoyo.

—Nunca comprenderé cómo es que el difunto rey Inu-no Taisho consiguió casarse con usted, mi reina—dijo Totosai haciendo una reverencia.

—Yo tampoco, Totosai. Usted y Myoga cuídense, por favor. Y denle mis saludos y bendición a mi hijo.

—Así será.

Totosai se fue, y cuando lo hizo, Izayoi pudo permitirse derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Estaba asustada, pero no dejaría que nadie lo supiera. Ella era la reina, y lo único que conseguiría darle tiempo y apoyo a su hijo cuando todo terminara.

* * *

 _ **Escena extra**_

Sesshomaru estaba en el balcón de su recámara, viendo el jardín del palacio. Durante dos días no se dejaban de oír los mismos rumores en la corte: que el rey Naraku estaba mandando soldados hacia el Reino del Oeste, y pretendía declararles la guerra. Eso significaba que estaría retando al príncipe Inuyasha.

Desde que Sesshomaru se casó con Rin, la popularidad de Inuyasha en el Reino del Valle había crecido como la espuma, para su gran enfado. Ahora todo el mundo veía sus virtudes y decían que era un digno heredero Taisho, nobles que años atrás habían sido muy felices humillándolo ahora lo defendían con ahínco en el colmo de las hipocresías.

Esos mismos nobles ahora decían que, si Naraku le declaraba la guerra a un Taisho, entones le declaraba la guerra a todo el honor de la Casa Taisho. Bajo esa premisa, Sesshomaru debería respaldar a su medio hermano, y defender la integridad de su nombre uniéndose a la guerra.

Para Sesshomaru eso era ridículo. No deseaba hacer que el conflicto creciera más de lo necesario, ni involucrar a su gente en una guerra ajena. Pero la corte chismeaba más y más, empujando las opiniones a su voluntad. Contrario a lo que muchas personas pensaban, los reyes no hacían lo que querían, también ocupaban posicionarse con la popularidad suficiente para conseguir sus políticas. Y en más ocasiones de las que le gustaban, ocupaban ceder.

En su reinado, Sesshomaru había conseguido ceder muy pocas ocasiones y de una manera en que se viera como si hubiese sido su voluntad. Pero ésta situación con Inuyasha no era nada parecida, causándole una frustración en muchos niveles. Su aversión por Inuyasha crecía conforme más popular se convertía en el reino, lo cual, para su total martirio, lo comprometían más.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para que su reino debiera tomar una decisión: involucrarse o desentenderse. Cualquiera que fuera esa decisión, repercutiría directamente en él. Ocupaba pensar muy bien cuál sería su forma de proceder.

* * *

 _Apuesto a que no se veían venir la aparición de Jinenji jeje, la verdad, yo tampoco estaba segura si integrarlo o no. Pero conforme iba escribiendo, me gustó la idea, sobre todo porque no deseaba escribir cinco hojas del grupo caminando en el bosque... simplemente era aburrido. Pero ya llegaron al Santuario, igual que el invierno, y se vienen cosas bueeenas._

 _No saben cuántas ganas he tenido de desarrollar más a Kohaku, y pensé que éste capítulo se prestaba excelente, porque hay muchas cosas pasando y se ocupan diferentes puntos de vista. Espero poder darle el seguimiento que deseo. En lo que respecta a Takahari e Izayoi, realmente, no estoy segura si hacer escenas de peleas o no, porque son complicadas y no sé qué tanto desarrollen la historia, considerando que el fic se centra en Kagome e Inuyasha. Son libres de opinar al respecto y decirme qué les gustaría más._

 _Yo sé que no hubo mucho Inu/Kag en este capítulo, consideren que hay tiempo para todo, el próximo si será más romántico. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y haré lo posible por tardar menos._

 _¡Gracias por leer! saludos y besos._


End file.
